


Подлинное и ненастоящее

by Shayan



Series: Книга Лилит [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:31:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2285133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shayan/pseuds/Shayan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Аннотация: У Высокородных есть два-три совместимых партнера, и это хорошо, потому что симбионты не всегда делают правильный выбор, когда указывают на совместимость. Они существа другого плана, и к человеческой генетике равнодушны. С этой проблемой и столкнулась Кида, когда ее симбионт пробудился. Ее первым партнером оказался человек, с которым она никак не может быть вместе. В отчаянии от этого открытия она убегает из дома и в одном из ночных клубов встречает незнакомца. Он не показывает ей своего лица, но тем не менее они вместе проводят ночь. Кида не знает, кто он, но понимает, что они совместимы, и чтобы раскрыть его личность, она готова на многое. Кида подозревает, что ее таинственный лорд не так прост, раз ей не раскрылся, но даже и подумать не может, что он из тех редких Высокородных, что зовутся ори, у которых только один совместимый партнер. А значит, он пойдет на все, чтобы забрать ее себе. Но что делать Киде, если вдруг выяснится, что она по всем законам должна принадлежать убийце ее родителей?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Подлинное и ненастоящее

**ПОДЛИННОЕ И НЕНАСТОЯЩЕЕ**

**КНИГА ЛИЛИТ**

редакция 2014

  **Аннотация:** У Высокородных есть два-три совместимых партнера, и это хорошо, потому что симбионты не всегда делают правильный выбор, когда указывают на совместимость. Они существа другого плана, и к человеческой генетике равнодушны. С этой проблемой и столкнулась Кида, когда ее симбионт пробудился. Ее первым партнером оказался человек, с которым она никак не может быть вместе. В отчаянии от этого открытия она убегает из дома и в одном из ночных клубов встречает незнакомца. Он не показывает ей своего лица, но тем не менее они вместе проводят ночь. Кида не знает, кто он, но понимает, что они совместимы, и чтобы раскрыть его личность, она готова на многое. Кида подозревает, что ее таинственный лорд не так прост, раз ей не раскрылся, но даже и подумать не может, что он из тех редких Высокородных, что зовутся ори, у которых только один совместимый партнер. А значит, он пойдет на все, чтобы забрать ее себе. Но что делать Киде, если вдруг выяснится, что она по всем законам должна принадлежать убийце ее родителей?

_I can feel you tremble when we touch_

_And I feel the hand of fate_

_Reaching out to both of us_

**_Survivor “I can’t hold back”_ **

**1**

Острие блестящей шпаги застыло у горла противника, который, не выдержав напора, споткнулся и оказался на полу. Он некоторое время взирал на лезвие так удивленно, будто не мог поверить, что повержен снова, а потом рассмеялся.

\- Ты победила, сестрица.

Девушка сняла маску и подозрительно сощурилась на поверженного брата. Он последовал ее примеру, открыв лицо. Волосы на его голове намокли от пота, а на висках и на лбу были видны крупные капли – гоняли его на этой тренировке знатно. Она же, казалось, даже не запыхалась. Потрясающая выносливость!

\- Уже сдаешься? Что-то это на тебя не похоже, Лукас, обычно ты сопротивляешься до последнего.  Может, ты что-то задумал?

Но шпагу она все же опустила и протянула руку.

\- Конечно, задумал, - Лукас ухватился за нее, но вместо того, чтобы подняться, дернул на себя. Девушка ухнула прямиком в его объятия, - я ведь знаю, что ты боишься щекотки! По-другому, я уже отчаялся тебя победить. Ты просто неутомима!

Сестра засмеялась и стала вырываться.

\- Я зря опустила свою шпагу. Вот только доберусь до нее, - пригрозила она.

\- Попробуй. Она от тебя далеко.

Девушка попробовала рвануться к оружию, но брат ловко перехватил ее и принялся щекотать сильнее. Она начала извиваться и отбиваться, пытаясь избежать его рук. Звук ее серебристого смеха весело разносился по огромному тренировочному залу особняка р’Рен. Но все волшебство мигом прервали настенные часы, которые огласили пространство безжалостным «Бом», и молодые люди замерли.

\- Первородный! Валентина меня убьет! – выдохнула девушка. - Мне же еще нужно переодеться!

Она чмокнула брата в щеку и опрометью бросилась в свою комнату, на ходу пытаясь стянуть с себя костюм для фехтования. В итоге детали ее недавнего туалета были брошены там, где сняты, а сама девушка вбегала к себе в будуар в белом эластичном костюме, который надевался под фехтовальный, был удобен и не стеснял движений.

\- Госпожа Кида, вы не сказали, какое платье приготовить, - Аманда, ее камеристка, была сама невозмутимость, хотя в ее глазах застыло неодобрение: негоже Высокородной, да к тому же имеющей трех старших братьев леди бегать по особняку в таком виде.

\- Давай любое, они все одинаковые.

Когда ее облачили в серое платье с хрустящим белым воротничком, Кида нахмурилась, глядя на себя в зеркало. Очень уж не любила ту чопорную девушку, в которую превращалась, когда облачалась в это безобразие. Но деваться некуда: все Высокородные леди обязаны носить это, потому что так требовали того Традиции. В повседневной жизни это – серые платья, чаще всего из шерсти, с длинным рукавом и до пола. Но к счастью, платья эти были без кринолина или каких-то безумных подъюбников, и с разрезами. В классическом платье разрезов было четыре. Для праздничных случаев была предусмотрена другая одежда. Платье могло быть, какого угодно покроя, но обязательно Цветов Рода. Вот там уже кринолин и различные нагромождения эксплуатировались так нещадно, что порой было трудно ходить в такой халабуде.

Кида еще раз посмотрела на себя в зеркало, скривилась, будто ее заставляли съесть ее фехтовальный костюм без соли и перца, и опустилась на пуфик. Ловкие руки Аманды вынули шпильки из ее растрепавшейся прически, темные густые волосы упали на плечи. Их бережно расчесали, ведь камеристка знала, что госпожа очень трепетно относилась к своим волосам и злилась, если обращаться с ними неаккуратно. Волосы затянули в аккуратный и тугой узел на затылке. Строже бывает только в пансионе для благородных девиц, в который ее едва не запихнули после смерти родителей. Если бы врачи не настояли на домашнем обучении из-за ее «особенностей», сейчас бы она куковала именно там.

\- Шофер ждет вас, - сообщила Аманда.

Кида еще раз бросила взгляд в зеркало. Ее лицо было бледно, как полотно, а скучная прическа это только подчеркивала. Аманда сегодня явно перестаралась с тоном, можно было бы и поменьше, но в этом деле с камеристкой лучше не ссориться, иначе могут быть проблемы. Кида ее эталонов красоты не понимала, ее собственные очень отличались от традиционных, может потому, что Киде нравилось иногда выбираться за Врата, скидывая с себя эти серые тряпки, и наслаждаться свободой. А у простых ВакЗей, не Высокородных, были другие представления о красоте, и Кида их невольно в себя впитала.  

«Ну просто чудовище лупоглазое», - подумала Кида, увидев свои васильковые глаза, которые на обесцвеченном тоном лице казались непропорционально большими. Наверное, если бы Традициями не было бы запрещено скрывать Черты Родословной, то и цветом глаз бы что-то сделали, чтобы не казались настолько яркими, ведь все эти наряды, тоны, прически были нужны только для того, чтобы сделать девушку серой, непривлекательной. Не сказать, что в этом не было смысла.

Внизу стоял  Кристоф, еще один ее брат. Всего их у нее трое: старший - Ровэн, Глава Рода,  средний – Кристоф и младший Лукас. У Киды, глядя на напряженную фигуру брата, сразу возникло скверное предчувствие. Он явно кого-то подкарауливал. Может ее? Упаси Первородный!

\- Кого ждем? – поинтересовалась она, спускаясь по лестнице. На ее ногах были черные туфли-лодочки на низком и широком каблуке, такие же скучные, как и остальные детали повседневного туалета Высокородных.

Кристоф вопрос проигнорировал.

\- Вижу, что ты уже готова. Идем?

Кида не подала виду, что расстроена. С Кристофом у них были не очень хорошие отношения, если сказать мягко. Им трудно было находиться в одной комнате и не ругаться по любому поводу. А все потому, что Кристоф – заносчивый придурок, который вечно лезет не в свое дело.

\- Я еду к Валентине, - предупредила она.

\- Знаю. И хочу отвезти.

И с чего такая щедрость, интересно? Неважно, Кида этого знать не хотела. Лучшие отношения с Кристофом, которые у них были, это на расстоянии: чем дальше они друг от друга, тем они прекраснее.

\- Меня уже ждет шофер, - попробовала отвертеться Кида.

\- Я его отпустил.

Она бросила на брата оценивающий взгляд и поняла, что он твердо намерен поехать с ней. Можно попробовать отвертеться, но вряд ли получится – когда Кристоф чего-то хочет, он это получает, неважно какими способами. Это была семейная черта рода р’Рен, кстати.

\- Тогда поехали, - после недолгих раздумий Кида решила уступить.

Валентина, школьная подруга, балаболка с ветром в голове, встретила их в малой гостиной рода Бонней. Стояла она у окна в сером платье, мало отличающемся от платья Киды, и нервно теребила в руках кружевной веер, что сразу же бросилось в глаза. Поэтому когда их взгляды встретились, Кида вопросительно приподняла бровь, и Валентина указала едва уловимым жестом на Кристофа. Мрачное предчувствие не заставило себя ждать.

\- Сядь, Кида, - приказал Кристоф, голос его звучал жестко и непреклонно.

Кида, увидев ярость в его глазах, повиновалась. Она послушно опустилась на диван, но бесстыдно выставила ногу в чулке телесного цвета из разреза. Подобное слыло вульгарным и порицалось, и сейчас демонстрировало, что Кида, несмотря на видимость подчинения, будет делать, что посчитает нужным.

\- Мне Валентина все рассказала! – начал свою обвинительную речь он.

\- И что же она тебе поведала? – поинтересовалась Кида спокойно.

\- Не притворяйся!

Кристоф нервно заходил по комнате, заводясь с пол-оборота. Кида тоже умела быстро закипать, буквально ни с чего, ведь все спокойствие, казалось, досталось старшему брату – Ровэну, но сейчас ярости не было. Если ее разоблачили, то нервничать уже поздно – не поможет.  

\- Знали бы твои братья, что ты вытворяешь! – продолжал плеваться короткими предложениями брат. А что он узнал, так и не говорил.

\- Может, объяснишь?

Кстати, Лукас в курсе всех ее проделок, кроме одной, но очень большой и очень стыдной. Что же касается Ровэна… Разве тайна, о которой прознал Кристоф не связана с ним напрямую? И теперь, возможно, правда выплыла наружу, ведь этот олух молчать не будет, он опозорит их всех, потому что такое внутри семьи замалчивать не позволялось. Какой же будет скандал! Хорошо еще, если ее отправят учиться в Философский Сайран (Кида на дух не переносила философию, но готова была смириться), а то могут упечь на неопределенный срок в Синь-Дань. Вот это будет, действительно, ужасно.

\- Ты думаешь, я не знаю, как ты поступила с Кейном Коррутом? – наконец, дошел до сути дела брат.

\- Ах, это…

Кида едва не застонала от облегчения. Да тут, оказывается, все не так страшно! И Синь-Дань ей не грозит. Пока.

Коррут – это всего лишь отвергнутый поклонник. Они познакомились в цветочном магазине, когда Кида выбирала букетик для приболевшей Валентины. Мальчишка увидел ее и решил, что они совместимы, хотя был еще не в том возрасте, чтобы можно было говорить о совместимости. Переубедить его в том, что он заблуждается, оказалось почти невозможно – тот еще упрямец попался. Добивался всеми мыслимыми и немыслимыми способами, и тогда Киде просто надоело. Она сообщила, что уже сделала свой выбор (солгала, конечно, но это частности), и что ему ничего не светит. Бедняжка был убит горем, но обещал, что Кида пожалеет о своей черствости.

\- И ты смеешься? – бросил на нее яростный взгляд брат, когда увидел, что Кида улыбается от облегчения, - да как ты можешь?!

\- А плакать должна?

Кристоф побелел от ярости. В разговор вмешалась Валентина.

\- Коррут  пытался покончить с собой, - сказала она. Ее маленькие пальчики по-прежнему теребили веер.

\- Что? – Кида едва не подскочила. Вот идиот малолетний! Нашел что учудить.

Васильковые глаза Кристофа, такие же яркие, как и у самой Киды, удовлетворенно сверкнули.

\- И представь себе, на глазах у всех, милая сестренка! Кричал во всеуслышание о вашей совместимости и о том, какая ты бессердечная стерва и как жестоко ты его отвергла в угоду какому-то прохвосту. А потом взял и на глазах у всех выпил яду! Если бы не Кейт Варлау, он бы был уже мертв, - его голос сочился ехидством, когда он сообщал все это. Ну а что Кида могла на это сказать?

\- Молодец девочка, не зря в Сайране на медика учится. 

Торжество в глазах брата сразу же погасло, будто выключателем щелкнули. Он сжал кулаки и прорычал:

\- И это все, что ты скажешь?

\- А ты еще что-то хочешь услышать? – невинно поинтересовалась Кида. Сделала она это специально, чтобы посмотреть, до какой степени бешенства ей удастся довести Кристофа. Пока он был не особо бешенный, она видела его в состоянии и похуже.

\- Будешь дерзить, расскажу об этом Ровэну. И о твоем хахале тайном расскажу. Кто он, Кида? Небось кто-то из Палаты, а? Я не верю, что в тебе достанет благоразумия найти себе кого-нибудь достойного!

«Ты и так расскажешь обо всем Ровэну, даже если я тебе пятки целовать буду. Ты ведь стукач, каких поискать», - вздохнула про себя она.

\- Рассказывай! – с вызовом ответила Кида Кристофу, вздернув подбородок. - Сделай хоть что-то! Я ведь вижу, как у тебя чешутся руки! Да только Ровэн вряд ли тебе поверит. Знаешь почему? Потому что ни о какой совместимости и речи быть не может, ведь мой симбионт еще не пробудился. Так что говори, и меня можешь на представление пригласить. Я посмеюсь.

В этом весь Кристоф - чуть что, сразу жаловаться Главе Рода, то есть самому старшему их брату. Ровэна боялись и уважали, не только внутри Рода, но и в Синь-Дани. Он занял свой пост сразу после смерти родителей, и было ему тогда что-то около двадцати – слишком мало для Высокородного (их продолжительность жизни двести – двести пятьдесят лет, и взросление у них шло медленнее, чем у простых смертных), но после того, как он стал Главой Рода р’Рен, доказал, что достоин своего звания.  Он мог быть жестоким, но и мягким тоже, а в гневе - хуже фрэла, на глаза лучше не попадаться. Вот только ли разозлится Ровэн? Он ведь уже сейчас знает побольше Кристофа. И он знает темперамент своей сестрицы, если Кида говорит: «Нет», это значит: нет. И никто это не в силах изменить. Только Кристоф никак не мог смириться с таким положением. А с Лукасом Кида была вообще самой близкой по духу, поэтому они друг друга понимали без слов. Все детство они провели вместе: доводили до белого каления слуг, сбегали из дома и постоянно получали по шеям от родителей. Пока те были живы.

 Ровэн же всегда был излишне серьезен, что иногда Киде хотелось схватить его за шиворот и вытряхнуть из него всю эту серьезность. А еще он был твердым, как скала, на него всегда можно было опереться. И он ее понимал. Но не так, как Лукас, а как-то совсем по-другому. Может причиной этого понимания было то, от чего ни Кида, ни он никак не могли избавиться – это та сила, которая тянула их друг к другу. И в силе этой не было ничего братского. Фрэлов эделиофикон! Для него не существует различий.

Ну а Кристоф. Он был попросту параноиком, потому что ему везде мерещились заговоры и что-то в этом роде. Он всегда и у всех пытался найти слабые места, чтобы потом их использовать, изображая праведный гнев. Вот как сейчас: вроде как защищая фамильную честь, но на самом деле просто наслаждался своей «карательной операцией». Ему бы в Синь-Дань, в Инквизицию, хорошо бы вписался.

\- Твое желание, сестра, - он коротко и насмешливо поклонился, пересек комнату Валентине и поймал ее за руку. Его губы быстро коснулись ее руки. После он вышел, чеканя шаг – злился, что своего не добился.

Кида подняла глаза на подругу. Та же делала вид, что занята созерцанием вида из окна. Валентина, конечно же, чувствовала не себе взгляд, но упорно отказывалась поворачиваться. Ей было стыдно.

\- Одного не пойму, почему Кристоф привез меня к тебе? Устроил бы дома скандал, или там ему уже не интересно? - задалась вопросом Кида.

Валентина подняла полный раскаяния взгляд.

\- Он приходил до этого, спрашивал о ваших с Коррутом отношениях. Я не знала, что сказать…

И наболтала и своего, и чужого, понятно. Кристоф не так понял и притащил Киду сюда, чтобы уличить во лжи, если вдруг она вздумает выкручиваться. Он бы предъявил Валентину как главное доказательство. Но стройный ряд его обвинений рухнул, скатившись до банального скандала.

\- Да ладно, - махнула рукой Кида. – Так даже веселее.

И довольно оскалилась.

***

Вечером Киде сообщили, что Ровэн просил зайти к нему. Кида, сжав зубы от злости на ябеду-Кристофа, поспешила к брату. Ну, она еще устроит ему сладкую жизнь, что ему приторно станет. Если, конечно, выживет после разговора со своим старшим. Кида вздохнула, собираясь бороться за жизнь и свободу до последней капли крови, и постучалась в дверь кабинета Ровэна.

Брат сидел за массивным столом и взирал на нее такими же васильковыми глазами, как и у нее самой. Его отросшие до плеч волосы были слегка растрепаны, пиджак снят, а лиловый узел на шее ослаблен. Выглядел брат скорее растерянно, чем разозлено. Кида не стала ходить вокруг да около (умирать, так с музыкой) и спросила:

\- Ну что, снимешь с меня голову?

\- Пока решил оставить ее тебе, - устало отозвался Ровэн, и Кида едва справилась с желанием подойти и обнять. Почувствовать его сильные и уверенные руки на себе, прижаться к его твердому и мощному телу. Но в их положении – это было худшей идеей, какую только можно придумать. – Медики подтвердили, что симбионт Коррута еще не пробужден, и поэтому его публичные обвинения не имеют смысла. Но история вышла неприятная. Я уж думал…

\- Я осторожна, - уверила его Кида. – Никто не знает, что я уже…

\- Я знаю, - перебил ее Ровэн, он очень не любил говорить на эту тему, поэтому всегда старался закруглиться побыстрее. – Я тебе верю.

Кида закивала. Она прошла и села на стул с бордовой бархатной обивкой, который стоял напротив массивного стола. Ровэн следил за ее движениями, как хищник, который наблюдает из своего вольера за мечущимся за стеклом человеческим ребенком – и бросился бы, да не достать, стекло не позволит. Он всегда так на нее смотрел, и Киду дрожь пробирала и внутренности все в узел скручивались, ведь смотрел он так только на нее, и ни на кого больше. Причину этих взглядов она знала – их эделиофикон, феромон симбионта, был совместим.

\- Так зачем ты тогда меня позвал, раз все счастливо разрешилось? – спросила Кида без обиняков.

На лице Ровэна появилась улыбка, все такая же хищная, как и взгляд. У Киды перехватило дыхание, но она сразу же одернула себя. Совместимый эделиофикон для брака хорош, а вот внутри семьи недопустим. Традициями Высокородных такое положено игнорировать, чем они и занимались вот уже год как.

\- Хотел напомнить тебе о бале, - ответил он.

\- Это приглашение? – она приподняла бровь.

А только мгновение назад Кида думала, что они успешно эту ситуацию игнорируют. Оказалось, что крупно ошибалась.

\- Кида, прекрати флиртовать со мной! – почти взревел Ровэн, и Кида потупилась.

\- Не смогла удержаться, мы же здесь одни, и никто не увидит! Ладно, поняла, прости, - с готовностью закивала Кида. Если станет известно, что ее симбионт пробудился – это еще полбеды, уж как-нибудь они отвертятся от загребущих рук Синь-Дани, которые спят и видят, чтобы забрать Киду себе. И кто знает, зачем она им нужна, не признаются же. Но если просочится информация об их совместимости, будет совсем плохо. Тогда их ничто не спасет. А Киду из родного дома забирать еще нельзя, у нее сразу начинаются проблемы с управлением гневом.

\- А с Коррутом ты тоже «не смогла удержаться»? Кида, невинный флирт бывает смертельно опасен…

Улыбка сползла с ее лица. Он ее отчитывал, как ребенка. А еще ревновал – она чувствовала это нутром, и от этого ее щеки начинали гореть.

\- Он сам виноват, - Кида попыталась оправдать себя.

\- Конечно, не ты же ему вены резала.

Уже вены? А Кристоф сказал совсем другое.

\- А я думала, что он попытался отравиться шампунем, и его начало тошнить пеной, а потом он икал пузырями, - Кида тут от нечего делать пособирала некоторые слухи, что вились вокруг несостоявшегося самоубийцы. Хотела узнать, что за яд был, а оказалось это. Ровэн хмыкнул, пытаясь так замаскировать смешок.

\- Мои источники информации сказали, что вены.

\- Кристоф? – Кида приподняла брови. – Я тебя умоляю, он в слухах разбирается хуже, чем кто-либо. С утра он мне говорил о публичном принятии смертельно опасного яда.

\- О нет, не он. Старшая Бонней сказала.

Старшей Бонней была мама Валентины, солнечная, красивая женщина и Глава Рода, которая сплетни любила жуть как. Она даже порой писала скандальные романы о Высокородных, которые были популярны, как среди знати, так и среди простых ВакЗей.

\- Уел! – Кида подняла руки, сдаваясь. – Твоя информация надежнее.

\- Корруту повезло, что рядом оказались нужные люди. Может, он специально это сделал, чтобы привлечь внимание.

А внимание Кейтлин Варлау стоило очень дорого. Это знали все. Мысли Киды переключились на нее, и Ровэна, похоже, тоже. Они немного помолчали, а потом он выдал:

\- Странная она, ее невозможно понять.

Кида усмехнулась. Братец попался в ту же, ловушку, что и большинство мужчин: он пытался постичь женщину-Высокородную при помощи разума. В этом занятии ему можно было только пожелать удачи.

\- Чтобы ее понять, нужно быть ори, а мы несколько не дотягиваем, - сказала Кида, на что Ровэн пожал плечами. Варлау были элитой или же ори, а это значит, что у их симбионтов эделиофикон выделялся даже в непробужденном состоянии. И в таком состоянии у окружающих мужчин возникала «иллюзия совместимости», чем Варлау обычно нещадно пользовались.

\- Так что там с балом? – спросила Кида. Обсуждать элиту с братом у нее было никакого желания – это скучно.

\- Как обычно: Его Высочеству стало скучно, вот и решил собрать весь цвет общества, - отозвался Ровэн.

\- И Палату?

\- Не будет Сайтраунов.

\- А из наших?

\- Варлау, Гальтары, мы, еще несколько Родов.

Теперь понятно, почему Сайтраунов не будет. Если они встретятся с Варлау, то получится такая заварушка, что их не сможет разнять сам Император. Кида как-то видела, до сих пор находилась под впечатлением. Восемьсот лет непрерывной вражды – это уже срок. Их отчаялись помирить даже самые оптимистично настроенные Высокородные.

Так что, да, вечер будет еще тот. Палата и Синь-Дань в одном флаконе, это взрывоопасно. Кида поняла, что не только мечтает попасть на этот бал, но и поджечь фитиль на этой бомбе. Палата Темных Лордов схлестнется с Синь-Данью! Это будет то еще зрелище, особенно, когда принимаешь участие.

\- И не вздумай затеять потасовку, - Ровэн, к сожалению, слишком хорошо ее знал.

\- Я их никогда и не затеваю, - невинным голосом отозвалась она.

\- Ну да, ты в них участвуешь! – Ровэн не раз брался разнимать разошедшуюся сестрицу и кого-то из Темных Лордов, - так ты идешь?

\- Угу, но только не пытайся найти мне жениха.

Ровэн скривился, как будто проглотил что-то чрезвычайно невкусное.

\- Кида, тебе нужно... – начал он, но осекся, потому что увидел ее взгляд.– Ладно, согласен. Платье у тебя есть?

Какой-то глупый вопрос он задал. Конечно, у нее есть платье для бала! И не одно, а целый гардероб, и все лиловые – цвета Рода р’Рен.

\- Что-нибудь найду.

\- Тогда будь готова к завтрашнему вечеру.

\- Хорошо.

Ровэн кивнул и вышел из-за стола. Кида тоже встала. Он смотрел на нее и молчал, как будто что-то хотел сказать. Может, просто не мог или не решался. Нет, уж скорее завтра Затмение начнется, чем Ровэн не сможет на что-то решиться.

\- Ты не сердишься на меня? – вдруг спросил он.

Кида опешила. Кто-кто, а Ровэн редко мог удивить, но если брался за это дело, то держись.

\- А есть за что? – с искренним недоумением спросила она, ожидая какого-то подвоха.

\- Ну как, - он подошел к ней, он чего Киде пришлось задрать голову, - я избегаю тебя.

Кида медленно выдохнула. Кажется, они снова стали на ту скользкую почву, куда соваться не надо. Станет известно (а оно станет, такие вещи нельзя скрыть), плохо будет всем. Но сейчас у них другая задача – потянуть время. Медики говорили, что со временем состояние Киды стабилизируется, и она сможет… держать себя в руках, когда надо.

\- Ну да, мне не хватало партнера по фехтованию. Лукас постоянно мухлюет, пуская в ход запрещенные приемы, - ответила она, сделав вид, что совершенно не понимает, о чем идет речь. На самом деле они избегали друг друга уже почти целый год, и Ровэн каждый раз пытался поговорить об этом, объяснить. Как будто Кида сама не знала, что это необходимо!

\- Прости, - он раскаивался, что такое происходит. Будто он был виноват, а не симбионт.

\- Мне не за что тебя прощать, - сказала Кида искренне.

Когда она покинула  его кабинет, то почувствовала облегчение. Напряжение постепенно отступало. Да и дышать стало намного легче. Только дрожь не прошла. Проклятые гормоны симбионта! И что ты будешь делать с ними?

 

**2**

Следующим вечером Кида стояла в пышном лиловом платье перед зеркалом и критически себя осматривала. Цвет своего Рода ей несомненно шел, но надоел до того, что хотелось выть.

Хочешь сменить цвет – выходи замуж. Истина была простой, как все гениальное, жаль только это не являлось для нее выходом.

В дверь постучали.

\- Открой, - приказала Кида крутящейся возле нее Аманде. Та как раз навешивала ей на волосы сияющие бусины.

Камеристка послушно оторвалась от почти готовой прически и открыла дверь. На пороге стоял Ровэн уже полностью одетый. Он был в черном костюме, в котором казался еще больше, чем обычно, и только из бокового кармана выглядывал платок лилового цвета. Да, Традиции Высокородных в одежде для мужчин были не настолько строги, как для женщин. Хотя, надень Ровэн полностью лиловый костюм, это бы не осудилось, только выглядело бы нелепо.

\- Оставь нас, - коротко приказал он камеристке.

Аманда бросила на Киду вопросительный взгляд, и та кивнула. Ровэн был прав, чем меньше посторонних видит, как они взаимодействуют, тем лучше. Они могут проколоться на любой мелочи.

\- Я почти готова, - уведомила его Кида.

\- Я вижу.

Он снова одарил ее своим фирменным хищным взглядом. У Киды создалось впечатление, что она ходит по тонкому льду, еще немного и кто-то из них двоих не выдержит. И в глубине души ей очень хотелось упасть в эту пропасть, и будь что будет.

\- Пришел уделить тебе внимание, - сказал он, все так же улыбаясь. Глаза его блестели, и Кида спешно отвернулась, чтобы он не заметил ее жара, охватившего все ее тело.

«Это не пройдет, чтобы мы ни делали, - подумала она. - Лучше бы ты меня избегал».

\- Не стоило, увиделись бы внизу.

Кида поднялась с пуфика, зашуршав юбками. На каблуки, те высокие шпильки, от которых боишься потерять равновесие, она еще не влезла, поэтому платье казалось слишком длинным. Можно было легко наступить на подол.

\- Нет, - он отошел от нее на приличное расстояние, будто боялся, что сорвется, - нам надо поговорить.

\- Я думала, что мы уже все обсудили.

\- Нет, не все, - он помолчал, собираясь с мыслями, - Кида… тебе нужно выйти замуж. Это решит наши проблемы.

Кида закусила губу и отвернулась. Она не хотела это слушать, не хотела говорить, не хотела обсуждать. Почему Высокородные леди выходят замуж так рано? Потому что только брак их и может защитить от того безумия, что происходит сейчас. Она хотела бы быть простой ВакЗей: жить меньше, но никогда не пробуждать своего симбионта и не страдать от его гормонов или феромонов.

\- И чем скорее, тем лучше, - добавил брат. – Время. Ты уже подходящего возраста, твой симбионт давно пробужден. Найди себе подходящего партнера, и мы сразу же раскроем эту тайну. Никому больше не придется страдать.

\- Ты гонишь меня? – выдохнула Кида.

Он молчал. Тишина стала почти осязаемой. Кида боролась с собой, чтобы не  расплакаться и не броситься к нему в объятия, это ведь недостойно Высокородной, она должна сдерживаться, тоже согласно глупой Традиции.

\- Кида, посмотри на меня.

Она повернулась.

\- Тебе нужен совместимый партнер. Не я. Тогда и всплески агрессии пройдут тоже.

Кида качнула головой. Хотела согласиться, да только глупое тело предало – упорно отрицало то, что будет объективно лучше для них всех.

\- Я не могу так больше. Мне, пожалуй, тоже надо жениться, чтобы перестать страдать навязчивыми идеями, - Ровэн грустно смотрел на ее, - я не знаю, как это получилось. Просто однажды я понял, что ты больше не та маленькая девочка, что таскала пирожные с кухни перед обедом…

Они же это не обсуждают! Не говорят! И все между ними в порядке! Зачем он сейчас портит этот хрупкий мир, озвучивая их проблему? До того, как слова не сказаны, всегда можно сделать вид, что проблемы не существует! Кида уставилась на пол, прикрыв рот рукой, вспоминая, как все началось. Как ее испугало, когда однажды, придя домой и бросившись обнимать любимого брата, она почувствовала его желание. И свое. Фрэл побери! Это был самый ужасный день в ее жизни. Потом она стала искать забвения в объятиях других мужчин, но не смогла, не получалось, потому что у других Высокородных не оказалось совместимого с ней эделиофикона, а у обычных ВакЗей его просто не было. Пропади все пропадом!

\- Хорошо, Ровэн, я поищу... подходящего.

Она поищет, обязательно поищет. Только это сложно. Похоже, Высокородный, что имеет всего один Цвет Рода – не подойдет, ведь она уже пробовала, нужен кто-то с двумя, а это уже ори, или еще хуже с тремя – это Йамин, Императорский Род. А может, лучше уехать учиться? Авось там отпустит.

\- Я рад, что ты меня понимаешь. Заканчивай с прической. Я жду тебя внизу.

Кида только кивнула.

***

В машине ехали молча. Кида иногда бросала беспокойные взгляды на брата. Он же изображал, что полностью поглощен созерцанием пейзажей за окном. Кида старалась не думать о том, что сказал ей Ровэн.

Кида улыбнулась про себя. Посмотрим, как запоет Ровэн, когда перед ними появится Кейт Варлау. А это обязательно произойдет, она не может не подойти после случившегося с Коррутом. Хотя теперь проблема с надоевшим мальчишкой отпадает сама по себе. Коррут уже считает себя совместимым с Варлау, так всегда бывает, хочешь или нет, потому что такое количество эделиофикона, как у нее, невозможно игнорировать. Вот и отлично, одной проблемой меньше. Осталось только решить проблемы с Ровэном и будет не жизнь, а сказка.

\- В Синь-Дани волнения, - брат заговорил так неожиданно, что Кида вздрогнула.

\- Что у них там?

До Киды доходили слухи, что после возвращения Черного Адмирала с Войны, после того, как он встал во главе Палаты Темных Лордов – главной противоборстующей организации Синь-Дани, у последних наступили тяжелые времена. Но напрямую в этом кризисе среди Высокородных не признавались, поэтому и говорили глупое: «У нас волнения» или «Наш пророк что-то видел» или еще что-то такое же малоинформативное и далекое от правда.

\- Им нужен Хранитель Истины.

\- А что кто-то умер? – удивилась Кида. Она никак не могла припомнить, чтобы у кого-то из этих пройдох было слабое здоровье. Они только притворяются дряхлыми стариками, а на самом деле всей молодой братии могут дать фору.

\- Нет.

\- Значит, ищут замену, - сказала она. А так хотелось ответить язвительным: «Прежние уже не справляются, новая кровь нужна?», но Кида благоразумно промолчала. Ровэну не нравилось, когда она отзывалась о Синь-Дани в таком ключе.

Ровэн кивнул. И вообще, зачем он ей все это рассказывает, всем известно о ее взглядах на Синь-Дань? Она им так и не простила смерти родителей, когда как остальные братья считали ее обвинения смехотворными и детскими. Только Ровэн поддерживал. Правда делал он это негласно.

\- Кэриэна Гальтара хотят сделать Доминантой.

\- Так я и поверила. Он Наследник Рода.

Ровэн пожал плечами.

\- Говорят, что наступают тревожные времена.

\- У них всегда времена были тревожными, - буркнула Кида, - и  у них каждый день завтра родится Освободитель. Вот только они нам это обещают уже четыре тысячи лет.

\- Пророк сказал, что видел Пепел с Неба, - не обращая внимания на изменившийся тон сестры, продолжил Ровэн.

\- Тогда прибавим к этому еще пару сотен лет, а может и все пять. И вообще, он уверен, что видел? По мне, так травы обкурился.

Кида терпеть не могла Синь-Дань со своими интригами, которая ставила свои интересы превыше чьей-либо  жизни. Превыше жизни их родителей.

\- Я бы на твоем месте не стал бы к этому так скептически относиться.

Единственное проявление той бури, что разошлась внутри нее, было только судорожное поправление складок на платье. Потом она посмотрела на Ровэна и почти сразу успокоилась. Ее гнев всегда проходил, стоило ей взглянуть на него.

\- А как мне к этому относиться? – сказала она спокойно. -  Все видят, что Палата и Синь-Дань ведут открытые баталии, забыв об истинных причинах вражды.

\- Ты не права.

\- Права, Ровэн, - ее голос стал грустным, - это видят все, вот только никто не говорит вслух.

«И ты тоже», - подумала она. Кида знала, что он ни за что не пойдет против Синь-Дани в открытую. Да и она пока не в той весовой категории, чтобы это сделать.

Машина остановилась. Первым из нее вышел Ровэн, чтобы подать руку Киде. Их ладони соприкоснулись, а девушка сегодня как назло не надела перчатки, поэтому пришлось делать вид, что она не заметила, как напрягся ее брат от этого. Она злилась. Было такое ощущение, что он что-то не договаривает.

Они вошли  в огромный, блестящий великолепием зал. На потолке сверкали изысканым хрусталем люстры, сверкали драгоценности на разодетых в пух и прах дамах, блестел натертый до блеска паркет. Стены были украшены изящной лепниной и росписью, если присмотреться, то даже можно узнать в этой росписи что-то из сюжета Пришествия – времени, когда Первородный пришел на Зарк, чтобы дать начало новой расе. Здесь пахло духами – такой гремучей смесью, как в парфюмерном магазине. Играла легкая и ненавязчивая музыка, шумели люди, в углу журчал огромный фонтан. Кида сразу почувствовала себя здесь чужой. Ей нравились более простые обстановки, в барах и на дискотеках обычных ВакЗей чувствуешь себя гораздо уютнее. А вся эта роскошь и богатство оставляли ее равнодушной. Гораздо интереснее были гости Принца. Кстати виновника торжества пока нигде не было. Как всегда появится в самый неожиданный момент, и в самом экстравагантном костюме…

\- Ровэн, ты не забыл, что нас ждет сегодня вечером? – спросила одна дама таинственным голосом, а Киде захотелось от этого выцарапать ей глаза. Но делать этого она не имела права.

Название Рода дамы Кида ответить затруднялась, но только потому, что дама была в белом. Это не Цвет Рода, а скорее указание на то, что она – элиа, то есть к Высокородным относится условно и единственное, на что может надеяться – это на хорошее замужество. Элиа считались «запасным вариантом», достаточно фертильны, чтобы понести от нормального Высокородного, но недостаточно хороши, чтобы найти себе совместимого партнера. Их симбионты просто не выделяли достаточное количество эделиофикона для этого. На таких обычно женились, когда не было другого выхода, то есть совместимых партнеров в окружении, и сразу же разводились, если таковой вдруг появлялся.

\- Конечно, помню, Фелисия, - улыбнулся брат.

Киде захотелось и ему тоже выцарапать глаза. Он что не видит, что она за ним охотится? Пока Кида тихо бесилась бестолковости брата, Фелисия критически ее рассмотрела, будто имела на то полное право:

\- Твоя сестра?

\- Да.

\- Черты Родословных. Никогда не переставала им удивляться.

«Твоим детям эти Черты Родословной не светят точно!» - мстительно подумала Кида, бросив на элиа обжигающий взгляд. Тщательно накрашенное лицо Фелисии вдруг расплылось в понимающей улыбке.

\- Что ж, не буду мешать. Найдешь меня, когда будешь свободен. Сегодняшние планы никто не отменял, - сказала она, и подмигнув Ровэну, скрылась в толпе. А Кида никак не могла отделаться от ощущения, что она это сделала специально, чтобы позлить.

\- Считай, что теперь ты знакома с Фелисией. Она интересный человек, - сказал Ровен. Он явно ничего не замечал, или делал вид.

\- Вижу, насколько. Спит и видит, что удачно выйдет замуж, - буркнула Кида. Она твердо решила, что Ровэн никогда не женится на элиа, он найдет себе совместимую партнершу, ведь мир на одной Киде не ограничивается.

Ровэн посмотрел на нее с удивлением, будто не ожидал подобной реакции. Или он думал, что Кида ее примет с распростертыми объятиями? А потом вдруг улыбнулся и покачал головой. Теперь уже Кида смотрела на него с недоумением.

\- Что? – спросила она.

\- Ничего, - ответил он, кажется, наслаждаясь ее реакцией. Кида решила не обижаться, но только потому, что ей это не выгодно в данный момент, и быстро сменила тему.

\- А что будет сегодня вечером? – неудачно, правда, сменила.

Ровэн заулыбался опять.

\- Кида, это будет деловая встреча. Фелисия, чтобы ты знала, человек совершенно другого пошиба. Она не охотится за мной, как тебе могло показаться.

Кида в ответ фыркнула. Если Ровэна она смогла обмануть, то это не значит, что Кида слепая. Она видела, как горел взгляд Фелисии, когда она смотрела на _ее_ брата.

Они еще некоторое время побродили среди народа, приветствуя знакомых и друзей. Кида все это время составляла предположения, кто на кого кинется в случае потасовки. Это ее весьма развлекало, особенно, когда на пути попадался кто-то особенно скучный. Но подобные развлечения  не продлились долго, потому что вскоре они встретили леди Бонней с дочерьми, где была и Валентина. Ровэн обрадовался возможности сплавить сестру, поэтому прикоснулся губами к  ее щеке и прошептал на ухо:

\- Оставляю тебя в приятной компании, сестренка. Мне нужно отлучиться.

\- Иди, - махнула Кида, потому что ничего другого от него не ожидала, и проводила тоскливым взглядом.

Сразу же подошла Валентина, глаза у нее горели.

\- Я так рада, что ты тоже здесь. После случая с Кристофом нам так и не удалось поговорить.

«И слава Первородному!»

Сегодня у Киды было еще меньше терпения, чем обычно, но все же пришлось выслушивать обычную болтовню подруги. Та стрекотала так быстро, что оставалось только кивать в знак согласия, не думая ни о чем. Вообще-то это было довольно неплохо, не нужно было объяснять, отчего Кида такая задумчивая или что-то в этом роде.

\- Сегодня будет весело! – наконец произнесла Валентина.

«Будет, будет, как только драка начнется», - Кида мысленно потирала руки. Ей нужно было размяться, вызвать кого-нибудь на дуэль.

\- Ага, еще как, - согласилась Кида и  тут же помрачнела.

Она обещала Ровэну, что поищет себе мужа, хотя бы присмотрит и не будет никого отшивать. Драки на дуэльной площадке в этот список не входили.

\- У меня закончилось вино. Пойдем, поищем чего-нибудь.

Кида пробормотала что-то недовольное про алкоголизм среди малолетних и последовала за Валентиной. Бонней в толпе лавировала, как летчик-ас.

\- Варлау здесь, - с благоговением сообщила она.

Знаем уже! Но Кида промолчала, ее уже саму стало пугать ее настроение. Но надоело ведь, что все говорят о Варлау, как о диве. Такая красивая, нежная, кроткая. Посмотрим, что останется от ее кротости, когда у нее симбионт пробудится. Как ветром сдует. Да ее ни на один бал с Палатой приглашать не будут, иначе она разнесет все, до чего дотянется.

\- Ты ведь хотела посмотреть на Кэриэна Гальтара, - (и когда такое было?) – так он сегодня будет здесь.

Ну разумеется, он не ходит без Варлау на балы. Варлау и Гальтары давно водят дружбу, пару столетий так точно, и уже так вросли друг в друга, что по отдельности их почти не воспринимают.

\- Я знаю.

\- Так давай подойдем к Варлау и поблагодарим за помощь…

Только вот этого и не хватало для полного счастья. Кида к ори соваться не хотела, потому что осознавала, что не ее это поля ягоды.

\- Ходят слухи, что Гальтар  и Варлау собираются пожениться, - продолжала болтать Валентина.

\- Невозможно. Они оба Наследники Рода. Уж скорее Освободитель появится.

\- Но так говорят! – обиделась Валентина.

Железный аргумент, оспорить сложно. Кида и не пыталась, только вздохнула как могла в туго затянутом корсете и сказала:

\- А ты меньше слушай. Твоя мама и не такого в своих романах напридумывает.

Валентина замолчала, обиделась, что ее не восприняли всерьез. А Кида была рада короткой передышке, потому что знала, что такие обиды у Валентины скоротечны, как летняя гроза, и скоро все возобновится.

\- Я вижу вино! – воскликнула Валентина и потащила за собой Киду с таким упорством, будто вино здесь последнее, и если не успеть вовремя, останешься трезвой на этом празднике жизни. На высоченных шпильках бегать по скользкому паркету было тем еще удовольствием.

\- Да притормози ты! – рявкнула Кида, отчаянно путаясь в своей пышной юбке.

Но поздно было что-то делать, потому что столь же стремительно на нее летел какой-то субъект. Занятия шпагой и верховой ездой давно научили ее, как нужно падать. Реакция была настолько отработана, что группировка произошла на автоматизме. И платье, главное ее сокровище этого вечера, над которым нависла угроза быть порванным, не пострадало. Во всяком случае, треска рвущейся материи слышно не было. Кида вдруг осознала, что придавлена тяжестью какого-то мужчины, который имел наглость не заметить ее. Она осторожно приоткрыла глаза и приподняла голову, столкнувшись с глубокими ярко-голубыми глазами.  И даже опешила от этого зрелища, чего раньше не особо за ней водилось.

\- О! Прошу прощения, леди.

И разлегся, нахал, как на диване! Кида его невежливо пихнула, и он опомнился, стал подниматься на ноги, а потом подхватил Киду за талию и поставил. Она в свою очередь тряхнула головой, и блестящие бусины, которые Аманда цепляла несколько часов к ряду, посыпались на пол хрустальным дождем.

\- Ой… - только и сказал он.

Кида в ярости воззрилась на мужчину, собираясь сказать ему все, что думает, и сразу же охладилась, когда осознала, насколько он привлекателен. Она даже не представить себе не могла, что бывает на свете такая красота! Она была такой броской, что просто неприлично. Хотелось на такую молиться. Мужчина был высок, статен. Глаза его чуть раскосые, голубые, глубокие, как океаны Зарка, обрамленные черными пушистыми ресницами, весело блестели. Черные, правильной формы брови вразлет, белая идеальная кожа, явно не белилами замазанная, легкий румянец на щеках, высокие скулы… А еще у него были потрясающе длинные волосы теплого золотистого оттенка, у висков причудливо заплетенные в косички. Взгляд Киды метался по его лицу, подмечая то одну, то другую деталь этого совершенного облика. Он был похож на Первородного, спустившегося с Небес. И тут внутри нее что-то похолодело. Голубые глаза, светлые волосы, цвета одежды серебряный и белый. Первородный, это же Гальтар!

\- Вы не ушиблись, леди р’Рен?

Да, этот малый Черты Родословных выучил блестяще, а говорили, что ори этим не занимается, считает пустой тратой времени. Кида тряхнула головой, все еще не веря своим глазам. Перед ней стоял Гальтар. Вот это новость!

\- Со мной все нормально, лорд, - светским тоном ответила она и слегка присела, как положено по этикету.

А Гальтар не сводил с нее изучающего взгляда, смотрел так, будто на глаз пытался определить, насколько тяжелые повреждения она получила при падении и почему ведет себя столь сдержанно и не пытается на нем повиснуть. Жаль его было огорчать, но пострадала только прическа – а падать безопасно она научилась еще в десять лет. Что же касается «повиснуть», несмотря на всю его красоту и несомненный эделиофикон ори, Киде делать этого совсем не хотелось.

\- Ах вот ты где! – послышался мягкий женский голос, и Кида обернулась. – Я отлучилась всего на минуту, а ты уже что-то натворил.

Сзади стояло еще одно «чудо» пресловутой элиты, имя которому Кейт Варлау. Кида ее еще никогда не видела так близко, поэтому поразилась насколько она юная, выглядела лет на семнадцать, не больше, хотя на самом деле ей было двадцать три. На ней было обтягивающее платье из зеленого и золотого шелка, Цветов Рода Варлау, а ее дивные пепельные волосы она убрала в высокую прическу. Несколько прядей выбились из прически, кокетливо ниспадая на хрупкие, белые плечи. Такой цвет волос был только у одной  Родословной во всей Империи – у сильнейшего Рода Варлау.

\- Прекрати, Кейт, - отмахнулся Гальтар. - Как еще прикажешь мужчине привлечь внимание девушки, которая его упорно не замечает?

Варлау изучающее посмотрела на Киду, будто только ее заметила и в глазах ее мелькнуло удивление, что ее драгоценный Кэриэн пристает именно к ней. Это отрезвило.

\- Какие странные у вас методы, лорд, - холодно улыбнулась Кида.

\- Я решил действовать наверняка, - довольно отозвался Гальтар, улыбаясь в белоснежные тридцать два зуба ей в ответ.

\- Кэриэн, ты невозможен! – рассмеялась Кейт. - Пойдемте, леди р’Рен, - Варлау неожиданно взяла ее за руку, ладошка у нее была маленькая, теплая, но удивительно уверенная. - Я уведу вас от него, пока он не испортил весь вечер.

На лице Гальтара проступила почти детская обида. Он не мог поверить, что его возьмут и вот так бросят.

\- Никому вечер портить не буду, обещаю! Буду вести себя примерно! – послышался отчаянный голос Гальтара им вслед. Кейт прикрыла рот рукой, облаченной в зеленую перчатку, и захихикала. Похоже, она отлично знала, как довести своего друга.

Они вышли на террасу, и свежий воздух ударил в лицо. Кида с удовольствием затянулась им, как заядлый курильщик любимой сигаретой. Пахло морем и свежестью. Пахло свободой и небом. И хотя в помещении работали кондиционеры и было совсем не душно, здесь воздух все же был вкуснее.

\- Вот я и познакомилась с той роковой женщиной, из-за которой мужчины пытаются покончить с собой, - произнесла Варлау. Она ослепительно улыбалась и казалась сейчас неземным, волшебным созданием. 

\- Он сам все придумал, - отозвалась Кида. Она ждала, что Кейт спросит ее о Корруте, но все же в тайне надеялась, что этого не произойдет.

\- Понимаю.

Кида украдкой косилась на Кейт и не понимала. Варлау была моложе ее на три года, но вела себя так, будто прожила лет сто. Спокойная и уравновешенная, понимающая, мудрая. Впрочем, ничего удивительного: она ведь учится в Медицинском Сайране, там их обучают так, что после они даже для Высокородных кажутся людьми с другой Вселенной.

\- И почему же ты отвергла его? Он тебе не понравился? Вполне себе симпатичный молодой человек, - она подмигнула, и Кида снова усомнилась в ее возрасте. Да такие вопросы обычно бабушки внучкам задают, а не двадцатилетняя девица. Хотя кто знает этих ори.

\- Коррут не в моем вкусе, - пожала плечами Кида.

\- А кто в твоем вкусе? Может, тебя с кем-нибудь познакомить?

И с чего такая щедрость? Здесь явно пахнет Ровэном. Не он ли тут поработал? Хотя Кида никак не могла припомнить, чтобы Ровэн был другом Варлау.

\- Вы смеетесь надо мной, леди Варлау? - сказала Кида.

\- Отнюдь. И чтобы никаких официальных обращений! Меня от них и так уже тошнит.

\- Хорошо, Кейт, - Кида покорно склонила голову, оказывая знак уважения.

\- Так-то лучше, - ее прекрасное лицо расплылось в довольной улыбке, - так значит есть кто-то, к кому ты неровно дышишь?

Есть, конечно, есть, но по иронии судьбы этим кем-то оказался ее старший брат. Видя, что Кида погрустнела, Варлау снова заговорила.

\- Как тебе Кэриэн? Он хороший человек и способен дать тебе то, в чем ты так отчаянно нуждаешься.

\- Совместимость? - в голосе Киды скользил сарказм.

Варлау сделала вид, что не заметила ее тона.

\- Знаешь, ори уверены, что совместимость – это еще не все. Главное – это зов сердца.

\- Меня не интересует Кэриэн, - тут же ответила Кида.

Кейт рассмеялась. Смех ее был подобен звуку хрустальных колокольчиков, такой прекрасный и идеальный, как и вся Кейт – с головы до пят. Да только Кида не первый день жила и знала, что идеальных людей не бывает. И значит, это была игра. Вопрос лишь в том: какая?

\- Кэриэн интересует всех.

Кида лишь красноречиво приподняла бровь.

\- Понятно, - в глазах Кейт горело понимание, - ты тоже думаешь, что у нас роман. Зря. Мы друзья с самого детства. Как брат с сестрой.

Кида могла бы многое порассказать о чувствах между братьями и сестрами, но промолчала. В конце концов,  не ее дело, какие отношения у Гальтаров и Варлау.

\- Пойдем в сад, Кида. Там хоть поболтаем спокойно, - предложила Варлау, - а то меня уже доконали эти постоянные вздохи со всех сторон. Они что не понимают, что их влечение ненастоящее?

Кида видела, как глазели Варлау, будто она какое-то экзотическое животное, на которое непременно стоит взглянуть. Оно и понятно, почему. Кейт была старшей Варлау и Наследницей Рода, но на подобных мероприятиях появлялась нечасто, потому что училась в Медицинском Сайране. Поговаривали, что была она талантлива настолько, что могла пользоваться симбионтом даже в непробужденном его состоянии, что встречается очень-очень редко.

\- Хорошо. Давай подышим свежим воздухом, - согласилась Кида.

Они отыскали неплохое место, подальше от влюбленных парочек, что прячутся от чужих глаз в кустах, и людей вообще. Наверное, им сильно повезло. Кида вздохнула полной грудью, когда они очутились одни среди темных деревьев. Даже странно, почему в этом уголке сада совершенно никого не было.

\- Боюсь, что появление Принца мы пропустим, - заявила Кейт.

Как будто Киду волновала какая-то там большая шишка. Здесь было гораздо спокойней и уютнее, чем в переполненном зале, и короткая передышка стоила многого.

\- Не велика потеря.

Брат Императора ей никогда не нравился, этакий надутый индюк, преисполненный собственной значимости. Слишком много эпатажа, который понять было сложно.

Кейт понимающе улыбнулась.

\- Мне он тоже не  очень нравится, - призналась она по секрету.

Еще бы он ей нравился. Нашей красавице Кейт, наверное, было бы очень трудно его отшить, если бы он стал к ней приставать. К счастью, столь молодыми девушками Принц не интересовался. Он вообще девушками не очень интересовался, если на то пошло.

Варлау каким-то немыслимым образом отыскала в этой кромешной тьме скамейку и с удовольствием на нее плюхнулась, будто была обычной девчонкой, а не Высокородной ори. Киде это понравилось. Она заулыбалась, а Кейт позвала ее присесть рядом. Леди р’Рен, не раздумывая, опустилась рядом, подобрав пышные юбки. Так они сидели некоторое время. Каждый молчал о своем и смотрел на звезды. Кида сожалела о том, что не родилась в простой семье. Она бы тогда не была связана прочными узами условностей и правил. Она бы одевалась, во что вздумается и ходила бы куда хотела, не боясь быть узнанной, когда на ней нет вуалей. А еще она бы пошла во флот, чтобы познать все великолепие звездных просторов. Но мечтать не вредно. Единственное путешествие, которое предвидится – это в Синь-Дань, на Асвод. Но этого она хотела меньше всего на свете. После смерти родителей Долина стала самым ненавистным местом во всей Вселенной.

\- Что-то ты приуныла, - послышался нежный голосок Кейт.

Варлау всегда обладали почти эмпатической чувствительностью, а Варлау-медики тем более. Кейт назвали одной из самых талантливых учениц Медицинского Сайрана этого поколения. И сейчас, Кида своими глазами могла убедиться, почему.

\- О жизни думаю.

\- Неужели, все так плохо?

Кида вымученно улыбнулась. Кейт серьезно посмотрела на нее.

\- Ничего пройдет. Тебе надо в кого-нибудь влюбиться.

Нет уж, спасибо. У Киды иногда создалось впечатление, что она создана для того, чтобы страдать от несчастной любви.

\- Откуда такая уверенность?

\- По себе знаю, - Варлау погрустнела, - хочу назад в Сайран. Там остался мой Одри.

А это еще кто такой? Кида слышала о нем впервые.

\- И ты сейчас влюблена? – осведомилась Кида.

Варлау кивнула, а Кида почувствовала приступ зависти. Потому что по тому, как озарилось лицо Кейт, она поняла, что та не только любит, но и любима. А у самой Киды есть только несчастное и никому не нужное неизвестно что.

\- Я не разрешаю себе влюбляться, - произнесла она и наткнулась на непонимающий взгляд Кейт.

\- Разве можно запретить любить?

\- Можно.

Ведь он ее брат. В их отношениях слишком много «если»… И любовь – это глупость, в конце концов, не для Высокородных. Разве не так их воспитывали, рассказывали об этом на каждом углу? У них есть долг: перед Родом, перед Синь-Данью, перед Империей, а права на любовь у них нет.

\- Ну тогда, тебя точно надо с кем-нибудь свести! – решила Варлау, а Кида не на шутку испугалась, - кто тебе нравится: Гальтар, Вэлрин, Йамин?

Из груди сам по себе вырвался нервный смех. Варлау вот так просто ей предлагала самых завидных женихов. Как будто, ей действительно ничего не стоило взять и свести.

\- Ну уж нет, я не выдержу и дня рядом с кем-нибудь из монаршей семейки.

\- Вэлрин тебе не подойдет по характеру, я так поняла. Тогда остается Гальтар.

\- О нет! Только не он.

Варлау взяла ее за подбородок и заглянула в глаза.

\- Вы будете отличной парой.

Этого только не хватало. Гальтар ее аж бесил оттого, что был таким красивым, и что за ним постоянно бегали толпы поклонниц, готовые всеми правдами и неправдами женить его на себе. А Варлау вдруг втемяшилось в голову, что они станут прекрасной парой.

Кейт встала на ноги. Кида тоже, подобрав юбки, поднялась.

\- Ты как раз в его вкусе.

\- Но он же влюблен в тебя.

\- В меня? – Варлау остолбенела, а затем рассмеялась, - какая глупость. Когда проводишь много времени наедине с мужчиной, все начинают думать невесть что. Никогда не замечала, чтобы он как-то по-особенному смотрел на меня. Уж я-то замечу.

Интересно, а почему тогда он не отходит нее ни на шаг? Кида не могла поверить в то, что Гальтар не испытывает к ней нежных чувств. Варлау слишком красивая, а кровь чересчур богата эделиофиконом.  Гальтар не может ее не любить. Или может?

\- Ладно, не будем терять времени. Ты умеешь ездить верхом?

\- Смотря на ком.

Кейт возвела глаза к небу.

\- Вы с Кэриэном просто идеальная пара. Короче, мы завтра поедем с ним на прогулку, как насчет к нам присоединиться?

Кида  нахмурилась.

\- Так на ком ездить-то придется?

\- Не волнуйся, я – слабая наездница. У нас будет кто-нибудь очень спокойный и очень… медленный, - сообщила Кейт, отводя глаза. Похоже, тот факт, что она не очень хорошо держится в седле, ее смущал. Привыкла, что все получается.

\- Хорошо, - просто согласилась Кида, решив не распространяться, что может ездить почти на всем, что не нуждается в управлении симбионтом.

Кейт просияла и поднялась на ноги. Отряхнула свое платье с таким небрежным изяществом, что впору завидовать.

\- Вернемся в зал? Нас уже заискались.

Киде уже не раз приходила в голову мысль, что Ровэн с ума сходит от того, что не может найти, куда она подевалась, так что да, им нужно было возвращаться. Хотя бы для того, чтобы он убедился, что его неугомонная сестрица не слетела с катушек и никого не побила. У нее ведь случается.

Не успели они переступить порог, как около них материализовался лорд Гальтар собственной персоной. Как он узнал, с какого входа они появятся, оставалось загадкой. Кида спокойно посмотрела на него. Она не питала никаких иллюзий. У нее, конечно, тоже немало эделиофикона, но по сравнению с Кейт, от которой разит за парсек, она чувствовала себя   тенью. О совместимости с элитой даже и задумываться не стоило, это такая редкость, что можно по пальцам пересчитать, когда это случалось, а быть кем-то вроде Фелисии Киде не улыбалось. Это не брак, а вечное ожидание того, что он встретит совместимого партнера и уйдет. Гальтар посмотрел сначала на Кейт, а затем перевел взгляд на Киду и остановился. Теперь его взгляд стал оценивающим, будто примеряющимся, с какой стороны начать ее поедать. Кида ощутила себя неуютно.

\- Приятно снова оказаться в вашем обществе, леди р’Рен. Кейт так быстро вас увела, что я даже не успел извиниться, - сказал он улыбаясь. И была в ней непоколебимая уверенность, что Кида попалась, что никуда от него не денется. Киде рычать на это хотелось.

\- Я принимаю ваши извинения, лорд Гальтар, - ответила она со всей вежливостью, слегка наклонив голову.

Кейт не стала смотреть, как они раскланиваются друг перед другом и дальше, и вмешалась.  

\- Принц появился? – деловито спросила она.

Гальтар теперь смотрел на Кейт, и Кида ощутила облегчение. Ей, оказывается, даже дышать трудно было от его взгляда, а она уж решила, что это корсет ей затянули слишком туго.

\- Пока нет.

\- Разузнал, что я просила?

Гальтар недоверчиво посмотрел на Киду.

\- Можешь говорить при ней, - успокоила его Кейт. И Кида нахмурилась: с чего это она удостоилась такого доверия?

\- Палата сегодня в меньшинстве. Был приказ от Эккайи, чтобы никаких  потасовок. После бала объявлен общий сбор Родов, принадлежащих к Синь-Дани. Собираются объявить нового Хранителя Истины.

\- Еще бы Доминанте решили замену поискать! – с чувством воскликнула Кейт и нахмурилась.

Так они ничего не знали! Они понятия не имели, что Доминантой собираются сделать Гальтара.

\- Будет хорошо, если потасовки не будет. Они так утомляют! – Кейт посмотрела на часы. – Уже поздно, а я еще ни с кем не танцевала.

\- Я составлю тебе компанию, - сразу же предложил свои услуги Гальтар.

Варлау на это капризно поморщилась.

\- А кто потом мне ноги лечить будет? У тебя талант наступать на меня во время танцев. Надоело уже. Да и мордашка у тебя слишком смазливая. Надо кого-нибудь найти, да чтоб помужественней, не то вокруг одна юность бродит.

И где это видано, чтобы один из лучших фехтовальщиков Высокородных был плохим танцором? Наверное, Кейт что-то путает. Или нет?

Кэриэн воззрился на Варлау, выразительно подняв бровь. Наверное, только Кейт могла усмотреть в своем друге «смазливую мордашку». При всей его тонкости и изящности, он был настоящим мужчиной, глядя на которого язык не повернется усомниться. Кида облизнула губы от этой мысли, и тут же одернула себя. Не хватало тут еще слюни на него начать пускать!

\- Кида, я тебя потерял!

Братец Ровэн собственной персоной. Делает вид, что потерял свою сестрицу, а сам украдкой рассматривает Кейт. Кида так и думала, что стоит ему оказаться рядом с Варлау, все его греховные желания по отношению к сестре испарятся. Странное дело, но та ревность, которая душила Киду, когда Фелисия была рядом, сейчас и не думала появляться.

Пока Кида думала о превратностях судьбы, Кейт коснулась ее локтя, привлекая внимание. Когда Кида повернулась, Кейт показала глазами на Ровэна. Кида была умницей и схватывала на лету, поэтому произнесла:

\- Ровэн, ты же давно мечтаешь пригласить Кейт на танец.

\- Я не… - только и успел сказать он. Но жизнь ее давно научила, если хочешь чего-то добиться, нужно проявить настойчивость. Желательно такую, чтобы и возразить не смогли.

\- Не волнуйся, она тебе не откажет.

\- Разумеется, не откажу, - вставила свою реплику Кейт, от чего братец в лице переменился. А Киде захотелось рассмеяться в голос.

После ухода Варлау и Главы Рода р’Рен они остались вдвоем в Гальтаром. Молчали, стараясь в меру не глазеть друг на друга. Кида предавалась созерцанием гостей, благо, что здесь действительно было на что посмотреть. Гальтар иногда бросал на нее косые взгляды. Она видела это боковым зрением, но делала вид, что не замечает. А у самой просто нестерпимо чесались глаза уставиться на стоящего рядом с ней мужчину, по иронии судьбы оказавшимся самым популярным из всех Высокородных, принадлежащих к Синь-Дани. Но она стоически терпела.

\- Может, вина? – самым светским тоном поинтересовался он.

\- Благодарю.

Он подал бокал. Кида осторожно сделала глоток. Вино оказалось приятным на вкус с богатыми цветочными ароматами.

\- Хорошее вино. Мне нравится.

\- Я знал, что Вам понравится, - довольно усмехнулся он, - леди р’Рен, могу я называть вас по имени?

Кида подняла взгляд с бокала, что держала у себя в руках, на Гальтара. 

\- Как будет угодно, - с деланным безразличием ответила она.

\- Первородный! – не выдержал он, - да ты до сих пор на меня злишься! За что? За то, что я тебя сбил или за слова, сказанные мной после. Так знай, я действительно, хотел познакомиться с тобой.

Кто бы сомневался, что Гальтар, которому не надо прилагать никаких усилий, чтобы покорить какую-нибудь дурочку, вдруг не смог подойти и познакомиться с ней! Пусть не заливается соловьем, Кида отлично знала себе цену.

\- Охотно верю, лорд Гальтар.

Кида отвернулась от него. Ее взгляд упал на танцующих Кейт и Ровэна. Вот так все у ног Варлау, без единого на то усилия. И где справедливость? А над ней тут стоит и откровенно издевается ненавистный Гальтар.

\- Кида? – вопросил он. – Почему ты мне веришь?

Он улыбался так мило и обезоруживающе. По идее у нее должно было замереть сердце, но пришел лишь гнев, потому что в глубине его глаз она рассмотрела хорошо скрываемую насмешку. Да он играл с ней! Думал, что она у него на крючке, улыбался и пытался соблазнить своей учтивостью и вниманием. Маска Высокородной дала трещину, и ее контроль, с которым у Киды всегда были проблемы, тоже дал трещину. Она сжала в руке веер и, не удержавшись, залепила им ему по лицу.

\- Лицемер! – прорычала она, чувствуя, как переполняет ее привычный гнев. И как волосы, собранные в прическу Амандой, отчего-то хотят выбраться на свободу, рассыпаться по плечам.

На лице Гальтара отразилось изумление, глаза распахнулись, из голубых стали серебристыми, и Кида вдруг осознала, что натворила. Она метнулась к выходу, пока Гальтар не пришел в себя. Домой! В свою комнату, запереться и перебить там все вазы. Станет легче, не впервые! В одиночестве, чтобы никто не видел ее бессильной ярости.

Чтобы никто не видел, как она уродлива в своем бессилии справиться с собственным темпераментом.

 

**3**

Сад дома р’Рен встречал знакомыми запахами. И хотя лилий здесь не было уже давно, но воздух ими будто пропитался, и Кида неизменно их запах ощущала, когда приходила сюда. Часто из-за этого запаха она избегала бывать здесь, но сегодня все было по-другому. Мама пахла лилиями, в том далеком, счастливом детстве. Сейчас не было ни мамы, ни лилий, но запах все же ощущался. Или это было ее воображение?

 Кида опустилась рядом с фонтаном на траву и, слушая журчание воды, пыталась придти в себя. Что она натворила! Это была катастрофа. Леди р’Рен, Высокородная, избила веером Гальтара. Ему, конечно, полезно, но не на глазах же у всех! Завтра поползут интересные слухи, нужно к ним подготовиться. И как пережить допрос Ровэна? Кида вздохнула. Ее братец всегда был больной темой. Всегда! При нем никогда нельзя было позволять себе быть слабой, иначе это грозило последствиями. Однажды кто-то из них сорвется. И что тогда?

«Значит надо замуж».

Придется забыть о свободе, посадить себя в клетку. Увы, это неизбежность. Глупое слово! И кто его придумал?

На собрание Синь-Дани Кида не пошла. Не то состояние. И зачем она там нужна? Все равно ее ни о чем спрашивать не будут, сами решат, что нужно. Плевать на них с горки высокой. Надоели, кучка политиканов, которые забыли, за что борются. Вот кто они такие? Самое интересное, что Ровэн никак не может признать, что его младшая сестренка права. Ничего, настанет этот день. Когда-нибудь. Только бы раньше не упасть в пропасть.

Девушка тихо добралась до своей комнаты, небрежно скинула платье, бросив его валяться на полу, покидав на него шпильки из прически.  Завтра кто-нибудь из слуг подберет. Нетерпеливо расстелила постель и улеглась. Как только ее голова коснулась подушки, она сразу же заснула.

Разбудило ее чье-то присутствие. И это не была служанка. Шаги были слишком тяжелые, они скорее принадлежали мужчине, чем женщине. Кида сделала глубокий вдох. В нос ударил пряный запах Ровэна, а потом он мягко прикоснулся к ее щеке. Кида встрепенулась.

\- Тсс… - послышалось в ответ.

Кида открыла глаза и увидела, что рядом на постели сидящего брата.

\- Ровэн? – сонно вопросила она.

\- Да, милая. Пришел тебя проведать. Ты так быстро убежала. Все нормально?

\- Ага, - только и сказала Кида, почувствовав прилив вины. – Извини. Я опять не смогла сдержаться. Плохая из меня Высокородная. Гальтар сильно злился?

\- Тс-с-с, - снова произнес Ровэн. – Все в порядке. И словом не обмолвился ни о чем. Ты его сильно обидела?

Кида пожала плечами, садясь на постели. Она подхватила край одеяла, прикрывая свое нагое тело. Сейчас она проклинала свою привычку спать без одежды, но с другой стороны она не ждала, что Ровэн придет сюда и принесет с собой запах бренди, его одеколона и своего присутствия.

 - Как там собрание? – спросила она, чтобы отвлечься.

Ровэн вздохнул и надолго замолчал. Кида знала, что он смотрит на нее, хотя было темно, и вряд ли он что-то мог углядеть. Да и одеялом она прикрылась неплохо.

\- Плохо, что ты не пошла. Давай поговорим об этом завтра.

\- Ладно. У меня и так от всего этого голова болит, - Кида зевнула. Ровэн все понял правильно.

\- Спи, милая. Ты, наверное, устала. Я лишь зашел проверить, все ли с тобой в порядке.

Кида вздохнула. Как же Ровэн хорошо ее знал. Она действительно устала. Но больше, чем отдыха ей хотелось человеческого тепла. Сегодня вечером, сидя во тьме родного сада, она поняла, что насколько в этом огромном мире одинока. И нет этому одиночеству ни конца, ни края.

\- До завтра, - ответила Кида, попыталась перехватить одело, чтобы устроиться поудобнее, но в темноте столкнулась с Ровэном. Она вскрикнула, когда стукнулась с ним лбом, отпрянула, но обеспокоенный Ровэн потянулся за ней следом. И в итоге, так глупо и необъяснимо их губы встретились. Кида замерла, не в силах поверить в происходящее, а Ровэн длинно выдохнул, видно, ощущая то же самое. И Кида, которая так тосковала по теплу и ласке, тосковала по тому жгучему ощущению, когда два человека с совместимыми симбионтами вдруг обретают друг друга, неожиданно прильнула к сильному телу Ровэна. Его губы сразу же завладели ее губами уже в настоящем страстном поцелуе. В этом поцелуе отразилось все: тоска, желание и любовь. Кида схватила его крепче, увлекая за собой в постель. Она его не отпустит, даже если случится конец света, даже если Освободитель вдруг родится, да хоть что! Потому что так хорошо, наконец-то… Но у Ровэна на этот счет было свое мнение.

 Когда одеяло сползло, открывая ее обнаженное тело, и его руки легли на ее бедра,  Ровэн вдруг напрягся и отстранился. Кида еле сдержала жалобный стон, когда услышала, что он встал с постели и отошел на несколько шагов – от греха подальше.

\- Извини, Кида, - послышался отстраненный голос брата, - больше такого не повториться. Спокойной ночи.

С этими словами он выскочил из комнаты, оставив ее дрожащей от возбуждения и медленно трезвеющей от желания. Кида с тоской и отвращением к себе думала о том, что сдалась и что едва не случилось нечто непоправимое. Эделиофикон жесток тем, что не делал различий между братьями и сестрами. У симбионта своя логика на тему совместимости, к человеческой генетике, к сожалению, равнодушная.

***

Утром Кида чувствовала себя несчастной. Это заставляло злиться, то ли на себя, то ли на других. Она еще не решила, кого винить в том, что произошло вчера. Подумать только, она вчера отказалась от борьбы! Если бы не выдержка Ровэна, случилось бы что-то плохое.

«Мужика тебе надо, девочка», - решила она, цинично оглядывая себя в зеркало. Она осматривала себя там так придирчиво, будто ожидала, что после вчерашнего останутся следы. Или что-то изменится в ней. Но нашла себя все той же.

Но если бы это помогло. Ей был нужен _совместимый_ мужик, а таких она не знала.

К завтраку Кида так и не притронулась. Ее тошнило, что на пользу не пошло бы не кусочка. Надо отдать должное Аманде, настроение хозяйки она чувствовала безошибочно, поэтому не задала ни одного лишнего вопроса.

\- Ровэн спускался? – спросила Кида, хмуро рассматривая поднос с едой.

\- Да, госпожа. Просил вас к нему зайти.

Кида кивнула. Ну и как прикажете ему смотреть в глаза после вчерашнего? Ведь сорвалась-то она, а не он. Ему, конечно, будет стыдно, что поддался на провокацию, но сделанного не воротишь. Поэтому Кида как обычно появится на пороге его кабинета и будет старательно делать вид, что ничего не произошло. Он тоже. У них нет другого выхода.

\- Звонила леди Кейтлин Варлау, просила с ней связаться.

Кида рассеянно кивнула. Только этого для полного счастья ей не хватало. Девица, похоже, всерьез подумывает свести ее с Гальтаром. Этим невыносимым мужланом, напыщенным типом, лгуном! Тише, тише. Он не стоит гнева.

\- Еще звонила леди Бонней. Сказала, что подъедет после обеда.

Кида рассеянно кивнула.

Служанка ушла, унеся с собой нетронутый поднос с едой. Кида же осталась сидеть на месте и бездумно пялиться на стену, чувствуя себя очень уставшей. В бездну все! Надоело. Решим все одним махом. Кида подорвалась и стала натягивать на себя серое платье Высокородной с белым воротничком и черной вышивкой. Волосы заплетать не стала, пускай себе струятся на здоровье! А что о ней подумают – плевать. Плевать на все.

Все та же ненавистная дубовая дверь предстала перед ее взором. Кида осторожно постучала. Из-за двери донесся голос брата. Она зашла, поздоровалась. Ровэн сидел лицом к окну и задумчиво поглаживал свой широкий подбородок. Когда он повернулся, у нее создалось впечатление, что он всю ночь напролет пил. Скорее всего так и было.

\- Доброе утро, сестра.

Он выглядел усталым и таким родным. А она ощущала себя виноватой.

\- Здравствуй.

Ей показалось, или предательский голос все же выдал ее чувства? Ровэн во всяком случае никак не отреагировал. Он вел себя так, как и раньше. Ничего в их отношениях не изменилось, что и требовалось доказать.

\- Садись.

Он помог ей присесть, отодвинув тяжелый стул. Кида почувствовала его пряный запах и вздрогнула. И где то ее самообладание, которым так гордятся Высокородные? Может, у нее что-то с генами? Наверное, проявилось что-то унаследованное от элиа, которые иногда мелькали в Родословной р’Рен.

\- Выпьешь? – спросил он.

Кида отказалась, хотя ее посетило предчувствие, что к концу дня она напьется в ноль и что-то будет. Наверное, пожалеет о содеянном. Не надо быть ясновидящим, чтобы это понять. Вот только этот день еще должен закончиться.

\- Как хочешь.

Брат налил себе вина и уселся обратно в кресло. Такими темпами Ровэн до вечера не дотянет! Главное, напиваться порознь.

\- Сестренка, выслушай меня. Пожалуйста, только спокойно.

Еще один знаток ее природы. Что ж даже любопытно, что еще больше может на данный момент ее разозлить.

\- Ты знаешь, что у р’Рен присутствует Родовая Магия?

\- Да.

Это не было новостью, об их Родовой Магии Киде рассказали тогда же, когда ее учили писать и читать, но была это милая сказка, в которую в здравом уме не верилось. Но к чему клонит Ровэн? Кида поняла, что тема разговора ей уже не нравится.

\- Наступают тревожные времена…

\- По-моему, мы уже недавно говорили на эту тему.

-  Я помню, - Ровэн был само терпение. Ну и пусть терпит, - в Синь-Дани считают, что ты являешься следующей носительницей Родовой Магии р’Рен.

Кида не сдержала смешок.

\- Какие они, однако, фантазеры.

Брат с невозмутимостью удава продолжил:

\- Ты знаешь, что вчера объявляли замену Тринадцатому Хранителю Истины. Прежний, конечно, еще проживет несколько лет, но…

\- Не понимаю, к чему ты клонишь.

Ровэн вздохнул и сказал:

\- Замена – ты!

\- Шутишь.

\- Нет.

\- Ну тогда вынуждена их огорчить. Я никогда не стану Хранителем Истины. Пускай поищут себе кого-нибудь другого.

\- Ты не понимаешь…

\- Понимаю.

\- Ты должна.

\- Я им ничего не должна! Ты понял меня! НИЧЕГО. – Кида вскочила со своего стула. Она сама не заметила, как начала кричать. Поймав на себе укоризненный взгляд Ровэна и замолчала.

\- Ты не права.

Она посмотрела в уставшие глаза брата, а затем, перед тем, как уйти, произнесла:

\- Так и передай этим старым интриганам, что еще одной игрушкой в их интригах я становиться не хочу. Я ни за что не стану Хранительницей Истины.

Она не хотела срываться на нем, не хотела потом приходить в себя среди качественно разоренного кабинета Ровэна. А это случится, если она останется, если продолжит спорить с братом.

\- Кида… - послышалось  вдогонку, но она не остановилась.

Напоследок Кида не отказала себе в удовольствии как следует хлопнуть дверью. Да пошли они все! Пусть катится все далеко и надолго!

Дверь, ведущая ее будуар, тоже основательно получила. Хотелось еще крушить мебель и бить посуду, но не было времени. Надо смываться отсюда. И чем дальше, тем лучше. Никто не заставит ее делать то, чего она не хочет. Слово «должна» она не переносила на дух, особенно, когда оно сказано от Ровэна или кого-то из Синь-Дани.

«Кида, ты ДОЛЖНА выйти замуж»

«Кида, ты ДОДЖНА поступить в Философский Сайран»

«Кида, ты ДОЛЖНА стать Хранителем Истины».

Хватит! Натерпелись. Она будет делать, что хочет, а не что ей говорят. И пусть весь мир катится ко всем фрэлам!

Кида скинула с себя скучное серое платье и нашла в шкафу одежду обычной ВакЗей. Бежевая юбка до колен, черная кофта и туфли на высоком каблуке шли ей больше, чем любая одежда Высокородной леди. Схватив сумочку, она быстро спустилась по лестнице. Она была настолько разъярена, что даже не потрудилась выйти через черный ход. Пусть ее видят такой, пусть видят ее непокорность. Пусть только попробуют заставить. Она будет бороться до последней капли крови!

 Но ее никто не остановил. И то хорошо, еще одна встреча с братом и полетят клочки по закоулочкам – терпение кончилось.

Выйдя на улицу, Кида махнула рукой пролетающему мимо такси. Оно послушно остановилось, спустилось вниз и гостеприимно распахнуло перед ней дверцу. Кида забралась внутрь.

\- Куда желаете? – с учтивым профессионализмом спросил у нее таксист. Обычный ВакЗей, ничего примечательного. Они все серые и невыразительные, если так подумать. Высокородные на их фоне очень выделяются, даже когда в традиционных одеждах.

\- Вперед, - Кида махнула рукой. – Я скажу, когда остановиться.

Таксист кивнул и поднял машину в воздух.

Они просто катались по городу. Кида сидела, глядя в окно, наблюдая за тем, как мимо нее проплывают шпили высотных зданий, острые и блестящие. Небо сегодня выдалось совсем безоблачным, пронзительно-синим. Оно сливалось где-то за горизонтом с кромкой моря, на берегу которого и стояла столица. Все эти пейзажи за окном успокаивали, приводили мысли в порядок, и сознание прояснялось. Кида знала, что слишком агрессивна и плохо умеет с этой агрессией справляться. Тесты на ее результатах порой зашкаливали. Это, кстати, и было причиной тому, что она до сих пор дома, а не запихнута в Философский Сайран…

Ближе к вечеру  Кида решила, что с нее хватит прогулок по городу и, наконец, назвала конечную точку маршрута. Таксист встревожился, когда услышал координаты, и поинтересовался, действительно ли ей надо сюда. Кида улыбнулась и расплатилась, ничего не ответив. Молчание - знак согласия.

Массивное, но приземистое каменное здание купалось в свете неоновых фонарей. Кида мысленно улыбнулась – оно было таким знакомым, что она испытала облегчение, когда его увидела. Здесь она могла расслабиться и быть собой.

Стоило ей только ступить на порог, как ей преградил дорогу огромный охранник. Вид у него мог бы быть устрашающим, если бы он не улыбался во весь рот.

\- Давненько не виделись, Кида.

\- Давненько, - согласилась она, улыбаясь в ответ. – Вижу, что ты рад меня видеть, а?

\- Я всегда рад тебя видеть в свою смену. Так я уверен, что если ты попадешь в плохую компанию, я тебя быстро вытащу.

С Марком у них были странные отношения. Вначале Кида решила, что он к ней неровно дышит, потому окружает такой заботой, а потом ей по секрету рассказали, что это у него «профессиональное» - раньше он был нянькой при ком-то из Высокородных. Вот и делал стойку на Киду.

\- Обязательно, - сказала Кида, зная, что помощь улыбчивого охранника ей вряд ли понадобится. Она сама может справиться с «плохой компанией», если понадобится, ведь сила Высокородных и простых ВакЗей несоизмерима.

Кида прошла к стойке бара, осматриваясь. Народу было сегодня немного, выбрать особо не из чего, но огорчаться по этому поводу не стоило – еще рано, все веселье начнется через пару часов. Она подождет, а пока выпьет немного, чтобы окончательно расслабиться и слиться с атмосферой веселья.

\- Кида! Привет! Уж думал, что ты забыла к нам дорогу. Загулялась вместе со своими высокородными снобами и теперь думать о нас забыла. Ты же знаешь, как оно бывает, - сказал ей Влад, бармен. Когда он видел Киду, то лицо его невольно расплывалось в добродушной улыбке, а в глазах появлялась нежность. К сожалению, Кида знала, что это означает, и предпочитала не давать ему ложную надежду. Ведь на его чувства она ответить не могла.

\- И ты тут! – Кида улыбнулась, в знак приветствия протягивая руку. Влад коснулся ее запястья губами и тут же выпустил -  с ней он всегда обращался невозможно корректно, боялся задеть жестом или словом. – Еще немного и я решу, что вы знали, что я сегодня появлюсь.

Его лицо расплылось в улыбке.

\- У нас хорошая разведка. Армии и не снилось, - парировал он.

\- Теперь я знаю, куда мне обращаться, если понадобится помощь.

Бармен хмыкнул, жестом фокусника материализовал рядом с собой стакан и принялся смешивать любимый коктейль Киды.

\- Где пропадала наша Высокородная? Мы уж решили, что о нас позабыла.

\- Да как вы могли! – Кида вызывающе приподняла бровь, на что Влад рассмеялся. – Да, просто натворила тут кое-чего, пришлось изображать примерную девочку, чтобы не наказали. – Кида вздохнула. – Только надолго меня не хватило.

\- В этом вся ты, - согласился Влад и придвинул к ней коктейль. Кида сразу же потянулась к нему и втянула несколько глотков через трубочку. Коктейль был тягучий, на вкус казался томным и страстным одновременно. Такой получался только у Влада. Кида застонала от удовольствия.

\- Ты – самый лучший. Всегда знаешь, что мне надо, - сказала она, опуская глаза в коктейль. Ей не хотелось видеть нотки грусти на лице Влада.

От прекрасного коктейля настроение стало стремительно улучшаться. Кида уже не готова была наброситься на любого с намерением перегрызть горло, как некоторое время назад. Теперь она расслабилась, позволила гневу покинуть себя. Он скоро вернется, конечно, вернется, ведь он не любил ее покидать надолго, так что надо пока пользоваться его отсутствием.

\- Спасибо, - поблагодарила Кида за коктейль. Она поднялась со своего стула и  выгнулась, расслабляя мышцы спины. Оказывается, они были в постоянном напряжении со вчерашнего вечера, и теперь это напряжение ушло тоже. Весь мир и все проблемы отошли на второй план, остался лишь пропитанный благовониями и алкогольными парами воздух да уютная темнота этого клуба.

 Кида плавно пересекла зал, купаясь в своей расслабленности и полумраке, точно в море. На нее бросали косые и восхищенные взгляды, но глазеть открыто все же не решались. На Высокородных нельзя. И пусть Кида была в обычной одежде, все равно было видно, кто она такая. Это сразу бросалось в глаза, это невозможно было скрыть ни полумраком помещения и клубами дыма благовоний.

В другом конце зала стояла хозяйка заведения и болтала с каким-то мужчиной. Кида его не знала. Да и куда ей запомнить всех знакомых Мелинды! Их у нее столько, что ни один нормальный человек не запомнит. Мелинда была уникумом, потому что умудрялась знать все и о всех. И если бы Киде сказали, что она шпионка, Кида бы поверила сразу. Впрочем, подобная осведомленность не мешала ей быть хорошей подругой и порядочной стервой в одном флаконе. Первородный, как же Кида обожала ее за открытость, что так редко встречалась у Высокородных.

Кида зашла к ней со спины и осторожно положила руку на талию. Та сделала вид, что не заметила и продолжала как ни в чем не бывало разговор с мужчиной. Разумеется, она не могла не заметить, как вытянулось лицо собеседника, когда он увидел Киду. Та ему игриво подмигнула и перевела свое внимание на подругу.

\- Здравствуй, девочка, - промурлыкала Кида.

\- Я так и знала, что это ты, - с легкой злостью отозвалась Мелинда, - куда пропала?

Она сделала жест рукой, и мужчина поспешил ретироваться. С Мелиндой вообще редко кто пробовал спорить. Эх, была она Высокородной, Кида бы непременно свела ее с кем-нибудь из братьев. Но она не была даже элиа.

\- Да вот, как всегда, трения с братом.

Мелинда хмыкнула, показывая, что не удивлена. Или об этом она знала тоже? Кида не удивилась бы, если так и было.

\- Все так серьезно? – а голос ее оттаял.  На Киду она не могла злиться долго.

Кида вздохнула и ответила убито:

\- Да. Он пришел ко мне вчера ночью и чуть не произошло непоправимое…

Мелинда от восторга даже захлопала в ладоши. Уж ее-то натуру Кида знала. Она считала, что стоит Киде с Ровэном оказаться в одной постели, так на утро они поймут, что совершенно не подходят друг к другу. Смелое утверждение, ведь она плохо понимала, что такое совместимость.  Чтобы это понимать, надо самому испытать то глупое чувство, которое нашептывает тебе, что только с этим человеком ты можешь быть счастлив. И после ночи в одной постели, такое не проходит.

\- И кто остановился? – вопросила подруга.

\- Ровэн.

\- Вот тебе и контроль Высокородных! Молодец! – Мелинда по-прежнему продолжала показывать свои восторги, и Кида бы обиделась на нее, если бы не знала, как сильно подруга за нее переживает.

\- Надоело уже все, - пожаловалась Кида.

\- Кто бы сомневался, детка. Я так понимаю, что ты пришла ко мне, чтобы я тебе кого-нибудь подыскала.

Кида кивнула и уставилась на довольную собой собеседницу. Мелинда особенная, понимает с полуслова, правда не всегда следит за своим языком, но это уже другой разговор.

\- Есть тут один субъект, который тебе подойдет. Я бы его тоже оприходовала, да боюсь, что я не в его вкусе. Не его полета я птица, но ты – другое дело.

\- Высокородный? – Кида удивилась и насторожилась. Это может быть опасно, кто знает, кто он. Впрочем, увидит, узнает – на то и созданы Черты Родословных. Если он не будет в вуалях, конечно.

\- Понятия не имею, - отозвалась Мелинда. – Он мне не представлялся. Но выглядит… настоящий красавчик. Сглупишь, если упустишь свой шанс.

Кида неопределенно дернула плечом.

\- Короче, отправлю его к тебе. А там смотри сама.

\- Спасибо.

Кида клюнула Мелинду в щеку, та расплылась в улыбке.

\- Потом будешь благодарить. А теперь извини, мне надо на кухню. Наняла нового повара, он, конечно, готовит, как бог, но страх какой неуклюжий. Он мне половину посуды перебить успел.

\- Тогда иди, спасай свою посуду, - улыбнулась Кида.

Она решила вернуться к стойке бара, откуда на нее глазел Влад. Кида сделала ему жест рукой, чтобы он повторил свой изумительный коктейль. Бармен кивнул и принялся смешивать ингредиенты. Кида уселась на свое прежнее место и подперла голову руками, сцепленными в замок. Наблюдала за его отточенными движениями, она вдруг поняла, что этого коктейля ей будет мало. После разговора с Мелиндой вновь накатили воспоминания о вчерашнем и захотелось забыться хоть на время.

\- Влад, - позвала Кида, бармен сразу же поднял голову, - налей мне водки.

\- А коктейль?

\- И коктейль. От него я ни за что не откажусь, - улыбнулась Кида почти беззаботно. Она ведь была Высокородной, умела притворяться.

\- Не стоит мешать, - попытался отговорить ее бармен. – На утро будет болеть голова.

\- Знаю. Налей.

Он кивнул, всем своим видом показывая, что не одобряет. Кида от него только отмахнулась.

Влад поставил перед ней полную рюмку. Кида благодарно кивнула. Все-таки напряжение последних дней давало о себе знать, и на одной рюмке дело не остановилось (к большому неудовольствию Влада), потому что оказалось, что надо выпить за «здоровье» Гальтара и «благоденствие» Синь-Дани. Интересно, что ее злило больше: наглая ложь Кэриэна или непонятные действия Синь-Дани? Вот уж незадача.

Ее размышления прервал Влад.

\- Я вижу как блестят твои глаза… Что-то случилось? – в этом заведении бармен так же исполнял обязанности штатного психолога. Кида осклабилась.

\- Интересно, сколько надо мне выпить, чтобы забыть обо всем? – вопрос был риторическим, но на него все равно ответили.

\- Большую часть ты уже осилила, поверь мне, - произнес Влад.

Он поднял бутылку, которая совсем недавно была почти полной, а теперь там плескалось на донышке. Кида усмехнулась, вдруг ощущая, что пьяна.

\- Ты мухлюешь, я ведь знаю, что выпила не так много.

\- Это тебе кажется.

\- Ну, конечно, - обиженно заявила Кида и поднялась на ноги.

Надо отдать должное телу Высокородных. Голова уже хорошо захмелела, а ноги еще держали. Она даже не шаталась. Хоть какая-то есть польза от этого напичканного гормонами куска мяса!

\- Пойду, потанцую.

\- Смотри не свались, - послышалось от Влада.

Как бы не так. Размечтался. Кида еще не настолько сильно пьяна, чтобы ноги перестали слушаться.

На танцполе музыка грохотала страшно, или это ей так казалось? Если постараться, то можно было даже уловить ее если не красоту, то своеобразность. Ничего общего с нежными и размеренными мелодиями Высокородных. Здесь не надо было соблюдать каждое па, здесь можно было отдаться рваному, непостоянному ритму. И забыть, забыть обо всем.

Кида вышла на танцпол и остановилась, прислушиваясь к музыке, ловя этот неправильный ритм, ожидая, когда тело, натренированное в фехтовании, само его подхватит и задвигается. Сначала плавно, неуверенно. Движение бедрами, взмах руками. Музыка гремит, точно водопад, она заставляет двигаться: открыто, чувственно. Этот танец, будто борьба. Вот она стоит перед воображаемым противником со шпагой наголо. Они собираются схлестнуться. Мастерство, гибкость, ловкость. Тело может многое. Оно может извиваться, чтобы не схлопотать удар. Оно может быть твердым и стремительным, когда переходишь в контратаку. Фехтование и танец. Почти одно и тоже. Почти.

Тело подчиняется беспрекословно. Алкоголь не мешает, он просто помог снять те внутренние ограничения, что так старательно налагало общество Высокородных. Она танцует. Открыто, чувственно, дико. Она извивается, сверкая глазами. Она кошка, которая вышла на охоту. Или она волчица.

Все замерло. У стойки бара застыл пораженный Влад, Мелинда оторвалась от своих дел, с открытыми ртами ошарашено взирали охранники. А о посетителях и вовсе говорить нечего: кто-то пораженно хлопал глазами, кто-то смотрел на нее, как на чудо. Восхищение, страх, смутное желание, еще не оформившееся, но уже крамольное. Она должна соответствовать образу Высокородной, чтобы ее воспринимали как нечто чистое, неземное, неприкосновенное. Она должна быть богиней для простых ВакЗей, но не вызывать вожделения. Ведь это опасно, в ее теле – эделиофикон, если окружающие почувствуют, они могут сойти с ума. Но Кида не боялась. Она любила играть с огнем.

Две руки ложатся сзади, проводят вдоль тела. Терпкий мужской запах щекочет ноздри, приятный, хороший, что редкость. Она кошка, она охотница. Посмотрим, как выглядит ее противник. Грациозное движение бедрами, поворот. Но он опять за ее спиной. Неплохо, у него хорошая реакция. Поиграем в прятки. Пока. Пусть думает, что подчинилась. Кида приседает, трется о его тело, инстинктивно пытается считать эмоции. Дохлый номер. Он закрыт, непроницаем. Слишком хорошо владеет собой. Посмотрим, что будет дальше. Несколько резких поворотов. Ты сможешь? Да, смог. Она его не видела. Достойный противник.

Запах незнакомый. Они раньше не встречались. Запах, сводил с ума. Они что?.. Руки чувственно исследуют ее тело: каждую выпуклость, каждую впадину, не прекращая танца. Она позволила. Пусть. Она так сама хочет. Кида прижалась к нему всем телом и заставила изогнуться так, как хотела сама. А так ты можешь? Она двигала его, направляла, так, как хотела сама. Он подчинялся. Это была его плата за исследование. Он знал, она тоже. Она пробовала его тело на гибкость. Подобно мастеру, искала его пределы. Тело воина, закаленного в работе со сталью. Красивое тело, сильное, упругое. Сейчас они слились воедино в танце. Кида делала с ним, что хотела и как хотела. Прекрасно, он был подобно ивовой ветви: бесконечно гибкий. А потом он обхватил ее своими сильными руками сзади и взял управление на себя. Он тоже решил ее исследовать так, как это делала она. И закружил, резко, неожиданно. Из груди вырвался стон. Она не ожидала. А сколько еще у тебя сюрпризов? Он не собирался щадить ее. Их движения стали стремительными. Надо отдать ему должное, он умело вел партнершу, даже если она иногда не поспевала за ритмом. Кида поняла, когда он нашел ее предел, когда она перестала успевать синхронно двигаться с ним. Может, устала? Нет, просто он был воином гораздо лучшим, чем она. А она не воин, так Высокородная, которая балуется со шпагой потому, что доктор прописал.

Он резко остановился. Тело Киды отстало только на долю секунды. Она только успела перевести дух, прежде чем он вновь начал двигаться. Теперь плавно, будто они плыли по волнам. Кида машинально стала под него подстраиваться. Руки его начали ее гладить. Сначала едва прикасаясь, а затем становясь настойчивее, безошибочно ощущая, как пожар разгорается в ее крови. Кида приоткрыла рот, грудь бешено вздымалась, мелкие приятные мурашки бегали по телу, когда его губы легко коснулись ее виска. Ее прошило новыми ощущениями с ног до пят.

Его запах сводил с ума. Он вообще сводил ее с ума одним своим существованием. Этим нечаянным прикосновением губ.

Кида сначала отстранилась, будто пытаясь сбежать, но он не позволил. Крепкие руки прочно обосновались на ее талии и отпускать не собирались.  Кида сдалась, подалась назад, прижалась, показав, что побеждена, что он может делать с ней, что ему заблагорассудится. В конце концов она никогда не боялась откровенных сцен на публике, что привело бы в ужас любого Высокородного.

Высокородный.

Эделиофикон, причем в высокой концентрации. Значит, Лорд – не меньше.

И еще – они совместимы.

От этой мысли она едва не застонала, а тело прошило таким жаром, что впору умолять о том, чтобы он взял ее прямо здесь и сейчас.

\- Милая, хочу тебя, - он почувствовал ее желание и отозвался.

Кида дернулась, как от удара, когда зазвучала мелодичная речь Высокородных. Не ожидала, хотя это было логично: от него пахло эделиофиконом. Она почувствовала, как его дыхание щекочет ухо, и ее снова согнуло чуть ли не пополам от неудовлетворенного желания.

\- Так чего мы ждем? – Кида едва узнала свой голос, он был хриплым и низким от возбуждения.

\- Твоего согласия. У меня есть условие, если ты ответишь «да», я дам тебе все, что ты желаешь, и даже больше… - он провел руками по ее предплечьям, вызывая дрожь.

\- И что за условие?

Он наклонился к ее уху, прикусил, заставляя прикрыть глаза и застонать, заставляя потерять голову. И только потом сказал:

\- Я лишь завяжу тебе глаза, чтобы ты не увидела меня. Ведь я довольно известная в определенных кругах личность, и не хочу, чтобы это встало между нами.

Это было логично. И Кида была согласна: подобная связь может стать проблемой для них обоих, поэтому лучше ничего не знать.

\- Я согласна.

\- Это правильный выбор.

Он мягко отстранил ее от себя, и почти сразу же на ее глаза легла повязка. Кида захихикала – так было даже интереснее.

Его руки медленно и чувственно перекочевали на плечи, а затем резко ее развернули. Кида почувствовала, как желание вновь поднимается в ней горячей волной, и удивилась его силе. Она сжала зубы, чтобы не застонать. Кажется, он понял, в чем дело, поэтому резко привлек ее к себе и поцеловал. Ноги Киды подкосились. Она медленно начала оседать на пол. Он ее подхватил, прижал к своему мощному, сильному телу и бесцеремонно вторгся в ее рот. Киду еще никто так не целовал! Прошлые ее партнеры были просто пародиями по сравнению с ним. Его язык еще немного поддразнил ее, а затем ушел.

\- Тише, девочка. А ты раньше когда-нибудь спала с совместимым Высокородным? – прошептал он. Кида не ответила, не смогла, дар речи потеряла где-то в этом поцелуе. – Ничего, - он все понял без слов, - скоро все исправим.

 Высокородный отстранился, и из Киды вырвался разочарованный вздох. Она невольно потянулась за ним. Он же подхватил ее, еле соображающую, на руки и произнес:

\- Идем отсюда.

Кида кивнула. Давно пора. Кто бы он ни был, мосты сожжены.

Она не помнила, как оказалась в небольшом номере, расположенном на верхних этажах того же здания, где находился клуб. Смутно запомнилось и то, как они бешено сдирали друг с друга одежду, наслаждаясь почти неуправляемой страстью. В ласках их не было ничего нежного, они были похожи больше на нечто дикое, первобытное – они кусались и царапались, они не стеснялись ставить друг на друге метки. И, Первородный, это прекрасно. Издали Кида слышала свои стоны. От него исходило магическое ощущение безграничной силы. Хотелось отдаться ему навсегда, раствориться в нем.

Потом они лежали обессиленные, тяжело дыша. Его спина была влажной от пота. Кида ощущала себя так, будто умерла и попала в мифический рай Древних. Как от него пахло! Даже после соития этот запах по-прежнему сводил ее с ума. Еще никогда в жизни Кида не испытывала такого, как это было с ним. Если это означало быть с совместимым партнером, то за такое не грех и жизнь отдать. Кида была опустошена и очень довольна. Закрыв глаза, она себе позволила скользнуть в сон.

Проспала она совсем недолго, еще даже утро не наступило. Но когда Кида открыла глаза, повязки на глазах уже не было, и Высокородного, с которым она провела ночь, не было тоже. Видно, уходя, он развязал ее и положил на тумбочку рядом. Будто знал, что Кида заберет ее с собой.

 

**5**

Кида вернулась домой только к обеду. Она была готова, что Ровэн будет вне себя от ярости, но эта ночь с совместимым партнером стоила любых кар, которые может на нее обрушить старший брат. Да что там! После такой ночи и умирать не страшно. Жаль, конечно, что она закончилась. Кида бы с удовольствием ее повторила.

Первого, кого она встретила в гостиной, был Лукас. В его глазах плясали веселые фрэлята, будто он знал, где была Кида и что делала. Или может, понял по ее не совсем здоровому виду. И хотя метки того Лорда почти все сошли (спасибо быстрой регенерации Высокородных), вид у нее все равно оставался потасканным.  Лукас поднялся ей навстречу с кресла.

\- Здравствуй, - сказал он ей, восхищенно улыбаясь, - ты прекрасна. Я бы на твоем месте выкинул бы все тряпки Высокородных. Они только портят тебя.

Кида расплылась в довольной улыбке. Она обожала своего брата, они были так похожи. Оба ненавидели условности и контроль. Оба мечтали о свободе.

\- Была бы моя воля, я бы уже давно это сделала, - и они оба знали, что это невозможно, - Ровэн?

Лукас весело рассмеялся. Ну да, он все смеется, ведь не его ждет наказание.

\- Ты его здорово разозлила, сестренка. Он рвет и мечет.

То, что Кида его разозлила, она не сомневалась. Ровэн всегда «рвет и мечет», когда дело касается ее, Киды, а до остальных ему почему-то дела нет. Лукас может дома неделю не появляться, а старший братец даже не удосужится поинтересоваться, где тот шлялся. Вот тебе и справедливость. Вот тебе и равенство полов. Хотя, равенство полов только у простых ВакЗей, а Кида к ним не относилась.

Она скривилась, представив гнев старшего брата. Ладно, сегодня она не боялась его,  просто ей было так хорошо, что не было желания ругаться, но, видно, придется.  

\- Пойду к себе, - произнесла Кида.

Она валилась с ног от усталости. И еще хотелось принять ванну.

Кида сразу вызвала служанку и, не дожидаясь ее, стала стягивать с себя юбку, бросая на себя взгляды в зеркало. Да, постарался ее сегодняшний любовник знатно, как бы у Ровэна не случился сердечный приступ, ведь еще никогда Кида не была настолько помятой и довольной. Интересно, а с кем она была? Судя по запаху, кто-то незнакомый, но это совсем не значило, что Кида не знала, кто он. Оставалось только надеяться, что он не из Палаты.

Служанка не заставила себя ждать, появилась почти сразу и застыла в изумлении. Да, ей тоже понравилась новая раскраска Киды. Кида больше оскалилась, чем улыбнулась, и служанка вздрогнула и опустила глаза, стараясь лишний раз не злить свою хозяйку.

\- Приготовь мне платье с закрытым горлом. И никаких воротничков, - приказала Кида. Воротнички, накрахмаленные донельзя, всегда раздражали кожу, а сегодня их ощущение вообще может показаться пыткой.

Служанка поклонилась, смотря, как ее госпожа стаскивает с себя колготки. Кида терпеть не могла, когда к ней бросались помогать с переодеванием, когда она в простой одежде. Право же, она не калека, и сама может. А вот облачиться в платье Высокородной – горе еще то, тут без помощи не обойтись. Одни пуговицы на спине чего стоят! Когда гениями были придуманы молнии и прочие чудеса техники, Высокородные посчитали, что это портит их Традиции.

От мысли о Традициях Кида скривилась и тут же уловила настороженный взгляд служанки. Что-то она какая-то совсем пуганная, даже неприлично.

\- Я пойду приму ванну. Потом сделаешь мне прическу, - сообщила Кида и, не дожидаясь, ответа направилась в ванную комнату.

Служанка посеменила за ней, подошла к кранам, начала их выкручивать, а потом принялась смешивать ароматные масла. Кида спокойно ждала, пока она закончит, прислонившись к стене.

\- Есть для меня сообщения?

\- Да, госпожа. Леди Валентина просила с ней связаться. Леди Кейтлин Варлау просила передать, что к четырем ждет вас в своем особняке.

Валентина обойдется, а вот Кейт игнорировать не стоило. Элиту вообще не стоило игнорировать, потом проблем не оберешься, придется идти. Кида недовольно обернулась, чтобы взглянуть на часы на стене. Час дня. Времени еще достаточно, чтобы и привести себя в порядок, и с Ровэном поругаться. Главное, чтобы под домашний арест не посадил… Хотя, пусть, сам тогда будет объясняться с Кейт.

Помимо часов ей на глаза попался большой букет лилий, который стоял на низком столике у окна. Лилии в комнате? Она редко позволяла, чтобы эти цветы оказывались в ее комнате – запах был слишком раздражительным. Прислуга прекрасно знала об этом и вряд ли принесла сюда этот букет, если бы не случилось чего-нибудь экстраординарного.

\- Что это? – требовательно вопросила Кида, указывая на букет.

\- Господин… Кэриэн Гальтар… прислал… - сообщила служанка, едва не сжавшись. Она ведь знала о том, что Кида не любит лилии, и теперь ждала гнева. – Я говорила, что не стоит этот букет нести к вам в будуар, но Аманда меня не послушала… Сказала, что это от Гальтаров, вы будете рады.

Кида спокойно выслушала этот лепет и махнула рукой. Служанка закивала, бросаясь к приготовлению ванны, как к единственному спасению от гнева своей хозяйки. Кида редко третировала слуг, когда была зла, она предпочитала портить интерьер, если уж сильно припекало, но прислуга все равно ее боялась чуть ли не до дрожи. Да они Ровэна так не боялись, как ее. Кто знает, почему так.

Кида приблизилась к букету и увидела торчащую карточку, на которой красовалась серебристая девятилучевая звезда с волком в ее середине. Такой герб имел только один род, если Киде не изменяла память, и принадлежал он Гальтарам.

_«Леди р’Рен,_

_Я искренне сожалею о том, что произошло на балу. Я никоим образом не хотел обидеть Вас или задеть Вас. Знайте, я не солгал ни единым словом: я хотел лишь познакомиться с Вами._

_Надеюсь на прощение,_

_Кэриэн Гальтар»_

Кида вздохнула и выкинула карточку в урну, но сделала она это скорее потому, что злилась за свою несдержанность, и хотела позабыть об этом, как можно скорее. Да только этот букет не давал. Эти цветы будили слишком много ненужных воспоминаний, но откуда об этом знать Гальтару? Мало кому известно, что ее мама очень любила лилии, и все детские годы были наполнены этим запахом, сладким и слегка удушливым.

\- Выкинь это! – приказала она служанке, указывая на букет, - Немедленно. И проветри помещение. Я не люблю запах лилий, ты знаешь.

Служанка быстро убрала цветы, косо поглядывая на хозяйку, а потом распахнула окно, но даже в ванной Киду так и не перестал преследовать сладковатый аромат лилий. Это было для нее пыткой, и чтобы не потерять последние крохи самообладания, Кида закусила губу и налила в воду побольше пены. Не то чтобы это помогло. Хотелось пойти к Гальтару  и устроить разборки с мордобоем (по меньшей мере).

\- Успокойся, иначе придет доктор и вкатит успокоительное, - сказала себе Кида и нырнула в воду с головой.

Принимать успокоительное Кида не любила тоже. От него она становилась сонной и слишком послушной, а это в ее положении было опасно.

После ванной Кида позвонила Валентине. Это было ужасно, но она знала, что будет еще хуже, если продолжить игнорировать подругу, поэтому пришлось сжать зубы и терпеть. А Валентина, наверное, не собиралась взрослеть, все болтала без умолку о всяких глупостях, вроде слухов, которые ей удалось подобрать у матери. И как Кида это терпела? Она раз за разом задавала себе этот вопрос, и никак не могла найти ответа. После смерти родителей Кида перестала общаться со всеми, вместо общения у нее были доктора и обеспокоенный Ровэн. А еще был долгий-долгий разговор, где брат говорил, что встревожен, что у нее нет друзей. Чтобы его не расстраивать и обмануть саму себя иллюзией нормальности, она сдружилась с Валентиной. Валентина оказалась таким уж плохим вариантом, и Кида даже любила ее по-своему, но иногда ее было слишком много.

Не успела Кида нажать на отбой на коммуникаторе и подняться с кресла, как ее взгляд встретился с господином Ровэном. Она еле сдержала вздох. Ровэн стоял перед ней и поразительно спокойно смотрел на нее. Кида знала своего брата очень неплохо и могла сразу определить, злится он или нет. Он не злился. Ему надоели все проблемы так же сильно, как и самой Киде.

\- Привет, - сказал он.

\- Привет, - ответила она спокойно.

Разве он виноват в том, что Синь-Дань решили ее сделать Хранителем Истины? Разве он смог бы  им помешать? Конечно, нет.

\- Где ты была? – спросил Ровэн.

\-  Пыталась развеяться.

\- И получилось?

\- Можно и так сказать, - уклончиво ответила Кида.

Ровэн оценивающе посмотрел на нее, и взгляд его остановился на высоком горле ее платья, которое скрывало все, что не нужно было ему видеть. Если бы Кида не была уверена точно, решила бы, что он может видеть через одежду. От его взгляда все метки, оставленные таинственным Лордом, будто огнем полыхнули, и, как ни странно, Кида почувствовала облегчение. Она не испытывала прошлого напряжения рядом с Ровэном, ее симбионт будто успокоился.

С одной стороны это было хорошо, а с другой – не очень. Ведь он опознал партнера, который обладал лучшей совместимостью, чем Ровэн. А это могло принести новые проблемы.

\- Я вижу, что ты нашла, что искала, - наконец сказал он, голос его был окрашен недовольством, но Кида не обратила на это внимания.

\- Это лучше, чем по ночам напиваться до потери сознания, - выпалила она, не подумав.

Ровэн кивнул и отвернулся, сделал вид, будто не понял, о чем она говорила.

\- Я надеюсь, у тебя не хватит ума сопротивляться воле Синь-Дани? – спросил он.

Кида пожала плечами.

\- Еще не решила.

Хотелось сказать «нет» просто из принципа, просто, чтобы потешить свою бунтарскую натуру.

\- Они заставят тебя.

\- Они не смогут заставить меня видеть, если я не могу, - она не особо верила в то, что у нее есть какой-то там особенный дар. Он ни разу не проявлялся, так с чего они взяли, что он вдруг возьмет и проявится? С чего они взяли, что Кида будет служить им верой и правдой, отдавая им всю себя?

Она – не родители, которые погибли, потому что были слишком преданы Синь-Дани.

\- Ты так уверена? – Ровэн заломил бровь. Кида ненавидела, когда он так делал, потому что ощущала себя рядом с ним бесконечно глупой. – Синь-Дань может быть очень убедительна. И я не хочу, чтобы ты это познала на собственном опыте.

\- Видимо, придется, - пожала плечами она. Отступать от своего решения она не собиралась: она не станет иметь с этой организацией ничего общего. Она клялась на могиле своих родителей.

Брат сокрушенно покачал головой. Он мог попытаться ее убедить, но не более. У Киды уже пробудился симбионт, и значит, она могла сама за себя отвечать. По законам Высокородных она была совершеннолетней, и это очень усложняло дело.

«Синь-Дань опоздала», - подумалось Киде. Если бы еще цикл назад ей можно было бы приказать, а теперь уже нет. И непонятно, отчего они медлили. Хотя, наверное, думали, что у них еще есть время – Киде лишь двадцать семь циклов, для пробуждения симбионта это рано. Он бы и не пробудился, если бы не совместимый партнер рядом в виде брата и не повышенная агрессивность.

\- Это плохое решение, сестра.

Кида и не ждала его одобрения, поэтому лишь пожала плечами. И тем удивительнее оказалось то, что было сказано Ровэном дальше.

\- Но я его одобряю.

Брови Киды поползли вверх, она не могла поверить, что слышит это на самом деле. Она бросила на брата недоуменный взгляд.

\- В Синь-Дани что-то происходит, - пояснил он. - Наследника Рода Гальтар хотят посвятить в Доминанты, тебя делают Хранительницей Истины, хотя пока еще никто не умер. Местный пророк видит Пепел с Неба. Слишком много значимых событий для столь короткого отрезка времени.

\- Думаешь, известие о Пепле было фальшивкой? – она давно не верила в эти пророчества. Пепел видел каждый второй пророк, и через столько циклов их словам верили только в Синь-Дани, и то не все.

Если это так, тогда надо просто понять, кому нужны столь кардинальные перестановки. Кому мешают нынешняя Доминанта и Хранитель Истины, на место которого хотят посадить Киду? И почему именно их с Гальтаром, именно сейчас и почти одновременно?

\- Вряд ли. В Палате тоже наблюдается нездоровая активность. Тут что-то другое.

В таком случае вопрос «Что происходит?» становится еще интереснее. И желательно было бы выяснить на него ответ. Да только как?

От раздумий ее отвлекли настенные часы, которые прозвонили четыре раза, и Кида вдруг вспомнила, что у нее сегодня еще есть дела, которые нельзя игнорировать, ведь ее хочет видеть Варлау. Да и Кэриэн… Как бы Киде не нравилось то, что между ними произошло, было бы лучше сейчас держаться вместе, раз и на него Синь-Дань имеет планы. Вопрос только в том, знает ли о них сам Гальтар.

\- Извини, у меня сегодня встреча с Кейт Варлау, - Кида вежливо улыбнулась брату. - Я не могу ее пропустить, ты знаешь. Договорим позже.

Ровэн кивнул, разрешая уйти, и Кида поспешила в свою комнату, чтобы переодеться и убрать волосы, как положено. По дому обычно она ходила с распущенными.

 

**6**

В десять минут пятого Кида сидела в гостиной дома Варлау. Кейт пока не появлялась, и к облегчению Киды Гальтара тоже нигде не было видно. И Киде ничего не оставалось, кроме как развлекать себя, рассматривая обстановку дома. Надо отдать должное вкусам Варлау, он у них был несколько нетрадиционным. Интерьер был совершенно не агрессивным, мягким, успокаивающим. Во всей обстановке чувствовался характер хозяев: ангельская внешность с намеком на стервозность. Именно такими и были женщины Варлау, после пробуждения симбионтов, конечно. А еще здесь чувствовалась сила, которую давала воистину мощная Родовая Магия. Она пронизывала весь дом, и казалось, что даже любые шаги в нем отдаются ее вибрацией и тонким звоном.

Чтобы убедиться в том, что у нее не слуховые галлюцинации, Кида поднялась и медленно прошлась по гостиной, ощущая, как пульсируют виски от этих странных вибраций. Остановилась, глядя на пушистый белый ковер под ногами, похожий на облако и едва не закричала, когда увидела…

… на белом ковре красную лужу, природу которой опознать было несложно. Кровь. Она была еще свежей и горячей, только пролитой. Белый ковер ее впитывал, и алое пятно расползалось все больше и больше. Там, где секунду назад был страх, теперь поселилась смерть, - Кида ощущала эти эмоции на языке, попыталась сглотнуть, чтобы прогнать их, но в горле пересохло. На полу лежало тело девочки, ее грудь пробита, на зеленой сорочке большое алое пятно, большие глаза остекленели. Где-то совсем рядом ходили ее убийцы. Они пахнут, как смерть, от них смердит разрушением и жаждой, такой сильной, какую ни одному живому существу не дано испытать…

То, что было Кидой, дернулось. Что-то внутри нее отреагировало на этот _запах._ Из груди вырвался рык, мало похожий на человеческий.

…«Все Варлау должны сдохнуть!» - плевался словами голос. Он мог бы быть приятным, если бы не ненависть, застарелая, маниакальная. Такая ненависть сметает все на своем пути, заставляя идти к цели, предавая, разрушая все, к чему прикасалась. Она стала виной всему. Она стала причиной того, что пришли _они…_

«Сайтрауны!» - осознает Кида.

…Мужчина стоит на коленях. Рядом женщина с пепельными волосами. Ее голова гордо поднята. Окровавленный клинок приставлен к горлу мужчины, а на лице женщины поразительное самообладание…

Кида дернулась снова, и все пропало. Она вновь стояла в пустой комнате, а ковер под ногами сверкал своей первозданной белизной. От внезапно накатившей слабости Кида застонала и упала на колени, сосредоточившись только на дыхании. Ее тело все дрожало от страха. Она еще никогда подобного не испытывала.

ЧТО ЭТО, ФРЭЛ ПОДЕРИ, БЫЛО?!

Кида сидела на полу, приходя в себя и моля, чтобы Кейт задержалась еще. Она не хотела, чтобы Варлау увидела ее такой. Она не хотела видеть никого из Варлау вообще, потому что мгновение назад видела, как они умирают. И это было так реально, что совсем не походило на сон. Скорее на бред больного сознания.

 «Спокойно, девочка, возьми себе в руки. Ты же Высокородная. Этого не было, тебе показалось», - говорила она сама себе.

Но легче оказалось подумать, чем сделать. Киду до сих пор трясло. А если Кейт увидит ее в таком состоянии, то решит, что она больна. Первородный, она же медик, причем она умеет читать информацию непосредственно через контакт двух симбионтов. Этого еще не хватало! Кида застонала и во второй раз приказала взять себя в руки. Начало получаться.

Кида принялась медленно подниматься на трясущиеся ноги, потому что если ее обнаружат вот так, это вызовет лишние вопросы. А что говорить, она понятия не имела, вот и решила перебраться на диван хотя бы. Это занятие требовало неимоверных усилий, потому что тело отказывалось слушаться, а ноги не держали.

«Ну же!» - приказала себе Кида жестоко, пересиливая себя.

Она осторожно выпрямилась и поставила ноги на ширину плеч. Такое положение, на ее взгляд, было наиболее устойчивым.

«Все уже закончилось, - успокаивала она себя. – Это был бред моего сознания. Все не по-настоящему, Варлау живы, смотри, даже с ковром все хорошо».

Дрожь медленно проходила, коленки перестали трястись, становилось легче. Сейчас бы помедетировать, как ее учили преподаватели, специально нанятые для нее Ровэном, но обстоятельства были не те, поэтому она ограничилась тем, что упала на диван и почти не шевелилась долгое, долгое время. Наконец,  Кида услышала шаги и обернулась – Кейт спускалась по лестнице. На какой-то миг оказалось трудно поверить в то, что это она – после необычного видения доверие к собственным глазам значительно пошатнулось. 

\- Долго ждешь? – спросила Кейт. – Прости. Мне из Сайрана позвонили, им нужна была моя помощь.

\- Да, нормально, - отозвалась Кида, поражаясь своему голосу, который звучал ровно и спокойно. Пожалуй, с этим можно было себя поздравить.

Кейт кивнула и направилась к Киде, которая до сих пор была на диване. Кейт оделась в светлый костюм для верховой езды, на ноги надела кожаные сапоги до колен. Волосы она собрала в длинную косу. Наряды для верховой езды тоже позволяли отступать от Традиций. Она скользнула внимательным взглядом по лицу Киды, спросила:

 - Тебе нехорошо?

\- Все нормально. Я, наверное, на солнце перегрелась, - соврала Кида.

\- Дай посмотрю.

Кейт сделала шаг в ее сторону, от чего Кида невольно отшатнулась. Кейт оторопело замерла, удивленная такой реакцией, и нужно было что-то сказать, чтобы сгладить свою неловкость.

\- Не стоит, со мной все нормально. Такое у меня случается периодически, доктора находят это явление временным, говорят, что это из-за того, что мой симбионт скоро пробудится.

Кейт задумчиво кивнула и попытки приблизиться оставила, видно, приняла это объяснение за правду. Кида еле сдержала облегченный вздох.

\- Кстати, я думала, что ты будешь выглядеть скучно в этих серых тряпках, но даже они тебя не испортили. Завидую, мне бы так! - сказала Кида, чтобы побыстрее поменять опасную тему.

\- Спасибо, - открыто улыбнулась Кейт, - я рада, что ты приняла мое предложение. Поехали в питомник выбирать зверушек. А с Кэриэном мы встретимся уже в парке. Как тебе?

Кида заскрипела зубами при упоминании этого имени – уж так не хотелось видеть Гальтара.

\- Слушай, а может не надо? - она смотрела на Кейт с надеждой, - Я не очень хорошо себя чувствую. Сегодня я ужасно выгляжу.

\- Глупости! – отмахнулась Кейт. – Если это симбионт, то подобные прогулки тебе будут только на пользу. Я знаю, о чем говорю, поверь мне. Мы в этом семестре проходили.

Кида украдкой вздохнула – похоже, сбежать не получится, и с Гальтаром таки придется встретиться. А стыдно после всего, что она вытворила. И хотя записка в цветах говорила о том, что он совсем не в обиде на нее, легче от этого не становилось. Ну не ее компания – ори, ей бы кого-нибудь с одним цветом Рода…

С этими мыслями Кида и вошла в конюшню. Конюшней оказалось просторное деревянное строение со специфическим запахом внутри и таким разнообразием живности, что некоторые зоопарки могли отдыхать. Не то чтобы Кида раньше не была в подобных местах, как Высокородная она была обучена верховой езде на таких животных, что иногда можно было диву даваться, как вообще на них можно было ездить. Но такой огромной конюшни ей еще не приходилось видеть, в школе была поменьше.

\- Это императорский питомник, - заметив замешательство Киды, сказала Кейт. – Никогда не была здесь раньше?

\- Нет… я же… не принадлежу к ори.

Кейт весело посмотрела на нее и хмыкнула, будто ее такой ответ невероятно позабавил.

\- Насколько я знаю, императорский питомник открыт для всех, - она пожала плечами. Кида в ответ только кивнула, и Кейт сказала, чтобы она выбирала себе «зверушку». Зверушки здесь были разные: и с шерстью и с чешуей, с лапами и копытами, теплокровные и не очень. Некоторые были агрессивными и рычали, когда она проходила мимо, некоторые тихонько поскуливали и старались держаться от нее подальше, будто Кида была опаснейшим из хищников. Подобные реакции вызывали недоумение и странные подозрения, что в императорском питомнике что-то делают с животными. Раньше ведь на нее так не реагировали. Лишь одно животное осталось к ней равнодушно, и Кида остановилась на нем. Это был теплокровный полосатый парнокопытный скакун, который смотрел на нее так, будто видел насквозь, но во взгляде его не было ни агрессии, ни неприятия, ни смирения. Лишь спокойствие.  

\- Его, - Кида кивнула на «зверушку».

Кейт побледнела, а выбранный скакун приподнял губы, будто дразнясь, и Кида увидела  четыре белых клыка, которые торчали из продолговатой пасти. Впечатляло.

\- Не хочу тебя огорчать, но боюсь, что она не наш вариант.

Так это была «она». Кида понятия не имела, как Кейт определила пол, но решила на нее положиться. Все же из них двоих гений – она. Кида с вызовом посмотрела на животное.

\- Ты думаешь, я плохая наездница? Меня хорошо обучили верховой езде.

\- Нет, я не о том, - обреченно ответила Кейт. – Дело во мне. Я предпочитаю кого-нибудь спокойного, за тобой просто не угонюсь. Боюсь, с верховой ездой у меня не очень.

У Киды был большой опыт по части верховой езды. И не потому, что нынче среди высокородной молодежи кататься на какой-нибудь каракатице было модно, а по другой причине. Близость животных ее успокаивала, они будто выпивали из нее ту животную ярость и агрессию, что постоянно клубилась внутри, и становилось немного легче себя контролировать. Кида, можно сказать, положила жизнь, чтобы научиться контролировать свои порывы, которые выглядели не просто некрасиво со стороны женщины, да еще и Высокородной, но и были опасны для окружающих. Животных, правда, ей подбирали в большинстве случаев спокойных, ведь два психа – это катастрофа, но бывало и такое, что приходилось полетать. Кстати земля на пробу оказалась не сильно мягкая, Кида помнила.

\- Прикажи седлать, - тем не менее сказала она, чувствовала, что с этой кобылой они найдут общий язык.

\- Ладно, - Кейт не стала возражать, улыбнувшись, - Тебе ведь в любом случае ничего не грозит. Если что Кэриэн тебя спасет, а я подлатаю.

\- Вот именно! Я за вами, как за каменной стеной! – оскалилась в ответ Кида, - если ты спасла даже Коррута, то мне вовсе бояться нечего.

Кейт слегка нахмурила свои аккуратные бровки, видимо вспоминая случай с Коррутом. В глазах ее промелькнуло нечто вроде жалости, и Кида едва согласно не закивала – этого юнца можно было только пожалеть, ничего более. А потом вдруг невольно задумалась о самой Кейт. Много ли Кида знала о ней? Нет, имела только общее представление, но что-то подсказывало, что они очень похожи даже не как сестры, а как… Нет, этому невозможно найти описания. Родственные души? Кто?

Кейт считалась очень талантливым медиком. Теплозащитные гормоны симбионта даже в непробужденном его состоянии ей давались с поразительной легкостью, когда как половина ВакЗей (в том числе и Высокородных) не могла выделить даже ксилоцидин – самый простой из термогормонов. Она с десяти лет могла осуществлять прямой контакт двух симбионтов «висок к виску», а это могли только пять процентов ВакЗей с пробужденным симбионтом. К тому же Кейт это делала поразительно быстро. Удивлялись даже преподаватели в Сайране и называли ее самым талантливым медиком тысячелетия. Вот уже шесть лет вся Империя с замиранием сердца следила за ней, гадая, что случится, когда пробудится ее симбионт. Мнения тут разделились: кто-то считал, что «дар» Кейт пойдет на спад, а кто-то – наоборот. Сама же Кейт на это пожимала плечами и говорила: «Мне все равно. Я буду лечить людей и плевать, каким способом: с симбионтом или нет». Так что, когда дело касалось медицины, можно было целиком и полностью положиться на Варлау, уж она-то достанет из ада.

Вскоре «зверушки» были оседланы. Кида погладила Клару (так звали ее животное)  по морде, угостила ее морковкой, от чего лошадь или как там ее назвать, прониклась доверием к своей будущей наезднице. Кейт же выбрала для себя довольно странное животное. Оно было маленькое, коротконогое и чешуйчатое. По бокам росли маленькие, точно игрушечные, крылышки. Называлось это существо риэла, и было вполне безобидным и даже флегматичным. Самое то для наездников, которые плохо держатся в седле.

\- Не передумала? – осведомилась Варлау, косясь на Клару. Та гарцевала и будто красовалась перед ними, демонстрируя то один полосатый бок, то другой.

\- Ни за какие коврижки. Она как раз то, что мне нужно, - Кида потрепала ее по холке, и Клара издала звук, похожий на довольное урчание.

\- Любишь скорость? Ну-ну. Вот и иди в летчики, - голос Кейт был слегка насмешливым, да только Кида ее шутку не оценила.

\- Я хотела... – Кида запнулась, и Кейт повернулась к ней, с интересом на нее смотря. Наверное, она ждала, что Кида скажет, что ее Глава Рода никуда не отпустил, но это было не так. При желании она смогла бы уговорить Ровэна, она вообще веревки из него вить умела, но дела обстояли серьезнее. - Мой симбионт не отзывается.

Это означало, что она не могла пилотировать летательный аппарат, выделять теплозащитные гормоны, а так же осуществлять контакт «висок к виску». Это был приговор, на котором было написано «Философский Сайран», скучный, как сама смерть, «Синь-Дань», лицемерная, как половина Традиций Высокородных, и «замуж», где у ее детей будут Черты Родословных мужа, и они будут воспринимать ее кем-то чужим, потому что она на них не похожа. Киду не устраивал ни один из вариантов, но она не знала, что делать. Совместимость с Ровэном почти загнала ее в ловушку.

Кейт понимающе потупилась.

\- Извини, - виновато сказала она, - я все время забываю, что существуют люди с такими симбионтами.

\- Да ладно. Не всем же быть гениями. – Слова ее прозвучали беспечно, без ноток фальши – она смирилась со своей участью.

После этого повисло неловкое молчание, и чтобы его разрядить Кида подошла к Кларе сбоку и с легкостью взлетела в седло. Та довольно заржала и сделала пару шагов и замерла, показывая, что готова слушаться свою наездницу.

Кейт ошарашено воззрилась на нее, впечатленная подобным подчинением. Такое, наверное, ей и не снилось, а Кида и сама порой не понимала, отчего она так просто могла ладить с животными и никак не получалось с людьми. Люди ее раздражали.

\- Ты рождена в седле, Кида, - вздохнула Варлау с завистью, - не то, что я. Я по сравнению с тобой просто верх неуклюжести.

Кида просто не могла поверить, что у такого совершенного и талантливого существа может что-то не получаться. Гении гениальны во всем – она всегда так считала, но теперь вдруг осознала, что это не так. Даже гениям нужно учиться, просто делают они это быстрее других.

\- Тебе нужно больше практики. А когда придет время, с тобой никто не сравнится.

И это было больше, чем правдой. Кида никоим образом не хотела приободрить Кейт, она говорила, что думала. Когда пробудится ее симбионт, кто с ней сравнится? Варлау – сильный и талантливый Род, а Кейт – лучшая ее часть.

\- Наверное.

Кида понимала ее сомнения. Кейт обещали, что она станет едва ли не совершенством, когда повзрослеет, а пока относились... снисходительно, не забывая навесить побольше «ожиданий». Разумеется, она ждала пробуждения своего симбионта с нетерпением, потому что чувствовала себя в клетке. Кида вот тоже почувствовала это давление, особенно сильно это проявилось, когда она узнала, что ее хотят сделать Хранителем Истины потому, что в ней есть Родовая Магия. Если есть. И если Кида всеми руками и ногами противится этому давлению и бьется за свою свободу, то неудивительно, что так громко и так яростно бунтуют Варлау. За ними-то волочится и не такой шлейф ожиданий, и при пробуждении симбионта во всех Варлау поселяется бес. А если еще добавить мощную защитную Родовую Магию и особенности генетики этой Родословной, то Варлау - настоящий кошмар для всех. Кстати, к особенностям генетики их Родословной относилось то, что это был женский Род. За девятьсот лет в этой семье не родилось ни одного мальчика. Медики говорили, что Варлау мальчиков просто скидывают, если вдруг происходит оплодотворение. Кида плохо понимала саму механику процесса, ведь не являлась медиком, а само это объяснение выловила где-то из потока слухов об ори. Так что вполне возможно, что услышала она самую настоящую ложь. Разве что факт оставался фактом: у Варлау мальчиков не рождалось. Совсем.

\- Ладно, - Кейт ослепительно улыбнулась, - здесь недалеко парк для верховой езды. Поехали туда.

И она осторожно забралась в седло. Кида спокойно наблюдала, хотя Клара под ней нетерпеливо пританцовывала. Она хотела бешеной скачки, ведь застоялась в стойле. Кида снова потрепала ее по холке и шепнула обещание, что они обязательно пробегутся.

До парка ехали молча и каждый думал о своем. Пейзаж вокруг был не то, чтобы радостным, обычным: фонтаны, редкие деревья, огромные здания, залитые солнцем. Если задрать голову то и конца этим небоскребам не увидишь. Зато увидишь пролетающие машины, которые вились вокруг этих зданий точно мухи. Поза Варлау выдавала напряжение, спина у нее была прямая, а коса, в которую были заплетены ее волосы, подрагивала и кисточкой мазала по нечувствительной чешуе риэлы. Выглядело это забавно.  

Вдохнув полной грудью, Кида избавилась от остатков страха, пришедшего во время недавнего видения. Копыта Клары, бегущей рысью, мерно тарабанили по проезжей части. Машины здесь ездили редко, пешеходам ходить запрещалось, лишь изредка им встречались Высокородные верхом на ком-то – все-таки питомник рядом, а так дорога была свободна, ничто их животным не мешало. Риэла переваливалась с ноги на ногу, но шустро топала, Кейт на ней ощущала себя вполне удобно. Кида же слилась с Кларой, точно они были единым целым. Она чувствовала, как перекатываются мышцы на спине, как несут вперед быстрые ноги, а огромные ноздри вдыхают полный уличных запахов воздух. Напряжение ушло, Кида чувствовала себя спокойно.

В парке оказалось много народу, больше, чем по дороге в питомник. Что, впрочем, было неудивительно: верховая езда вошла в моду среди Высокородных около пятидесяти лет назад и с тех пор стала одним из любимейших развлечений.  Сам парк представлял собой довольно интересное зрелище, состоящее из лужаек, тропинок, плакучих деревьев и фонтанов. Множества фонтанов и прудов, скамеек и всего-всего, что делает комфортным не только верховую прогулку, но и пешую.

\- Я слышала новости… - начала Кейт и запнулась. Что-то Киде внутри подсказало, что то, что сейчас Варлау скажет, ей не понравится.

\- Да? – она приподняла брови, показывая, что та может продолжать.

\- Тебя избрали Хранительницей Истины.

Кида фыркнула, оглядываясь вокруг и отмечая, как тут все зелено. И судя по большой живой стене впереди, здесь даже был живой лабиринт!

\- Ах, это! Глупость какую-то придумали. По-моему, просто рехнулись в своей этой долине.

\- Почему ты так считаешь?

\- Ну какой из меня Хранитель Истины, скажи мне? Они говорили что-то о том, что во мне должна проснуться Родовая Магия, но по мне – бред это все, ничего подобного я в себе не чувствую.

Кейт пожала плечами.

\- Родовая Магия может спать. Да и к тому же, как ты можешь знать, что в тебе ее нет? Пока не проснется, не узнаешь.

В словах Кейт был смысл, но у Киды и без того было много проблем, чтобы думать еще и об этом, поэтому она и не станет. Для нее это – просто глупое недоразумение.

\- Я не хочу, чтобы во мне что-то просыпалось, - она сама удивилась, что сказала это. Так просто и так откровенно, будто доверяла Кейт. Хотя, почему «будто»?

\- Быть Хранителем Истины – это честь, - сказала Кейт. Нет, не сказала, просто повторила то, что им вдалбливали с самого детства: Синь-Дань – свет, спасение и мир, а Палата Лордов – тьма, погибель и война.

\- Сомнительная.

Кейт приподняла брови, словно не могла поверить, что можно не верить в столь биполярный мир. Это ведь так очевидно! До смерти родителей Кида тоже так думала, а теперь… она не знала. И верить на слово не могла, что-то внутри просило, чтобы она все проверяла на практике и думала сама и выводы делала сама. Кида старалась, как могла, несмотря на общее непонимание окружающих.

\- А как же Освободитель? – спросила Кейт тихо, почти шепотом.

\- Его нет уже четыре тысячи лет. Не думаю, что он появится завтра.

\- А вдруг? – не унималась Кейт. – Вдруг появится, а ведь Синь-Дань – главная его опора. И тебе предлагают помочь ей…

\- Сейчас это не помощь.

\- Ты так уверена? – спросила Кейт.

\- Я не знаю. - Кида искренне развела руками, на что получила улыбку от Кейт. Она смотрела участливо и даже с пониманием, словно сама задавалась такими вопросами, и решила что-то для себя. Она ведь гений, она могла.

\- Ладно, давай не будем об этом. Сегодня такая хорошая погода, и моя риэла, кажется, чем-то уже недовольна, - Кейт боязливо на нее покосилась. От Киды не укрылось, как она напряглась.

\- Твоим напряжением она недовольна. Просто расслабься, и она успокоится тоже, - посоветовала Кида.

После этих слов ее спина заметно расслабилась, хотя не без усилий Кейт все же сумела совладать с собой. И как предсказывала Кида, животное сразу же успокоилось, и шаг его стал более плавным. Кейт даже осмелела настолько, что поерзала, устраиваясь поудобнее, а потом послала благодарный взгляд своей новой подруге. Кида только усмехнулась в ответ - уж с животными она управляться могла.

\- Никогда не любила верховую езду, - призналась Кейт. – Когда под тобой огромное животное, у которого на уме фрэл знает что, то, согласись, это не очень способствует расслаблению. Но костюм для верховой езды, седло и приятная компания сделали мои мучения сносными…

Кейт была одета в светло-бежевый костюм для верховой езды: узкие брюки, что ладно сидели на ее тонкой, точеной фигурке, и короткую курточку. Сам костюм был сделан из прочного материала, и Кида знала, что если случится падение, то даже синяков не останется – настолько волшебным был материал для этого костюма. Сама же Кида подобную одежду не любила и предпочитала кататься в обычной одежде, но то дома. А на прогулку пришлось тоже надеть костюм для верховой езды, потому что традиций Высокородных никто не отменял. Кида выбрала черный с серыми вставками по бокам.

 За всеми этими разговорами Кида не заметила, как они подъехали к одному из фонтанов. Он был трехъярусным и его украшала изящная лепнина. Кейт натянула поводья, останавливая свою риэлу, Кида последовала ее примеру.  Кейт стала озираться по сторонам в поисках кого-то, но не нужно быть столь же гениальным, как она, чтобы понять, кого. Кида все с содроганием думала,  что скоро ей предстоит встретиться с Гальтаром. И как ей себя вести после того, как она его ударила? Она не знала, потому искренне пожелала сгинуть ему где-нибудь по дороге. Это будет самое то.

Кейт, будто читая мысли, заговорила:

\- Что-то Кэриэн куда-то запропастился… Мы договорились встретиться у этого фонтана, но его нет.

Надежда, что его захватили в плен вакторианцы, не покидала Киду. Правда, была она призрачной.

\- Может перепутал место? Тут вон сколько фонтанов, - Кида кивнула на парочку близлежащих. А ведь, если пройтись вглубь парка, то можно будет найти еще минимум дюжину! Тут бы даже навигатор космического корабля мог потеряться.

\- Кэриэн никогда ничего не путает, - уверенно ответила Кейт. Кида в ответ пожала плечами.

\- Тогда забыл.

\- И не забывает.

Кида весело хмыкнула. Уверенность в Гальтаре у Кейт была такой милой, что она просто не удержалась.

\- Да он счастливчик, я смотрю: такую память иметь, - тихо произнесла Кида. Варлау этого не услышала, но видимо решила воспользоваться моментом и поговорить о Кэриэне.

\- Он расспрашивал меня о тебе.

Кида это никак не прокомментировала, надеясь, что если не будет отвечать, то тема Кэриэна быстро сойдет на нет. Очень уж не хотелось ей говорить о нем, она злиться начинала, из глубин поднималось что-то темное при его упоминании, с чем Кида знала, что так просто не справится. Не хотелось будить этого «зверя» в себе.

\- Довольно настойчиво, - добавила Кейт, проигнорировав красноречивое молчание.

\- И о чем он хотел узнать? – не удержалась Кида. – Мы знакомы-то с тобой всего-ничего? Просил пересказ нашей встречи?

Кейт понимающе улыбнулась. Она этого и добивалась. Кида отвернулась и прикрыла глаза. Ее просто обложили со всех сторон! Это нечестно.

\- Да так… Влюблена ли ты в кого-нибудь…

\- Надеюсь, ты назвала Коррута моей единственной и вечной любовью. Я знаю, у тебя есть чувство юмора, могла и пошутить.

\- Я не стала. Сказала, что знаю: пары нет, но знакомиться с кем-то тоже не горишь желанием. И почему – не пойму.

Кида только демонстративно пожала плечами, разъяснять свои сложные отношения с братом она не собиралась, а влезать в новые… Она и так уже успела переспать с совместимым партнером. До нее только сейчас начало доходить, что это означает. Оставалось только надеяться, что раз он завязал ей глаза, значит, не хотел дальнейших с ней отношений. Они просто один раз встретились и переспали, только и всего. Никаких далеко идущих планов.

\- Мне рано, мой симбионт еще не пробудился, - озвучила она «официальную версию».

 Кейт заглянула ей в глаза, прищурившись подозрительно. И этот взгляд Киде мало понравился, подруга не просто смотрела, она насквозь видела.

\- Скажи, почему тебя начинает трясти, будто от ярости, после упоминания одного имени Кэриэна? – спросила она неожиданно.

Кида вздохнула. Она не знала, что ответить, ведь сама не понимала причин. И говорить о своей… особенности, или может болезни (хотя Ровэн отказался это так называть и другим запретил), она не хотела тоже. Отсутствие контроля для нее было чем-то постыдным, а из-за Кэриэна этот контроль отчего-то съезжал.

\- Слишком много из себя строит. Ему кажется, что стоит  только поманить пальцем, как любая ляжет у его ног, - фыркнула она.

\- Ты его не знаешь, - серьезным голосом отозвалась Кейт. – Просто дай ему шанс.

От ответа Киду избавила Клара, которая заволновалась под ней. Кида подняла голову и различила вдалеке фигуру, которая отчаянно походила на объект их обсуждения. Он был одет в черный костюм для верховой езды, почти такой же, как и у Киды, а его волосы были заплетены в косу, перекинуты через плечо. Смотрелся он так, будто сошел со страниц модного журнала: костюм облегал его тело, подчеркивая стройные бедра, длинные ноги, гибкое, но не худое тело. На него оглядывались почти все представительницы женского пола, мимо которых он проезжал на своем хищно-полосатом коне. Увидев Киду и Кейт возле фонтана, он ослепительно заулыбался, поднял руку, облаченную в черную обтягивающую перчатку, и помахал.  Даже с приличного расстояния Кида заметила, как блестят хитрецой его глаза.

\- Ха-ха, вы мало того, что оделись почти одинаково, так еще и животных одного вида выбрали! Так вас с парой можно перепутать! – рассмеялась Кейт. Кида в ответ только фыркнула. Знала бы, оделась по-другому, и Клару бы не брала. Хотя, Клара ей как раз таки нравилась.

Клара же посмотрела в сторону жеребца, на котором восседал Гальтар. Он был таким же черно-бело-полосатым, породистым, осанистым. Была бы Кида кобылицей, то бы наверное тоже запала на такой результат селекции. Так что она отлично понимала зверушку, стоящую под ней и возбужденно пофыркивающую. Кида нагнулась к уху своей кобылицы и тихо прошептала: «Держись девочка. Это будет испытанием для нас обоих».

\- Добрый день, леди, - произнес Кэриэн, подъехав к ним.

Он приблизил своего скакуна сначала к Кейт и поцеловал ее руку, а затем двинулся в сторону Киды. Клара заволновалась, кося глазами на собрата. Пришлось положить ей руку на гриву, успокаивая.

\- Леди р’Рен! – он коснулся ее руки, а затем поднес к губам. Кида еле сдержала судорожный вздох.

Она мысленно обругала себя, что не удосужилась натянуть перчатки. Чувствовать мягкие губы на своей руке – испытание не из легких. Одно хорошо, касался он не контактных точек симбионта на ее руке, но делать это без согласия леди – верх неприличия, а с леди, у которой не пробужен симбионт (а по официальной версии он у Киды не пробуден), так и вовсе противозаконно. А Кэриэн, кажется, заметил ее замешательство, поэтому намеренно задержал руку в своей. Злости на него не хватает.

\- Можно просто Кида.

Хотя, нет, злости на него хватало, и еще оставалось.

\- Почту за честь. Тогда называй меня по имени тоже.

Мелькнула улыбка, явно нацеленная на то, чтобы ее сердце замерло. Оно, конечно, замерло, но Кида успешно с этим справилась. В глазах Гальтара заплясали веселые фрэлята. Он решил, что его атака достигла цели? Напрасно. Если бы так ей улыбнулся Ровэн, было бы много хуже.

\- Кэриэн, ты опоздал! – голос Кейт звучал обвиняюще.

Гальтар посмотрел на Варлау.

\- Прости, Кейтлин. Так получилось. Меня задержали… обстоятельства.

Кейт в ответ лишь закатила глаза к небу. Весь ее вид говорил: «Знаю я твои обстоятельства», но даже несмотря на это, на Кэриэна она не злилась, скорее забавлялась. Сам же Гальтар вызывающе выгнул угольно-черную бровь, на что Варлау только усмехнулась и покачала головой. Кида наблюдала за этой пантомимой со смешанными чувствами. Сказать по правде, она завидовала той близости, что была между Кейт и Кэриэном. И особенно сейчас было заметно, что близки они не как любовники, а как друзья. Но несмотря на зависть, она все же была рада за этих двоих, хотя и спроси ее кто, она бы ответила, что Гальтар подобных отношений не заслуживает.

После безмолвного диалога с Кейт Кэриэн повернулся к Киде и окинул ее взглядом с ног до головы. Она инстинктивно крепче сжала бока Клары. Его взгляд обжигал, и Киде хотелось передернуть плечами, чтобы стряхнуть его с себя.

\- Кида, тебе понравились цветы? – спросил он с улыбкой. Кида знала этот тип улыбок: так ей улыбались, когда хотели обольстить. Неужели он видит в ней строптивую цель, которую надо обязательно добиться, потому что она умудрилась отвергнуть его при первой их встрече.

\- Нет, - ответила она совершенно искренне.

\- Жаль. А почему? – казалось, что подобный ответ ничуть не смутил Кэриэна. Он продолжал все так же ослепительно улыбаться.

\- Лилии сложно назвать моими любимыми цветами.

\- Странно. Я слышал о том, что р’Рен очень любят лилии. Что в их саду так много разнообразных сортов, что трудно найти те, которых у них нет. Я скромно надеялся, что достал самые редкие, о которых даже ты не слышала…

Лилии… Их сладкий аромат порой преследовал Киду. Мама пахла лилиями. Она проводила много времени в саду, и именно она их разводила. Прошло больше десяти лет со дня ее смерти, а вспоминать об этом все равно больно.

\- В нашем саду больше нет лилий, - ответила Кида спокойно. – Их любила мама, а не я.

Кажется, Кэриэн понял, какой промах совершил, и ослепительная улыбка его погасла.

\- Я не знал, прости. В таком случае, может ты мне скажешь, какие цветы предпочитаешь. Чтобы впредь не повторять подобных ошибок? – последнее было уже вопросом. И не отвечать на такое было бы невежливо.

\- Кактусы, - буркнула она. – Чем больше колючек, тем лучше.

«Хоть его рожу исполосую. Легче будет», - подумала Кида мстительно. Она не виновата, что от Кэриэна у нее перманентно чесались руки.

Гальтар заулыбался снова.

\- Не может быть. Девушкам не нравятся кактусы.

Кида вздернула бровь, глядя на него снисходительно.

\- Ты наверное плохо знаешь девушек, раз так считаешь.

Кида уже сама верила, что обожает эти колючки, и преисполнилась праведного гнева.

\- Напротив, девушек я знаю хорошо. Впрочем… ты не такая, как они.

\- А что со мной? – Кида едва удержалась, чтобы не закатить глаза, потому что с этими правилами съема тоже была знакома. Мужчины часто ловили дурочек в свои сети одним только упоминанием о том, что она «не такая, как все».  Вместо этого она посмотрела на Кейт. Та загадочно улыбалась, наблюдая за ними. Ну хоть кого-то этот глупый разговор развлекал.

\- Потому что ты другая, - его голос был настолько приятным, что Кида почувствовала себя так, будто ее только что приласкали. И тут же куснула себя за губу, призывая не реагировать. Кэриэн был Высокородным ори, у него было много эделиофикона, а она… она не могла на него не реагировать, будь они совместимы на самом деле или нет. Кстати, вопрос об их совместимости оставался открытым. Кида надеялась, что они все же не подходят друг другу в этом смысле, ведь для нее это будут лишние проблемы.

\- Так ли ты хорошо меня знаешь?

Вмешалась наконец Кейт. Неужели до нее дошло, что наш разговор ни к чему хорошему не приведет?

\- Ладно. Хватит, - сказала она.

\- А в чем дело? – невинно спросил Гальтар и многообещающе посмотрел на Киду.

Кейт этого не заметила, зато Кида шарила глазами по сторонам в поисках чего-нибудь тяжелого. Еще немного и в бой пойдет тяжелая артиллерия.

\- Да просто я не собираюсь вам потом залечивать раны после кровавой драки.

\- Ты преувеличиваешь, Кейтлин.

\- Ни капли.

Она вздохнула. Кида молчала. Она была благодарна, что Кейт остановила их перепалку. Зная свой темперамент, ни к чему хорошему бы это не привело.

\- Давайте гулять. А отношения выясните потом.

\- А по-моему, у нас был прекрасный флирт, в который ты вмешалась, - Гальтар вздохнул, а потом посмотрел на Киду, подмигнув. Он думал, что она флиртует… Первородный! Да она просто сдерживалась!

\- Ну-ну, - ответила Кейт, которая все видела и все понимала. Киду подобная внимательность несколько испугала. Еще никто и никогда не следил за ее действиями так пристально. Что если она проколется где-то?

Варлау пустила свою риэлу на рысь – максимум, на что было способно животное – и вскоре оказалась на приличном расстоянии от фонтана. Гальтар задержался рядом с Кидой, бросил недвусмысленный взгляд на нее и произнес:

\- Не надо меня бояться.

И поскакал догонять Кейт. Кида вскипела от этой самоуверенности, словно если у него есть больше эделиофикона, чем у других, значит, он может получить любую. Такие типы ее приводили в ярость. Кида с силой сжала поводья, едва не зарычав.

«Первородный, лучше переспать с Сайтрауном, чем с этой наглой рожей», - подумала она, трогаясь с места.

\- Да кто тебя тут боится? - произнесла ему вслед Кида.

Как ни странно, но вскоре напряжение между ними пошло на спад. Может потому, что Кида перестала обращать на взгляды Гальтара внимание и решила, что это его обычная манера общения, и просто переключилась на Кейт. Кейт же благоразумно заняла место между ними, выполняя роль своеобразного буфера. Кида видела, что Варлау периодически хмурилась, будто осознав, что Кида и Кэриэн так близко – это очень плохая идея, но ничего поделать с этим не могла. В конце концов они разговорились о Великой Войне. Конечно, старо, избито, но всегда актуально. Взгляды у Гальтара оказались совсем не дремучие, хотя ходили слухи, что Варлау и Гальтары -  главные традиционалисты. Оказалось, все совсем не так.

\- Ты удивлена? – спросил Кэриэн. – Почему?

Кида замялась.

\- Не ожидала столь прогрессивных взглядов на Великую Войну. Думала, что ори все из традиционалистов.

Кейт на это только звонко рассмеялась.

\- Какие жуткие предрассудки! Хотя, знаешь, когда я смотрю на маму, то понимаю, откуда берутся слухи. Ее верность Синь-Дани несколько пугает.

Кэриэн согласно покивал.

\- Даже отец не столь консервативен во взглядах, как она, - добавил он. – Но мне кажется, что ее традиционность бросается больше в глаза из-за ненависти к Сайтраунам.

Варлау и Сайтрауны – два Рода, которые ведут вечную войну. Ненависть друг к другу у каждого из них в крови. Кида видела, как передернулись хрупкие плечики Кейт, когда было произнесено имя проклятого Рода.

\- Это странно, слышать от тебя такое, - нахмурился Кэриэн, обращаясь к Киде. – Я всегда считал, что р’Рен тоже консерваторы. Ваш Род известен своей верностью, и о тебе слухи ходят… интересные.

\- Интересные? – эхом повторила Кида.

\- О том, что ты в скором времени войдешь в Правящий Круг Синь-Дани.

Киду внезапно покоробило от этого, и отчего-то стало обидно и больно. Стало ясно, отчего прекрасная элита вдруг возжелала общаться с ней – она вскоре станет Хранителем Истины. Такими связями не разбрасываются.

\- Лгут безбожно, - ответила Кида и пустила Клару галопом.

Свежий ветер ударил ей в лицо. Он был свеж и пах свободой. Кида выпрямилась в седле, не боясь, что Клара ее сбросит, и ловила ветер губами, стараясь не думать ни о чем. Скорость, Клара и свист ветра в ушах успокаивали, забирали с собой все тревоги, напоминали о том, что все не так плохо, как кажется на первый взгляд. Кида не сдержала улыбку. Под лоснящейся черно-бело-полосатой шкурой Клары перекатывались мощные мышцы, и Кида их ощущала, точно свои. Она невольно потянулась к ее сознанию, пытаясь понять, что чувствует животное во время их скачки, разделить с ней ее чувства. Это было настолько инстинктивно и невольно, что Кида растерялась, когда восторг Клары заполнил ее разум. Он был несколько примитивен и в то же время незамысловат и чист, что вскоре Кида ощутила радость от такого единения. У нее и раньше случалось такое с животными – когда она разделяла их эмоции. Может, это и было одной из причин, отчего у них получалось так хорошо ладить. Кида просто расслабилась, позволив ощущениям животного струиться сквозь свое сознание. Вот уже она скачет, а не Клара, стуча копытами по рыхлой земле. И ей хорошо после долгого-долгого пребывания в стойле. Бег - это сила, жизнь и свобода. В груди мощными ударами бьется сердце, легкие наполняются воздухом, полным ароматов…

В какой-то момент все это оборвалось. Ее вначале дернуло и как будто отрезало не только от Клары, но и от всего мира. Только темнота простираясь вокруг, вспыхивающая мириадами звезд. В ней не было ни верха, ни низа, в ней не было тела, а было лишь сознание, ее и, может, чье-то еще. Да такое всепоглощающее, ощущая которое можно испытывать только животный, парализующий ужас. Кида вдруг поняла, что эта темнота, эти звезды и это сознание – и есть единое целое. И оно смотрит к нее, как бездна может смотреть в тебя, настолько чужая, какой бывает лишь смерть.

Киде стало страшно. Очень страшно. И она бы задрожала, но тела не ощущала.

«Спокойно, Звездочка. Здесь нет врагов», - у тьмы был голос, но говорила она не словами, чем-то еще.

Кида почувствовала, что эта тьма была способна избавить ее навсегда от всех проблем. Она вечно спокойна, нерушима. И она тянулась к ней, к Киде, как мать к своему ребенку, пыталась с ней слиться, и это пугало еще сильнее. Все, что могла Кида – это впасть в оцепенение.

«Позабыла? Бывает, Звездочка. Вспоминай», - сказала тьма.

Нет.

Она одна. Совсем одна среди этого ужаса! Она не может даже закричать. Потому что у нее нет тела.

Колючие звезды… Они смотрели на нее. Они давили, точно хотят уничтожить. Пришла мысль, что лучше сгинуть, чем остаться. Лучше забвение. И там, где она еще боролась, Кида уступила. Позволила быть пушинкой на ветру. Ее подхватило незримым ветром и несло, куда - неизвестно.

«Она не сможет…» - сказал другой голос.

«Она слаба…» - подхватил еще один голос.

«Мы зря надеемся…» - произнес третий голос.

И только тьма сказала: «У нее получится. Она пробуждается». Кида вдруг ощутила нечто сродни благодарности в том, что этот ужасный разум так безотчетно верил в нее.

Страх и холод по-прежнему довлел над Кидой. Она по-прежнему ощущала себя пушинкой, но отчего-то это не имело значения. Она слушала тьму, теперь она снова с ней разговаривала, теперь она ворковала с ней.

«Много ли ты видела крови? Знаешь ли ты лики смерти? Помнишь ли ты, кто твой враг? – вопрошала тьма. – Помнишь ли ты, кто ты?»

Нет, - честно отозвалась Кида. Просто у нее не было рта, чтобы сказать.

«Что ж…У тебя все еще впереди».

Что это значит?

\- Кида, очнись! – голос Кейт был непривычно высок и непривычно властен.

Кида распахнула глаза, а затем сразу же зажмурилась. Свет больно резал глаза.

\- Закройте ей лицо!

На лицо легло что-то напоминающее ткань, и Кида расслабилась. Теперь не больно и можно вздохнуть полной грудью. Страх потихоньку отступил, вытек с воздухом из легких, как вытекает вода из разбитого сосуда.

\- Все будет хорошо, малышка.

\- Ровэн?

Вновь почувствовалось давление, безжалостное и острое. Кида почти от него захныкала, чувствуя, как силы вновь возвращаются, становясь на защиту от вторжения, и тут же зарычала, как рычат животные, когда злы. Этот звук испугал ее саму – он не человеку принадлежал.

\- Нет! – Крик или всхлип?

\- Хорошо, я не буду, - вновь прозвучал голос Кейт.

\- Ровэн… где он? – снова заговорила Кида, но ответа не получила и попыталась подняться, но чьи-то руки удержали ее.

\- Спокойно, лежи, все будет хорошо.

\- Ровэн, я не хочу больше этого. Пожалуйста, лучше умереть. Никаких больше снов, никаких видений. Я не выдержу. Не отдавай меня им, пожалуйста, - взмолилась Кида.

\- Отдыхай, набирайся сил, - снова повторил голос, и Кида с запозданием поняла, что он не принадлежал Ровэну. Это был кто-то другой. Да только сил, чтобы на это как-то прореагировать, не было, поэтому Кида просто расслабилась.

***

Когда Кида открыла глаза, то увидела, что ее куда-то везут. Рядом с ней сидела взволнованная Кейт и как-то странно лохматый Кэриэн – его коса выглядела встрепанной, будто его кто-то теребил за нее. А еще он улыбался, но как-то устало, и всматривался в лицо Киды с неподдельным любопытством. Ровэна не было, ей показалось, что он тут. Она зря его звала, и от этого отчего-то было больно. Чтобы не чувствовать сожаления, Кида попыталась оглядеться и осознать, что произошло и как они оказались в такой ситуации. Кэриэн погладил ее по руке, когда Кида снова посмотрела на него.

\- Что случилось? – ее голос дрожал и был каким-то чужим.

Кейт поднялась и провела рукой по лицу Киды. Прикосновение было легким, кончики пальцев едва коснулись контактных точек, и по телу прошла дрожь.

\- Все хорошо, худшее позади. Симбионт справился сам, - заключила Кейт и села на свое место.

\- Клара поскользнулась. Ты упала и ударилась головой, - ответил Гальтар на вопрос Киды.

\- Она не могла… - а потом вдруг вспомнила о том, что видела и едва не задохнулась.

\- Тише…

Голос Кейт успокаивал. Она прикасалась к ней, даруя спокойствие. Наверное, этому учат медиков в Сайране… Вскоре Кида ощутила себя лучше.

\- Ты занесена в Списки? – спросила Кейт, немного погодя.

\- Какие Списки? – не поняла Кида.

Кейт вздохнула. Только сейчас Кида поняла, что ее подруга устала – под ее глазами обозначились тени, будто она потратила очень много сил на лечение.

\- Твой симбионт не пустил меня. Такое бывает крайне редко. У тебя очень высокая парапсихологическая активность.

Кида посмотрела на Гальтара и увидела в его глазах озабоченность. Он не сводил с нее взволнованного взгляда, как она очнулась.

\- Это наша Родовая Магия. Синь-Дань говорит, что я ее носительница в этом поколении. Я не верю, бред это все. И… я никого не пыталась убить?

\- Нет, - успокоила Кейт. – Ты была труп трупом, а симбионт меня не пускал. Первый раз вижу такое.

Кида вздохнула от облегчения. Она ни на кого не бросалась. А ведь могла… Гальтар, будто ощутив ее сомнения и страх, ободряюще сжал ее руку.

 

**7**

Два дня спустя и множества анализов после происшествия, Кида все еще мучилась вопросами, что произошло на самом деле и что же ей привиделось. То, что привиделось, она не сомневалась. Наверное, удар вышел сильным, раз ее так накрыло. Результаты анализов, впрочем, оказались утешительными, а врачи в один голос говорили, что с ней все в порядке. Возможно дело в том, что пробуждается Родовая Магия.

К такому предположению Кида отнеслась более чем скептически. Родовая Магия? У нее? Да это просто какая-то глупость, ошибка – не было у нее этой магии, это она знала, была уверена на все сто процентов, а вот объяснить свою уверенность никак не могла, никак не получалось доказать. И поэтому она пошла в библиотеку. Место, где можно узнать побольше о том, что ей пытаются навесить, чтобы успешнее отбиваться при случае.

Их родовая библиотека состояла из просторной комнаты, сплошь уставленной огромными полками с множеством бумажных книг в тяжелых кожаных переплетах. Род р’Рен был очень древним и многие книги, что хранились здесь, остались еще со времен Первого Поселения, старые, как сам мир. Прикасаться к ним без перчаток не рекомендовалось. К счастью, подобные раритеты находились в отдельном зале, а здесь были лишь их копии, но сделанные так искусно, что казалось, будто оригинал в руках держишь. Одно время Киду занимал вопрос, зачем им библиотека, если есть инфосеть, и вся информация давно хранится на цифровых носителях. Когда она спросила об этом отца, он сказал: «У каждого Рода свои секреты и свой путь развития. Бумажные книги сложнее прочесть». И опять же… традиции. Традиции в их обществе определяли многое.

  Но как бы то ни было, Кида любила библиотеку за ее неповторимую атмосферу. Здесь ей было спокойно, а для ее беспокойной натуры, вечно находящейся на взводе, это оказалось очень важно. Кида подошла к полке, протянула руку, погладила твердые кожаные переплеты, наслаждаясь ощущением шероховатости на своих пальцах. Она чуть повернулась, и на глаза ей попались две толстые книги. И если бы одна не была в белом переплете, вторая -  чисто черная, можно было бы принять их за близнецов. Эти книги являлись краткими энциклопедиями по всем Родам, принадлежащих к Синь-Дани – в белой обложке и к Палате Темных Лордов – в черной. На первом переплете был изображен голубь. Кида усмехнулась - древний символ мира. Этих животных так толком и не восстановили после заселения Зарка. Считалось, что это потому, что идет Великая Война, и поэтому древнейший «символ мира» не может жить в таких условиях, Кида же считала, что пытаться сделать из Зарка некогда потерянную Землю – это глупая затея. Но Синь-Дань выбрала именно голубя в качестве символа, что Киде казалось чересчур лицемерным.

 На черном же переплете была изображена огромная летучая мышь, пронзенная кинжалом. Что означало это уродство, Кида понятия не имела, поэтому списывала на убогость фантазии основателей Палаты.  Не то, чтобы ее это волновало. Эту книгу она вообще открывать не собиралась, а вот заглянуть в Белую книгу можно, просто чтобы глянуть, что там пишут о ее Роде и как интерпретируют Родовую Магию. И хотя Кида сто раз до этого читала в энциклопедии про род р’Рен, ее все равно не отпускало ощущение, что она что-то упускает. Может, спрятанное между строчек, может, что-то еще.

Опираясь на эти соображения, Кида стянула с полки Белую книгу и прошла к креслу, где удобно устроилась, а потом принялась листать талмуд до нужной страницы. Перед ее глазами пролетали знакомые имена и знакомые названия:  Варлау, Гальтар, Оксен, Вейтиль, Коррут, Зававар, Ларейн, Монист, р’Рен… Когда она дошла до своего Рода, остановилась. Посмотрела на свой герб и прищурилась. Лилии традиционно считались символом чистоты и непорочности, а так же «Гласа Божьего». Род р’Рен не зря имел такую символику, считалось, что с помощью Родовой Магии, они могут разговаривать с прародителями и передавать их волю остальным ВакЗей. Отсюда и традиционно все р’Рен учились в Философском Сайране и выполняли больше жреческие функции. Кида закусила губу.

Могло ли быть такое, что те голоса, что разговаривали с ней, когда она упала и отключилась, являлись голосами прародителей?

\- Помнишь ли ты, кто ты? – повторила Кида вслух последнее, что помнила из странного видения, а потом хмыкнула: - Помню ли? А кто я?

Она фыркнула и снова уставилась в книгу, но читать не стала, потому что мысли ее потекли в совсем другую сторону. А что если это и есть Родовая Магия, да-да, та самая, какую в ней нашли Хранители Истины. Только вот откуда им знать точно? Или им не нужно это знание? Или им не нужна ее Родовая Магия вообще, а Синь-Дань вводит ее в Правящий круг только для того, чтобы использовать. Если она будет Хранителем Истины, тогда ей можно будет приписывать нужные слова, оправдывая это тем, что «так сказала ясновидящая р’Рен». Им не нужна была сама Кида, им нужны были слава и авторитет рода р’Рен.   

Как-то невесело все выходило. Если она права в своих догадках, тогда у нее неприятности. Впрочем, были они у нее уже давно: Синь-Дань давно показала, что заинтересована в Киде, но только ее «болезнь» позволяла ей оставаться дома. Она понятия не имела, как Ровэну удается дурачить их, ведь официальный ее диагноз совсем не тот, что на самом деле.  

На этой ноте дверь распахнулась, и на пороге появился Лукас. Кида от неожиданности подпрыгнула – так глубоко она задумалась, что резкий звук напугал ее. Не сдержавшись, она зашипела, как та еще кошка. С ней такое случалось, если напугать. А еще она могла броситься, если к ней сейчас подойти со спины, или как-то неосторожно коснуться.

\- Прости, не хотел тебя пугать, - Лукас примирительно поднял руки, говорил он спокойно и ласково, знал, что Киду надо успокоить. Кида опознала в Лукасе «не-врага» и расслабилась. – Что-то случилось?

Брат рискнул приблизиться, двигался он осторожно, будто ожидал, что ему придется защищаться. Кида, глядя на это, вздохнула и расслабилась.

«Это никуда не годится», - подумала она. Едва не сорвалась. И кто бы тогда ее успокаивал, случись такое?

\- Ничего особенного, - Кида пожала плечами и потрясла Белой книгой. – Думала о значении нашего герба и, похоже, задумалась.

\- Тебе надо в тренировочный зал? - на его лице появилась обычная ухмылка. Киду он совсем не боялся, а ее сила, ярость и напор ему даже нравился. Лукас, как и Ровэн, принимали ее такой, какая она есть, и она была благодарна за это.

\- Пока нет. Родителей вспомнила. - Кида стала такой после их смерти, и если неосторожно упомянуть их, тогда она могла потерять контроль.

Лукас закивал, тряхнув лихо уложенной челкой. Лукас был тем еще модником, и носил волосы до плеч. Они вились у него, как у любого уважающего себя представителя рода р’Рен, но ему не нравилось, и он тайком их выпрямлял, хотя Традициями запрещалось намеренно искажать Черты Родословной. Но на этот маленький бунт Глава Рода закрывал глаза.

\- Это хорошо. Что ищешь? – Лукас посмотрел на Белую книгу, которую до сих пор Кида сжимала в руках. Она покосилась на белый кожаный переплет и пожала плечами.

\- Что-нибудь.

\- Интересный объект для поисков, - звонко хохотнул брат. - И как? Нашла?

\- А кто его знает... – честно ответила Кида, а потом озвучила внезапно пришедшую в голову мысль. – Лукас, а ты видел когда-нибудь оригинал этой книги?

Ведь это была искусная копия, а сам оригинал находился в Хранилище Рода. Могло ли быть такое, что книгу скопировали не полностью, например.

\- Хм... Как на полке стоит – видел, а вот открывать и читать не приходилось. Да и зачем, когда это полная копия? – он кивнул на талмуд в ее руках.

\- Верно, - быстро согласилась Кида. Она не станет озвучивать свои подозрения. И вообще, откуда они взялись? Какой прок в том, написано там что-то или нет?

Лукас приблизился к ней еще на несколько шагов и теперь стоял почти рядом.

\- Кид, это, может, не мое дело, но ты в последнее время какая-то не такая. Что-то случилось? - Он смотрел в ее глаза, и взгляд его был очень серьезным. Кида даже стало как-то неловко, потому что слова «серьезный» и «Лукас» вместе никогда раньше не стояли. - Рассказать не хочешь?

Кида замотала головой.

\- Нечего рассказывать. Просто мир вокруг какой-то сумасшедший, я за ним не поспеваю, - она натянуто улыбнулась, и Лукас накрыл ее руку ладонью. Она была теплой, немного шершавой от частых тренировок со шпагой и очень родной. Кида мысленно порадовалась, что у нее совместимость только с Ровэном и от прикосновений к Лукасу она не сходит с ума. Лишиться его поддержки было бы слишком жестоко для нее.

Этот момент их семейного единения нарушила служанка, которая вошла, шурша широкими юбками униформы и коротко поклонилась, выражая свое почтение господам.

\- Леди Варлау и лорд Гальтар в Особняке. Хотят видеть госпожу Киду, - объявила она.

\- Пригласи в библиотеку, - велел Лукас, служанка кивнула и ушла.

А Кида как-то сразу вжалась в свое кресло, будто попыталась с ним слиться. Лукас нахмурился, присаживаясь на подлокотник рядом с сестрой.

\- Я, может, зря их сюда позвал? - спросил он озабоченно. Реакция Киды от него не укрылась.

\- Все в порядке, - уверила его Кида.  – Я не могу от них прятаться вечно.

Она и так все эти два дня на звонки не отвечала, а слуг просила передать, что невероятно занята, и потому не может ответить. На самом деле Кида лишь малодушно мечтала о том, чтобы они забыли о ней после всего, но надеждам не суждено было сбыться. Они пришли к ней сами.

\- Надо же, ты от них прячешься! – голос Лукаса стал насмешливым.

Кида пожала плечами.

\- Мне кажется подозрительным, что они решили подружиться, когда Синь-Дань объявила о своих намереньях насчет меня.

Лукас выслушал ее сомнения со всей внимательностью, а потом хмыкнул.

\- А тебе не приходило в голову, что Кейт просто была в своем Сайране, и раньше с тобой подружиться не могла? – Кида молчала, это не было доказательством, но и доводом неплохим было тоже. – Просто не делай поспешных выводов, сестренка. Ты можешь ошибаться, так что дай им шанс.

И подмигнул ей, а Кида благодарно ему улыбнулась. Все-таки ей повезло иметь такого брата, как Лукас. Он прекрасно понимал ее чувства. А потом вошли Кейт и Кэриэн, так что разговор пришлось прервать, Лукас, жук такой, сразу обратил свой взор к гостям и восхищенно выдохнул, когда увидел Кейт. И было от чего вздыхать: даже в скучных серых тряпках Высокородной, даже со скрученными волосами в узел на затылке, Кейт выглядела невероятно яркой, неземной. Она казалась богиней, которая снизошла до простых смертных. Нет, не одежда делала ее таковой, и даже не ангельские Черты Родословной, а какая-то особенная стать, которая была только у Варлау.

\- Братец, подбери слюни и не пугай моих гостей, - рассмеялась Кида, глядя на то, как застыл Лукас. На ее подначку он не отозвался, и Кида пихнула его локтем, отчего брат едва не свалился с подлокотника.

\- Ну, не будь столь к нему жестока, - вступилась за Лукаса Кейт.

\- О, моя Богиня… Ты столь же милосердна, сколь и прекрасна… - начал было Лукас проникновенную речь, но был безжалостно прерван собственной сестрой.

\- Ты еще поэму напиши, - посоветовала Кида с улыбкой и посмотрела на Кэриэна. Когда их глаза встретились, ее улыбка увяла, а внутри шевельнулось какое-то странное волнение. Тот странный зверь, что сидел в ней, вновь ожил. Кида сжала зубы – что-то было не так. Внутренний зверь будто ее предупреждал о чем-то.

Кэриэн был великолепен в белой свободной рубашке с широкими манжетами. Несколько пуговиц на его воротнике не были застегнуты и открывали стройную шею с молочно-белой кожей с россыпью родинок на ней. Черные штаны идеально подчеркивали стройные бедра, на ногах были высокие сапоги. Светлые волосы до пояса он сегодня заплетать не стал, и они рассыпались по плечам, подобно густому и блестящему водопаду. Он был просто образчиком красоты Высокородных, почти неприличной красоты ори. А еще…

«Дыши, Кида, дыши. Это эделиофикон!» - вдруг осознала она, что происходит.

Она понятия не имела, совместимы ли они, но неожиданно среагировала на него вполне однозначно. Иногда, когда у кого-то из Высокородных наблюдался недостаток сексуальных партнеров, его уровень подскакивал до такой степени, что превращался с чистый афродизиак. И, похоже, у Кэриэна… эти самые проблемы. Первородный, он что себе женщину с такими внешними данными найти не может?

\- Что-то не так? – спросил Кэриэн с вполне невинным видом. Кейт посмотрела на Киду и усмехнулась, смотрела она на нее так понимающе, что впору заподозрить, что подобная атака эделиофиконом на нее была сделана специально.

\- Здесь душно… - ответила Кида. – Пожалуй, мне надо на воздух.

\- Не проблема. Предлагаю прогуляться до пляжа, - вмешался Лукас. – По-моему, прекрасная погода для прогулки. Не находите?

Кида вцепилась в это предложение руками и ногами.

\- О, Лукас, отличная идея! - она глянула на брата с благодарностью. Он всегда понимал ее лучше всех и поддерживал. Впрочем, он знал, что может случиться, если вдруг Кида потеряет контроль.

\- Да, я тоже так думаю, - тут же поддержала их Кейт. Гальтар ничего не ответил, лишь хмуро на них глядел. А Кида все гадала: что происходит? Отчего он пришел к ней в таком виде, это ведь неприлично. Если, конечно, они не пара. Да только Кида и Кэриэн парой не были.

 

**8**

Расслабиться удалось только в машине и то потому, что здесь очень хорошо работала вентиляция. И хотя Гальтар сидел в опасной близости от Киды, она ничего такого страшного не ощущала. Или может, она просто уже устала от всего этого, и ее просто отключило, ведь все-таки относительно недавно она имела близость не просто с Высокородным, а с совместимым партнером. Знать бы еще, кем он был… Кида удобно расположилась на кожаном сиденье: откинулась на спинку, запрокинула голову, прикрыла глаза и из-под опущенных ресниц следила за Лукасом и Кейт. Лукас пытался развлечь ее беседой, но судя по личику Кейт, по складке между бровей и по тем озабоченным взглядам, что она бросала на Кэриэна, точно ждала от него чего-то эдакого, у брата получалось ее увлечь мало.

\- Она что спит? – спросила Кейт у Лукаса, глядя на Киду.

Лукас усмехнулся.

\- Вряд ли. Она просто иногда «выпадает» из реальности. Погружается только в один ей ведомый мир.

\- То, что она порой «выпадает», мы уже заметили, - сказал Кэриэн. – Опасное свойство.

\- Да нет, после она становится спокойнее… - Кида распахнула глаза и шикнула на Лукаса. Он что же решил болтать понапрасну о ее проблемах?

\- Спокойнее? – тут же спросила Кейт. Кида сделала себе мысленную пометку быть осторожнее, если не хочет парой своих тайн невольно поделиться с Варлау. И хотя Кейт – прелесть, мало ли что она может сделать, когда поймет все.

\- Ничего такого, я просто устала. С утра на ногах, - солгала Кида. – Прогулка пойдет мне на пользу.

Дальше ехали молча. Гальтар делал вид, что его интересует вид из окна. Хотя глаза Кида почти всегда держала закрытыми, она все видела. На ее ноги в чулках он все же поглядывал, быстро оглаживал взглядом и тут же отворачивался, словно боясь, что его застукают. Подобные взгляды приводили ее в еще большее смятение: да чего он, фрэл его задери, добивается?

Иногда Кида все же рассматривала Кэриэна, украдкой и урывками, чтобы никто не замечал. Смотреть на Гальтара было приятно, он был, как произведение искусства, ошеломляющий в своем совершенстве, идеально вылепленный. Хотелось не просто смотреть. Хотелось обойти его кругом, рассмотреть со всех сторон, пощупать молочно-белую кожу, чтобы убедиться в том, что она настоящая. А еще у Киды было другое желание – забраться внутрь него, рассмотреть, разгадать, что в этой идеальной статуе такого, что заставляет ее темное нутро отзываться. Ведь Кэриэн производит впечатление человека холодного, как камень. Будто, действительно, статуя, без огня внутри. Наверное, именно это и заставляло ее сомневаться в его намерениях насчет ее.

Последний взгляд не удалось скрыть. Кэриэн поймал его и призывно улыбнулся.

\- Нравлюсь? – спросил он.

\- Зачем ты это сделал? – вместо ответа спросила она насчет его эделиофикона. Сейчас ей в голову пришло, что он еще и какими-то усилителями воспользовался. Если это была попытка соблазнить, то очень жалкая.

\- Сделал что? – попытался он состроить невинность.

\- Ты знаешь, - ответила Кида.

Но разговор их был прерван, ответа она так и не получила, потому что машина остановилась, а за окном, раскинувшись в своей невероятной сини, плескалось море. Приехали. Кида тряхнула головой и расправила складки юбки, готовясь на выход. Первыми машины покинули мужчины, а затем помогли дамам. Кэриэн протянул свою совершенную руку, и когда Кида несмело вложила свои пальцы в его ладонь, сразу же стиснул их и потянул на себя. Да так сильно, что она не удержалась, и почти свалилась на него.

«Фрэл! Это же невыносимо!» - выругалась она мысленно, признавая, что у него с маневрами соблазнения как-то не очень. Так привык, что все у его ног, и поэтому понятия не имеет, насколько смешны его ужимки?

Кида спешно отвернула голову и задержала дыхание. Да только зря, эделиофикон мог просачиваться даже сквозь кожу.

\- Эй! – Кэриэн позвал ее, ожидая, что она повернется и сдастся может быть, но она устояла. Наверное, опыт в сфере воздержания был большой. И хотя с Ровэном она однажды сломалась,  Гальтару она могла сопротивляться лучше!

\- Переигрываешь, - ответила она.

Кэриэн вдруг напрягся и тут же ее отпустил. Посмотрел на нее как-то обиженно и даже немного зло – не на ту реакцию рассчитывал? Думал, что она на него запрыгнет, и они счастливые уйдут в закат? Так он просто не понимает, что добивается от нее совсем другой реакции. Ей хочется драться, а не соблазняться.

\- Наобнимались? – послышался недоуменный голос Кейт. Кажется, она была чем-то крепко озадачена.

\- Ага, - ответил Гальтар чересчур радостно и двинулся к подруге. Он выудил из кармана солнечные очки и надел их. И хотя они очень ему шли, прямо таки подчеркивали его идеальность черт, Кида невольно пожалела, что не видит его глаз. Они у него тоже были красивыми.

\- Пройдемся по пляжу? – предложил Лукас. – На песок вас тащить – это кощунство, но набережная тут хорошая.

Набережная и правда тут была хороша: белоснежный песок плавно переходил в зеленую траву. Газон был ухожен, изобиловал пальмами и скамейками, где можно посидеть в тени. И главное, что набережная не была особо людной, потому что принадлежала Высокородным. Кида любила море, но это место ей надоело до колик, ведь было чуть ли не единственным, куда официально можно ходить женщине-высокородной.

\- Я хочу, - заупрямилась Кида. Мягкий белый песок так и манил ее к себе.

\- Наберешь же полные туфли, - произнес Кэриэн. – Это мы в сапогах, а вы…

\- Ну и ладно! – поддержала ее Кейт и, не дожидаясь ответа, помчалась вперед, утопая по щиколотку в песке. Кида глянула на это и рассмеялась.

\- Подожди! – крикнула она. – Туфли сними! И чулки!

Кейт остановилась в нерешительности, посмотрела на Киду, которая с улыбкой оперлась на Лукаса и принялась стаскивать и чулки, и туфли. На милом личике Кейт появилось такое неподдельное удивление, будто она увидела что-то чудесное.

\- А можно? – спросила она. – Традиции же…

Теперь смеялся Лукас, протягивал руку Кейт, предлагая ей себя как опору.

\- Смелее! Это же Кида. Она знает толк в бунтарстве! Поводись с ней еще, и не такому научит!

Кида в ответ фыркнула и пихнула локтем Лукаса. Тот только охнул тихо, а потом выдал:

\- Не дерись. Я же правду говорю!

Теперь уже все смеялись. А когда закончили, Кейт последовала дурному примеру, и тоже разоблачилась. Кожа на ногах у нее была совсем белая, будто никогда солнца не знала, Кида на ее фоне вовсе казалась темнокожей, ведь любила загорать или тренироваться у бассейна, а вот Кейт такими забавами не страдала. Да и когда, в ее-то Сайране, там каждая минута на вес золота. Так что теперь, глядя на эти белые ноги, Кида даже забоялась, что Кейт получит солнечный ожог, и…

\- Не забывай о тепловых гормонах симбионта. Они меня защитят, - Кейт правильно поняла озабоченность Киды. А та лишь кивнула и бросила раздраженный взгляд на Кэриэна: думала, что он такой идеальный потому что дома сидит и от солнца себя бережет, а оказывается – тепловые гормоны! Вот она, не в меру загорелая выглядит совсем простушкой. Ну и пусть!

Кейт встала на песок, с удовольствием зарылась пальцами в него, даже блаженно застонала от этого ощущения. Кида не удержалась, тоже встала, почувствовала, как горячий песок обхватил ее ступни, мягко и в тоже время настойчиво, что сама едва не принялась издавать столь неприличные звуки, но удержалась. Она махнула рукой к морю, и они подошли ближе к воде, пошли вдоль полосы прибоя.

Кида всегда любила соленый морской воздух. Он был свежим, таким настоящим – не тем, что производили искусственные генераторы, которые стояли почти в каждых домах и следили за поддержанием климата внутри помещения. Этот воздух было легко вдыхать, он сам заполнял легкие, и становилось так хорошо-хорошо, будто от бокала шампанского. А еще она любила смотреть на море. Когда перед ней простиралось огромное водное пространство, которое где-то за горизонтом сливалось с небом, ей чудилось, что она птица, и может лететь, куда захочет. Даже туда, где вода и небо смыкаются… И сегодняшний день не был исключением. Кида посмотрела вдаль и улыбнулась тем далям, что ее звали все время. Хотелось в небо.

От романтических мыслей о небе и свободе ее отвлекла Кейт, которая зашла по щиколотку в море, нагнулась, зачерпнув в ладони воды, и брызнула ею в Киду. Кида заморгала, не в силах осознать, что с ней только что сделали, а потом с воинственным криком бросилась в воду, скрутив длинную юбку на бедрах, принялась брызгаться в Кейт. Та отвечала, заразительно смеясь. А мужчины стояли на берегу и не знали, как реагировать.

\- Скоро Кэриэн скажет, что ты оказываешь на меня плохое влияние, - сказала Кейт Киде, подмигивая. Она увидела замешательство мужчин, повернулась и окатила обоих водой. Те настолько не ожидали подобного, что лица их нужно было запечатлеть для истории. Такого непередаваемого выражения Кида у своего брата еще не видела, а лощеный Кэриэн вдруг стал слегка мокроват и не настолько идеален.

\- Скорее это ты оказываешь на нее плохое влияние, Кейт, - ответил он, отплевываясь от воды. Кида невинно пожала плечами, а потом зарядила в него струей воды. Она – не Кейт, и сила в ее руках была не совсем женская (Кида считала, что приобрела ее от постоянных тренировок), поэтому в этот раз Кэриэна окатило хорошо. – Хотя, нет, я беру свои слова обратно. Эта барышня опаснее, - он указал на Киду.

\- Ах, так! – воскликнули девушки в унисон, и вскоре перед Кэриэном предстал нелегкий выбор: или оказаться с ног до головы мокрым, или сбежать с поля боя. Для того чтобы контратаковать, он и помыслить не мог – это ведь девушки!

Кида повернулась, чтобы снова зачерпнуть воды, как ее внимание привлекла странная троица мужчин, которые направлялись к ним. Хотели присоединиться? Вряд ли, скорее хотят пожурить за неподобающее поведение. Заметив, что она посерьезнела, Лукас сразу вопросительно на нее посмотрел, и Кида кивнула на приближающихся Высокородных за его спиной.  Лукас повернулся, Кэриэн последовал его примеру, и от Киды не укрылось, как он передвинулся, будто пытался их с Кейт закрыть собой. Значит, не журить идут, а кое-то похуже.  Кида вышла из воды и напряглась – ее тело инстинктивно приготовилось к бою.

\- В чем дело? – недоуменно спросила Кейт.

\- Палата, - ответил Лукас.

Трое Высокородных уже достаточно приблизились, чтобы одного из них Кида узнала. Угольно-черные вьющиеся волосы до плеч, черные пронзительные глаза, оливковая кожа… Этот рост, разворот плеч, длинные сильные ноги, мощный торс. И лицо с хищными чертами.

«Они все хищники, - как-то прочитала Кида в одной из книг по Родословным, и сейчас была полностью согласна с автором тех строк. – Сама природа одарила их такими Чертами, чтобы сразу было видно: в их Родословной есть Берсерки…»

\- Сайтраун… - прошептала она, чувствуя, как ее сердце уходит в пятки. Хуже сценария придумать сложно: Варлау и Сайтраун так близко друг от друга. Это ведь недопустимо!

\- Сукин сын! – закричала Кейт.

Она умеет ругаться? Хотя, ничего удивительного. Сайтрауны всегда будили в Варлау все самое темное, что только в них было.

\- Тихо, может, они не к нам идут, - предположил Лукас.

Кейт бросила на него такой взгляд, что он весь сжался. Было бы, конечно, неплохо, если бы они миновали их компанию, но Варлау не даст пройти им мимо, не обменявшись «любезностями». Гальтар подошел к ней и обнял за плечи, что-то шепча на ухо, явно стараясь ее успокоить. Но не тут-то было.

\- Грэн и Сартратуа, - выдохнул Лукас, когда узнал остальных двоих в компании Сайтрауна. Сартратуа числились «Тайной Стражей Палаты», любой из них заканчивал Сайран Войны и каждый был способен на такие штуки, что перед ними даже дуори пятились. А дуори – это генетически выведенные телохранители для Высокородных. Их немного, потому что вырастить их тот еще подвиг, и понаделать из них армию никак не получится. Кида знала, что Глава Рода Сартратуа настолько же ужасен, насколько и его имя – Цхарес. Его назвали в честь болезни Высокородных, от которой нет лекарства. Но перед Кидой сейчас предстал, конечно, не сам Глава Рода, а кто-то из его племянников, потому что взрослых детей у Цхареса не было.  Впрочем, этот представитель данной Родословной не особо уступал своим родственникам: высокий и массивный, с темно-синими глазами, почти как ночное небо над океаном, и зачесанными назад каштановыми волосами, которые на солнце казались ржавыми – он производил впечатление.

Впрочем, Грэн тоже производил впечатление. Представители этой Родословной были все гибкие почти до абсурда. Среди молодежи Синь-Дани даже ходила такая похабная шутка, что им не нужны женщины. Зачем, если взять в рот свои причиндалы они и сами могут. С гибкостью им достался сероватый оттенок кожи, длинное худое тело, будто лишенное мышц, и большие водянистые глаза. Этот Род меньше других походил на ВакЗей, и если бы Высокородные не скрещивались только с себе подобными – ведь симбионт не позволит другого, то Кида бы давно заподозрила, что кто-то из их предков согрешил со змееподобными.

Так что компания им встретилась весьма занимательная и очень-очень опасная.

\- Какая милая встреча! – Сайтраун улыбался, как кот, который добрался до сметаны. Столь самодовольного лица Кида не видела уже очень давно. - Леди р’Рен, - он повернулся к ней, скалясь. Кажется, что даже резцы у него были длиннее, чем положено для ВакЗей. Или Киде просто так показалось?

Сайтраун, ловко воспользовавшись общим замешательством, приблизился к ней и  потянулся к руке, чтобы поднести ее у губам, как то и положено Традициями, но напуганная Кида среагировала, точно маленькая девчонка, и спрятала руки за спиной. Улыбка Сайтрауна стала еще шире, хотя казалось, что уже некуда, черные даже в ярком солнечном свете глаза довольно заблестели – именно на такую реакцию он и рассчитывал. И Кида мысленно себя обругала, что поддалась на столь детскую уловку. Вскинув подбородок и хмыкнув, Кида все же подала свою руку. Пусть целует, она потом в море сполоснет, чтобы не заразиться чем-нибудь.

\- Кида! – предупреждающе воскликнул Лукас. Она выкрик проигнорировала.

\- О, я вижу Вы меня помните, - сказал он довольно. Взял ее руку в свои ладони, прошелся по ней большими пальцами в ласкающем движении. Потом все же склонился и поцеловал – коснулся губами.

\- Я хорошо училась в школе, и Черты Родословных различаю, - парировала она сухо.

\- Не сомневаюсь. - Он выпустил ее руку. - А кто тут еще?

Его взор обратился к Кейт, которую буквально держал в руках Гальтар. Он обнял ее за плечи и не давал двигаться. Пока Кейт выглядела смирно, но это еще ничего не значило. Он поступил очень разумно, потому что она может на него запросто наброситься.

\- Леди Варлау! Как я рад Вас видеть.

\- А я сожалею, что ты появился на свет! – зашипела она.

И стала вырываться, но Гальтар держал крепко.

\- Ну зачем же так резко? Я просто пришел посмотреть на Вас.  Вы прекрасны, милая, особенно, когда злитесь. Знаете, Вы так на меня смотрите, что мое сердце прямо стучит. Так и готово выпрыгнуть из груди!

\- Если так, то советую провериться, идиот! Скорее всего, у тебя просто сердце слабое! – Кида еще никогда не видела такой всепоглощающей ненависти во взгляде Кейт. И чтобы говорили вроде нормальные вещи, а контекстом звучало: «Я надеюсь, что так и есть, и ты скоро сдохнешь!»

Эту реплику Сайтраун проигнорировал, продолжая скалиться.

\- Ну что же Вы так? У меня за Вас сердце болит, между прочим. Такая молодая, талантливая, но вот что-то Вас совсем не ценят. Сделали разменной монетой, на счастье наплевали. Вы, наверное, ощущаете себя несчастной…

\- Да что ты несешь?! – перебила его Кейт. – Ополоумел совсем? Солнце в голову напекло?

Он же в ответ поднял голову и насмешливо сощурился на яркое светило.

\- А Вы ничего не знаете? – Кида видела, что его удивление было притворно. - Какая несправедливость! Ну тогда и я ничего говорить не стану, пусть будет сюрпризом от вашей любящей семьи! Вы ведь так гордитесь своими родственными узами, да? Ну вот посмотрите, что делают Главы Рода «во имя любви».

Кейт опять стала вырываться и сыпать проклятиями, как из рога изобилия. Некоторые выражения были такими заковыристыми, что будь ситуация чуть лучше, Кида бы присвистнула. Сайтраун слушал ее с таким выражением на лице, будто то была сладчайшая музыка для его ушей. За всем этим никто не обратил внимания, что к Киде медленно подобрался Грэн, и схватил ее за руку.

\- Какая прекрасная, кошечка р’Рен, - сказал он и плотоядно улыбнулся. Сейчас он больше, чем раньше походил на змея, чем на человека. Кида дернулась, попыталась вырваться, но не получилось. И тогда она почувствовала «то самое». Ее ярость, что так плохо управлялась, вдруг поднялась, и Кида оказалась не в силах ей сопротивляться. Она затопила ее, и…

\- Отвали от нее, Грэн, - послышалось от Лукаса, - иначе я тебя вызову.

Он пытался вклиниться между ними, но проклятый змей вцепился в нее крепко, наверное синяки останутся.

\- Расслабься, Лукас, - Кида перехватила его за руку и, не сдерживаясь более, заломила пальцы. Она ощутила почти эйфорию от того, что отпустила собственный контроль. - Я сама в состоянии набить ему морду.

Лицо Грэна и без того землистого цвета, стало еще серее. Он тут же попытался выдернуть руку, но куда там. Кида в ответ кровожадно оскалилась и нажала сильнее, зверь внутри нее упивался этой болью. Грэн вскрикнул, попытался ударить ее другой рукой, но Кида ее перехватила, а потом залепила ногой по коленной чашечке. Тот упал на колени, открывая рот в беззвучном крике.

\- Кида! – попытался окликнуть ее Лукас, но все без толку. А подходить он к ней опасался, знал, что она может сейчас и на него броситься. И все бы неизвестно чем кончилось, если бы не вмешался Сайтраун.

\- Хватит! – рявкнул он, приблизился к Киде, перехватывая ее запястья. Но его окрик не помог тоже. Кида дернулась, собираясь по нему ударить, но Сайтраун сменил тактику и заворковал ласково-ласково: – Все-все, девочка,  посмотри на меня. Никто тебя не тронет, успокойся. Отпусти его. Просто разожми руки…

Кида заморгала, будто очнувшись, посмотрела на его руки, которые были на ее запястьях, и краем сознания отметила, что кожа у нее хоть и не такая белая, как у Кейт или как у Кэриэна, все же она кажется бледной, по сравнению со смуглым Сайтрауном. А потом пришла другая мысль: «Что она, фрэл подери, делает?!».

\- Все кончилось, все хорошо, он просто не знает, что ты еще маленькая, совсем еще малышка… - продолжал говорить он все тем же завораживающим тоном. Пока Кида пребывала в замешательстве, он мягко оттеснил ее от Грэна, развернул к себе и обнял, уложив руку на затылок. Сайтраун был большой, Кида ему только до груди доставала, хотя и не считала себя совсем уж крохотной. Но рядом с ним она была малышкой. А еще она вдруг подумала, что слухи о кровожадности Сайтраунов излишне преувеличены: когда они стоят вот так, она ощущает себя в безопасности. И ярости нет, нет никакой агрессии, даже намека – все ушло, будто он забрал у нее это.

\- Что это нахрен было? – зло бросил Грэн немного погодя, явно выразив тем самым коллективную мысль.

Кида дернулась, попыталась уйти отстраниться, но ей не дали.

\- Ничего особенного. Просто наша леди р’Рен оказалась очень темпераментной, и только я оказался в состоянии ее успокоить.

Теперь она бросила на него злой взгляд, но он сделал вид, что не заметил. Только Сартратуа  понимающе хмыкнул:

\- Разве, Себастьян? У меня бы ведь тоже могло бы получиться.

И тут Кида поняла две вещи. Первая: того, кто обнимал ее, звали Себастьян, младший сын Главы Рода. Раньше она не встречалась с Сайтраунами лицом к лицу и как-то не особо знала. И вторая: надо заканчивать этот цирк. Она и так себя уже ненавидит и за внезапный срыв, и за внезапное спокойствие, когда он касался ее.

\- Вполне, - согласился Себастьян.

Кида развернулась к нему, как разъяренная фурия. Нет, она не злилась, просто не могла все так оставить, не могла, чтобы эти двое решили, что правы. И вообще, что здесь происходит?

-  Зачем притворяться, малышка? Тебе ведь нравится в моих объятиях.

\- Я тебе покажу «малышку», - пообещала Кида.

Ему явно не стоило этого говорить, потому что Кида все же попыталась ударить. Сжала руку в кулак и хорошо его так впечатала ему под дых. Кулак она сжимала, как надо, и размахивалась – тоже, и будь в ней больше злости, не будь она так спокойна, наверное, ему бы не поздоровилось, но сейчас всего, чего она добилась – это очередной сияющей улыбки Сайтрауна, с которой он так легко скрутил Киду и прижал к себе. Кида попыталась трепыхнуться, попыталась разозлиться, потому что это придавало сил, но не получалось. Себастьян знал, как с ней справляться.

-  Т-с-с, поумерь свое возбуждение, - прошептал он ей на ухо снова своим этим ласковым тоном. И держал бережно, хоть и крепко, и совсем не заметно, чтобы злился. Лукас хотел было двинуться на выручку сестре, но ему преградили дорогу Сартратуа и Грэн.

\- Отпусти ее, ублюдок фрэлов!   - а это уже был Гальтар. Он бросил на Киду виноватый взгляд, но от Кейт не отошел.

\- Малышка, почему бы тебе не сказать им, что нравятся мои объятия? Что в них ты становишься шелковой… - прошелестел он насмешливо. Кида задергалась снова, но держали ее на совесть. Руки у Себастьяна были большие и сильные, и в них она ощущала себя вполне комфортно. Эти ощущения смущали больше всего.

\- Иди к фрэлу, Сайтраун! – выплюнула она, всерьез раздумывая о том, а не попробовать ли покусать этого наглеца?

\- И теперь ты меня посылаешь, после того, что было между нами? Ты не выглядела такой недовольной, когда несколько дней мы были в одной постели. Так ведь? А, Кида?

\- Сукин сын! – завопил Лукас и стал раздавать удары направо и налево, только бы добраться до своей сестры. Но ярость в драке плохой помощник, так что пробиться к ней ей не удалось. Сартратуа его быстро скрутил и успокоил, практически не причинив никакого вреда. Надо сказать, что действовал он почти с ювелирной точностью – всего два удара, и Лукас просто застыл на месте. Кида знала, что Сартратуа не дрался, он просто дал команду симбионту Лукаса замереть, не более того. Но отчего он так поступал?

\- С ним все хорошо, - уверил ее Сайтраун. – Не волнуйся, не злись. Ты ведь знаешь, что я правду говорю…  

\- Не уверена, - выдохнула Кида.

Она решила, что пора уже заканчивать этот спектакль. Кида вздохнула, посмотрела на ошеломленных произошедшим Кейт и Гальтара. С Кэриэна от шока даже слетели очки и теперь  валялись в песке… Гальтар явно злился, потому что его цвет глаз поменялся. Изумительный цвет! И как получается и из ярко-голубого настолько темно-синий?

\- И то, что мы с тобой спали, не уверена тоже. Видишь ли, - Кида улыбнулась, скользнув рукой по плотной ткани штанов, и накрыла тонкими пальчиками пах Себастьяна. Не удержалась, не смогла, провела большим пальцем вдоль ширинки, и когда услышала, как ее мучитель судорожно втянул воздух, продолжила: - У того, с кем я была в постели несколько дней назад член был больше.

Она поняла, что ее представление имело головокружительный успех у Сайтрауна. Она схватил ее за запястья снова, на этот раз совсем не бережно, приподнял руки и встряхнул. Если он желал, чтобы так она испугалась и взяла свои слова назад, то ошибся. Кида лишь смело посмотрела в его разъяренное лицо и спросила:

\- Что тебе от нас надо?

А глаза у него странно просветлели, стали такими яркими, что светились. Стали глазами хищника, и Киде казалось, что сейчас он просто кинется на нее и сломает ее хрупкую шейку. Только она не боялась. Она вообще не умела бояться, и это было ее главным недостатком. На заднем плане засмеялись дружки Сайтрауна, похоже, им нравилось происходящее. Себастьян бросил на них один лишь взгляд, и они угомонились: значит, посветлевшие глаза – это ярость. У всех Высокородных менялся цвет глаз, когда они испытывали эмоции, но у всех по-разному.

\- Через три дня будет бал, - озвучил свои требования Сайтраун. - Я хочу, чтобы мы с тобой пришли туда вместе, как пара.

Кида не сдержала смешка.

\- У тебя все так плохо на личном плане, что приходится искать себе пару таким способом?

Он не поддался, не разозлился, лишь поднял руку и убрал с лица прядку волос, что выбилась из ее строгой прически.

\- Наверное, держать их в пучке – это сущее мучение для тебя, да? Как ты живешь с ощущением, что они постоянно рвутся наружу? – спросил он. Для остальных это было какой-то бессмыслицей, но не для Киды. Она ведь всегда это ощущала, в какую бы прическу ее волосы не заплетали: они все время рвались наружу. И хотя с удивлением справилась быстро, Себастьян его заметил, и кажется, именно это поумерило его ярость. Янтарный блеск из глаз начал гаснуть. – Ты же маленькая еще, Кида, тебе нужен присмотр. Особенно, на балу такого масштаба. В Синь-Дани одни идиоты, да? Как они оставили тебя без присмотра? Разрешили ходить, где вздумается, да еще без сопровождения?

Кида понятия не имела, о чем он толковал. Похоже, просто был тронутым и нес какую-то свою чушь, она даже прислушиваться к ней не стала.

\- С чего ты взял, что я соглашусь на твое _сопровождение_?

\- Потому что ты очень любопытная малышка, а мне есть, что тебе рассказать. И показать, - он дернул бровями. – Чтобы ты убедилась, что с размерами у меня все в порядке.

Кида усмехнулась.

\- Сомневаюсь, что тебе есть, чем меня впечатлить, Сайтраун.

\- Есть, малышка, конечно, есть… – он наклонился к ее уху и зашептал, - хочешь узнать, отчего погибли твои родители? Так вот, у меня есть информация.

Кида распахнула глаза, его дружки решили, что он нашептал ей что-то похабное и потому ее так впечатлило, и заулюлюкали на заднем плане. Киде захотелось в них чем-нибудь кинуть, чтобы они заткнулись, но под рукой ничего не было, кроме Сайтрауна, а его она не поднимет.

\- Отпусти меня, - сказала она.

\- Только если ты больше не будешь драться.

Кида кивнула, но он не торопился ее отпускать. Просто ее стала удерживать только одна рука, а вторая прошлась по ее шее. Кида дернулась.

 - Ты обещала, что не будешь драться.

\- Ты обещал меня отпустить.

\- Ну, разумеется. Просто потерпи, мне тоже нужно успокоиться, а ты хорошо для этого подходишь.

Он одним быстрым движением вытащил из ее волос шпильки, и ее волосы, непослушные, густые, блестящей волной рассыпались по плечам. Кида ощутила облегчение, что их ничего больше не сдерживает, которое тут же сменилось смущением, потому что Сайтраун зарылся в них лицом. Хотя нет, не просто зарылся, а уткнулся и замер, словно был болен, а это – его единственное лекарство. Кида не понимала, что происходит, но позволяла ему стоять вот так, не шевелилась, только беспомощно шарила глазами по сторонам. Увидела Кейт, которая теперь почти успокоилась тоже, но почти так же держалась за Гальтара, как Сайтраун за нее. Видела недовольное лицо Кэриэна, его потемневшие от гнева глаза, нахмуренные тонкие брови, презрительно скривленный рот. Он теперь ее ненавидит? Пусть, ей нет дела до его ненависти. Она посмотрела на застывшее лицо Лукаса, на него живые глаза, в которых плескалось бессилие, и ощутила укол вины, что позволила ему увидеть эту безобразную сцену. Скользнула взглядом по дружкам Сайтрауна и увидела на лице Грэна странное понимание, а на лице Сартратуа не нашла и тени неприязни или чего-то еще.

Кида расслабилась и позволила рукам Себастьяна обвиться вокруг нее, не сопротивлялась, когда он прижал ее к себе. Она старалась не дрожать от волнения и не думать, но это получалось мало. Ее мысли то и дело возвращались к тому, что ей обещали рассказать о смерти родителей. Это ведь так и осталось для нее неизвестным, хотя для Ровэна, Кида была уверена, нет. Чуть позже она осторожно положила руки на плечи Себастьяну и мягко оттолкнула его от себя. Он поддался. Выдохнул свободно и заулыбался.

\- Я свяжусь с тобой позже. Обговорим все детали.

Кида как-то заторможено кивнула. Наверное, никак не могла осознать происходящее.

\- Идем, - сказал Сайтраун Грэну и Сартратуа, а потом напоследок подмигнул Кейт, - приятно было познакомиться, дорогая. Вы еще темпераментнее, чем мне описывали. Думаю, нас ждут веселые времена.

Кейт в ответ зашипела и ответила что-то совсем неприличное. У всей компании это вызвало приступ смеха. А потом они развернулись и пошли прочь, что-то обсуждая оживленно. Особенно старался Себастьян, он бурно жестикулировал. Кида стояла и старалась ни на кого не смотреть. Ей было стыдно после всего, что было ею наговорено и сделано. Ей впервые в жизни было стыдно за собственное спокойствие и за нежелание драться.

\- Да, сестрица, вляпалась ты, - произнес Лукас. Когда Себастьян отошел на приличное расстояние, Кейт вспомнила о том, что Лукас обездвижен, и привела его в порядок с помощью каких-то замысловатых движений. Причем она двигала пальцами так, что казалось они вообще действовали отдельно от своей хозяйки. В другой раз Кида бы понаблюдала за тем, как они движутся, тонкие и изящные, но сейчас было не до того.

\- Я знаю.

Кида посмотрела на него и не нашла в его взгляде и капли осуждения. У нее даже от сердца отлегло, ведь она очень любила Лукаса и не хотела ссоры с ним. Потом Кида перевела свой взгляд на  Кейт. Несмотря на то, что она сумела помочь Лукасу, ее трясло. Она дрожала, будто ей было холодно, и отводила глаза, избегая встречаться ими с Кидой. Глаза же Гальтара были все такими же темно-синими. Он был в ярости, и сейчас эта ярость была направлена на нее, Киду. Девушка вздрогнула, но взгляд выдержала.

\- Я надеюсь, у тебя есть толковые объяснения, что здесь только что было, и почему ты позволила им прикасаться к себе, - процедил он.

Кида замялась, не зная, что ответить. Она понятия не имела, что на нее нашло. Ведь перед ней была Палата, а она даже разозлиться на них не сумела! А ведь это было единственным в ее жизни, в чем она была уверена: Кида злилась на все подряд.

\- Я надеюсь, у вас есть толковые объяснения, почему вы все время стояли в стороне, даже не пытаясь помочь, когда как моя сестра почти была атакована Палатой, лорд Гальтар? Или по-вашему, она не леди, которой требуется защита? – вмешался Лукас. Он смотрел на Кэриэна со злостью, и похоже, все его хорошее отношение к Кэриэну улетучилось.

\- Кейт нуждалась в защите. Здесь был Себастьян Сайтраун! – ответил он надменно. Кейт на это только грустно вздохнула.

 

**9**

В машину они грузились молча. Лукас предпочитал не отходить от Киды, словно боялся, что та вдруг снова начнет злиться, смотрел озабоченно и внимательно. Кида думала о том, что ей очень повезло с Лукасом - он всегда на ее стороне. Она поймала его взгляд и покачала головой, показывая, что спокойна. Спокойна настолько, что сейчас ее бы не взял бы и концентрированный эделиофикон Гальтара. Но вентиляцию она все же включила.

Напряжение в салоне было такое, что хоть ножом режь. Нарушила его Кейт.

\- Кэриэн, поезжай домой, - сказала она.

Лицо Гальтара стало каким-то растерянным и одновременно потерянным. Киде он напомнил пса, которого только что пнули. Хотя, скажи ей раньше, что у нее случатся такие ассоциации с Кэриэном, она бы рассмеялась ему в лицо.

\- Но…

\- Никаких «но»! Ты же знаешь, мне не нравится… - было начала Кейт, но замолкла, вспомнив о том, что не находится с Гальтаром наедине. – В общем, делай, как я тебе говорю. И никаких возражений.

Говорила она жестоким и властным тоном. Варлау могут сколько угодно притворяться душками, но Кида давно поняла, что это только маскировка. Им лучше не возражать, потому что Варлау – это не просто ори, а главный Род Синь-Дани, они уже много столетий подряд занимают ключевые посты в Долине. Власть в их крови.

\- Поговорим, когда ты успокоишься, - пообещала Кейт на его молчание, а потом посмотрела на Лукаса. – Лорд р’Рен, вас я тоже попрошу оставить нас с Кидой наедине.  Нам нужно поговорить. Поделиться, так сказать, женскими секретами, мальчиков обсудить.

\- Я надеялся, что вы будете называть меня по имени… - сказал Лукас слегка удрученно, а протестовать не стал. Лишь повернулся к Киде и сказал: - Если понадоблюсь, дай знать. Но думаю, все будет хорошо.

Кида кивнула, а Варлау сказала водителю.

\- Отвези нас в «Шоколад».

Дальше ехали молча. Кейт выглядела несколько озадаченной, будто о чем-то размышляющей, а ее спина казалась более прямой чем обычно. Если бы Кида знала ее лучше, поняла бы, что так она себя обычно ведет, когда решает какую-то особо сложную задачу.

Машина остановилась у кофейни с большой белой чашкой на вывеске. Мужчины помогли девушкам выйти, а затем уехали. Кида вздохнула. Она не знала, о чем с ней собирается разговаривать Кейт. Вообще-то она бы сейчас приехала домой и разгугунила парочку комнат, хотя на самом деле не испытывала к этому желания, так что совершила бы она это скорее для того, чтобы вновь почувствовать прежнюю ярость. Без нее Кида ощущала себя беспомощной. Или может, оделась бы для фехтования и все же вытащила бы на поединок Ровэна. Когда дерешься – хорошо, не нужно думать ни о чем. Сейчас она совсем не хотела думать ни о том, что Себастьян мог оказаться тем совместимым незнакомцем, с которым она переспала; ни о том, что он пообещал рассказать о ее родителях.

Внутри кофейни приятно пахло шоколадом, кофе и ванилью. Интерьер был исполнен в коричневых и кремовых тонах, а рядом с каждым из столиков вместо стульев стояли удобные на вид плюшевые диванчики. Мягкий свет ламп делал обстановку уютной и немного таинственной – самое то, чтобы делиться секретами или разговаривать на щекотливые темы. Кида здесь раньше ни разу не была, но признала, что Кейт выбрала для разговора очень хорошее место.

\- Два горячих шоколада для меня и моей подруги, - сказала Кейт официанту, когда их проводили к столику у окна. Кида сразу утонула в объятиях плюшевого дивана, и ей стало так хорошо, что даже шевелиться не хотелось.

\- Хотите что-то еще? – вежливо спросил официант. Он был молодым парнем, вполне симпатичным, с раскосыми глазами и торчащим ежиком волосами, смотрел на них спокойно и с достоинством, хотя явно узнал Родословную Кейт. Кида помнила, как на нее реагировали люди на балу, где они познакомились, и отдала парню должное.

Кейт посмотрела на Киду вопросительно, и Кида качнула головой – ничего она больше не хотела. Да и горячего шоколада тоже, если быть честной.

\- Пока все, - сказала Кейт.

Официант кивнул и удалился. Кейт проводила его взглядом, улыбаясь.

\- Существуют не так много мест, где на меня не смотрят, как на чудо чудное. Это одно из них. Знала бы ты, как мне это надоело. Я даже подумываю о том, чтобы придумать какой-нибудь подавитель эделиофикона, чтобы можно было спокойно ходить по улицам.

Кида пожала плечами. У нее не было таких проблем, как у Кейт, но то, что если она за Вратами без вуалей, на нее таращились, тоже раздражало.

\- Было бы неплохо.

\- Я думаю об этом. Ладно, мы не об этом пришли разговаривать, - сказала Варлау, - я хочу услышать твою историю знакомства с Сайтрауном. Полностью.

И она откинулась на спинку дивана с поистине королевской грацией. Киде оставалось только удивляться, как Кейт могла быть такой разной. Сейчас она больше походила на надменную королеву, которой никто не осмеливается возражать, а ведь еще недавно брызгалась морской водой, словно девчонка.

\- Нечего рассказывать, я ведь не уверена, что это был он. Я не видела… Ладно, - Кида махнула рукой. – Начну сначала. Есть один клуб… Я в него частенько хожу, но он не для Высокородных.

\- Безопасный? – заинтересовалась Кейт.

\- Достаточно. Там вполне спокойно и на меня реагируют спокойно. Иногда там бывают и другие Высокородные, но в основном там все же простые ВакЗей. Хозяйка клуба моя подруга. И в этом клубе я встретила одного мужчину. Я была пьяна, и мы танцевали, но я не видела его лица, он постоянно был позади меня. А потом он завязал мне глаза и предложил переспать. Я согласилась. Повязку с глаз я сняла только тогда, когда  он ушел. Вот и все.

Как раз по окончанию ее рассказа принесли шоколад. Еще никогда Кида не была так рада этому напитку, ведь можно сделать вид, что целиком и полностью им занят, и не смотреть на Кейт. Поведение Киды было далеко от идеального, ходить по подобным клубам, да еще без вуалей – это верх беспечности, но Ровэн не запрещал. Он вообще мало что мог ей запретить.

\- То есть ты понятия не имеешь, кто это был?

\- Да. Это мог быть и Себастьян Сайтраун. Мог еще кто-то, - Кида ощущала себя неловко. Да ей так неудобно не было даже когда она была прижата к Себастьяну, хотя с ним ей было слишком хорошо, что, действительно, пугало. Вот такой вот парадокс. – Но меня настораживает, что Сайтраун знал об этом моем маленьком приключении.

\- Может, были какие-то особые приметы, - произнесла Кейт, - ну там… хотя бы размер… - она покраснела, опуская глаза. – Ты же сама сказала, что у твоего незнакомца был больше.

\- Вообще-то глаза мои были завязаны, и линейки под рукой не наблюдалось, чтобы измерить. Так что я сказала про размер только чтобы позлить Сайтрауна.

Варлау захихикала и спряталась за чашкой с шоколадом. Она снова превратилась в девчонку из надменной королевы.

\- Какое у него было лицо! Я прямо ощутила себя отмщенной… - сказала Кейт. – С тобой опасно иметь дело. Скажи мне, что ты наговорила Кэриэну на балу, что он ходил после него таким побитым?

Кида скромно пожала плечами и взгляд опустила.

\- Ничего не наговорила. Побила в прямом смысле.

Кейт некоторое время удивленно моргала, пыталась осознать, что только что услышала, и в конце концов рассмеялась.

\- Не смешно, - буркнула Кида. И Кейт согласно закивала, что она права, да только смеяться не перестала. Пришлось терпеливо ждать, пока Кейт успокоится, а потом попьет воды.

\- Хорошо, это не смешно для тебя. Но побитый Кэриэн. Знаешь, никогда не думала, что он кому-то позволит… - Кида посмотрела на Кейт мрачно, веселья она не разделяла, о Гальтарах разговаривать не хотела совсем. Кейт уловила ее настроение и сменила тему. Правда тему выбрала еще более неловкую, чем раньше. – У тебя ведь проблемы с управлением гневом, так?

Кида поджала губы.

\- Это не то, о чем я хочу говорить.

\- Я понимаю. Но я тоже не слепая, Кида, и мне кажется, что оно тебе мешает жить. Скажи мне, а тебе делали анализы на дирены?

Кида снова пожала плечами и посмотрела в свою чашку. Она свой шоколад уже допила, и теперь смотрела на коричневые разводы на стенках. Говорят, что на Земле по этим разводам даже умудрились гадать. Хотя нет, там вроде на кофе это делали. Кида подняла руку, подзывая официанта, и заказала себе кофе, черный и крепкий, чтобы горчил на языке и обжигал горло.

\- Твоя агрессия может быть вызвана этим, - продолжила Кейт. - К тому же есть и другие признаки, которые позволяют подозревать у тебя повышенный уровень. Скажи мне, ведь есть те, кто способен тебя успокоить, так? Твоя семья, например, и… Сайтрауны… И еще твой симбионт не идет на контакт, помнишь тот случай в парке? В общем, много деталей, которые по отдельности могут ничего не значить, но вместе говорят об одном.

Кида вскинула глаза на Кейт. Откуда она узнала, что рядом с Себастьяном ей было спокойно? Хотя, глупый вопрос, она наверное заметила, какой она шелковой стала рядом с ним, даже противно!

\- Мне делают много анализов, но что там – понятия не имею. Я ведь не медик. А что такое дирены?

\- Это группа боевых гормонов симбионта. Всего их три: силовой, гравитационный и скоростной. То есть их присутствие в крови делает нас сильнее, быстрее и выносливее. Если хоть один из них повышен, то получается ситуация, похожая на твою.

Тем временем официант принес кофе и забрал пустые чашки. Кида отвлеклась, поблагодарила кивком. И когда официант их покинул невольно подалась вперед, к Кейт, выдавая свою заинтересованность.

\- Погоди, ты сейчас о берсерках говоришь? Ты думаешь, что я…

Кейт качнула головой.

\- Повышенный уровень диренов говорит о том, что ты можешь им стать, да, но не обязательно будешь. Дирены на верхней границе в основном влияют на агрессивность и иногда на физическую силу.

Последнее совсем уж обеспокоило, ведь выходило, что Кейт права. Кида иногда проявляла недюжинную силу, сама себе удивляясь, на тренировках, или как сегодня, с Грэном. Ровэн на это говорил лишь то, что она родилась очень сильной и здоровой девочкой. Да и к тому же, никто не ожидал ее появления. Маме много лет назад поставили бесплодие, а тут вдруг…

\- Все равно это невозможно. р’Рен  - Светлый Род, а берсерки появляются только в Палате! И успокоить меня Лукас не в состоянии, только Ровэн и то, потому что… - Кида замялась, ведь рассказывать о Кейт о том, что ее симбионт пробудился, не хотелось. Как не хотелось рассказывать о постыдных желаниях, что ее терзали, стоило Главе ее Рода оказаться поблизости. – Неважно.

\- Как хочешь. Я просто стараюсь тебе помочь. Если захочешь поговорить об этом, я всегда в твоем распоряжении, - улыбнулась Кейт. Кида улыбнулась в ответ: Кейт внушала доверие, хотелось ей все рассказать, но Кида напомнила себе, что не имеет на это права.

\- Спасибо, - поблагодарила Кида и взялась за кофе.

Он был выше всех похвал, именно такой, какой она и хотела. Кида сделала глоток и прикрыла глаза от удовольствия. И хотя в разговоре с Кейт она не могла быть полностью откровенной, после него ей стало легче, и Кида была благодарна за это.

Они некоторое время просидели в молчании, но молчание это было уютным. Кейт заказала вторую порцию шоколада и клубнику к нему. Клубнику принесли в пышных и легких сливках. Кейт брала ее за черенок и отправляла в рот с явным удовольствием. Закончив, она облизнулась, подмигнула замершему где-то за спиной Киды официанту, который опешил от открывшегося зрелища, и задумчиво произнесла:

\- Интересно, если полностью подавить эделиофикон, тогда они бы пялились на меня с таким обожанием?

\- Почему нет? Ведь не все дело в эделиофиконе, как-то же люди на Земле размножались, и у них не было симбионтов.

\- Хм… - задумчиво изрекла Кейт, а потом покусала губу. – И если подавить эделиофикон, чувство притяжения при совместимости пропадет?

Кида бы многое отдала, чтобы так и было. Ее собственные совместимые партнеры оказались для нее несколько проблематичными: один брат, другой – незнакомец, предположительно Себастьян Сайтраун. Но чтобы осознать их совместимость, им нужно больше времени провести вместе, чтобы оно «началось», как с Ровэном.

\- Понятия не имею, - призналась Кида. – Но почему ты об этом думаешь? Тебе еще до пробуждения симбионта несколько лет, да и то я слышала, что у ори это происходит не так. У вас вроде только один совместимый партнер, больше нет. У р’Рен их обычно двое-трое.

\- Насчет количества совместимых партнеров – верно, а вот насчет остального – нет, – говоря это, Кейт покраснела. И щеки ее вспыхнули совсем не от жары, внутри был прекрасный климат.

\- Не поняла.

\- А что тут понимать? Мой симбионт уже с рождения в полупробужденном состоянии, как ты думаешь я проделываю все эти вещи? Как могу учиться в Сайране или выделять термозащитные гормоны? – Кида пожала плечами, от этих медицинских штучек она была так далека, что даже не всегда понимала, о чем говорит Кейт. Впрочем, сейчас Кейт говорила предельно ясно: - И этого достаточно, чтобы узнать совместимого партнера.

Кида могла только удивляться, какие эти ори сложные. Она считала, что ей не повезло родиться Высокородной, но были вещи хуже: венец эволюции, венец сотрудничества двух организмов – ори, у которых все еще сложнее.

\- И ты уже знаешь, кто стал твоим совместимым партнером? – спросила Кида. – Надеюсь, что это твой Одри, которого ты оставила в Сайране.

Кейт потупилась, погрустнела, уголки ее губ опустились. Она тонкой рукой отодвинула от себя тарелку с клубникой, точно показывала, насколько все безнадежно: даже любимое лакомство не могло ее утешить.

\- Нет, - сокрушенно ответила Кейт. – Не он, а Себастьян Сайтраун.

 

***

**-** Помоги мне, - сказала Кейт. Она смотрела с таким отчаянием и такой мольбой, что Кида вдруг поняла, что сделает все, что угодно. Все, что попросит. – Мне нужно знать, понимаешь, что мои чувства настоящие. Что ничего не изменилось, что совместимость – это всего лишь зов наших симбионтов, а сердцем мы по-прежнему можем выбирать.

Кида на Кейт смотреть не могла, она ощущала боль при этом. Нет не физическую, а душевную – когда смотрела в ее большие глаза, когда видела, как трагично заламываются соболиные брови, как Кейт сжимает руку в кулак, украдкой, под столом, в тайне надеясь, что этого никто не увидит. Ведь не положено Высокородной леди так плохо себя контролировать.

\- Я не понимаю, как, - Кида развела руками.

\- Ты сказала, что ходишь в безопасный клуб. Я хочу, чтобы ты отвела меня туда, и я… я позвоню Одри, попрошу его приехать тоже. Я хочу его увидеть! Мне это надо! Пожалуйста!

Кида не могла ответить «да», даже несмотря на отчаяние Кейт. Это слишком опасно, ведь клуб находится за Вратами, за безопасной территорией. И ходить туда возбраняется. Кида никогда не боялась за себя, ей и в голову не приходило бояться, но Кейт… это хрупкое создание, наделенное столь одаренными мозгами и столь же горячим сердцем, как Кида могла взять ответственность за нее?

\- Там опасно, - произнесла Кида, но это было слабым оправданием.

\- Пожалуйста, - Кейт умоляла. – Я прошу тебя. Никого и никогда в жизни не просила так, как тебя. Пожалуйста! Я как узнала о тебе… Знаешь, что за слухи о тебе ходят среди Высокородных? Что ты имеешь доступ наружу, что ты выходишь, потому что достаточно смела и сильна. Не зря же тебя хотят сделать Хранительницей Истины! Я тогда решила, что нам нужно познакомиться. Ты могла бы мне помочь встретиться с Одри на безопасной территории…

Так вот она причина внезапно вспыхнувшего интереса. Теперь Киде было многое понятно из поступков Кейт. Нет, «дружить» элита хотела не потому, что вдруг прониклась симпатией, а потому, что у Киды были доступы за Врата. И Первородный, кто это придумал? Кида всегда искренне считала, что у всех Высокородных были эти доступы, не только у нее, просто ими не пользовались.

Но Киде отчего-то даже не было обидно. Она ведь успела узнать Кейт, и она была хорошим человеком, добрым, отзывчивым, невероятно умным и талантливым. На нее невозможно было злиться.

\- Хорошо, - сдалась Кида. – Раз все так сложно, я помогу тебе. Но у меня есть условие, - Кейт кивнула и приготовилась внимательно слушать. – Ты наденешь вуали.

\- Но… но там же безопасно, - недоуменно произнесла Кейт, и Кида вдруг осознала, насколько она еще юная. Кида сама не могла похвастаться годами, но она все же была повзрослее Кейт.

\- За Вратами нигде не безопасно, - Кида решила быть твердой. – Либо вуали, либо я не стану тебе помогать.

Кейт удрученно кивнула.

\- Хорошо.

\- И ты их не снимешь, что бы ни случилось. Обещай! – и хотя Кида считала, что Кейт достаточно благоразумна, чтобы не совершать подобные безумия, она знала, что, увидев своего возлюбленного, можно запросто совершить какую-нибудь глупость.

\- Обещаю.

Не сказать, что подобная готовность успокоила Киду. Но она махнула рукой, подзывая официанта. Тот нарисовался почти сразу, и Кида заявила, что они уходят. Потом вызвала машину и сказала, что вначале они поедут к Кейт, чтобы взять вуали. Кейт молча соглашалась, хотя ей подобные условия не нравились. А Киде так вообще ситуация не нравилась. К тому же эта история с ее совместимостью с Себастьяном… что-то в ней ей не давало покоя, словно она что-то упускала.

Когда они остановились у особняка Варлау, Кида махнула рукой.

\- Иди и собирайся, я побуду здесь.

Ожидать Кейт в гостиной не было совершенно никакого желания. Кида еще помнила то кровавое и потрясающе реалистичное видение, которое случилось у нее в этом особняке, и теперь малодушно боялась его повторения. К тому же она не была уверена, что то было видение, больше походило на то, что она медленно сходит с ума.

\- Я быстро, - пообещала Кейт и выпорхнула из машины. Только после того, как Кида осталась в относительном одиночестве (не стоит забывать о водителе, который находился за непрозрачной перегородкой), она позволила себе выдохнуть и откинуться на прохладное кожаное сидение. Сиденье сразу среагировало на нее, принимая форму тела, чтобы ей было, как можно комфортнее, но едва ли это помогало. Кида была вся в сомнениях. Она не хотела никуда ехать, тем более с Кейт.

«Зов симбионта или мы можем выбирать сердцем?» - Кида вспомнила недавние слова Кейт. Этот ее вопрос казался такой глупостью. И, сказать по правде, сама Кида понятия не имела, как на него ответить.

Чтобы не думать о бесполезном, Кида взялась за коммуникатор и набрала номер Мелинды. Стоило ее предупредить, что сегодня в ее клубе появятся довольно важные персоны. Подруга ответила почти сразу, и ее голограмма развернулась перед Кидой. Мелинда хотя и выглядела несколько взъерошенной, будто только что проснулась и Кида поймала ее по пути в ванную, но улыбалась широко и приветливо – Киду она была рада видеть всегда.

\- Кида! Какими судьбами? Ты редко мне звонишь, что-то случилось? – в ее глазах была искренняя забота и тревога. Мелинда считала, что обязана заботиться о Киде, и пыталась быть для нее не только подругой и старшей сестрой. Надо сказать, что Кида многому у нее научилась, что не раз и не два пригождалось в жизни.

\- Ничего особенного, - отмахнулась Кида. – Просто хочу предупредить, что скоро к тебе нагряну.

\- Это здорово! Я всегда рада тебя видеть. Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе нашла кого-то, как в прошлый раз? – большие черные очи Мелинды блеснули. Она всегда умело пользовалась косметикой, подчеркивая их красоту, но даже без косметики они выглядели притягательно. Мужчины от ее глаз сходили с ума, даже Высокородные. Хотя считалось, что у Высокородных в крови лед – они на простых ВакЗей не смотрят, но тут не во льде было дело, а в эделиофиконе.

От воспоминания о «прошлом разе» Кида покраснела. Ночь была шикарная, и да, Кида была бы рада повторению.

\- Нет, не стоит. Тут другое. Я приду не одна, а с очень важной персоной. Она хочет назначить встречу в твоем клубе, будет она в вуалях, но даже если так, нужно сделать так, чтобы ни одного волоса с ее головы не упало.

Мелинда мигом посерьезнела и кивнула.

\- _Очень_ важная персона, да?

\- Ты не представляешь, насколько. За нее головой отвечаю, - вздохнула Кида. Кейт, наследницу Варлау, ей не простят, если что-то случится. Хотя, Кида сомневалась, что ей простят даже то, что она согласилась проводить Кейт за Врата, но отступать поздно.

\- Хорошо. Я всех предупрежу. Скоро будете?

Кида пожала плечами. Она понятия не имела, как надолго может задержаться Кейт у себя в особняке. Ей ведь надо не только броню натянуть, но и прихорошиться, если уж собирается встречаться со своим Одри.

\- Пара часов где-то, может больше.

\- Ладно, - согласилась Мелинда.

Кида снова задумалась об этом загадочном «Одри». Судя по тому, что в Сайране носят вуали безвылазно, то есть и спят в них и моются в них, то этот человек может оказаться, кем угодно. И что будет, если Кейт вдруг обнаружит, что влюблена в кого-то из Палаты? Наверное, ничего особенного, ведь она совместима с Себастьяном Сайтрауном, что само по себе тяжелый удар. Придумать что-то хуже будет сложно.

Возвращаясь к мыслям о Себастьяне Сайтрауне и обо всем том, что он наговорил Киде недавно на набережной, она задалась вопросом: если Себастьян не был с ней той ночью (в чем Кида не была уверена), то откуда он узнал обо всем? Выводы Киде не очень понравились. Или он связан с тем таинственным незнакомцем, и упаси Первородный, от его дружков, того же Сартратуа. И если он связан, тогда ее случайный любовник рассказал о ней. Но существовал и другой вариант, он нравился Киде больше: Себастьян Сайтраун был там, и видел их зажимания на танцполе.

\- Мелинда, скажи, а твоя система безопасности фиксирует Высокородных? – спросила Кида, вдруг осознав, что последнее можно попробовать проверить.

\- Разумеется, но только количество. Род я тебе назвать не смогу, если тебе так интересно. Хочешь узнать, кто твой незнакомец, что завязал тебе глаза?

Кида порывисто выдохнула.

\- Ты видела.

Мелинда лучезарно и немного коварно улыбнулась.

\- Вас видел весь клуб. И скажу тебе честно - пускали слюни. Вы так хорошо смотрелись вместе, как две половинки одного целого. Никогда такого раньше не видела. Кида, тебе нужно узнать, кто он! – последнее она сказала так, будто это никогда не приходило в голову ее собеседнице. На это Кида только фыркнула.

\- Именно этим я и занимаюсь. Опиши мне его, - попросила она. Из этого описания она может узнать Черты Родословных, и хотя бы примерно знать, стоит ли искать новой встречи, или отпустить своего совместимого на все четыре стороны. Кида не была уверена, что у нее есть еще третий совместимый партнер, у р’Рен их от двух до трех, но попытаться стоило.

Мелинда лишь развела руками.

\- Прости, он был в вуалях.

Вуали – специальное изобретение, их надевают, когда выходят за Врата, или летят на другую планету. Они защищают от всего и позволяет остаться неузнанным. Не показывать себя – это тоже одна из Традиций, которая, к счастью, уже начинала устаревать. Сейчас не все Высокородные ходили в вуалях, и Кида была в их числе.  Для нее это казалось смехотворным, носить какую-то паранджу, если ВакЗей и так видят, что перед ними Высокородная. Но, как уже говорилось, не все Традиции логичны.

\- Я и не надеялась на другое. Скажи мне тогда, а сколько Высокородных запеленговала твоя система безопасности в ту ночь?

\- Хм… Подождешь? Так сразу и не скажу.

\- Конечно.

Кида приподнялась и потянулась к столику с прохладительными напитками. И хотя в салоне было достаточно прохладно, чтобы захотеть пить, она так решила себя чем-то занять. Напиток по цвету походил на лазурь и был кисло-сладким, густым и немного терпким на вкус. Кида пила маленькими глотками, катая напиток на языке, пока Мелинда общалась со своей системой безопасности. Лицо ее было сосредоточено, а между бровей залегла складка. Наконец, она оторвалась от дополнительного экрана, и обратила свое внимание на Киду.

\- Трое, - сказала она. – Ты, твой… партнер, и еще один. Запросила его перемещения по залу, и оказалось, что эти двое пришли вместе, сидели за одним столом, а потом, когда ты пошла танцевать… Он покинул клуб, когда вы уединились.

«Это мог быть Себастьян, - подумала Кида. – Или я могла быть с Себастьяном». При любом раскладе выводы получались не очень радужными. Потому что Сайтрауны – это Палата, и значит Кида влипла в Палату. Это не было радостной новостью.

Она судорожно выдохнула, ощутив, как на нее накатило отчаяние: первый ее совместимый партнер – брат, второй – кто-то из Палаты, а существование третьего под вопросом. Хоть в монастырь уходи с такими делами.

\- Ты в порядке? – Мелинда взволнованно всматривалась в экран. Наверное, Кида выглядела сейчас совсем неважно, раз подруга заволновалась. Пришлось махнуть рукой, показывая, что ничего не произошло.

\- Да, все нормально. Спасибо за помощь, жди нас скоро, - Кида поспешила закончить разговор, чтобы иметь несколько свободных минут для размышлений. Ей сейчас они были остро необходимы.

\- Не за что, подруга. Мы будем вас ждать.

Кида кивнула и отключилась. На мгновение она позволила себе слабость: закрыть лицо руками и наклониться вперед. Когда она это сделала, то заставила сосредоточиться себя на дыхании, потому что ощутила, что контроль утекает снова. Ей хотелось схватить недопитый напиток со стола и швырнуть его со всей силы, хотелось перевернуть стол или просто постучать кулаками обо что-нибудь. Но это недопустимо, она не животное, чтобы позволять себе подобное.

Немного успокоившись, Кида выпрямилась, щелкнула кнопкой, и когда дверь плавно скользнула в сторону, выбралась наружу. Особняк Варлау утопал в зелени, цветов здесь было крайне мало, и лилий тут и днем с огнем не сыскать. Кида не знала, радовало ли ее это обстоятельство или, наоборот, огорчало.

\- Эй, неужели я так долго? – на пороге дома появилась Кейт. В вуалях ее было не узнать. Вуали были похожи на платье Высокородной, они были того же покроя, только у платья не было глубокого капюшона, за которым не было видно лица, если его накинуть. Но Кейт сейчас была без капюшона, и вуали на ее голове сделали ее по-настоящему неузнаваемой: скулы заострились, глаза стали ярче, а губы бледнее. Одно из свойств вуалей – это скрывать Черты Родословных и делать лица по-настоящему неузнаваемыми. Это случилось и с Кейт. Кида в броне бы ее точно не узнала, если бы не знала точно, что это она.

\- Нет, я вышла размяться, - Кида качнула головой, а потом указала внутрь салона. Кейт забралась туда с готовностью. Броня совсем не издавала никаких звуков: ни шуршания, ни шелеста, ничего. А еще она могла выдерживать такие удары, что трудно было поверить.

\- Может, я все же сниму? – спросила Кейт, но было видно, что она явно ни на что не надеялась.

\- Нет, - отрезала Кида, и ей не стали возражать.

Кида развернула дисплей бортового компьютера и ввела адрес, куда их отвезти. Дисплей замигал зеленым, показывая, что принял информацию, и схлопнулся. Кида откинулась на спинку сиденья и закинула ногу на ногу: она знала, что сейчас будет. Оно всегда у нее происходило так. Кейт бросила на нее растерянный взгляд, но в ответ получила отмашку, что все нормально.

Именно в этот момент перегородка между ними и водителем опустилась, и в образовавшейся щели показалось обеспокоенное и слегка побледневшее лицо.

\- Вы уверены? – спросил водитель.

\- Да, уверены, - и предвосхищая последующий вопрос, добавила: - Адрес введен правильно, вези нас, куда просим.

Водитель вопросительно посмотрел на Кейт и, когда та уверенным кивком подтвердила ее слова, тоже закивал и поднял перегородку вверх. Кида и Кейт снова могли наслаждаться одиночеством и обществом друг друга. Машина слабо загудела, когда заработали двигатели, а потом пошла на взлет. Кида с удовольствием наблюдала, как уменьшается и отдаляется особняк Варлау – все-таки она не очень любила это место.

\- Хорошо, - чуть позже заговорила Кида. – Теперь надо связаться с твоим Одри и предупредить, что у него свидание. Надеюсь, на сегодняшний вечер он ничего не планировал.

Кейт несмело дернула плечом.

\- Я уже позвонила ему из особняка. Он ждет только адрес. Сказал, что будет, - сообщила она. – Еще просил быть осторожной и не впутываться в неприятности. Мало ли что я могу встретить за Вратами.

Кида в ответ только скептически фыркнула. Ее всегда забавляло мнение Высокородных, что за Вратами их ждет чуть ли не погибель. И да, там вакторианские шпионы по улицам ходят! Могут и похитить, утащить к себе на планету, надругаться. Нет, вакторианцы не были милыми ребятами ни по каким статьям. Они все были воинами до мозга костей и вся их система была построена на том, чтобы родить и воспитать, как можно больше воинов. Сильный и безжалостный враг, для них существование расы ВакЗей было костью в горле. Они не принимали их уклада жизни, старались завоевать и впихнуть в свою систему, предварительно вытравив симбионтов. Но без симбионтов ВакЗей жить уже не могли, они вплетались в нервную систему еще в утробе матери, и разделение ни к чему хорошему до сих пор не приводило. Когда вакторианцы поняли, что не могут переделать ВакЗей под себя, решили уничтожить, чтобы доказать, что являются самой сильной расой из всех известных…

\- Если ты боишься, мы повернем назад. Уверена, что водитель обрадуется, - сказала Кида, когда заметила, что руки Кейт дрожат. Она мяла складки вуалей, и те ластились к ее рукам, точно ласковое домашнее животное, пока Кида передавала адрес заведения ее драгоценному Одри. Ее пальцы быстро бегали по дисплею, вводя нужные координаты.

\- Нет, это не страх. Я волнуюсь, - ответила Кейт.

Дисплей снова загорелся зеленым – оповестил, что принял и передал координаты, и Кида расслабилась. Теперь у них с Кейт было немного времени, прежде чем они доберутся до клуба. Мелинда позаботится о том, чтобы все прошло, как надо, в этом можно было не беспокоиться. Кейт оставила в покое свои вуали и потянулась за прохладительным напитком. От волнения еще щеки раскраснелись, а глаза лихорадочно блестели – ей явно нужно было охладиться. Она выбрала сок из красных апельсинов со льдом, но пить не стала, лишь смочила губы и облизнула их от сока.

\- Ты не носишь вуали? – спросила она, глядя на Киду. Она все так же представляла собой зрелище, далекое от Традиций. И все равно, что на ней было платье Высокородной, зато она по-прежнему щеголяла без чулок, а волосы так и не стянула в узел.

\- Почему же, ношу. Просто не всегда.

\- Почему? – спросила Кейт с любопытством. Она, видно, ожидала какую-то захватывающую историю о бунтарстве, или таинственную вроде той, что вуали на Киде не держатся, или еще чего-то такого.

\- Сейчас у меня их просто нет под рукой.

\- Мы могли бы заехать к тебе. За Вратами не безопасно и… - она нахмурилась, и Кида в который раз подивилась, как вуали меняют Высокородных: она даже хмурилась незнакомо. – И я узнавала о тебе. Когда ты уходишь за Врата, ты никогда их не надеваешь.

\- Верно, - подтвердила она. И подумала: «Надо же, среди всех этих безумных слухов есть и правдивые».

\- Почему? – снова спросила Кейт.

Кида пожала плечами. Она не знала, что ответить. Началось все около года назад, когда она сбежала от Ровэна, да-да, то был первый раз, когда она поняла, что они совместимы. Она просто села в такси, как была, и поехала, куда глаза глядят. Как Кида оказалась за Вратами, она не помнила, это было каким-то провалом в памяти, не иначе. Но она была в клубе Мелинды: растерянная и без вуалей, а хозяйка позвала ее к себе в кабинет, спросила, что она делает здесь и почему без защиты, а Кида просто взяла и все рассказала. Про родителей, про Синь-Дань, про то, что у нее проблемы с управлением гневом, что иногда злится настолько сильно, что может пальцами дробить камни, и что ей нужен Ровэн. Не как брат, а в самом ужасном смысле этого слова. Последнее, почти сломило Киду, она понятия не имела, что ей делать. А Мелинда не растерялась, отпоила Киду теплым молоком, прижала к себе и заставила прорыдаться. С тех пор они и дружат, а Кида постоянно «забывает» надевать вуали, когда идет в клуб. Только там Кида ощущала себя по-настоящему свободной.

\- Мне так нравится, - ответила она коротко.

После того случая они не виделись с Ровэном где-то полгода. Они находились в одном доме, под одной крышей, но ни разу даже случайно не столкнулись. Киду никто не пожурил, что она была без вуалей за Вратами, более того, ее никто не журил за то, что она продолжала туда ходить. Это неимоверно раздражало Кристофа, ведь ему, казалось, доставалось от Ровэна за всех. Именно тогда их отношения испортились окончательно.

\- Меня называли бунтаркой в Сайране, и я этим гордилась, - улыбнулась Кейт, и снова незнакомо. – Но оказалось, что до тебя мне далеко.

«Какая же я бунтарка? – подумала Кида. – Просто обстоятельства так сложились».

Но Кейт этого она не озвучила. Ей незачем знать о ее семейных драмах, хватит и одной Мелинды.

***

У входа в клуб сегодня дежурил Халим. Кида приветливо кивнула охраннику, а Кейт поежилась, будто боялась, что даже в вуалях он может причинить ей вред, когда он внимательно посмотрел на нее. И было чего бояться: Халим выглядел внушительно. Гора мышц, широкий лоб, лысый череп, переломанный нос и тяжелый взгляд. Ну кто заподозрит, что внутри он добрейшей души человек? А он именно таким и был.

Он осмотрел Кейт, а потом снова вернулся к Киде.

\- Ты сегодня в платье, - сказал он, указывая на ее наряд. Смотрел он с легким недовольством, между его бровей залегла глубокая складка.

\- Не было времени переодеться, - Кида легкомысленно махнула рукой. На нее действовала близость клуба, в нем она привыкла быть просто собой. Внутри она ощущала себя даже в большей безопасности, чем в доме родном.

\- Надела бы вуаль, как твоя подруга. Но ты не хочешь! – Халим искренне волновался о ней. Кида часто с ним разговаривала, когда выходила «подышать воздухом». На самом деле ей нравились их беседы. Он рассказывал о своей семье: молодой жене и годовалом сыне. Киде казалось, что счастливее их нет на свете, и приходила послушать об их счастье. Жаль, что сегодня не получится.

\- Я здесь в безопасности! Кто тронет меня? – Кида широко улыбнулась.

\- Тогда подруга почему в вуалях? – он снова глянул на Кейт, и та попыталась прижаться к боку Киды, будто за нее спрятаться. Сказать кому, что Варлау робеет, не поверят!

\- Инкогнито!

\- О-о, слово-то какое умное изрекла. Этому вас учат в ваших этих Сайранах? Ладно, проходите, не толпитесь на входе. Видишь, там еще желающие?

Кида оглянулась и улыбнулась, извиняясь. Она схватила Кейт за руку и потащила за собой в зал. Кейт семенила за ней, слишком сбитая с толку, чтобы воспротивиться или что-то сказать. Она больше вертела головой по сторонам, наверное, была в подобном месте впервые. И было от чего: подобный клуб явно не был похож на бальные залы, в которых любили развлекаться Высокородные. Здесь было темно и немного дымно от расслабляющих благовоний. Только танцпол и барная стойка были освещены яркими, цветными огнями.

 Кида решила не мудрствовать лукаво, а отправиться к барной стоке, где сегодня дежурил Влад. Заметив Киду он улыбнулся, махнул ей рукой. Кида улыбнулась ему в ответ и указала Кейт на высокий стул, сама забралась на соседний.

\- Так вот кто является причиной переполоха, - Влад взглянул на Кейт. Кейт на миг застыла, а потом вдруг вспомнила, что Высокородная, и крутить головой по сторонам ей как бы не положено по статусу и расправила плечи, улыбнулась широко, но дежурно.

\- Переполоха? – осведомилась Кейт вежливо.

Влад дернул бровями и посмотрел на Киду.

\- Я предупредила хозяйку этого заведения, что мы придем, - объяснила она. – Она обещала, что нас встретят по высшему классу.

Кейт удовлетворенно кивнула, в этом кивке снова проскакивали нотки царственности. Кида подумала, что это у нее такая маска: когда неуютно и не знаешь, что делать, приходится держать лицо. У Кейт это получалось немного высокомерно, но не раздражающе.

\- Что будем пить, леди? Кида, сделать тебе мой фирменный? – осведомился Влад.

Она качнула головой.

\- Мне минеральной воды, а вот мою спутницу ты можешь угостить. Ей не помешает немного расслабиться и сделать лицо попроще.

\- Наседка-Кида? Впервые вижу, – засмеялся Влад, принимаясь выставлять на стойке батарею бутылок для смешения коктейля.

Кейт глянула на Киду с недовольством.

\- Я не хочу пить в одиночестве. Мне не три года, чтобы следить за мной неустанно.

Влад хмыкнул, он знал Киду лучше, и знал, что если она что-то решила, то вряд ли передумает.

\- Мы за Вратами, - напомнила Кида и потянулась к своей воде. Она была холодной, а пузырьки кололись на языке.

\- Да на мне же вуали! А ты как раз без них. Кида, может ты просто прекратишь вести себя так, будто являешься моим телохранителем и превратишься в подругу?

Кида посмотрела на уже откровенно смеющегося Влада.

\- Прекрати, - сказала она с напускной строгостью. – Ничего смешного.

Кейт повернулась к Владу и пристально на него посмотрела. Она явно недоумевала, что происходит.

\- И правда, что тут смешного? – стояла бы, уперла бы руки в бока. И взгляд у нее был требовательный.

Влад поднял руки вверх, признавая свою капитуляцию.

\- Ничего так ничего, - ответил он и поставил перед Кейт свой фирменный коктейль. – Попробуйте, вам понравится. Кида от него в восторге.

Кейт недоверчиво посмотрела на густую розоватую массу, а потом осторожно поднесла стакан ко рту и пригубила. Вкус ей понравился, ведь лицо расплылось в довольной улыбке, и Кейт сделала еще один глоток, на этот раз побольше.

\- Знакомитесь с меню? – послышался голос Мелинды, и Кида повернулась. Она стояла неподалеку. Глаза ее были подведены так умопомрачительно, как могла делать только Мединда, волосы идеально уложены, и не скажешь, что она проснулась совсем недавно.

\- Мелинда! – воскликнула Кида. Она поднялась со своего высокого стула и обняла подругу. Та погладила ее по спине и отстранилась, повернула голову и оценивающе оглядела Кейт. Кида видела, как Мелинда едва заметно поджала губы, присутствие Высокородной, за которую открутят голову даже Киде, не приводило ее в бурный восторг. – Это и есть твоя протеже? – вопросила она.

Кейт, надо отдать ей должное, не растерялась, никакой застенчивости или чего-то такого не высказала. Она улыбнулась, широко и открыто, протягивая руку.

\- Я попросила Киду, чтобы она привела меня сюда. Меня зовут Сана, - представилась Кейт. Кида едва удержалась от удивленно приподнятых бровей, ведь не ожидала, что ее подруга протянет руку и назовется… столь плебейским именем.

\- Очень приятно, - усмехнулась хозяйка заведения. Она явно оценила все, что произошло: Высокородные нередко используют «внешние» имена, но назваться подобным образом было смело, и в глазах Мелинды Кейт только что приобрела немало очков. – Зови меня Мелинда.

Она прислонилась бедром, затянутым в мерцающую черную ткань, к стойке.

\- Один из моих… старых знакомых недавно связался со мной и просил проводить тебя в одну из наших комнат. Там вас ожидают, леди Сана. Меня просили проследить, чтобы вы пришли в одиночестве, - Мелинда договорила и сразу же повернулась к подруге: - И, Кида, не стоит становиться в стойку, тебе стоит больше мне доверять. На каждой из наших комнат стоит сигнализация, если вдруг произойдет что-то страшное, тогда нас об этом оповестят. Так что ты можешь спокойно отпустить Высокородную леди туда.

Кида верила Мелинде, поэтому кивнула. Если она говорила, что комната оборудована подобным образом, значит, так оно и было. Кида сделала себе мысленную пометку позже поблагодарить хозяйку заведения, она сделала все наилучшим образом. Но, помилуй Первородный, что за «старый знакомый»?

\- Пойдемте, я провожу вас.

Кейт взглянула на Киду, которая ощущала небольшую нервозность. Все-таки за Кейт она опасалась, несмотря на уверения Мелинды.

\- Все будет в порядке, - уверила Кейт.

\- Только не снимай вуали. Ты обещала, - напомнила Кида. Кейт в ответ кивнула и направилась за Мелиндой.

Кида проводила девушек взглядом и повернулась к Владу. Он отошел, когда появилась Мелинда, но вернулся сразу же, стоило Киде поискать его глазами. На его лице играла улыбка, и в полутьме зубы казались такими белыми, что даже неестественно. Кида знала, что этому виной специальные лампы, поэтому не обращала внимания.

Она вздохнула, коснулась рукой виска, в котором пульсировала боль. Сегодняшний день выдался довольно богатым событиями, поэтому ничего удивительного в легкой мигрени не было.

\- Хочешь выпить? – спросил Влад.

\- Воды, - попросила Кида. Она давно решила, что пока здесь Кейт, она и капли алкоголя не возьмет в рот – слишком уж велика ответственность. Хотя, если быть честной, то что ей здесь грозит? Это же заведение Мелинды, да к тому же она в вуалях. – Я не могу расслабиться, - честно ответила Кида.

\- Я вижу, как ты за нее трясешься, - Влад поставил перед ней запотевший стакан с водой. Когда Кида дотронулась до него, она ощутила облегчение, ведь до этого не понимала, насколько горят у нее пальцы.

\- Знал бы ты, кто это, тоже бы трясся, - ответила она.

\- Вот потому и не хочу этого знать. Меньше знаешь – спокойнее на душе, - он подмигнул ей.

Кида вскочила, когда рядом с ней оказался Халим. Ей показалось, что он пришел сообщить, что в комнате Кейт что-то происходит и нужно спасать ее, но охранник лишь сокрушенно покачал головой и улыбнулся. Все было в порядке. Кида почувствовала, что ноги у нее ослабли, она села на свое прежнее место и подумала о том, что зря согласилась на эту авантюру: прежде чем этот вечер закончится, она поседеет.

\- Вижу тебя такой впервые, - Халим посмотрел на нее даже уважительно. – Ведешь себя, как телохранитель той малышки. Никогда бы не подумал, а Мелинда была права, когда говорила, что у тебя взыграла паранойя. Вот.

Он положил перед ней на стол небольшое устройство. Кида посмотрела на него мельком, отметила, что оно горит зеленым. Это ей ничего не сказало.

\- Что это?

\- Это – очень полезная вещь, помогает от паранойи. Не лечит, правда, полностью, но тоже ничего, - разулыбался Халим. Киде хотелось разозлиться за его слова, но она не могла. Вот на Халима злиться никак не получалось. Как и на Влада, и на Мелинду. И еще на десяток человек обслуги клуба. Они все были ее друзьями и не желали ничего плохого. И не было ничего такого, чтобы иногда друг над другом подтрунивать. Халим, меж тем, продолжил: - С помощью этой коробочки мы узнаем о том, не случилось ли чего в комнатах. Если зеленый, то все в порядке, если вдруг вибрирует и мигает красным – нужно бежать на помощь.

Кида снова посмотрела на устройство. Оно источало ровный зеленый свет.

\- Оно от комнаты Саны? – спросила Кида.

\- Ну конечно же! Было бы глупо давать тебе устройство от какой-нибудь другой комнаты, не находишь?

Кида пристыжено опустила голову. Иногда, во времена сильного волнения, она начинает говорить глупости.

\- А на что сработают датчики? – поинтересовалась Кида.

\- Обычно они настроены на насилие. Или на другие ситуации, которые могут повредить здоровью. Так что не переживай – пока эта штучка горит зеленым, твоя подруга в полном порядке.

«Хотелось бы верить», - вздохнула Кида мысленно, а вслух лишь поблагодарила. Халим снова заулыбался и ушел, сказал, что ему нужно работать. Кида снова промочила горло прохладной водой и уставилась на прибор. Она решила рассмотреть его поближе, но ничего особенного не поняла. Сказать по правде, Высокородные плохо разбирались в технике. Пользоваться различными устройствами считалось уделом простых ВакЗей, а у Высокородных есть симбионты. Нет, это, конечно, не значило, что Высокородные совсем техникой не пользовались. У них были базы данных, компьютеры, телефоны, но все это было столь минимально, что простые ВакЗей не понимали, как так можно жить.

Подошли какие-то посетители, попросили коктейль, и Влад оказался занят. Кида вскоре заскучала на своем месте, поэтому повернулась и оглядела зал. И хотя было еще довольно рано, народа уже собралось немало. Кто расселся за столиками, кто уже пытался танцевать. Расторопные официанты скользили между столиками, подавали напитки. Пахло благовониями, немного людским потом, смешанным с ароматом духов. Кида чуть поморщилась от смеси запахов – слишком много на ее вкус; здесь не обитель Высокородных, поэтому фильтров не стояло, так что жаловаться не стоило. Она принялась рассматривать людей. Ей нравилось на них смотреть здесь. Это были простые ВакЗей, что зашли после работы, чтобы расслабиться. Никаких Традиций, никакой чопорной одежды и глупых узлов на затылке, никаких Цветов Рода – надевай, что вздумается. И если хочется смеяться – смейся, хочется плакать – плачь, никаких ограничений, никаких масок, никаких вуалей. Кстати, о вуалях. За дальним столиком сидел человек в вуалях. Он выглядел массивно, а осанка выдавала в нем аристократа. Поймав ее взгляд, человек поднялся и направился к Киде. Кида спешно отвернулась, проверила, чтобы устройство горело зеленым и потянулась к воде, надеясь, что тот Высокородный (а кто еще может носить вуали?) пройдет мимо. Зря надеялась.

\- Ты не танцуешь? – спросил он.

\- Нет. Я сюда пришла не для этого, - ответила она. Кида взглянула на него, проследила за тем, как вуали обволакивают его тело, как делают неузнаваемым лицо. И не только лицо, она даже не могла сказать, какой длины его волосы, не говоря уже о цвете. Вуали хорошо умели скрывать Черты Родословной, в том числе и для этого они были созданы.

Кида заметила, что он бросил взгляд на устройство, лежащее рядом с ней на столе, но не сказал ничего.

\- Понятно.

Без лишних слов он опустился на стул, где раньше сидела Кейт, и Кида ощутила, что хочет, чтобы он ушел, и одновременно была не против его компании. Этот Высокородный ее интриговал, ведь он вполне мог оказаться тем незнакомцем, с которым у нее совместимость. И с которым она провела крышесностную ночь. Но все же Кида вспомнила о Кейт. Она пришла сюда не развлекаться и даже не выяснять личность одного из своих партнеров, поэтому не стоило отвлекаться.

\- Я не ищу новых знакомств, лорд, - сказала она. – Так что здесь вы зря теряете время.

Но вместо того, чтобы понять, что ему не рады и уйти, он произнес:

\- Я тоже не ищу. Мы с вами более чем знакомы, леди р’Рен.

Кида пожала плечами. Он не сказал ничего такого.

\- Все Высокородные так или иначе знакомы друг с другом. Если не видели друг друга в лицо, то обязательно слышали от кого-то из знакомых.

Кажется, он усмехнулся. В этих вуалях даже сам фрэл запутается.

\- Хм, я имел в виду другое знакомство. Несколько дней назад, на танцполе. Потом – в одной из здешних комнат наверху.

\- Правда? – этому Кида не поверила тоже. – Мне то же самое сегодня сказал Себастьян Сайтраун. И кто из вас лжет? Или вы и есть он?

\- Возможно.

Кида повернулась и оглядела его с ног до головы. По росту и по комплекции он подходил на роль Себастьяна Сайтрауна, а еще одного из Сартратуа, и Ровэна, и даже Кэриэна. Не то, чтобы Гальтар был так же массивен, как предыдущие трое, но вуали умеют творить чудеса, и оценивать комплекцию, когда на нем они – это глупость. Поэтому это мог быть, кто угодно.

\- А еще я могу доказать, что я тот, с кем ты провела ночь. - Кида посмотрела на него с новым интересом, и он улыбнулся: - Поцелуй. Я в вуалях, поэтому мы вряд ли сможем ощутить нашу совместимость. Но если я прикоснусь к твоей ладони губами, или к твоему виску, а может, ты позволишь мне коснуться твоих губ, тогда ты сразу поймешь, что я это я.

У Киды от его голоса по коже побежали мурашки, по спине и по плечам, а внизу живота стало расползаться знакомое тепло. Она так не реагировала даже на Гальтара, когда тот решил явиться к ней неудовлетворенным, и это испугало Киду. Чтобы отвлечься, она поискала глазами устройство и даже облегченно вздохнула, когда увидела, что оно по-прежнему зеленое. Этого хватило, чтобы собраться с мыслями.

\- Зачем это тебе? Ну протяну я руку, поцелуешь ты меня, и я пойму, что мы совместимы. Дальше-то что? – она так бесцеремонно перешла на «ты», что даже не заметила этого. Лорд усмехнулся.

\- Кида, ты еще так молода, и не понимаешь, какое это счастье только прикасаться к совместимому партнеру. В эти моменты кажется, что ты и не жил раньше, просто существовал. Это, может, эгоистично с моей стороны, но я готов на многое ради этих мгновений.

Она лишь вздохнула в ответ, потому что вопреки его словам знала, что это за счастье. Только ее счастье всегда было отравлено родственными узами, и поделать с этим было ничего невозможно. Хотя, нет, возможно – найти другого совместимого партнера и закрепить с ним связь. Тогда и она, и Ровэн вздохнут свободно. Но разве она могла пойти на это? Привязать себя до конца дней своих к Высокородному, которого она не знала вовсе. Она не видела его лица, не знала его имени, но отчетливо помнила его запах, тяжесть его тела, его напор и его ласки.

Не понимая, что она делает, и почему она это делает, Кида протянула руку. Он бережно взял ее ладонь в свои и поднес к губам. Прикосновение было подобно тумблеру: в одно мгновение мир вдруг преобразился, заиграл новыми красками, обрел не просто новый фокус, а новую систему координат. Кида шумно выдохнула, прикрывая глаза. Она разрешила неге овладеть ее телом, но с удивлением заметила, что когда ее Лорд захотел отстраниться, она цепко ухватила его за запястье, не позволяя это сделать. Вот тебе и совместимость.

Как там говорила Кейт? Совместимость – это только зов наших симбионтов, а сердцем мы по-прежнему можем выбирать? Большей глупости Кида в жизни не слышала!

\- Кто ты? – спросила она, ощущая настойчивое желание знать. – Назови мне свое имя.

Она смотрела в его глаза, но из-за вуалей не могла прочитать его выражения. Еще никогда в жизни Кида так ненавидела это изобретение Высокородных, как сейчас.

\- Я не могу тебе сказать, - в его голосе скользило искреннее сожаление. – И на то есть серьезные причины, поверь мне.

Кида поверила, у нее не было причин, чтобы сомневаться, но все же его недоверие ранило что-то глубоко внутри нее. Будто он посчитал ее недостойной или еще хуже – слабой. Последняя мысль отозвалась вспышкой привычной злости. Кида была даже рада ее возвращению, они с этой злостью давно, как сестры родные.

\- В таком случае, спасибо, что составили компанию мне сегодня вечером. Но сейчас я бы хотела остаться одна, - произнесла она холодно и спокойно. Кида давно научилась держать свою ярость в узде и говорить спокойно, что бы ни произошло.

\- Ты меня прогоняешь? – спросил он так удивленно, будто не верил собственным ушам. Будто то, что Кида здесь и сейчас может от него отказаться, казалось невозможным. Быть может, испытай подобный водоворот эмоций и чувств от близости совместимого партнера впервые, слова Киды могли бы быть другими, но к несчастью для этого Высокородного, она хорошо умела с этим справляться. Существовали причины, почему Ровэн и Кида предпочитали не прикасаться друг к другу.

\- Разумеется. Я задала тебе вопрос, ты на него ответил. Я протянула тебе руку, ты подтвердил нашу совместимость. Значит – все.

\- Что – все? – опешил он. Кида едва не рассмеялась, когда увидела, как он недоуменно хлопает глазами.

\- Вообще – все. Ты хотел почувствовать момент близости, почувствовать себя живым и еще много красивых слов, я тебе это позволила. А дальше – я занята, и у меня нет времени на тебя.

Он открыл рот, собираясь что-то сказать. Наверное, хотел рассказать о том, как она не права, и что между ними возникло недопонимание, но сделать он ничего не успел, потому что прибор, который должен был лежать на столе и мирно светиться зеленым, вдруг взбесился. Он завибрировал и принялся угрожающе мигать алым, а Кида только растерянно смотрела на него – то, чего она боялась, случилось. Из оцепенения вывел ее голос Высокородного, который спросил:

\- Что происходит?

Кида не ответила, она лишь сорвалась с места и бросилась в сторону комнат, расталкивая народ. Кто-то вскрикивал и возмущался, но Кида не собиралась извиняться. В конце зала, сразу после глубокой ниши находился коридор, который вел в комнаты. В прошлый раз она шла этой дорогой вместе с тем Высокородным, целуясь и зажимаясь по углам, нишу они не обошли тоже, сейчас же Кида бежала и отчаянно молилась Первородному, чтобы успеть, чтобы с Кейт ничего не произошло. Она подскочила к нужной двери, вокруг которой уже толпились охранники. Мелькнуло лицо Халима, кажется, кто-то сказал, что дверь заблокирована, коды доступа не срабатывают – Кида не помнила. Она не запомнила и того, как приблизилась к двери, схватилась за ручку и вскоре эта самая ручка оказалась в ее ладонях.

\- Ну же, отойди. Надо выламывать, - сказал кто-то Киде. Она кивнула, но не отошла. Она лишь рыкнула коротко, совершенно не по-человечески, и высадила дверь двумя руками. На пороге она остановилась.

На кровати лежала голая Кейт, и ее бока, ее бедра, руки и шея наливались багровыми кровоподтеками. Они на ней цвели, точно диковинные цветы, точно кроваво-красные лилии, которых по преданию поили кровью, чтобы они приобрели столь яркий цвет. На белоснежной коже Кейт эти отметины смотрелись не то, чтобы красиво, но завораживающе. Ее длинные пепельные волосы раскинулись по простыням, а лицо ее было заплакано, губы и глаза припухли, а нос покраснел. Смотрела она с ужасом, но не на ворвавшуюся Киду, а на того, кто с ней все это сделал. Это было черноволосое чудовище, черноглазое, смуглое. Хищные черты лица, массивность, тьма в глазах, искривленный в ненависти рот, жилка, пульсирующая на шее (вот бы вцепиться туда зубами и рвать-рвать-рвать) – Кида узнала его сразу. Черты этой Родословной были настолько узнаваемы, что даже в состоянии аффекта не перепутаешь.

\- Ты?.. – только и сказало это чудовище. На Киду оно не смотрело, смотрело оно куда-то ей за плечо, но ее сейчас совсем не интересовали направления его взглядов. Ее сейчас вообще ничего не интересовало, кроме его боли.

Чудовище не сказало больше ничего, потому что было отброшено мощным ударом в челюсть. Сознание потеряло оно почти мгновенно.

***

Кида пребывала в том состоянии, когда казалось, что все происходит не с ней. Она вроде смотрела своими глазами, но двигался за нее кто-то другой, и как не пытайся взять свое тело под контроль – оно не слушалось, оно полностью находилось во власти этого кого-то другого. В какой-то момент Киде стало страшно. Она и раньше испытывала проблемы подобного рода, но никогда полностью не теряла контроль до той степени, чтобы выламывать двери и выносить мерзавцев одним ударом. Но с другой стороны, она никогда ранее не оказывалась в подобной ситуации, когда ее подруга подвергалась насилию. Не успокаивало Киду даже то, что Кейт сама виновата – она сняла вуали, показала, кто она есть, и следовательно нарвалась на насилие. А ее ведь предупреждали, что за Вратами не стоит этого делать.

Когда мучитель Кейт упал на пол, Кида пожелала добить его, но что-то рвануло ее назад, сковывая движения, не давая приблизиться. Кида попыталась вырваться, выворачивалась остервенело и зло, шипела, но ничего не помогало. Ее просто держали крепко, со знанием дела, и она ничего не могла с собой поделать, лишь озираться по сторонам.

\- Мелинда, позаботься о юной леди. Приведи ее в порядок, позови ей врача и все такое прочее. И никуда не пускай, пока мы с Кидой не вернемся, - Кида слышала властный голос за своей спиной. Говорил Высокородный лорд, который держал ее сейчас. – Охрана, оставайтесь здесь с Адрианом и дождитесь моего возвращения. Что бы ни говорил, никуда не пускать. Хотя… вряд ли он сможет говорить в ближайшие несколько часов, как очнется. Ему даже фокусов Высшего Целителя сейчас будет недостаточно. А ты, - это уже сказал Киде, - пойдешь со мной. И не сопротивляйся, все равно на люди не выйдешь, пока не успокоишься.

Кида попыталась вырваться снова, но все так же безуспешно, тогда она презрительно зашипела и даже произнесла что-то такое, что сама не разобрала. От ее слов лицо лорда исказила усмешка, а потом он подхватил Киду на руки, будто ее сопротивление совсем ничего для него не значило, и покинул комнату. Он сделал всего несколько десятков шагов и, остановившись перед другой дверью, толкнул ее. Лорд внес Киду в свободную комнату, подошел к кровати и бросил на нее свою ношу. Кида сразу же перекатилась, встала на четвереньки, а потом атаковала. Атака захлебнулась тотчас: ее вначале перехватили, а потом отбросили назад.

\- Сайран Войны по тебе плачет, - прокомментировал свои действия он со вздохом, а потом добавил почти несчастно: - Ну и как тебя раздеть, чтобы твое платье оставить целым? Сомневаюсь, что мы найдем еще одно такое же, если испортим это.

Кида не ответила, она снова попыталась напасть. Было это глупо и смотрелось жалко, будто она неразумный кутенок, который бросается на взрослого льва, но ее сейчас это волновало мало. Сейчас она была во власти своего безумия и не могла себя контролировать. Теперь лорд скрутил ее двумя движениями, и принялся стягивать платье, что было не совсем удобно в таком положении. Его шершавая ладонь, которая явно приобрела свои мозоли от занятий со шпагой, нырнула в вырез ее юбки сбоку и прошлась по бедру. Кида вздрогнула и тут же прекратила сопротивление. Ее тело помнило прикосновения совместимого партнера, и сопротивляться такому не хотело вовсе.

\- Хм… кажется, кто-то сильно нарушает Традиции. Где твои чулки, Кида? – вопросил лорд удивленно. Он погладил ее по бедру снова, как раз в том месте, где должно быть кружево чулка, а потом двинулся выше. Кида вздохнула, когда он переместился на внутреннюю сторону, проводя большим пальцем по чувствительной коже. От этих действий Кида присмирела почти до такой степени, что смогла вернуть контроль над собственным телом. Кажется, лорд это почувствовал.

\- Сама разденешься или меня будешь этим мучить? – спросил он ей на ухо насмешливо. Кида невольно закивала – сама разденется. Она сама себя сейчас ненавидела за эту покорность, но уж лучше она, чем то, что Кида устроила недавно. Если бы не этот лорд, она бы убила мерзавца.

Он выпустил ее из своих объятий и отступил на шаг. Кида невольно обернулась, глядя на него, и сразу ощутила себя крошечной рядом с ним. Она была невысокого роста сама по себе, но в ее теле скрывалась удивительная сила, только когда он был так близко, эта сила куда-то утекала, колени подгибались, а руки дрожали. Этими самыми непослушными руками она принялась расстегивать застежки (Кида говорила себе, что такие они потому, что она отходит от пережитого недавно, а не из-за его действий или близости).

\- Ты завяжешь мне глаза снова? – спросила она. Ее голос казался совсем чужим, хриплым, сорванным, хотя Кида не помнила, чтобы кричала.

Лорд качнул головой.

\- В этот раз нет. Выключу свет и сниму вуали. У нас все будет, Кида, можешь не сомневаться.

Она и не сомневалась, она знала это с тех самых пор, как ярость стала утихать. Прошло не так много времени, а она уже почти не ощущалась, только клубилась где-то глубоко внутри, но скоро и это пройдет.

Кида вздохнула и закивала. Застежки на платье кончились, и поэтому оно упало вниз серой бесформенной массой. Кида осталась в одном белье, таком же скучном и несексуальном, как и платье. Оно было телесного цвета, хлопковым и больше созданным для удобства, чем для украшения. Лорда, впрочем, этот факт нисколько не разочаровал. Он осмотрел Киду с ног до головы, да так жадно, будто хотел запомнить, и она почувствовала, что ее щеки запылали от смущения. До этого Кида считала, что давно прошли те времена, когда она может покраснеть под мужским взглядом, но оказалось, что она ошибалась.

\- Ты – само совершенство, - произнес он.

\- Будто ты не рассмотрел меня в прошлый раз, - Кида не удержалась от шпильки, но в ответ получила только широкую улыбку.

\- В прошлый раз мы слишком были возбуждены, чтобы медлить. Сейчас – другое дело.

Он снова приблизился, провел ладонями по ее бокам, по бедрам, погладил по спине. Кида задрала голову и посмотрела в его глаза. Вуали скрадывали не только их истинный цвет, но и их истинное выражение, это раздражало.

\- Это нечестно, - сказала Кида. – Ты можешь меня видеть, я тебя – нет. Выключи свет.

\- Хорошо.

Они оказались в полной темноте, и Кида почувствовала себя невероятно одиноко, когда почувствовала, что он отошел от нее. Мелькнула мысль даже обнять себя руками, но она не стала поступать столь по-детски. Вскоре послышался характерный шелест, который говорил о том, что лорд снимает вуали. Кида терпеливо ждала, не зная, что и думать по этому поводу. Но все ее мысли улетучились, когда она ощутила его руки на себе. Он взял ее под ягодицы и слегка потянул вверх, Кида инстинктивно поняла, что он хочет, и обвила его талию своими ногами. Потом он ее поцеловал. И это было то, в чем она нуждалась. Этот поцелуй был настолько желанным и настолько ей необходимым, что Кида застонала от облегчения. Он только прижал ее к себе сильнее.

Потом все слилось в один сумасшедший вихрь: ласки, поцелуи, его сильные, размеренные толчки внутри нее, глухие стоны. Кида помнила, как цеплялась за его плечи, оставляя на них следы от своих ногтей, как рвано и загнанно дышала, как спокойствие разливалось внутри нее, и одновременно она ощущала счастье и ни капли сожаления. В этот момент она принадлежала ему и только ему, целиком и полностью, и знала, что после этого ни с кем больше ей не будет так же хорошо. Она никогда раньше не ощущала себя настолько живой, даже когда к ней прикасался Ровэн. Слова ее таинственного лорда были правдой: быть со своим совместимым партнером – это величайшее счастье.

Потом он уложил ее на себя, обнимая руками и зарывшись носом в ее волосы, пока Кида приходила в себя. Ее мир отчаянно не хотел становиться прежним, поэтому она лежала, прикрыв глаза и слушала, как размеренно и сильно в его груди бьется сердце, утопала в его запахе, наслаждалась простой близостью. Она не хотела думать ни о чем: ни о собственной ярости, что улеглась; ни о Кейт, которую надо вернуть домой; ни о чем больше.

\- Успокоилась? – спросил лорд.

Кида вздохнула, понимая, что тянуть больше нельзя. Она приподнялась, но тут же ее губы были пойманы его губами, и Кида ответила, не в силах отказать себе в поцелуе. Он отстранился первым, но лишь для того, чтобы прислониться своим лбом к ее лбу и застыть так на несколько долгих мгновений.

\- Мне нужно идти, - сказала Кида. Все внутри нее протестовало этому, но она знала, что если не сделает этого сейчас, дальше будет сложнее.

\- Конечно, - он выпустил ее из объятий, и Кида поднялась на ноги и попыталась найти свою одежду. Отыскав платье, она так и застыла с ним в руках, понимая, что в темноте и одна надеть его никак не получится.

\- Мне нужна помощь. Эти традиционные платья меня когда-нибудь сведут с ума! – пожаловалась она.

На кровати послышались шорохи, потом по комнате раздались приглушенные шаги, и наконец, Кида смогла различить характерный шелест вуалей. Лорд снова облачался в них, и она с сожалением осознала, что их время закончилось. Когда включился свет, Кида зажмурилась и попыталась невольно прикрыть себя руками. Это было так глупо, после того, что произошло, но она ничего не могла поделать с чувством беспомощности, что нашло на нее. Она была готова, что лорд начнет смеяться, но этого не случилось. Он лишь произнес:

\- Надевай белье, а потом я помогу тебе с застежками.

Кида покорно кивнула (ох, кому рассказать, какой покорной она становилась рядом с ним, не поверят же!) и нашла свои трусики и бюстгальтер. Только когда они вновь оказались на ней, ей стало чуточку легче, и она посмотрела на своего спутника. Он ожидаемо не сводил с нее глаз, но выражение это можно было понять как задумчивое. Хотя, с вуалями ни в чем нельзя быть уверенным.

\- Скажи… Я ведь сегодня засветила в челюсть Адриану Сайтрауну? – спросила она.

\- Да, - он немного помолчал. В его руках было ее платье, и Кида кивнула, разрешая помочь ей одеться. Его руки заскользили по ее телу снова, вызывая дрожь и желание прижаться. Он не просто помогал ей с застежками, но и ласкал. Кида прикрыла глаза. Когда он закончил, то поцеловал ее в шею и тут же отстранился. – Нам нужно идти. Он, скорее всего, очнулся. Да и твоя подруга нуждается в помощи.

\- Ты прав.

\- Насчет Адриана Сайтрауна не переживай, я о нем позабочусь. Сейчас тебе нужно помочь Кейтлин.

Кида кивнула, ощущая облегчение. Она понятия не имела, что делать с Сайтрауном, который напал на Варлау. И хотя она знала, что подобные стычки не были таким уж редким явлением – эти два Рода враждовали уже настолько давно, что никто и не помнил, с чего все началось, произошедшего это никак не отменяло. Кейт сняла вуали и была подвергнута насилию. Первородный, только бы с ней все было в порядке!

\- Я пойду, - засуетилась Кида. Она уже подошла к двери, как вдруг остановилась. Она обернулась и посмотрела на своего Высокородного. Он стоял, расставив ноги и сложив руки на груди, и смотрел ей вслед. – Спасибо. За все.

С этими словами она отправилась за Кейт.

***

Кейт нашлась у Мелинды в апартаментах. Она лежала на кровати, укрытая одеялом почти по самый подбородок, а волосы были собраны так тщательно, словно тот, кто их собирал, задался целью скрыть их цвет. Ну а одеяло скрывало отметины на теле. Увидев такую Кейт, Кида ощутила укол вины: она была слишком счастлива и наслаждалась близостью, когда как ее подруга, о которой она обещала заботиться, была не в лучшем состоянии. Глаза Кейт были закрыты, а дыхание ровным, и Кида сделала вывод, что она спит.

Когда Кида вошла, Мелинда поднялась ей навстречу. Она сидела на кресле рядом с Кейт, не спуская с нее глаз. Но при появлении Киды на ее лице промелькнуло вначале опасение, а потом облегчение. Киду снова обожгло стыдом за то, что она себе позволила настолько сильно разозлиться, что потеряла контроль над собой. Если Мелинда начнет ее бояться, она этого не переживет.

\- Как она? – спросила Кида шепотом.

Мелинда махнула рукой, показывая, что им лучше выйти, чтобы своими разговорами не разбудить Кейт. Они вышли в гостиную, но дверь в спальню оставили открытой, чтобы слышать, что происходит в ней. Кида еще и села так, чтобы можно было видеть кровать.

\- Сильная девочка. Она отказалась от врача, сказала, что является Высшим Целителем и способна излечить себя сама. Я не стала настаивать, - Мелинда посмотрела немного виновато, будто ожидала, что Кида ее за это решение станет осуждать. Но Кида и не собиралась, она знала, что есть вещи, где Кейт не переспорить. Мелинда продолжила: – Я думала она будет в шоке или в истерике, ожидала, что ее придется успокаивать, но она… Такая, сильная, знаешь. Она не кричала и не плакала, позволила себя увести, а здесь попросила лишь принять душ. И даже согласилась, чтобы я побыла с ней, пока она моется. А после она просто села на кровати и стала себя лечить. Отметины пропадали на глазах! В жизни такого не видела.

И хотя Мелинда старалась говорить тихо, Кида слышала, что она возбуждена. Увиденное настолько поразило ее, что она не могла сдержать своих эмоций. Кида привыкла к другой Мелинде: всегда уверенной, мудрой и владеющей собой безупречно, сейчас она была сбитой с толку и совсем на себя непохожей. Сейчас она была простой ВакЗей, кто не привык к подобным… чудесам с детства. И Кида с сожалением вспомнила о том, что между ними есть разница.

\- Пепельные волосы и зеленые глаза… Она – Варлау, ведь так? – спросила Мелинда.

Кида не видела смысла отрицать.

\- Кейт Варлау, Наследница Рода.

\- А тот черноглазый – Сайтраун? – и после того, как Кида кивнула, Мелинда эмоционально всплеснула руками. – Я слышала об их вражде, но думала, что это просто байка. Ведь среди нас много баек ходит о Высокородных. А оказалось – правда. И как мы позволили им оказаться в одной комнате?

Если бы Кида знала как, ответила бы.  Но у нее самой ответа на этот вопрос не было, только хотелось горько усмехнуться. Она помнила счастливый взгляд Кейт, когда она говорила о своем Одри на балу, где они познакомились, помнила ту надежду в глазах, когда Кейт умоляла помочь встретиться, а оказалось… Оказалось, что Кейт совместима с одним Сайтрауном, а влюблена в другого. Или была влюблена, ведь Адриан показал свой истинный облик.

\- Это моя вина, - Кида поднялась на ноги и прошлась по бежевому ковру на полу.

\- И что теперь делать?

Если бы Кида знала, она бы ответила, но все было настолько сложно. И как она оказалась замешана в эту историю?

\- Я думаю, ее надо отправить домой, пока не стало известно, что она находится за Вратами. Позволь мне воспользоваться твоим терминалом связи.

Подобная идея Киде не нравилась, но она ничего другого придумать была не в состоянии. Сама Кида доставить Кейт домой в таком состоянии просто не могла. Нужна была помощь, но обращаться придется туда, где смогут помочь, даже если этот Высокородный ей не нравится.

Мелинда подвела Киду к своему столу и, сославшись на то, что нужно проверить Кейт, оставила ее наедине с терминалом. Кида несколько мгновений собиралась с силами, прежде чем вбить координаты и нажать кнопку выбора. Ей это было необходимо, потому что разговор обещал быть нелегким. Сделав несколько глубоких вдохов и досчитав до пяти, она все же нажала заветную клавишу. Его Великолепие Кэриэн Гальтар на экране появился почти сразу.

Он был простоволос, а на плечи он накинул халат цветов его Рода. Носить такое в качестве домашней одежды Кида считала излишне выпендрежным и в другой раз бы обязательно проехалась по этому, но сейчас у нее не было на это времени.

\- Кида? – Кэриэн удивленно приподнял бровь, он явно не ожидал звонка от нее в столь поздний час. Хотя нет, не так, он вообще не ожидал, что она когда-нибудь позвонит, а она бы и не позвонила, если бы не обстоятельства. – Что-то случилось?

\- Случилось… - попыталась ответить она как можно ровнее, чтобы не выдать смятение в голосе.  – Нам нужна твоя помощь.

\- Нам? – он будто подобрался, наклонился к камере, и Кида заметила, что его глаза недовольно сверкают. Но к счастью, они имели ровный голубой цвет, не становились темнее, и значит, Гальтар не злился.

\- Мне и Кейт. Мы кое-где и Кейт нужно отвезти домой.

\- Кое-где, значит… - насмешливо произнес Гальтар. – И где же вы?

\- Я скину тебе координаты, если обещаешь помочь, - играть в игры с ним она не собиралась, как слушать его насмешки и издевки, пусть знает свое место.

Он хмыкнул и откинулся на спинку стула. Кида видела, как он скрестил руки на груди, и едва не взвыла: он что собирается сучиться прямо сейчас? Хочет, чтобы его поуговаривали? Или что?

\- Мне не нужны координаты, - и прежде, чем Кида успела надумать кучу всяких ужасов, добавил: - я и так вас отследил… - и тут же вскочил на ноги. Камера среагировала на движение и повернулась вслед за ним, теперь перед Кидой он стоял в полный рост, а глаза его сверкали пуще прежнего. – Вы же за Вратами!

\- Именно.

\- Что вы там делаете? Где Кейт? Если с ней что-то случилось…

Кида не стала выслушивать поток угроз, она и так знала, что ей не поздоровится, когда Гальтар найдет Кейт в нынешнем состоянии, поэтому просто прервала связь. Если он знает координаты, ей больше нечего ему сообщать. Остальное увидит, когда приедет.

Кэриэн попытался перезвонить, но Кида не стала отвечать. Вместо этого она побрела к Кейт. Та все так же лежала на кровати, глаза ее были закрыты, но Кида каким-то шестым чувством ощущала, то она не спит больше, поэтому приблизилась к кровати и присела на самый краешек. Кейт вздохнула и открыла глаза, она скользнула взглядом по Киде и попыталась приподняться. Кида тут же обвила ее руками, помогая сесть, но Кейт лишь чуть подвинулась и уткнулась носом в ее плечо. Пепельные волосы рассыпались по ее спине, и Кида невольно потянулась к ним, чтобы пригладить.

\- Прости, - прошептала Кейт. – Я виновата. Притащила тебя сюда, сняла вуали, переполошила всех…

\- Не стоит. Главный подонок вечера – это Адриан Сайтраун, виноват во всем он, - успокаивающе отозвалась Кида. Она поискала глазами Мелинду, нуждаясь в ее поддержке сейчас, но подруга лишь поднялась с кресла и показала жестами, что уходит. Она не хотела слушать откровения Кейт, ведь Кейт – Высокородная, и лезть в ее дела Мелинда считала небезопасным. Кида обреченно кивнула Мелинде, и та покинула комнату.

\- Я не знала, что это он… - снова заговорила Кейт.

\- Если тебе больно об этом говорить, не стоит, - уверила ее Кида. – Что случилось, то случилось. Теперь все закончилось.

Кейт кивнула и снова засопела в плечо. Она замерла, прижимаясь к Киде, будто она единственная опора во всем мире. Кида не винила ее в том, что она вела себя так, вряд ли у нее бы получилось держаться достойнее, если бы она узнала о предательстве любимого человека.

\- Я видела, как ты… набросилась на него.

\- Если ты сейчас спросишь, в порядке ли он, я сделаю с тобой то же самое! – предупредила Кида. Кейт замотала головой.

\- Нет, мне все равно, что с ним. Я про тебя хотела спросить… Ты в порядке? И кто с тобой был в вуалях?

\- Я-то в порядке. И понятия не имею, кто это был, но не думаю, что он будет распространяться о том, что произошло.

\- Хорошо. Я не хочу, чтобы об этом стало известно.

Кида вздохнула.

\- Ты думаешь, Адриан будет молчать?

Кейт пожала плечами, а потом тонким голосом произнесла:

\- Мой Одри бы молчал, но что сделает Адриан Сайтраун – понятия не имею. Хотя, мой Одри всегда существовал только в моей голове.

И хотя голос ее срывался, слез в нем не было. Кида знала, что Кейт сейчас лишь сидит, не плачет, и не знала, радоваться этому или огорчаться. По-хорошему, она должна сейчас надрываться, размазывать слезы по лицу и обвинять в своих бедах весь мир, но речь шла о Кейт, к ней обычные стандарты неприменимы. Она даже отказалась от медика, сама принялась себя лечить, - напомнила себе Кида.

\- Как твои раны? – спросила Кида.

\- Раны? – удивилась Кейт, а потом закивала: - Ах, это. Ничего особенного. Он только пару синяков поставил, гораздо больнее другое. Но я не хочу об этом думать сейчас. Кэриэн приедет?

Кида слегка отстранилась и поглядела в лицо Кейт. Она выглядела спокойной, хотя в глаза смотреть избегала. Обижаться на нее за это не было никаких сил: еще неизвестно, как бы повела себя Кида, если бы оказалась в подобной ситуации. Впрочем, у нее есть все шансы разоблачить своего лорда и увидеть кого-то неожиданного. Того же Сайтрауна. Хотя, нет Сайтрауна тут быть не может – они кончились. Ни Себастьян, ни Адриан явно под этими вуалями не скрывались, это уже ясно.

\- Откуда ты знаешь? – спросила Кида.

\- Слышала, как ты с ним разговаривала. Я всегда слышу его голос, если он неподалеку, понятия не имею, как объяснить, - она пожала плечами.

Кида несмело улыбнулась.

\- Может, вы совместимы?

\- Забыла о Себастьяне? Мы ори, Кида, у нас только один совместимый. Да и Кэриэн и я? Это же ужасно!

\- Что тут ужасного? – спросил новый голос. Кейт вскинулась, а Кида невольно напряглась, но сразу же расслабилась, когда опознала в новоприбывшем Гальтара. Он был без вуалей, в простых брюках и свитере грубой вязки с широким горлом. Горло это съехало в сторону, открывая белоснежное плечо и острые косточки ключиц. Волосы он заплел в косу, перекинул через плечо.

\- Кэр! – воскликнула Кейт и бросилась к нему. Он подхватил ее на руки и в ее объятиях она почти сразу размякла, обвилась вокруг него, точно растение и уткнулась носом куда-то за ухо. – Кэр! Ты приехал! Первородный, как ты мне был нужен!

\- Я здесь, - прошептал он в ответ. – Здесь…

Киде хотелось отвернуться. Она не желала видеть эту сцену, слишком уж личной она была. Кида немного завидовала их отношениям. Внутри нее тянуло от необъяснимой тоски, и Кида сама не могла дать ей название. Кида не отвернулась, потому что поймала на себе синий взгляд Гальтара и внезапно поняла, что спрос будет с нее. Только отвечать она не собиралась, если Кейт захочет, расскажет. Этот секрет не принадлежит ей.

А потом стало не до того - Кейт все-таки разрыдалась. Но что примечательно, она не сказала ни одного слова о том, что произошло, что сердце ее разбито и что во время учебы в Медицинском Сайране она полюбила Сайтрауна. А Гальтар вел себя спокойно, не прашивал ни о чем, только качал ее на коленях, точно ребенка, да утирал с глаз слезы. Кида решила им не мешать и вышла. Здесь она точно была лишней.

**10**

Киде снился сон. Она видела серое небо и грязный снег, залитый кровью. Вдалеке горел огонь, дым ел глаза, и пахло войной. Кида никогда не была в зоне боевых действий, но запах горелой плоти, пота, дыма и озона не возможно ни с чем спутать. Даже во сне. Вокруг нее, сколько хватало глаз, протирались мертвые тела как вакторианцев, так и ВакЗей. Вторых, впрочем было больше. И слишком много остекленевших глаз смотрели на нее, будто она могла им помочь… Хотелось кричать, но Кида не могла произнести ни звука. Вопли застревали в горле, наружу вырывались лишь хрипы. Здесь все было таким неправильным, таким жутким. Даже смерть, что обитала вокруг, казалась не такой, какой должна быть. Кида шла, выбирая себе дорогу среди трупов… Некоторых она не могла обойти, приходилось их касаться. Кровь и грязь испачкали ее голые ноги. Многие тела были еще теплыми, ужас и ярость застыли на мертвых лицах. На некоторых лицах, не обожженных, но обезображенных войной, можно было рассмотреть какую-то по-настоящему детскую обиду, будто дали совсем не то, что обещали.

Кида подняла голову и увидела, что над полем боя кружат какие-то полупрозрачные существа. Стоило ей присмотреться лучше, как в ней взмыл страх. Она стала лихорадочно хватать ртом воздух, полный дыма и гари. Кто это был? И почему так страшно?

Она знала, что спит, но ее не оставляло чувство реальности происходящего. Это либо было, либо еще будет… Первородный, как же страшно! Нужно проснуться, нужно… но с таким же успехом можно приказать солнцу сесть в полдень.

По мере ее продвижения тел становилось меньше. Теперь был снег, утоптанный тысячами ног, над головой проносились вражеские корабли, но они не мешали этим странным существам кружить над полем боя, подобно стервятникам.  Кида попыталась не смотреть вверх. От этого наплывал первобытный ужас, а в глубине души, наверное, на самом дне, зарождалась ярость. Глядя на них, хотелось зарычать и выпустить когти, которых у нее отродясь не было… Поэтому Кида смотрела вдаль, пока не нашла там кого-то живого. Она устремилась туда, ощущая, как хлюпает под ногами остывшая кровь. Она не обращала внимания, это казалось неважным. Главное было то, что впереди…

 Там сидела девушка в грязной и разорванной военной форме, склонившаяся над телом. Пассы руками и касания были поразительно быстрыми и четкими. Кида сразу познала технику Высших Целителей, хотя раньше не видела ее толком. Увидеть подобное среди этой войны и крови казалось еще более нереальным, чем на Зарке, ведь подобным владеют только Высокородные, а их на поле боя не бывает.

Волосы Целительницы промокли и висели грязными сосульками, все в крови и пепле, что даже нельзя было сказать, какого они цвета. На форме обнаружилась нашивка с именем. Она была наполовину сгоревшей, разобрать на ней что-то казалось нереальным. А потом Целительница повернулась и посмотрела на Киду. И глаза эти были чисто-голубого цвета, как осеннее небо…

«Когда с неба посыплется пепел, - сказала она, – что ты будешь делать, Лил?»

Узнавание пришло не сразу. Как будто мозг не хотел верить в то, что эта грязная солдатка перед ней это Кейт.

«Это будет концом», - одними губами произнесла Кейт и вернулась к спасению жизни, а Кида в этот момент проснулась. Она вынырнула из сна, будто из-под толщи воды, и ее легкие захрипели, когда она делала первый глоток воздуха. Вскоре Кида достаточно пришла в себя, чтобы понять, что она сейчас не на войне, а на своей кровати в своем будуаре и мокрая от пота сорочка прилипла к телу. Удивительного в таком ее состоянии не было ничего - от такого сна, не только можно вспотеть, но и что похуже. Кида вздохнула, садясь на постели и отчаянно тряся головой, чтобы избавиться от отголосков сна, которые все еще блуждали вспышками перед ее глазами. Ее в последнее время преследуют какие-то навязчивые видения, может, она просто сходит с ума? Только докторов в ее жизни было и без того много, чтобы посвящать их еще и в это. Тогда она точно света белого не увидит.

\- Ты проснулась, - послышался подозрительно знакомый голос с подоконника. Кида обернулась, не веря своим ушам – слишком уж нереально это звучало, но и глазам своим она не поверила так же. Да и как тут поверить, если на окне сидел никто иной, как Кэриэн Гальтар. Тот, с кем вчера Кида оставила Кейт, а сама ушла, потому что делать ей у Мелинды больше было нечего.

\- Судя по тому, что я вижу тебя, я еще сплю, - сказала Кида.

\- Это был не вопрос, а утверждение, - он мягко спрыгнул с подоконника и приблизился. Кида вдруг ощутила себя беззащитной в промокшей от пота сорочке и растрепанной ото сна, она взялась на одеяло и натянула его повыше, чем вызвала усмешку Гальтара. Будто она не имела права на скоромность. Это привычно разозлило.

\- Подойди ближе, - приказала она, собираясь выяснить правду. Одно из двух: или Гальтар лжет, или Кида совсем потерялась между сном и явью. Кида понятия не имела, на что она надеялась больше.

Он подошел ближе. Кида окинула его взглядом, отмечая, что с их последней встречи он не переоделся. Одет он был все в тот же свитер грубой вязки, горловина по-прежнему была большой и почти неприлично обнажала ключицы, а толстая золотая коса была перекинута через плечо. Голубые глаза смотрели на нее насмешливо, будто их обладатель считал, что Кида его находит невероятно привлекательным и раздумывает о том, не провести ли с ним ночь. Ох, сколько же в нем было самоуверенности! Киде так и хотелось ее сбить.

Кида потянулась к Гальтару.

\- Что ты собираешься сделать? – спросил он, когда она принялась его щупать за… косу. И тянуть вниз, чтобы он наклонился.

\- Проверить, настоящий ли ты.

Он только усмехнулся, и его глаза снова свернули тем превосходством, которое ее неимоверно злило.  Кида решила не обращать внимания – так никакой злости на него не хватит, стоило ее поэкономить. Гальтар оказался твердым на ощупь, теплым и вообще многообещающим. Да и пах чем-то таким донельзя приятным, не эделиофиконом, конечно. Похоже, с того времени, как они ездили на пляж, он решил свою небольшую проблему воздержания. В общем, Кида могла сделать вывод, что он явно не был ее фантазией.

\- Нравлюсь? – спросил он все так же насмешливо.

\- Неплохо, - ответила Кида, отстраняясь. – Осталось только узнать, с чего такая честь твоего явления. Вот уж не ожидала увидеть тебя здесь в столь ранний час.

Гальтар скрестил руки на груди и зло прищурился.

\- Ты мне задолжала объяснение, какого фрэла вы вчера с Кейт делали в том занюханном клубе.

\- Ничего я тебе не задолжала – это раз. Врываться в будуар Высокородной в это время неприлично – это два, - Кида не собиралась с ним откровенничать. Судя по тому, что Гальтар был в ее спальне, Кейт ему так ничего и не сказала. Значит, ему не стоило этого знать.

«Так уж близки и хороши их отношения, как кажутся? – задумалась Кида над причиной такого недоверия. – Нет, глупости, я видела, как Кейт заплакала при Гальтаре. А ведь и со мной и с Мелиндой она сдерживалась. Это многое значит».

\- Это тебе так кажется, - он упер руки в бока и требовательно посмотрел на Киду, будто под этим натиском она сдастся. Неужели, он считал ее настолько слабой? Кида в ответ фыркнула. От подобного отношения он начал раздражаться, поэтому произнес требовательным тоном:

\- Что ты сделала с Кейтлин?

\- Ничего, - был ее незамедлительный ответ, и в нем не было ничего, кроме правды. Жаль, Гальтар этого не понял.

\- Врешь! Из-за тебя она такая! Признайся, что идти в тот клуб, было твоей идеей, а она, глупая и наивная, последовала за тобой. Ты думаешь, я слепой и не вижу, кто ты на самом деле? – если бы Гальтар был змеей, он бы помимо того шипения, в которое превратились его слова, еще бы и раскачивался из стороны в сторону, пытаясь загипнотизировать свою жертву, чтобы она стала посговорчивее. Но, увы, змеей он не был и азам гипноза обучен не был так же, поэтому навис над Кидой, ожидая, что на нее это произведет впечатление. Кида же подобные ничем не обоснованные обвинения выслушивать совсем не хотела.

\- Моей идеей? – теперь был ее черед насмешливо приподнимать брови. – Я смотрю, не так уж ты ее хорошо знаешь, как тебе кажется. И Гальтар, что ты с ней носишься, как курица с яйцом? Влюблен безответно?

Он дернулся как от удара, даже отшатнулся, и Кида смогла сделать глоток свежего спасительного воздуха. Судя по его реакции, она попала точно в цель. Ну какие тут могут быть сомнения, когда его прекрасное лицо, белоснежная шея и даже эти неприлично торчащие ключицы вдруг пошли красными пятнами. В один момент Гальтар растерял весь свой лоск. Киде такой Гальтар даже понравился больше.

\- Да что ты знаешь об отношениях Варлау и Гальтаров? – опять зашипел он, но теперь уже был не змеем, а рассерженным котом. Кида уже откровенно наслаждалась этой метаморфозой. А на вопрос об отношениях она лишь пожала плечами – не ее это дело. Хотя, было любопытно, ведь Кейт искренне считала, что никаких чувств у Гальтара к ней нет. «Уж я бы заметила», - сказала как-то она.

Гальтар уже открыл рот, чтобы произнести что-то резкое, но раздался стук в дверь. Он тут же захлопнул рот и уставился в сторону источника звука.

\- Кида? Ты в порядке? Я слышу голоса, - из-за двери послышался голос Ровэна. Кида знала, что брат мало того, что спит чутко, так еще и встает рано, так что ничего удивительного в том, что он услышал голоса, не было. Да только входить он поостерегался после того, что едва не сломало жизнь им обоим.

Кида посмотрела на Гальтара и усмехнулась.

\- Не переживай, братик, у меня все хорошо. Ко мне тут Кэриэн Гальтар в окно влез, вот мы и беседуем, - крикнула она. Надо было видеть лицо Гальтара после этого! Они у него стали такими большими, что могли бы посоперничать с любимыми фарфоровыми блюдцами Валентины по размеру. И в этих больших глазах метались панические мысли, что делать, если вдруг разъяренный Глава Рода зайдет в будуар сестры.

\- А ну тогда ладно, - отозвался Ровэн все так же из-за двери. – Спускайся, когда будешь готова, нам поговорить надо.

\- Хорошо.

После этих слов Ровэн удалился, а Гальтар так и стоял статуей (снова такой же совершенной, как и раньше), пока Кида его не пнула. Только тогда он заморгал и спросил:

\- И он вот так взял и ушел, когда узнал, что я здесь?

Кида едва не засмеялась в голос, когда услышала это. Он же не знал, какие отношения у рода р'Рен.

\- Я тебя умоляю! Он же не поверил ни одному моему слову. Ну скажи, кто поверит, что ты у меня в спальне?

Похоже, это заставило Гальтара крепко задуматься.

\- Действительно, - сказал он через какое-то время.

Кида усмехнулась.

\- А теперь, тебе пора, потому что Ровэн меня ждет, а мне нужно привести себя в порядок. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы мой брат рассердился моим отсутствием и сам поднялся сюда? В следующий раз он так просто не уйдет. – Кида благоразумно умолчала, что после недавнего случая в спальне Ровэн сюда не войдет и под страхом смерти, а к ней приближаться лишний раз не станет – они и так играют с огнем. Но Гальтар ведь не знал об этом! - Предлагаю выйти тем же способом, что и вошел. Окно тебя ждет.

\- Ты права, - согласился Гальтар после недолгих раздумий и направился к окну. Уже у самого подоконника он остановился и, оглянувшись, добавил: - Не думай, что  так просто от меня избавилась. Ты мне все равно расскажешь, что случилось с Кейт.

\- Да я и не сомневалась, что ты так просто не отстанешь, - пробормотала она в открытое окно. Гальтар уже успел исчезнуть в нем, ловко ступив на карниз. – Интересно, а как он отыскал мой будуар? Вот бы смеху было, если бы перепутал окна и забрался к кому-нибудь из братьев.

Кида вызвала камеристку, чтобы она помогла ей одеться, и пока Аманда поднималась, Кида решила принять ванну, хорошую такую, с пеной. Ей необходимо было смыть остатки того странного сна, от которого она проснулась. Уже лежа в горячей благоухающей воде, Кида прикрывала глаза и думала о том, что с этими видениями делать. Ох, неужели она все-таки та самая ясновидящая р’Рен, которую из нее так старательно пытается сделать Синь-Дань? Хотя нет, об этом говорить еще рано – ничего же не сбылось, и уж лучше бы никогда не сбывалось. Мертвые Варлау и Кейт на поле боя – это не те вещи, исполнению которых ты был бы рад. Если не носишь фамилию Сайтраун, конечно.

В дверь осторожно постучали. Кида по этому звуку сразу узнала Аманду, она всегда стучала одинаково, чтобы предупредить о себе. Это не раз ее спасало в те моменты, когда гнев Киды зашкаливал до такой степени, что контролировать его становилось невозможным. Это ведь страшное зрелище и опасное – не дай Первородный попасться под горячую руку.

\- Заходи.

Аманда вошла неслышно, спросила о том, какое платье приготовить, ушла, но вскоре вернулась с большим махровым полотенцем в руках. Кида вылезла из ванны, повернулась к камеристке спиной и позволила себя вытереть. Выбранное платье Киде откровенно не нравилось: хрустящие манжеты и воротничок, такого же скучно-серого цвета, как и все остальные наряды Высокородных, вышивка по подолу нитью на несколько тонов темнее. Но облачить себя в это убожество Кида позволила, потому что остальные платья не нравились ей еще больше. Была б ее воля, она собрала все платья Высокородных в мире и сожгла их на центральной площади. И ничего бы в груди не дрогнуло, пропади пропадом эти Традиции!

Аманда старательно заплела волосы. Они у Киды были непослушными, все норовили выскользнуть, растрепаться, лечь, как им самим хотелось. В плену резинок, заколок и шпилек они ощущались так, будто это не их закололи, а саму Киду на цепь посадили. Прав был Себастьян, когда говорил о том, что им тесно завязанными. Прав был, когда распускал их по плечам, освобождая, а потом утыкался в них носом со словами: «Дай я постою так немного. Здесь не одной тебе надо успокоиться». Кида не знала, как к этому относиться. Не к волосам, которым тесно в своем плену, а к тому, что он искал у нее спокойствия.

Пока Кида спускалась по устланным толстым ковром лестницам, она прислушивалась. Шла она почти бесшумно, а нога утопала почти по щиколотку в ворсе ковра. Но никаких подозрительных звуков ниоткуда не доносилось, а Гальтара нигде видно не было. Зато навстречу ей вышел Ровэн. Выглядел он не лучшим образом, он был бледен и глаза его покраснели. Кида даже порадовалась, что в косметике Высокородных есть хоть какая-то польза – уж ее-то ночные приключения на лице заметны не были.  У мужчин дело обстояло не так.  Лицезря невыспавшееся лицо брата, Кида вдруг задумалась о том, что делал этой ночью Ровэн. Она слишком хорошо его знала, чтобы поверить, что он спал.

\- Доброе утро, - сказал Ровэн, улыбаясь.

 Кида мысленно приготовилась к тому, что ее сердце привычно екнет при его виде, и изрядно удивилась, когда этого не произошло. Это ее огорчило и изрядно встревожило: если она больше не реагирует на Ровэна, можно ли говорить о том, что их связь с лордом завершилась? С одной стороны это будет облегчением, а с другой это обещало столько проблем, что голова начинала пухнуть.

\- Здравствуй. Тяжелая ночь? – спросила она.

«А какова вероятность, что Ровэн и есть мой лорд? Ведь на его лице следы недосыпа, он мог бы быть ночью у Мелинды, с ней в одной комнате…» - подобной мысли Кида уже ужаснулась. И тут же вспомнила о том, что запах Ровэна и запах ее лорда существенно отличаются, и Кида бы их точно не перепутала. Значит, тут что-то другое.

\- Да с Лукасом напились, как фрэлы, - махнул рукой он и тут же схватился за похмельную голову. – Напомни мне в следующий раз никогда с ним не пить. Он просто ужасен, споит, кого угодно. Так что тебе придется меня простить, я думал пофехтовать с тобой сегодня, но как видишь, не в том я состоянии.

\- Ну хорошо, - улыбнулась она, на этот раз вполне искренне. – Я ждала, что ты снизойдешь до тренировки со мной так долго, что день или два погоды не испортят.

Ровэн кивнул с облегчением и теперь посмотрел на Киду, не таясь. Глаза у него были покрасневшими и очень уставшими, и совсем не такими, какими бывают у тех, кто провел ночь в компании алкоголя. Кида сделала себе мысленную заметку порасспрашивать Лукаса о вчерашней ночи, интересно, а что он скажет?

«Ну почему я никак не могу успокоиться? Какая мне разница, чем занимается Ровэн по ночам, я ведь ему не докладываю о своих!» - подумала Кида, сетуя на свою паранойю. Ей бы верить Ровэну, верить Гальтару, верить Синь-Дани, а она не могла, сомневалась.

\- У нас гость, - сообщил Ровэн.

\- А-а, Гальтар. И как он озвучил свою цель визита?

\- Хочет пофехтовать с тобой. Наговорил много лестных слов о твоей… технике боя. И где он ее видел? – Ровэн с сомнением посмотрел на Киду. Та в ответ пожала плечами.

\- Понятия не имею. При нем, вроде, никого не трогала…

\- А «трогала» при ком-то еще? – тут же насторожился Ровэн, и Кида вздохнула. Конечно, он ведь считал ее бомбой замедленного действия, которая может рвануть сама по себе. Увидев выражение лица Киды на его вопрос, Ровэн отмахнулся: - Ладно, забудь. Дело не в этом. Знаешь, Кида, я ведь могу делать выводы. Гальтар с утра, твои слова о том, что он в твоем будуаре, отсутствие… притяжения к тебе. Вы с ним совместимы?

В его глазах было столько надежды, что она почувствовала, что не может сказать ему правду. Она не могла сказать ему то, что она заводится от него в пол-оборота и совсем не в сексуальном смысле – ей хочется порвать ему глотку и отбросить прочь. И что ее к нему отношение было по-настоящему странным, ведь его внешняя идеальность казалась скорее недостатком, чем достоинством, а его характер… Он трогательно защищал Кейт, трогательно к ней тянулся, но в остальном был невыносим. Но Кида не находила в себе сил, чтобы сказать об этом Ровэну, он хотел другого. Ему нужна передышка от всего этого, а не правда о том, что Кида спуталась с кем-то, чьего лица не видела, не знала его имени, зато с другими органами успела познакомиться достаточно близко.

\- Да, - солгала Кида. Взгляд Ровэна выражал такое облегчение, что Кида решила, что если вдруг пожалеет об этой лжи, вспомнит его выражение лица.

\- Он бы был хорошим мужем для тебя, - с намеком произнес брат. Кида закатила глаза.

\- Помилуй! Если он будет моим мужем, то я очень скоро стану вдовой. Несмотря на все прелести совместимости, он невыносим!

Она отказывалась думать о том, какие последствия за собой может повлечь это признание. Оставалось надеяться, что Ровэн не станет делать глупостей вроде официального запроса на свадьбу. Ведь если пара совместима, тогда брак становился чуть ли не обязательным. Но Кида не хотела такого!

\- Что ж, во всяком случае, мы можем больше не скрывать, что ты взрослая, - вздохнул Ровэн с сожалением.

\- Погоди! – тут же запаниковала Кида, на что получила вопросительный взгляд. – Давай подождем еще немного. Мало ли что?

\- Не думаю, что Гальтарам понравится.

\- Но Кэриэн согласен! - Фрэл, да она уже огребала последствия полным ходом! – К тому же тут кое-что произошло и… ну мы не можем объявить обо всем сейчас.

Ровэн нахмурился, потому что до него, похоже, смысл шутки не дошел.

\- Через два дня бал, - решил сменить тему Ровэн или продолжить старую под другим ракурсом. Он это может.

Кида кивнула, подавляя желание поморщиться. Как вспомнит, что ее ждет. О фрэл!

\- Первый за сто пятьдесят лет, куда приглашены Варлау и Сайтрауны, - продолжил распинаться Ровэн.

\- Обалдеть, - не удержалась Кида, на что получила укоризненный взгляд. Пришлось заулыбаться, чтобы уверить, что молчит и внимает, а сама при этом отчаянно думала, как рассказать брату, на что согласилась. Но Себастьян Сайтраун сделал ей такое предложение, от которого невозможно было отказаться!

\- Жаль, что тебя не было на последнем собрании. Ты бы услышала много интересного, помимо твоего назначения на пост Хранителя Истины, - Ровэн недовольно поджал губы. – Если говорить кратко, Синь-Дань и Палата сейчас ведут мирные переговоры. Был приказ… «не ссориться», и Эккайя нас убеждал, что Палата получила такой же приказ. Так что стоит вести себя прилично. Ну и дальше, чтобы наладить отношения был объявлен Примирительный бал. Одно из условий которого, что все свободные Высокородные Синь-Дани, то есть те, что не имеют официального партнера, должны придти на него с кем-то из Палаты. Кида, я знаю, что это глупое требование и…

Кида посмотрела на брата. Он выглядел так виновато, будто организовать Примирительный бал с такими условиями – это была его идея.

\- Зато, если ты туда придешь с Гальтаром, тогда это будет равноценно официальному объявлению, что у вас все серьезно. Прошу, не стоит упускать такой шанс. Я ведь знаю, что с кем-то из Палаты ты можешь не справиться с собой, и это будет очень плохо, - продолжал Ровэн.

Он хотел, чтобы она пришла с Гальтаром, потому что думает, что с ним ей будет легче? Эх, Ровэн.

\- Извини, - сказала Кида, глядя в глаза. – Но мне уже сказали о Примирительном бале, и я уже приняла предложение. И это не Гальтар.

Теперь Киде самой становилось понятно поведение Себастьяна. «Дай я так постою немного. Здесь не одной тебе надо успокоиться…» - теперь ясно, отчего он выбрал Киду. Они могут успокоить друг друга, если вдруг что-то произойдет. Это было настоящим подарком.

\- Вот как? – Ровэн выглядел удивленным. - И кто же он?

\- Ты уверен, что хочешь сейчас знать?

Кида незаметно искала пути к отступлению. Она сейчас скажет и нужно будет удирать отсюда, куда глаза глядят. Вряд ли, брат так просто от нее отстанет, после того, как она назовет имя.

\- Мне это не понравится, - потер подбородок Ровэн. – И во что ты вляпалась?

Кида виновато пожала плечами. Она не вляпалась, так получилось…

\- Более чем не понравится. Только обещай, что не станешь критиковать. У меня, между прочим, были причины, чтобы выбрать его!

Ровэн вздохнул. Видно было, что такое условие ему не нравилось, но он не стал возражать.

\- Ладно, говори. Я обещаю, что не стану критиковать.

Кида ответила, будто в холодную воду прыгнула:

\- Это Себастьян Сайтраун.

Ровэн некоторое время просто моргал, думая, что ему послышалось. Кида медленно пятилась назад.

\- Что ты сказала? – переспросил он, наверное, решил, что слух его подвел.

\- Ты не ослышался, - уверила его Кида. – Это Себастьян Сайтраун.

Брат немного помолчал, потом выдохнул, прикрыл лицо руками, постоял так немного. Кида ощутила себя нашкодившим ребенком, с которым неизвестно что сейчас сделают.

\- Так. Ты говорила, что у тебя были причины согласиться. Надеюсь, у него были причины тебя пригласить. И надеюсь, что Гальтары после этого не отвернутся от тебя.

Гальтары! Первородный, Киду меньше всего они волновали, но Ровэн думал, что у них с Кэриэном совместимость. И это неплохое прикрытие, жаль только, что доставляет так много проблем.

\- Вот поэтому мы и решили с Кэриэном подождать. Пусть никто не знает!

\- Хорошо, - Ровэн упер руки в бока. – Но скажи мне, чем тебя не устраивал совместимый партнер, что ты полезла к Сайтраунам? Хотя нет, не отвечай! Я и сам знаю. Это твое любопытство и… Кида, я надеюсь, то ты ничего такого не замышляешь.

Кида вдруг ощутила обиду. Да что брат о ней думает, почему считает способной только на одно! Да, она порой вела себя необдуманно, но все же старалась держать себя в руках.

\- Я ничего не замышляю. Я же сказала, что у меня есть причины, чтобы согласиться. И не переживай, рядом с ним я буду спокойна, как с тобой! – прошипела Кида, гневно сверкая глазами.

\- Сайтрауны непредсказуемы. Ты это знаешь не хуже меня.

\- Эккайя заверил всех, что Примирительный бал пройдет спокойно, - сказала Кида, хотя сама этому аргументу не особо верила, но все же решила его привести. – Иначе, какой в этом смысл?

Ровэн сдался, он поднял руки, показывая ладони.

\- Хорошо. Я надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь, - сказал он. – И если тебе с Сайтрауном спокойно, значит, у меня еще есть шанс не поседеть раньше времени. Идем на завтрак, давно накрыто уже, только нас и ждут. Да и Кэриэна заставлять ждать так долго неприлично.

Кида в ответ только фыркнула, но в сторону столовой пошла – была бы ее воля, она бы его заставила ждать вечность. Он же здесь не по доброте душевной, а потому, что хочет выяснить, что происходит с Кейт. Не дождется!

За завтраком Лукас ворчал по любому поводу и без. То ему соли мало насыпали, то кофе невкусный подали. Выглядел он взъерошенным и помятым, что Кида могла сказать с точностью: этот вне всяких сомнений пил всю ночь напролет.  Кристоф выглядел, как всегда, с иголочки, под глазами теней не имел, что позволяло сделать вывод, что он единственный из всего Рода спал сегодня нормально, зато сидел надутым индюком. Ничего личного – он всегда таким был. Кида подозревала, что он родился с этой кислой рожей. Гальтар сидел, спокойно попивал кофе и многозначительно поглядывал на Киду, от чего та начинала беспокойно ерзать на стуле.

Кстати, пока она приводила себя в порядок, из особняка Гальтаров привезли дорогому Кэриэну его костюм для фехтования и шпагу. Так что все в порядке, и они сегодня устроят хорошую драку. Кида была рада померяться с ним силами, ведь ее наставники постоянно хвалили Гальтаров. Говорили, что они очень талантливы и у них особенная техника. И теперь Кида едва не умирала от любопытства, что ж там за техника такая.

\- И когда вы собираетесь фехтовать? – спросил Ровэн, потянувшись к своему кофе. Завтрак в него особо не лез, как и в Лукаса. Киде, глядя на это, хотелось захихикать совершенно неприличным образом и подразнить, но при Гальтаре ей не хотелось этого делать.

\- Сейчас позавтракаем и пойдем, если Кэриэн не против, - назвать Гальтара по имени оказалось непросто, ведь Кида упорно не хотела этого делать, но если она скажет «лорд», Ровэн может заподозрить что-то неладное.

\- Конечно, я не против, - улыбнулся в свою очередь Гальтар. Выглядел он очень довольным при этом.

\- Фехтование? – послышалось от Кристофа, - это теперь так называется?

Кида бросила на него уничижительный взгляд.

\- А ты не завидуй.

\- Больно надо, - фыркнул он и надменно отвернулся. Кида мысленно пожелала ему подавиться – вот такое ему дело, что они с Гальтаром будут делать в тренировочном зале. Да хоть медитировать учиться – его это не должно волновать.

Кида медленно выдохнула, ощутив, что снова начинает заводиться. Да, спокойствия в ней сегодня не было, но это не удивительно – с таким-то утром. Она залпом допила кофе и сок, а потом невинно поинтересовалась:

\- Кэриэн, ты скоро?

\- Почти закончил, - ответил он своим глубоким голосом и многозначительно посмотрел на нее. – Ты можешь идти переодеваться, я присоединюсь к тебе позже.

\- Хорошо, - Кида ответила покладисто, решив, что злиться будет в тренировочном зале, а сейчас стоило сохранять спокойствие, а не устраивать разгром столовой.

Она поднялась со своего места и направилась к выходу, вся такая собранная и решительная, но весь настрой едва не сбил Лукас, который в свое похмелье совсем терял чувство самосохранения, а может пытался так прекратить свои мучения, самоубившись о Киду.

\- Не забудьте предохраняться, - рассмеялся братец ей вслед.

Кида замерла, сжимая кулаки. Да они издеваются, что ли?

\- Не забудем, - ответил Гальтар с улыбкой, а затем так посмотрел на Киду, будто действительно собирается переспать с ней. Киду на этот раз не скрутило злостью. Она просто покраснела, как какая-то школьница. Как малолетка, у которой никогда совместимого партнера-то не было. Какой позор!

Когда Кида надела свой костюм для фехтования, то почувствовала себя лучше. Фехтование было ее миром, где маска скрывает лицо и можно не беспокоиться, что кого-то можешь поранить. Ведь на то он и защитный костюм, что с ним не могла справиться даже неудержимая злость Киды. В тренировочном зале она могла расслабиться и быть собой. Это дорогого стоило.

Гальтар не заставил себя долго ждать. Когда Кида вошла в зал, он уже стоял в другом конце зала, поигрывая шпагой. Гальтар переплел свои волосы в более тугую кому, чтобы они не мешали во время поединка, но маску пока не надел, и следил за появлением Киды своими невозможно-насмешливыми глазами.

\- Ты серьезно думаешь драться со мной? – спросил он так, будто до последнего надеялся, что это шутка, а Кида использует тренировочный зал для прикрытия.

\- А ты сомневаешься?

Она подошла к стеллажу и взяла свою шпагу и рассекла ею несколько раз воздух.

\- Я думал, мы сначала поговорим. А потом уж продолжим этот цирк, если хочешь.

Кида приподняла бровь в легком недоумении.

\- «Этот цирк»? – переспросила она, ощущая, что злость усиливается. Настолько, что Гальтару может хорошо так прилететь, несмотря на его «особенную технику» и тренировочный костюм. В порывах ярости Кида была по-настоящему неукротима и безжалостна.

Гальтар вздохнул.

\- Ну сама посуди, Кида, какой из тебя фехтовальщик? Ты же женщина! В тебе нет ни силы, ни выносливости, а я – серьезный противник. Или ты ждешь, что я стану тебе поддаваться? Хорошо, я буду…

Кида не стала его перебивать, пусть говорит, что ему вздумается, если уж так.  Она лишь сняла со стенда деревянный шест и переломила его руками с такой легкостью, с какой человек ломает спичку. Гальтар, увидев это, запнулся.

\- Разумеется, у меня нет ни силы, ни выносливости мужчины, - насмешливо подтвердила она под ошеломленным взглядом Гальтара.

\- Да кто ты к фрэлу такая? – вопросил он.

\- Сначала поединок - разговоры потом. И можешь мне не поддаваться…

Он понял, что насчет Киды он сильно ошибался и не знал о ней слишком много. Для него она была просто непредсказуемой девчонкой, которую он решил соблазнить, а оказалось все не так. Кида увидела, как он нахмурился, ведь думал, что она просто балуется со шпагой.

\- Хорошо, - согласился он. А в глазах его мелькнул интерес.

Он надел маску и поднял шпагу. Кида, не долго думая, пошла в атаку. От нескольких ее пробных ударов, он уклонился. Гальтар пока не стал наступать, а дал возможность прощупать его защиту и решил посмотреть, как она будет себя вести. Кида же и не пыталась атаковать в полную мощь, а воспользовалась любезно предоставленным шансом узнать о противнике больше. После первых вялых обменов ударами последовал его ход. Его атака была стремительна и неожиданна, он не пробовал, он попытался уложить ее первым же ударом, чтобы показать, что она слишком много о себе мнит. И сила этой атаки впечатляла. Кида поставила блок только благодаря своей природной реакции и быстро ушла из-под удара. Она сжала челюсти и сказала себе быть осмотрительнее.

\- Неплохо, - прокомментировал Гальтар, своей насмешливо-снисходительной манере он не изменил. – Но я думаю, что тебе просто повезло.

Кида не стала реагировать на его подначку. Если так он пытается вывести ее из равновесия, то зря старается. Она продолжала наносить односложные удары, молча и спокойно, а Гальтар так же вяло отбивался. Кида все ждала, пока он расслабится и нанесет свой удар, тогда  она перейдет в контратаку и покажет, как опасно недооценивать противника. Она играла с ним, дралась не в полную силу, притворяясь жертвой, провоцируя, иногда открываясь. Когда Гальтар атаковал снова, Кида была к этому готова, потому отскочила и потянулась к незащищенному боку противника. Он еле успел увернуться. Еще немного, и она бы его уколола.

\- Неплохо, - вернула она его комплимент так же насмешливо. – Но думаю, что тебе просто повезло.

\- Неужели? – в его голосе скользила ирония. Тут Кида пожалела, что их лица закрыты масками и она не увидит его физиономию после того, как он услышит, что она собирается сказать.

\- Мне говорили, что Гальтары сильны, что у них своя собственная техника, и я предвкушала этот поединок. И что я вижу? Кабинетного мальчика, который действует по учебнику, который я прочла и освоила еще в начальной школе.

Кида видела, как напряглось стройное тело Гальтара, затянутое в защитный костюм. Если это была не ярость, тогда что?

\- Что ж, я покажу тебе кабинетного мальчика! – он едва не скрипел зубами. – Только потом не жалуйся!

Они затанцевали друг вокруг друга снова, но теперь Кида видела, что Гальтар серьезен. Его движения неуловимо изменились. Нет, были такими же выверенными и правильными, как по учебнику, только интуиция Киды кричала, что это обман. Это отвлекающий маневр, чтобы расслабить и сбить противника. Атака была сильной, она походила на стремительный вихрь. Гальтар сделал выпад, и когда Кида была готова встретить его шпагу своей, он поменял направление удара. Кида успела: она отступила, и его шпага лишь слегка задела ее тренировочный костюм, а потом она быстро перенаправила свою шпагу и встретила следующий удар ею. Но Гальтар и не думал заканчивать, он обрушил на нее такой шквал ударов, что только отбивайся. Кида защищалась, но не потому, что ей больше ничего не оставалось делать, а потому, что изучала его стиль. Да, он был на порядок выше, чем у того же Ровэна, а брат считался хорошим фехтовальщиком. А еще Кида заметила, что атаки Гальтара силовые. Если бы не ее выносливость, не ее собственная физическая сила, она бы уже ему уступила.

«Ты женщина, в тебе нет физической силы…» - теперь Кида понимала смысл этих слов и вдруг ощутила такой прилив веселости, что только вбитые наставниками правила заставили ее счастливо не рассмеяться в голос. Он ей равен по силе! Она может не сдерживаться!

И Кида атаковала. Сквозь его шквал ударов, сильно и неудержимо. Обычно от таких ее атак паркет под ногами трескался и вминался. Ему не повезло и на этот раз. Шпаги не просто заскрипели, они застонали от такого напора, а паркет затрещал. Гальтар вернул атаку с такой же силой, Кида не устояла на месте, отъехала, оставляя после себя две борозды на все том же многострадальном паркете, тут же вывернулась, сделала вид, что целит по ногам, но ударила в корпус. Гальтар при этом отчаянно не поспевал со шпагой, поэтому перехватил ее шпагу рукой. И сжал так сильно, что Кида услышала треск металла, а потом осколки посыпались на пол. Глаза Киды расширились – это ж что за сила в нем, что он крошит металл голыми руками! Даже Киде с ее дурной силушкой до такого было далеко.

А Гальтар не терял времени. Он приставил острие к ее шее, показывая, что она побеждена. Кида смотрела, как он стоял, подняв руку, а по запястью его красной лентой змеилось что-то. Она сама не знала, что ее дернуло сказать то, что она сказала:

\- Гальтар, да ты женат!

И шпага дрогнула и опустилась, а Гальтар схватился за свое правое запястье, пытаясь прикрыть свою «красную ленту», будто это было что-то такое, что нельзя было видеть посторонним, особенно таким, как она.

\- Я куплю тебе новую шпагу, - пообещал он и быстро покинул тренировочный зал. А Кида стянула с головы маску и ошеломленно осмотрелась. Да, паркету досталось знатно. Ровэна удар хватит, когда он увидит.

Кида немного пожевала губы, размышляя, а потом спросила себя вслух:

\- И с чего я решила, что лента на его запястье – это символ брака?

Она, честно, видела подобное впервые. Да и не слышала о таком ни разу.

**11**

Кида который час изображала манекен. Вокруг нее крутилась модистка и ее помощницы «подгоняли» новое платье по фигуре. Было оно, конечно же, лиловым, очень длинным и пышным. Кида быстро потерялась во всей этой парче и оборках, и никак не могла понять, как выглядит платье со стороны.

\- В этом сезоне в моде тончайшие кружева и открытые плечи, - ворковала модистка. – В сочетании с тяжелой тканью это дает прекрасный эффект. А какой простор для воображения! Мы легко можем скрыть все ваши недостатки и подчеркнуть достоинства.

Кида оглядела себя. Так как зеркало сейчас было не предусмотрено, она могла увидеть только богато расшитый кружевом подол.

\- А мне кажется, что я на торт похожа… - пожаловалась она. – Нет ли чего… полегче?

\- Что вы, леди, в этом сезоне все так ходят. Вы не можете ничего поменять, мода пошла от самого Принца Глеба! – возразила модистка.

Кида решила промолчать насчет «моды от Принца Глеба». Уж если от него пошли эти рюши и тяжелые ткани, тогда бы все было по-другому. Ведь Принц Глеб любит эксцентрично одеваться и плевал он на Традиции. Но если «все так ходят», значит, придется смириться. У них с Ровэном был договор, что Кида старается привлекать к себе как можно меньше внимания. На нее и так Синь-Дань глаз положила.

\- Госпожа Кида, на связи лорд Сайтраун, - послышался взволнованный голос служанки, а все девушки в комнате (кроме Киды) вздрогнули, как одна. И было от чего – с ней хочет поговорить Темный Лорд.

\- Да, сейчас приду, - сказала она, испытывая по-настоящему двоякие чувства: с одной стороны она рада улизнуть от мучительницы-модистки, с другой стороны с Сайтрауном разговаривать не хотелось. Но если выбирать из двух зол, Кида бы выбрала второе.

\- Но… вы не можете! Мы еще не закончили! – попыталась возразить модистка, когда поняла, что ее жертва вот-вот от нее ускользнет.

Кида не собиралась сдаваться.

\- Вы же слышали, кто на связи! Так что быстро снимайте с меня это платье, если не хотите, чтобы я показалась Его Светлости в таком виде!

Это возымело действие, и Киду быстро освободили от ненавистного платья. Она с удовольствием спрыгнула со специального стульчика, на котором стояла и потянулась, наслаждаясь обретенной свободой. После таких вот примерок она почти любила повседневные серые платья, ведь они были гораздо удобнее. Но одеваться, как подобает Кида тоже не хотела. Вместо этого она нашла огромный лиловый халат, который окутывал ее с ног до головы, и отправилась в соседнюю комнату, где находился голограф. Конечно же Сайтраун связывался с нею через него, ведь терминалами связи больше пользуются простолюдины!

Она уселась в кресло и подняла взор на голограмму. Перед ней в полный рост стоял великолепный Себастьян Сайтраун, разодетый в цвета своего Рода. В синем с черным он казался еще более хищным, чем Кида его помнила, а голограмма делала его более внушительным. Свои волосы до плеч он завязал в хвост, отчего он выглядел строго и даже по-деловому. Киде невольно вспомнился Адриан, более тонкокостный, не такой внушительный и с печатью безумия на лице. Впрочем, ей могло и показаться, потому что когда они встречались в последний раз она тоже была далека от адекватного поведения.

\- Доброе утро, малышка, - произнес Сайтраун, насмешливо сверкая глазами на ее наряд. – Я отвлек тебя от чего-то важного?

\- Невероятно важного, – Кида закатила глаза, - примеряю платье к балу. Думаю, оно как раз в твоем вкусе.

\- Правда? Ты осведомлена о моих вкусах?

\- Парча и тончайшее кружево? Да ладно, это сейчас модно и поэтому всем нравится. И тебе понравится. Мне модистка по секрету сказала, что это пошло от самого Глеба Йамина, ты представляешь?

Себастьян скривился, будто съел что-то горькое. Киду это очень повеселило. Похоже, Себастьян был «в восторге» от нарядов многоуважаемого Принца.

\- Я уверен, мне понравится любой твой наряд, - сказал он вежливо.

Кида хмыкнула. Тема женской одежды была явно не его самой любимой.

\- Не сомневаюсь. Как там твой братец после вчерашнего? – Кида честно не собиралась спрашивать, но этот вопрос вырвался сам по себе.

\- Челюсть вылечили, а гордость пострадала. Кида… зачем ты это сделала? Адриан не тот человек, с которым ты не натворишь глупостей.

Она в ответ на это фыркнула.

\- Мстить будет?

Сайтраун сжал губы в одну тонкую линию, отвечать на ее вопрос он не хотел.

\- И это тоже.

Он это так сказал, что его тон впечатлял. Он обещал, по меньшей мере, такие кары, после которых Кида пожалеет, что родилась на свет. А еще было странно наблюдать волнение на его лице, это настоящее, неподдельное волнение, будто она ему, действительно, не безразлична. Наверное, ей казалось.

\- Как там моя… - он запнулся, прокашлялся. – Как там Кейт?

Кида вежливо сделала вид, что не слышала слова «моя». В конце концов, она знает, что такое совместимость и как отчаянно хочется быть со своим партнером. Говорят, у ори эта жажда партнера еще сильнее.

\- Ты про них с Адрианом знаешь? – спросила она, и Себастьян кивнул. – Сейчас ей очень плохо. Тот кого она любила, едва не убил ее. Мне даже сложно представить, что она чувствует.

От этих слов Себастьян заметно погрустнел, и Кида уверилась, что он, действительно, переживает за Кейт, но все же к ней бы его подпускать поостереглась, ведь неизвестно, что возьмет свое: зов симбионта или многолетняя вражда.

\- Мне жаль, - сказал он. – Но не думаю, что она сейчас оценит сочувствие с моей стороны.

 Кида на это неопределенно пожала плечами. Ей тоже было жаль Кейт, но и она не могла ей ничем помочь. Они ведь даже близкими подругами не были, если так посмотреть. Но все же поставила себе мысленную пометку связаться с ней через голограф или нанести визит в особняк, чтобы узнать, как она справляется со всем этим.

\- Я тоже так думаю.

Себастьян, к счастью, больше не стал развивать эту болезненную для них всех тему.

\- Вообще-то я связался с тобой не для этого. Хотел уточнить время, когда за тобой заехать. Примирительный бал начнется в семь.

От слова «примирительный» хотелось скривиться. Надо же было такой фарс придумать! Но Кида совладала со своим лицом, она все-таки Высокородная и гримасничать ей не положено.

\- Я надеюсь, ты помнишь, почему я согласилась с тобой идти на столь сомнительное мероприятие?

\- Потому что тебе со мной будет комфортно? – приподнял бровь он. Кида оскалилась.

\- Ну не без этого. Но без информации я с тобой никуда не пойду.

Наверное, что-то было в ее взгляде, что он примирительно поднял руки.

\- Хорошо-хорошо, я согласен рассказать, что знаю. – И на ее подозрительно сузившиеся глаза, поспешил добавить: - Я в курсе, что тебя не стоит обманывать. То, что рука у тебя тяжелая, я еще по брату понял.

\- Сделай мне одно маленькое одолжение, Себастьян, скажи, а кто вчера твоего братца домой притащил такого всего распрекрасного?

\- Что? А его притащили домой? Я думал, он сам пришел, - сверкнул белозубой улыбкой Сайтраун. Он явно смекнул, что Киду интересовал лорд в вуалях, но имени не назвал. Может быть и сам не знал. Уж лучше бы так и было, потому что в противном случае велик риск, что ее Лорд принадлежит к Палате.

«Первородный, я надеюсь, что он не какой-нибудь Император. Или еще хуже – какой-нибудь Сартратуа или Грэн», - подумала Кида, а потом решила, что все представители Палаты ее не очень устраивали в этой роли.

Кида вздохнула.

\- Ладно, заезжай ко мне в шесть. Думаю, в это время Ровэн еще не успеет уехать за своей леди, и я смогу полюбоваться на его вытянутую физиономию. Нужна же мне хоть какая-то компенсация с такой-то компанией!

\- Ох, ну согласен, компания у тебя ужасна. Наследник Темного Лорда Сайтраун, студент Сайрана Войны, молодец и просто красавец.

Кида в ответ рассмеялась. Она и не поняла, как так случилось, что она стала ощущать такую легкость в отношениях с Себастьяном. И все же она дала себе зарок не расслабляться, ведь он – Сайтраун, и может ударить в любой момент.

\- Хорошо, увидимся на балу, молодец и просто красавец, - Кида подмигнула ему.

\- Увидимся, малышка, - он помахал ей рукой в ответ.

Когда голограф погас, Кида еще долго сидела в кресле и думала. Об отношении Себастьяна к Кейт, об их совместимости, а еще о том, почему он выбрал для бала ее, Киду. Причем пришел, чтобы пригласить на берег океана, устроил целый спектакль. И зачем?

Потом она встала и осторожно прокралась к соседней комнате, раздумывая, как бы ее миновать, если модистка еще там. Еще пара часов на том стульчике и в рюшах, и ее точно никто не успокоит: ни Ровэн, ни Себастьян, ни ее лорд, ни все вместе. Но от конспирации ее отвлекла Аманда, которая тащилась с каким-то «веником» в ее будуар. «Веник» или он же букет, надо сказать, впечатлял. Он состоял из цветов, о которых Кида раньше только слышала и видела голограммы: васильки, ромашки, еще какие-то. Причем они были скомпонованы так гармонично, что видно – составлял мастер и подошел к этому делу с душой.

«Это еще что?» - недоуменно нахмурилась она и на цыпочках последовала за служанкой. Кида просочилась за ней в открытую дверь, причем так тихо, что Аманда ничего не заметила. Но большое зеркало в будуаре ее все же выдало. Аманда заметила, что в нем мелькнула какая-то тень, вздрогнула и едва не закричала – Кида успела запечатать ей рот рукой.

\- Это я, не кричи, - шепнула она на ухо служанке. Та кивнула, что все в порядке, и Кида сделала шаг назад, от нее. – В соседней комнате модистка, не хочу ей попасться. И не смотри на меня так, за все то время, что я изображала статую самой себе, можно было не просто платье по фигуре подогнать, но и новое сшить!

Но Аманда продолжала смотреть укоризненно. Тогда Кида показала взглядом на цветы, и камеристка, наконец, опомнилась:

\- Госпожа, вам только что доставили эти цветы. Это не лилии, поэтому я взяла на себя смелость принести их сюда.

Кида взяла у Аманды букет и принялась рассматривать васильки. Были они такие насыщенные и такие живые, будто их с Древней Земли привезли, а не здесь вырастили. Тогда она взяла торчащую из букета карточку и развернула ее. На бумаге не было гербов или других отличительных знаков Рода, но бумага была качественной и невероятно дорогой. На ней размашистым почерком было написано чернилами:

_«Эти васильки такие же синие, как твои глаза, моя Леди. Вчерашняя ночь была сказкой, но не жалей о том, что она прошла. Уже скоро я смогу придти за тобой. Твой Лорд»._

Кида судорожно вздохнула и спрятала карточку в складках халата. Эта карточка была единственной материальной вещью от ее лорда, не считая, конечно, цветов. Но цветы завянут, а карточку Кида сохранит.

\- Поставь их на прикроватную тумбочку, - приказала она, передавая букет Аманде. Ей хотелось, чтобы этот букет был как можно ближе к ней.

 

**12**

Кида ненавидела свое новое платье, что было неудивительно, ведь ее ненависть началась еще во время его подгонки. Платье мало того выглядело как-то нелепо: пышное и тяжелое внизу, а сверху оно нуждалось в тугом корсете, но открывало плечи, шею и руки. Сама юбка состояла из невероятного сочетания рюшей и парчи и смотрелась, как безвкусный торт. К тому же вся эта конструкция была ужасно неудобной. Сегодня Аманда не стала заплетать ее волосы в высокую прическу с бусинами, а уложила их так, что темные локоны спадали на обнаженные плечи. Киде нравились распущенные волосы, но с этим платьем даже это не радовало. Только приходилось стоически терпеть все эти мучения.

Она отвернулась от зеркала, где на нее смотрела бледная размалеванная кукла. Глаза ей почти не накрасили, зато накрасили губы ядрено-красной помадой, что по нынешним канонам красоты считалось очень красивым. А Кида плевала на эти каноны! Она сегодня себе совсем не нравилась. Но раз Высокородные это придумали пусть и мучают свои глаза, а она как-нибудь уж обойдется без созерцания себя в зеркале.

Кида отвернулась от него и увидела, что на пороге стоит Ровэн и критически осматривает ее.

\- Неплохо. Выглядишь… не совсем по-человечески. Очень экзотично, между прочим, - сказал он, улыбаясь, когда понял, что она его заметила.

\- Тебя бы в это одеть, - огрызнулась она, - сразу бы запел по-другому. Первородный, кто тебя надоумил выбрать этот фасон?

\- Это сейчас модно, - пожал плечами брат.

Киде захотелось перетянуть его по голове расческой, чтобы не слушал модисток. А сама поклялась себе, что больше никогда не позволит брату заниматься ее гардеробом. Ну и ладно, что она в этом не разбирается. Разберется!

\-  Ага, слышала о том, что эта мода пошла от самого Глеба Йамина. Вначале не поверила, а теперь понимаю, что так и есть. Это он у нас мастер таскать всякие неудобные странные тряпки.

\- Фу, Кида, как ты можешь так отзываться о представителе Императорского Рода, - попытался застыдить ее Ровэн, но в глазах его плясали смешинки.

Кида фыркнула и ничего не ответила.

\- Я заскочил на минутку, сказать, что Сайтраун ждет внизу. И мне пора бежать к госпоже Лауре.

 - Лаура Стэн? Значит, ты пригласил ее? – насколько Кида знала, Стэн относились к элиа. – И это означает, что ты собираешься ей сделать официальное предложение?

И хотя между ними с Ровэном ничего не могло быть, Кида ощутила, что ее кольнуло ревностью. Первородный, да когда же их уже отпустит этот ужас? Может, ей все же уехать?

\- Я присматриваюсь, Кида. Выполняю свое обещание, - он многозначительно посмотрел на сестру. – И жду от тебя выполнения своего.

Кида вздохнула. Они разговаривали об одном и том же в который уже раз! И Ровэн все ждал от нее, что она назовет своего избранника. Думал, конечно, что это будет Гальтар. Что ж, ложь даже во благо бывает жестока.

\- Я же сказала, что мы пока решили подождать.

\- Как бы ни было поздно…

Она решила никак не комментировать это, а поменять объект разговора.

\- Так Себастьян уже здесь?

Кида очень жалела, что не видела выражение лица Ровэна, когда приехал Сайтраун. Такое зрелище пропустила из-за этих тряпок! Но ничего, она потом спросит.

\- Ты его называешь по имени? – теперь уже пришел черед Ровэна ревновать. Правда, по его лицу сказать это было сложно, но Кида хорошо изучила собственного брата.

\- Могу звать Темным Лордом, а он меня будет Светлой Леди. Но по-моему, это смешно.

Ровэн кивнул.

\- Ты права. Ладно, он ждет тебя внизу, так что можешь не торопиться, пусть подождет. А я уже опаздываю.

\- Конечно, иди. Встретимся на балу.

\- Встретимся. И, Кида, без глупостей.

Она хищно улыбнулась.

\- Конечно.

Ровэн покачал головой, не веря ее обещанию, и покинул будуар. Улыбка Киды сразу же увяла, сменилась озабоченностью. Она невольно покосилась на тумбочку, где стояли васильки.

«А мой лорд будет сегодня на балу?»

Кида надеялась, что да. От одного только знания, что они будут находиться в одном помещении, ей становилось лучше и как-то радостнее.

Чтобы закончить собираться, много времени не понадобилось: Аманда что-то подправила на ее лице из макияжа, убедилась, что платье надето, как надо, и что Кида уже в туфлях на высоком каблуке, которые были необходимы для такой длины юбки, поправила какие-то несуществующие складки и сообщила, что закончила.

\- Спасибо, Аманда, - произнесла Кида с облегчением и поспешила прочь из своего будуара. Наконец-то пытка с одеванием закончилась!

Кида осторожно спустилась по лестнице, боясь упасть. Она уже давно не носила каблуки такой высоты, поэтому приходилось быть начеку. Кида шла, опираясь на перила и особо по сторонам не смотрела – опасалась, что если отвлечется, для нее это плохо кончится.

Внизу нашелся Себастьян Сайтраун, он делал вид, что его занимает та мерзкая картина на стене с пухлыми ангелочками и не менее пухлыми грушами, которую отчего-то очень любил Кристоф, чуть ли боготворил ее, и от этого Кида не любила ее еще больше. Заметив, что Кида спускается, Себастьян тут же взлетел к ней вверх по лестнице и предложил руку. Кида благодарно улыбнулась и отлепилась от перил.

\- Первородный, что ты на себя напялила? Или думаешь, это модно? – удивленно спросил Себастьян. – В этом вообще ходят?

\- Я подозреваю, что в этом летают, а для ходьбы оно не предназначено, - вздохнула Кида, теснее прижимаясь к Себастьяну. Он обвил рукой ее талию. – Так же я подозреваю, что пала жертвой коварного заговора между Главой Рода р’Рен и моей модисткой – они специально меня облачили в это, чтобы я меньше двигалась, а это уменьшает вероятность, что я натворю глупостей.

Себастьян аккуратно довел ее конца лестницы, но отпускать не спешил, явно сомневался в ее устойчивости.

\- В таком случае, предлагаю для совершения глупостей использовать меня. Вполне для того подхожу.

Кида повернулась к Себастьяну. Он был одет мало того, что со вкусом, так еще и удобно. На нем были черный камзол, из-под которого выглядывала синяя шелковая рубашка, мягкие облегающие брюки, заправленные высокие кожаные сапоги, а еще он собрал свою длинную челку в небольшой хвост сзади, оставив остальные волосы распущенными, и это придало ему какой-то отчаянно-бесшабашный вид.

\- Да уж, ты точно на жертву моды не похож, - ответила она. – И ты можешь меня отпустить, ниже пола я падать не собираюсь.

\- Уверена? Ну хорошо, - от отступил на шаг, улыбаясь. Кида постаралась выпрямиться, хотя обрести равновесие у нее получилось не без усилий. – Кстати, я впервые в доме у кого-то из светлых. Неплохая обстановка, хотя некоторые детали наводят на безвкусие хозяев, - он кивнул на недавно рассматриваемую им картину. Если он хотел таким образом ее поддеть, то попытка провалилась.

\- Ты посмотри как я одета и перестань наконец удивляться безвкусию хозяев особняка, - рассмеялась Кида. – А у вас как? Везде все в черно-синих цветах Рода Сайтраун, постоянный мрак и солнечный свет под запретом?

Себастьян фыркнул.

\- Об этом вам рассказывают ваши родители?

\- Мои родители уже ни о чем не рассказывают, - погрустнела Кида.

\- Прости, я не это хотел сказать, - Себастьян снова обнял ее за плечи, будто предоставляя так свою поддержку, и надо сказать, что Кида ощутила себя в его объятиях странно защищенной. – Если ты готова, мы можем ехать.

\- Конечно.

В машине настроения Киды изменились. Теперь она составляла план мести Ровэну и модистке, потому что то, как ее запихивали в машину, надо было видеть. Пришлось даже туфли снимать, чтобы обрести хоть какое-то подобие равновесия, но все равно юбок было настолько много, что они заполоняли почти все свободное пространство. И теперь Кида развлекала себя тем, что представляла, как закопает брата и модистку вместе, в саду, и будет потом носить цветочки на маленький холмик… Ехали они, утопая в кружевах и парче.  Кида нервно шуршала юбками, пытаясь хоть как-то их ограничить, но было это бесполезно. В конце концов, когда Себастьяна перестал душить кашель, поразительно напоминающий смех, он изрек мудрую вещь:

\- Да оставь ты их в покое, все равно толку не будет.

В кои то веки, Кида приняла его совет и перестала воевать со своей одеждой. Ее уже ужасала мысль, как она будет выбираться из салона. Такое милое зрелище на виду у всех: выходит Себастьян, открывает дверь, наклоняется и вытаскивает из машины Киду, спеленатую парчой, потом она пытается надеть туфли. Картина перед глазами оказалась очень реалистичной. Кида даже увидела вытянутые лица кого-нибудь из Синь-Дани и не выдержала, рассмеялась. Брови Сайтрауна поползли вверх.

\- Что с тобой? – спросил он.

Кида рассказала. Она начали смеяться вместе.

Несмотря на эти тяготы жизни, настроение поползло вверх. С Себастьяном она себя чувствовала уютно и в «своей тарелке», точно они были хорошими друзьями. Просто удивительно, как легко им было общаться и шутить. Киде говорили, что он был последним мерзавцем, а оказалось, что с ним ей было лучше, чем с тем же Гальтаром. С Гальтаром вообще все было иначе. Киду вводила в ступор его глянцевая идеальность, будто он и не человек совсем. Зато злиться на него это не мешало.

\- Слушай, - произнесла Кида отсмеявшись, - а ты не в курсе, с чего это они решили устроить «примирительный» бал. Ведь ясно же, что подобная мера не только бесполезна, но и опасна. Тем более Варлау и Сайтрауны в одном зале? Да вы кипеть начинаете только от одного упоминания имен друг друга, а тут в одном помещении!

Себастьян пожал плечами.

\- Понятия не имею, отчего Синь-Дань вдруг запросила мира. Отец тоже был удивлен, но все же решил пойти навстречу. Он нашел забавной очередную попытку помирить наши семьи. А еще есть предположение, что у Синь-Дани кризис власти, - сказал он и многозначительно уставился на Киду. Кида скривилась, убирая от лица кружево от задравшейся юбки. Она веселилась от попыток Себастьяна пошпионить на Палату за ее счет.

\- Понятия не имею, что у них там происходит. И знать не хочу.

\- Не очень-то ты лояльна к своим, - хмыкнул Себастьян.

Кида только бровью и повела. Он был прав, что Кида не очень к ним лояльна, но выносить это наружу она не собиралась. Как и говорить, что из нее пытаются сделать Хранительницу Истины, потому что у нее потенциал ясновидящей. И откуда они взяли этот бред?

\- К вашим я тоже не очень лояльна, - ответила Кида. – Так что не обольщайся.

Себастьян поднял руки, сдаваясь.

\- А я тебя и не вербую. Единственное, что хочу тебе сказать, что тут не твое место. Оно не подходит тебе, тормозит развитие. Ты здесь, как птица в клетке.

А он, оказывается, поэт. Или просто хорошо умеет языком чесать. В любом случае, Кида давно научилась не клевать на красивые слова, за ними может оказаться такая суровая действительность, что врагу не пожелаешь.

\- О каком развитии ты говоришь, Себастьян? – искренне удивилась Кида. Похоже, он был в чем-то убежден и самое ужасное, что Кида сама не знала, заблуждался он или был прав.

\- О твоем. Тебе нужно туда, где научат обращаться с твоей силой. К тому же намного легче находиться в компании себе подобных, чем пытаться самому решить свои проблемы.

Кида вздохнула. Она могла сказать «я не могу», потому что у нее был Ровэн и обязательства, которые на нее накладывал Род. Было сокрытие пробуждения ее симбионта, и Синь-Дань, которая давила на Главу Рода, смерть родителей и… и она просто не знала, как поступить правильно. Поэтому это «я не могу» Кида не сказала.

\- Я не хочу об этом говорить, - произнесла она вместо этого. Себастьян кивнул и в его черных глазах светилось понимание.

Они замолчали. Кида втихую ненавидела корсет, туго затянутый на ней. Дышать было трудно, несмотря на хорошую вентиляцию у нее все равно горели щеки. А Себастьян смотрел на нее, спокойно так, понимающе и с какой-то странной жалостью. Сейчас у него были такие черные глаза, что не отличишь радужки от зрачка. Большие и красивые глаза, обрамленные густыми загнутыми ресницами. Кида вздохнула. Прямой нос, чувственные губы, правильная линия подбородка…

И тут он потянулся к ней. Погладил по обнаженной шее, от чего по телу Киды стали маршировать мурашки, дотронулся до тугих локонов, пробежался пальцами по торчащим ключицам. Кида хотела отодвинуться, да только было некуда - юбки заполоняли пространство.

\- Расслабься, девочка, - голос у него был густой, нежный, с хрипотцой.

\- Не надо, - запротестовала она, перехватив его руки. Что он делает? Зачем? Она не хочет портить с ним отношения. Ведь так хорошо все было, неужели он все же решил, что уложить ее в постель – это хорошая идея?

\- Кида, - улыбнулся он и заговорил вкрадчиво: – Тебе же нравится. И нет ничего зазорного в том, чтобы прикасаться друг другу. Нам очень нужны прикосновения, это – наше спокойствие, понимаешь? Наше равновесие и наш контроль. Я вижу, что тебе плохо, что ты сомневаешься, что запуталась, и я пытаюсь помочь тебе так.

Он чуть повернул руку, и Кида ослабила хватку. Она была впечатлена не сколько самими словами, а сколько прозвучавшим «нам». Будто она являлась частью какой-то общности, которая любила и принимала ее. И ладно бы только Себастьян себя так вел, но так вел себя и ее лорд…

\- Первородный, вы меня в какую-то секту втягиваете, - простонала Кида, когда он переплел их пальцы. Себастьян на это только сверкнул белозубой улыбкой. Даже не отрицал ничего, поганец.

Вскоре машина остановилась, и пришло время выбираться из салона. Все произошло в точности, как и представляла себе Кида: Себастьян сгреб ее в охапку вместе со всеми юбками и достал из машины. Но на землю ставить не спешил, ведь помнил о том, что она босиком. Отказался опускать даже на красную ковровую дорожку, к которой они припарковались.

\- Поставь на планету, - потребовала Кида, оглядываясь по сторонам. Если ее такую заметит Синь-Дань, то хлопот потом не оберешься. Но никого знакомого «светлого» не наблюдалось, среди белых мраморных колонн обретались только парни из Палаты, что позволяло сделать вывод, что приземлились они на территории «темных». Час от часу не легче!

\- Ты босиком, - возразил Себастьян.

\- Так что мне теперь весь вечер провести в твоих объятиях?

\- Было бы неплохо, - хмыкнул он. – Если ты не поняла, то это для меня сегодня будет лучшим средством сохранять спокойствие. Могу сказать тебе по секрету – я готовлю кое-что особенное для всех на этом балу.

Кида встрепенулась от такой новости, посмотрела ему в лицо, чтобы понять, шутит он или нет, но черные глаза его были серьезными…

\- И много пострадает людей?

\- Невинных – ни одного, а что касается остальных – зависит от их благоразумия.

\- Если с Кейт…

\- Тс-с-с, - он приложил палец к ее губам. Кида удивилась, ведь почувствовала отчетливый запах металла от его пальцев. – Я клянусь тебе, что ни за что не причиню вреда своему совместимому партнеру. Сама подумай, ты бы смогла?

Он продолжал ее нести. Кида делала вид, что так и задумано, обвила руками за шею и прижалась щекой к груди. Если после такого зрелища слухи о том, что они вместе, не пойдут, тогда она понятия не имеет, куда смотрят репортеры!

\- По-твоему, это должно меня успокоить? – спросила она у Себастьяна.

\- Раззадорить. Ты ведь любишь шумиху, правда, непослушная девчонка?

Она не ответила, ведь крыть было нечем. Сайтраун уже подносил Киду к входу в здание, когда из-за стеклянных дверей вынырнул Гальтар. Был он в цветах своего Рода: серебряном и белом, с распущенными густыми золотыми волосами – весь такой светлый, что и не сразу заметишь, если встанет рядом с белой мраморной колонной, которых было предостаточно перед фасадом. Только черные-черные брови и черные-черные же длинные ресницы выразительно выделялись на его идеально бледном лице, да розовые губы. И эти самые брови тут же возмущенно дернулись, когда Гальтар увидел Киду на руках у Себастьяна.

\- Поставь ее на землю, - приказал он жестко. Такой тон обычно предшествует вызову на дуэль, и глаза у него были синие, глубокие. Кида помнила о том, что они такими становились, когда Гальтар злился.

\- На грязный пол? Без обуви? Гальтар, я думал, ты джентльмен и знаешь, что о женщинах надо заботиться, - парировал Себастьян. – Помог бы лучше ей туфли надеть, у меня же не десять рук!

Кида на вопросительный взгляд Гальтара только пожала плечами и подняла юбки, показывая голые ступни, затянутые в белый нейлон чулок. Сайтраун от такого присвистнул, и Кида пихнула его острым локтем.  Гальтар же некоторое время смотрел на ее ноги, а затем произнес:

\- Так где ее туфли?

Туфли обнаружились у водителя в руках, который шел за ними едва заметной тенью. Гальтар взял их, задумчиво повертел в руках, глядя на размер каблука, а потом вопросил:

\- А ты уверен, что на этом можно ходить? – обращался он то ли к водителю, то ли к Себастьяну, но уж точно не к Киде.

\- Понятия не имею, никогда не пробовал, - отозвался Себастьян, отчего Кида не выдержала – прыснула. – Но выглядит жутко, я согласен.

\- Да ладно вам впечатляться тут моей обувью! Сразу видно, что у вас ни сестер, ни жен, - покачала головой Кида. – Одевайте меня уже в то, что есть, я своими ногами хочу пойти. Все равно других вариантов нет.

\- Варианты есть всегда! – уверенно заявил Гальтар и удобнее перехватил туфлю Киды. Послышался жалобный хруст, и вот тебе фокус: в одной руке у Гальтара оказался каблук, в другой – остаток туфли. Он выбросил обломанный каблук  в сторону клумбы с цветами и потянулся за другой туфлей, которая находилась в руках ошарашенного происходящим водителя.

У Киды тоже не нашлось слов. Пока она прикидывала, не залепить ли пяткой в нос Гальтару за то, что он надругался над ее обувью, он осторожно надевал туфли на их законное место.

\- Я, конечно, не уверен, что от этого твоя обувь стала удобнее, но Принц точно оценит такой креатив, - заявил Себастьян с притворной серьезностью.

\- А вдруг завидовать начнет? Или еще хуже - сделает это хитом сезона? Нет, не буду ему показывать, - парировала Кида, глядя на то, как скривилось идеальное лицо Гальтара. Стоило себе признаться – ее так раздражала эта его идеальность, что заставлять его гримасничать или кривиться в каких-то эмоциях стало своеобразным ее хобби.

\- Это правильное решение, - покивал Себастьян и наконец-то поставил Киду на «планету». Но рук не убрал, ведь сомневался, что она в откреативленной обуви сможет ходить. – Ну-ка пройдись. Хочу быть уверенным, что ты не заваливаешься.

Кида закатила глаза и прошлась взад-вперед перед застывшими Себастьяном и все еще раздраженным Гальтаром. Вышло вполне терпимо, но к концу вечера у нее будет болеть все тело – она уверена.

\- Юбки тяжеловаты. Подойди ко мне, малышка, - сказал Себастьян, мило улыбаясь. Ох, не нравилась Киде его улыбка! Но она все же к нему подошла. И тогда Себастьян одной рукой задрал ее верхнюю юбку, неприлично под нее заглядывая. Кида от какого отшатнулась, а из Гальтара вырвалось возмущенное:

\- Эй, что ты делаешь? Тебя манерам не учили?

Себастьян повернулся к нему и совершенно невинно заявил:

\- А что такого? Я же на нижнюю юбку смотрю, а не на ее ноги! Все прилично! – сказал он, и Кида услышала, что откуда-то сзади послышались смешки. Чего и следовало ожидать: своей возней они привлекали слишком много внимания.

\- Исследовательских дух проснулся? – приподнял бровь Гальтар. – Так не к месту!

\- К месту, - возразил Себастьян и дернул Киду за верхнюю юбку. Послышался треск ткани, Кида вскрикнула, дернулась, едва не теряя равновесие, но оказалась подхвачена сильными руками Себастьяна. Кида несколько раз моргнула, прежде чем осознала, что платье больше не такое тяжелое, и посмотрела вниз. Тяжелой объемной верхней юбки больше не было, зато на месте осталась нижняя – достаточно длинная, чтобы прикрыть ноги, и не прозрачная.

\- Гальтар, вот ты приложил свою руку к создания образа моей девочки, и мне тоже захотелось. Смотри – так гораздо лучше, - он выпустил Киду из объятий и осмотрел с ног до головы. – Да, так го-ораздо лучше. Еще бы цветок в твои волосы и затмила бы сегодня всех. Под цвет твоих глаз. Я знаю, что твой род предпочитает лилии, но нет, василек….

Услышав о васильке, Кида сразу же вспомнила о недавнем букете, что пришел от ее лорда. Несомненно, Себастьян знал, кто он такой! Она открыла рот, чтобы спросить, но тут же его захлопнула: во-первых, не знала, что сказать; во-вторых, не стоило болтать лишнего при Гальтаре и куче свидетелей.

\- И так хорошо, - отмахнулась она вместо вопросов. – Не надо никаких цветов, они быстро вянут.

\- Ну как хочешь, - Себастьян выглядел разочарованным. Он специально это сказал! Он специально бросал намеки, ожидая, что она вцепится в него, как клещ, и будет изводить вопросами. Да зачем он это делал?

Кида предпочла не думать об этом. Она повернулась к Гальтару и спросила то, что ее волновало с тех пор, как она увидела его сегодня вечером.

\- Почему ты не с Кейт?

Гальтар посмотрел на нее с таким видом, будто она с луны свалилась.

\- Она сейчас с семьей. Ее нет даже в Главном зале. Они появятся позже.

Кида нахмурилась. Это что был такой хитрый ход Императора? То есть, пока Сайтрауны свободно разгуливают по дворцу, Варлау надо собрать в кучку и поместить в одном месте, подальше от всех? Нет, отчасти было понятно, что так пытаются избежать скандала, ведь Варлау и Сайтрауны в одном помещении – это то еще приключение. Но все равно, почему столь сомнительная честь досталась Варлау?

\- Может, пойдем внутрь? - предложила Кида, ежась под этими нескончаемыми любопытными взглядами. Себастьян понял все по-своему – подумал, что она озябла, и поэтому обнял за плечи, пытаясь согреть.

\- Прости, я совсем забыл, что ты не можешь выделять термогормоны. А сегодня и правда прохладный вечер. Пойдем, - его черные глаза искрились весельем. - А идти ты сможешь, дорогая? Или мне тебя понести? Ты только скажи, я всегда готов.

Кида бросила взгляд на Гальтара, его лицо было непроницаемым.

\- Уж как-нибудь дойду. Моя обувь теперь стала гораздо удобнее, - сказала она.

Насчет этого еще можно было поспорить, потому что туфли, потеряв каблуки, потеряли и прежнюю иллюзию устойчивости. Но ее освободили от юбок, и это был большой плюс. И хотя она не видела себя в зеркало, она могла сказать, что выглядела она сейчас вполне экстравагантно.  И если учесть, что главный эксцентрик у нас Принц Йамин, все решат, что Кида решила разделить его вкусы.

\- Кида… Если он тебя заставляет… - начал он, но Кида быстро остановила его, пока Себастьян не наговорил каких-нибудь глупостей. Он мог, она в этом не сомневалась.

\- Все нормально, Кэриэн, - она дотронулась до его руки, и тут же отдернула свои пальцы, будто обжегшись. Он показался таким холодным, таким чужим, таким непонятным. Он был не чета той мягкости и тому спокойствию, что она ощущала, когда Себастьян к ней прикасался. Кажется, Гальтар тоже это почувствовал и нахмурился.  - Все нормально, - повторила Кида.

А потом повернулась к Себастьяну и кивнула. Он предложил ей взять ее под руку, и Кида с удовольствием положила свою ладонь на сгиб его локтя.

\- Идем, малышка, - на его лице расцвела улыбка победителя, когда  он посмотрел на Гальтара. Кида закатила глаза – ну что за детский сад!

Уходя, она чувствовала, как взгляд Гальтара жжет ей спину. Право же, почему он так себя ведет с ней? Она давно дала ему понять, что не станет для него легкой добычей, что к его ногам падать не собирается и что его эделиофикон хоть и действует на нее, но она не животное – чтобы вот так брать и срываться. Так почему он не оставит ее в покое? Да еще и бросает такие взгляды в спину?

\- Он тебя злит, да? – веселился Себастьян. Он все понял правильно и смятение ее почувствовал. – Не волнуйся, он всех нас злит. У Гальтаров на редкость раздражающая модификация.

\- Модификация? – не поняла Кида.

\- О, Лилит! Чему вас только в ваших школах учат? Ты даже не знаешь, что Гальтары модифицированные Высокородные. Их «подправили» в лабораториях Синь-Дани специально, чтобы они могли контролировать Оберегающих. Отсюда и получается, что только они могут быть Доминантами, то есть предводителями этих тварей.

«Значит, подправлены… Так вот отчего они выглядят такими идеальными», - подумала Кида и хотела еще порасспрашивать  об этом у Себастьяна, но не получилось – они остановились перед огромными дверями, а за ними церемониймейстер уже объявлял об их прибытии. Примирительный бал начался.

**13**

\- Темный лорд Себастьян Сайтраун и Светлая леди Кида р'Рен! - объявил церемониймейстер, и двери, постаринке богато инкрустированные позолотой и какими-то камнями, распахнулись. Кида увидела, как все присутствующие повернулись в их сторону, и внезапно заколебалась. Но Себастьян поймал ее прохладную от волнения ладонь и ободряюще ее сжал. Они пошли вперед.

Как только они вошли в зал, сразу же послышались возбужденные шепотки. Наряд Киды хоть и был в пределах Традиций, все равно выглядел необычно, почти скандально. И она знала это, поэтому высоко держала голову, расправила плечи и вышагивала рядом с Себастьяном с таким видом, будто ей все можно. Краем глаза она заметила Сартратуа и Грэна, тех самых, что были с Себастьяном на берегу, когда он _пригласил_ ее на бал. Сартратуа свистел им вслед, Кида сильнее сжимала руку своего партнера, Себастьян ослепительно улыбался.

\- А вот и ты, сестра! – Кида обернулась на зов и увидела Ровэна с Лаурой Стэн, Лукаса с незнакомой Киде леди, Кристофа с леди Оксен и Гальтара с Валентиной.

Так становится все интереснее. И где только Кэриэн выцепил леди Бонней? И что она здесь делает?

 - Добрый вечер, - улыбнулась Кида, так и не разорвав тактильный контакт с Себастьяном. «В этом нет ничего такого. Прикосновения друг к другу – это наше спокойствие и наш контроль», - подумала она, и эта мысль отдавала безумием. Но с Себастьяном ей, правда, было легче.

\- Кида, ты что это? – Валентина показала глазами на ее платье. – Я была уверена, что ты наденешь нечто более подходящее для бала. Первородный, это что – нижняя юбка?

\- Да, именно она, - ответила Кида. – Нравится?

Она покрутилась, чтобы все присутствующие могли рассмотреть ее в деталях и оценить.

\- И что с твоими туфлями? – тут же воскликнула Валентина.

\- О, спроси об этом у лорда Гальтара. Он приложил к моему новому образу руку, - она поймала на себе недовольный взгляд Кэриэна и подмигнула ему.

Не только Гальтар смотрел на нее недовольно, а еще и Кристоф прожигал ее взглядом. Можно было представить, как он злился. Его сестрица с Сайтрауном, а любимая Валентина строит глазки Гальтару, а у самого его в спутницах леди Оксен, которая страшна, как Война, и чуть умнее пробки. Его злость была, словно бальзам на душу для Киды. Что ни говори, а Кристоф заслужил подобное.

\- Как  добрались? – учтивым тоном поинтересовался Ровэн, но так глянул на нее, что Кида поняла – за платье ей влетит. И за то, что на Себастьяне висит – тоже. Но висит она потому, что Гальтар сломал каблуки на ее туфлях, и обувь от этого не стала более удобной. О том, что ей нравится находиться к нему так близко, она говорить никому не станет.

\- Неплохо, спасибо. У Киды правда оказалось жутко неудобное платье, пришлось буквально носить ее на руках. Если вы понимаете, о чем я, - сказал Себастьян, широко улыбаясь, потом повернулся к ней и заботливо заправил выбившийся локон за ухо. Глаза его сверкали, он откровенно веселился, и Киде захотелось ему подыграть. Почему бы не отомстить Ровэну за платье? Пусть думает в следующий раз, когда заказывает что-то такое громоздкое.

Кида елейно улыбнулась Себастьяну и прижалась к нему. Все равно ее песня уже спета, так зачем строить из себя приличную девушку.

\- У тебя отвратительный вкус, брат. На тебя бы напялить весь этот наряд, вместе с корсетом и каблуками, - прошипела она.

\- Не нервничай, малышка, - Себастьян погладил ее по руке, успокаивая, - мы ведь неплохо провели время в машине. Да и заниматься твоим гардеробом мне тоже понравилось, давай повторим на досуге?

\- Ой, да вы просто созданы друг для друга! Такая замечательная пара! – выдала Валентина, как всегда, не подумав. Установилась ошеломленная тишина, но Валентина этого не заметила и продолжила болтать: - А как ты оказалась в одной нижней юбке? Лорд Сайтраун порвал верхние в порыве страсти, да?

Кида видела, как потемнели в один миг глаза Гальтара, как налилось гневом лицо Ровэна,  как Кристоф покраснел, точно представитель расы Зета Тризида в вареном виде, сказать проще – рак. Как раскрыла от удивления рот незнакомая Киде леди, спутница Лукаса, как округлила глаза леди Оксен, как приподнял уголки губ Лукас, явно веселясь, и как засиял насмешливой улыбкой Себастьян, насквозь фальшивой.  И поняла:  пора выпить, не то сойдет с ума.

\- Себастьян, принеси мне вина, - попросила она.

Улыбка Себастьяна стала еще шире, а потом он наклонился и прикоснулся губами к виску. Учитывая то, что на виске у ВакЗей находились точки соприкосновения с симбионтом, жест этот был настолько интимным, что позволить его мог не каждый.

\- Разумеется, дорогая.

И ушел, оставив с дрожью от прикосновения к этой точке и в легком смятении. Хотя теперь на нее смотрели еще более шокировано, но Кида была благодарна Себастьяну, что он сделал это. Теперь она точно знала, что ее лорд и он – разные люди. Ведь это прикосновение дало знать, что они не совместимы.

\- И как? – ошеломленную тишину нарушила все та же Валентина. – Вы совместимы?

Она подергала аккуратно накрашенными бровями, совсем не сомневаясь, что ответ будет положительный. Все остальные застыли в ожидании. Если Кида скажет…

\- Я ничего такого не почувствовала, ведь мой симбионт еще не пробудился, - ответила она спокойно и увидела, как облегченно выдохнул Ровэн.

\- Значит, нет, - приуныла Валентина. – Я слышала, что ори чувствуют друг друга даже если симбионт не пробужден.

\- Они чувствуют, - вмешался в разговор Гальтар.

\- Действительно? – захлопала глазами Валентина. – И как это… ощущается?

\- Хорошо это ощущается, - ответил он, бросая на Киду взгляд из-под ресниц. Кида же ощутила, что снова может дышать: если бы сейчас Гальтар сказал, что еще не нашел свою единственную, тогда бы пришлось объяснять Ровэну, почему она соврала об их совместимости.

«Первородный, а почему я вообще подозревала, что Себастьян мог быть моим лордом? Он же уже сообщил, что они с Кейт совместимы, а у ори только один партнер. Вот я глупая!» - Кида сама не знала, испытала ли она облегчение или разочарование от этого осознания. Как бы то ни было, с Себастьяном ей было спокойно.

\- Император сегодня сообщит какую-то сногсшибательную новость! – с восторгом произнесла леди Оксен. Похоже, гнетущая атмосфера в их тесном кружке ей надоела, и она решила поговорить на светскую тему.

\- Главное, чтобы все остались живы, - буркнула Кида, - в чем я уже сомневаюсь.

К счастью, ее никто не услышал. Но слова, брошенные недавно Себастьяном, ее волновали не на шутку.

\- Леди р’Рен, как Вы думаете, что это будет за новость? Сегодня в одном зале собрались Варлау и Сайтрауны, это должно что-то значить.

Кида пожала плечами.

\- У меня нет никаких идей. Остается только подождать, и скоро мы все узнаем, - ответила она вежливо. Да, у нее были свои плохие предчувствия, но Кида предпочитала их не озвучивать.

\- А вот и я, малышка.

Кида обернулась и увидела Себастьяна, который держал в руках два бокала розового вина. Ей даже стыдно стало от того облегчения, что она испытала, когда он вернулся.

\- Извини, что так долго, - он протянул ей бокал, и Кида с благодарностью приняла его. Она пригубила вино, оно оказалось терпким и очень ароматным, невероятно легким и даже освежающим.

\- Нравится? – спросил Себастьян.

Кида сделала еще один глоток, покатала вино на языке и проглотила.

\- Неплохо. Что это? Никогда прежде не пробовала. Да и не особенно я уважала розовое вино.

\- Это ты зря, - не согласился Себастьян. – Розовое вино хорошо для праздников или особых случаев. Это вино с наших виноградников.

\- С виноградников Сайтраунов? Да ты шутишь? – Кида округлила глаза, с сомнением посматривая на бокал в своей руке. – Еще скажи, что твой папенька этим занимается лично!

Она поверить не могла, что главный Темный Род может заниматься столь приземленным делом.

\- Конечно, занимается. Когда не режет младенцев на досуге, - Себастьян по-прежнему веселился. – Ведь все Светлые думают, что только убийствами мы и занимаемся, так? А у нас еще _есть занятия._

Кида опустила глаза к полу, ей отчего-то стало стыдно. Она ведь совсем ничего не знала о Палате, а то, что о них говорили, было неподтвержденными слухами. Синь-Дань держала их всех в неведении, путала факты и даже не раскрывала всю правду о Гальтарах. Что было очень показательно, и доверия Долине не прибавляло.

\- Ну да, навешай моей сестре лапши на уши. Она ведь только этого и ждет, с восторгом на тебя смотрит! – подал голос Кристоф. Наконец-то он это сделал, его продолжительное молчание уже начинало волновать, ведь Кида знала характер своего брата. И если он молчал слишком долго, значит, и гадости будут от него совсем другого масштаба.

\- Хм? – Себастьян посмотрел на Кристофа так, будто впервые заметил. И выглядел весьма удивленно, что тот предмет мебели, к которому он отнес Кристофа, вдруг заговорил. – Это ж какую я лапшу ей вешаю?

\- Рассказываешь о ваших «приличных» занятиях, о том, что вы виноделы, и все такое. Да кто тебе поверит? Мы все знаем, кто вы такие! Одна ваша религия чего стоит…

\- А ты Лилит не трогай! – так рыкнул Себастьян, что Кида испугалась. Она тоже так рычала, и обычно это было чревато разрушениями. Тогда она вспомнила, что ее близость является для него своеобразным успокоительным, и прижалась к нему всем телом. Себастьян хоть и злился, но ее обнял. Причем сделал он это неосознанно.

\- Ровэн, - позвала Кида. Она посмотрела на брата умоляюще, и кажется он понял, что будет драка, если Кристоф продолжит. Говорить о религии Палаты было строго запрещено, но Кристоф долго молчал и у него накопилось много яда, который надо было куда-то выплеснуть. – Пожалуйста.

Брат оценил обстановку верно. Он приблизился к Кристофу и взял его за локоть.

\- На пару слов, - и приглашающе кивнул в сторону открытых дверей на террасу. Это было хорошей идеей: Кристофу не помешало бы проветриться.

\- Я… - Кристоф сверкнул васильковыми глазами, будто выцветшими от переполняющей его гнилой злобы, но Ровэн не зря носил звание Главы Рода и умел подчинять, когда это было ему нужно. – Хорошо, пойдем. Но это не значит, что я тут закончил.

Он бросил на Себастьяна и Киду уничижительный взгляд и гордо удалился. Ровэн кивнул, взял за руку Лауру Стэн и утянул ее за собой. Бедняжка даже возмутиться не могла, семенила за ним мелкими шажками, стуча острыми каблучками по паркету. Кида залпом допила вино и мысленно пожалела, что оно такое легкое. Ей бы сейчас напиток покрепче!

\- Спасибо, - прошептал Себастьян, уткнувшись в ее макушку. – Еще немного и я бы его убил.

Кида вздохнула. Ей было слишком хорошо знакомо это чувство, что сейчас испытывал Себастьян. Она бы сама не отказалась прибить Кристофа, даже несмотря на то, что он – ее брат.

\- Я знаю.

Она оглянулась по сторонам, чтобы понять, насколько эта некрасивая сцена привлекла внимание, и поняла, что они почти остались незамеченными. Во всяком случае, Лукас отвел свою леди в сторонку и улыбался ей там, демонстрируя симпатичные ямочки на щеках. Он явно пытался ее отвлечь, хотя Кида видела, что эта леди ему по-настоящему нравится. Валентиной занимался Гальтар, да так, что она восторженно на него смотрела, и ничего не замечала. Одна леди Оксен, оставшаяся без кавалера, стояла посреди зала одна и сверлила Киду темными гневными глазами. Но заметив, что Кида обратила на нее внимание, хмыкнула, и гордо удалилась. И это было хорошо – одной проблемой меньше.

Даже трудно представить, что было бы здесь, продолжи Кристоф свои разглагольствования. Говорить о Лилит с Палатой было запрещено. Лилит – это камень преткновения Палаты и Синь-Дани, главная причина, почему эти две организации никак не могут найти общий язык. Дело в том, что Синь-Дань верила в Первородного, Слейвора Царати, первого ВакЗей. Он был тем, кто дал начало их расе, первый, кто родился с симбионтом. И согласно Главной Книге Пророчеств однажды он возродится в Освободителя, того, кто избавит расу ВакЗей от вакторианцев, прекратив войну, которая длится уже несколько тысяч лет. Палата Темных Лордов верила в Лилит. Она была первым Берсерком, и все остальные Берсерки пошли от нее.  Они поклонялись ей, считая, что однажды Лилит возродится и поведет их за собой, чтобы прекратить Великую Войну. Это, можно сказать, небольшое несогласие в том, кто прекратит Войну и стало причиной раздора. И может, все было не так плохо, если бы Синь-Дань постоянно не говорила о том, что религия Палаты неправильная и требует полного искоренения. И это было довольно глупо на взгляд Киды, ведь Палата состояла из Родов, у которых появлялись Берсерки.

Кстати, о Синь-Дани. Как только Кида о них подумала, как на горизонте показалась четверка Хранителей Истины с Главой в придачу. И ошибки быть не может – они направлялись в ее сторону.

«Вот только этого не хватало», - Кида мысленно запаниковала, косясь на Себастьяна. Если он решит сорваться, вряд ли она сможет его успокоить при таком раскладе. У нее в душе не было ни капли спокойствия. Себастьян правильно оценил ее состояние и, наклонившись к уху, зашептал:

\- Попробуй продержаться до прихода отца, он решит все проблемы.

Кида вздрогнула. Это он об Велитаре так говорит? Он ведь был тем самым лордом, кто являлся главой Палаты. И тут решит все проблемы… Она еще раз посмотрела на Себастьяна, чтобы убедиться в том, что он говорит именно то, что она услышала. Себастьян стискивал челюсти и был преисполнен решимости. А когда Хранители Истины почти приблизились, даже попытался обнять ее поперек груди в защитном жесте. Кида увернулась и бросила на него негодующий взгляд.

\- Я в порядке, - уверила его она. – Справлюсь.

Она ведь не в первый раз с ними сталкивалась лицом к лицу. И все предыдущие разы она оставалась почти без поддержки.

Хранители подошли, но к Себастьяну приближаться не стали. Остановились чуть поодаль, а между ними остановились Оберегающие, те самые существа расы дуори, которые являлись телохранителями для важнейших шишек из Синь-Дани. Были они крупными мужскими особями, которые могли бы сойти за людей, если бы ни были мускулистыми сверх всякой меры, а глаза их ни были черными, без белков с желтыми, светящимися вертикальными зрачками. Выглядели эти парни вполне устрашающе, и Киде хотелось на них нарычать. Как-то раньше ей не приходилось встречаться с дуори так близко, реакция тела Киды на них оказалась неожиданной. Они ее _злили._ Кида стиснула челюсти, опасаясь сама себя.

\- Хранитель р’Рен, - поздоровался Эккайя, бросив пустой взгляд на Себастьяна. Это дало понять, что Сайтрауны его в данный момент не интересуют.

Кида отошла от Себастьяна, фальшиво улыбаясь, а затем присела в реверансе про себя моля, чтобы не грохнуться на неудобных туфлях.

\- Приветствую Вас Глава Эккайя и Хранители.

Кида выпрямилась и посмотрела на мужчин, одетых в песочного цвета кимоно. В них они выглядели так одинаково, что Кида с трудом их отличала друг от друга. У них даже прически были одинаковыми: выбритые виски, а оставшиеся волосы имели длину где-то до лопаток и были собраны в высокие хвосты. У Главы Эккайи волосы эти были седыми и уже не такими густыми, а его кимоно было расшито какими-то ритуальными узорами.  А ведь ее назначили в Хранители, и значит, ожидают, что однажды она тоже так же сострижет волосы и оденется с песочный цвет. Ей точно эта одежда будет не к лицу.

Оберегающие попытались оттеснить ее от Себастьяна, и Кида это заметила. Она протянула руку и ухватилась за отворот его пиджака. Этот жест не остался незамеченным.

\- Я надеюсь, что у тебя есть объяснение твоему поведению, - очень спокойно произнес Эккайя, глядя на ее руки выцветшими глазами. Кида затруднялась назвать его Род, потому что за старостью и морщинами, за этой одеждой и прической совершенно не просматривались его Черты Родословных.

\- Разумеется. Это Примирительный бал, и мы с Себастьяном пытаемся найти общий язык. Пожалуйста, скажите вашим Оберегающим не становиться между нами.

\- У тебя хорошо получается, Кида. Я наблюдаю за вами весь вечер, и вы не отлипаете друг от друга. У вас какие-то особые отношения, о которых нам стоит знать?

\- Я не думаю, что вас касаются наши отношения, - подлил масла в огонь Себастьян. – Особенно, на _Примирительном_ балу.

Кида не знала, что делать: радоваться или плакать. Он ее защищал от Синь-Дани сейчас, но что делать, когда его с ней не будет?

\- Конечно. Но у Светлой леди еще не пробужден симбионт, а значит ваши поползновения, Темный лорд, можно назвать незаконными.

\- Палата и Синь-дань пытаются договориться о мире. Быть может, мне намекнуть отцу, что вы пытаетесь мне не просто диктовать, как мне обращаться с моей леди, так еще и угрожаете мне? Что тогда станет с вашим миром?

Кида подозревала, что этот мир был нужен больше Синь-Дани, чем Палате, а значит, происходит что-то серьезное. Она вопросительно посмотрела на Себастьяна, мысленно спрашивая, действительно, ли он сделает это для нее, и он кивнул. А в его взгляде читалось: «Ты наша, конечно, мы заступимся за тебя».

\- Это вас наши дела _не касаются_ , лорд Сайтраун, - произнес один из Хранителей, - леди р’Рен - Тринадцатая Хранительница Истины. И это внутренние дела Синь-Дани, и вам не стоит вмешиваться.

\- Правда? – он насмешливо приподнял бровь. Первородный, неужто он не боится их? Даже не опасается хоть самую малость? Эта мысль испугала Киду. – Что-то я не вижу на ней вашего клейма. А это значит, что она вас не приняла.

Кида понятия не имела, о каком клейме они говорили, но ей это очень не понравилось. Она сделала мысленную пометку спросить об этом у Себастьяна позже.

\- Это, действительно, не ваше дело, лорд Сайтраун. Но мы еще не беседовали со Светлой леди потому, что у нее не пробужден симбионт. Как только у нее он проснется, она примет метку, будьте уверены.

Кида сильнее сжала отворот сюртука Себастьяна. Ее обожгло гневом за то, что о ней сейчас разговаривали так, будто ее здесь нет. Хотя, еще хуже – Синь-Дань говорила о ней так, будто с ней все вопросы решены, и рано или поздно она станет Хранителем Истины. Она почувствовала, как от этого жеста напрягся Себастьян, и как зашевелились Оберегающие.

«Нет, - сказал он ей. – Держись. Не надо».

Она не слышала его голоса, не видела шевеления губ, он сказал ей все это всего одним прикосновением. Кида мысленно сосчитала до десяти и выдохнула.

\- Могу я поинтересоваться о причине, которая заставила вас почтить меня своим присутствием, господа Хранители? – ее голос был холоднее льда. – Ведь вы подошли ко мне не потому, что хотели убедиться, что я в безопасности в компании Темного Лорда. Думаю, что нахождение рядом со мной в течение всего вечера лорда Гальтара говорит о многом. Он бы несомненно защитил меня, если бы Темный лорд позволил себе лишнего. Так что вы хотели?

 Лицо Эккайи ничего не выражало, но Кида чувствовала его удивление и раздражение. Ими был пропитан воздух вокруг. Никто из Хранителей даже и не думал, что у малышки р’Рен окажутся коготки.

\- Ты права, - согласился он. - Мы достаточно доверяем лорду Гальтару и твоему брату Лукасу, чтобы не опасаться за твою безопасность в столь интересной компании. Мы здесь по другому делу. Так как ты пропустила прошлое наше собрание, не волнуйся, Ровэн сказал нам, что тебе нездоровилось, мы пришли пригласить тебя лично на приватную беседу. Мы уверены, что у тебя есть множество вопросов, связанных с твоим назначением, и мы с удовольствием на них ответим.

Себастьян никак не хотел расслабляться, и у Киды закралось подозрение, что ее приглашают на весьма опасное мероприятие. Да, то самое, в котором ей объяснят, почему таскаться с Темными лордами опасно для здоровья. И не только своего. Она закусила губу, размышляя, и пришла к выводу, что пока они думают, что у нее не пробужден симбионт, ей это страшное клеймо не угрожает. Скорее всего, ее будут пытаться завербовать к себе.

\- Хорошо, когда? – спросила Кида. Она понимала, что выхода у нее особо нет, и отказаться не получится.

Кида вздохнула, ощущая усталость во всем теле. Но все чувства вопили, чтобы она не расслаблялась. То ли еще будет.

\- Мы дадим тебе знать.

С этими словами Эккайя развернулся и пошел прочь, а за ним последовала вся его свита. Кида напоследок встретилась взглядом с одним из Оберегающих и увидела в глазах странное выражение. Кида не сдержалась и оскалилась, а Оберегающий угрожающе повел плечами, будто в обещании, что однажды придет за ней. Чтобы убить. Но это не испугало Киду, а наоборот, раззадорило, и она ощутила, что в ее крови пузырится веселая злость. Довольно опасное чувство, ведь при нем чувство самосохранения отключается напрочь и тянет на всякие подвиги.

\- Гальтар! – рявкнула Кида, наметив его в свои жертвы. Нет, причинять вред она ему не собиралась, ей просто хотелось выпустить пар, а после происшествия в тренировочном зале она знала, что этот – выдержит.

Гальтар обернулся. От него исходила клочками какая-то непонятная нервная энергия, что неудивительно  - все присутствующие заволновались, когда Кида и Себастьян столкнулись с Хранителями, и на них ощетинились Оберегающие.

\- Ты испортил мне туфли! – она почти рычала, потому что ноги уже болели.

\- Я? – Он поднял одну бровь с таким невинным видом, что Киде вспомнилось, что она до сих пор сжимает в руках пустой бокал из-под вина, и что им можно кидаться.

\- Ты. Иди сюда.

Если Гальтар и думал отказаться, то не стал. Он повел себя умно, потому что с Кидой сейчас лучше не спорить. Она разорвет любого.

Приблизился, подозрительно покосился на Сайтрауна, а затем вопрошающе заглянул ей в глаза. И тут же усмехнулся, нагло, широко, потому что ощутил настроение Киды, понял, что ей надо. Более того, она заметила, что ему тоже это было надо, и он откровенно предвкушает то, что сейчас произойдет.

\- Только не деритесь, - шепнул ей на ухо Себастьян. А Кида и не собиралась.

\- Не будем, - ответила она, а потом обратилась к Гальтару: - Какой самый экстравагантный подарок ты получал от девушки?

\- Ну, они дарили мне себя, - ответил он и улыбнулся. - И ты хочешь сделать то же самое?

Его глаза сверкали, и в этот момент Кида ощутила себя почти счастливой, ведь поняла, что нашла в Гальтаре достойного противника. Он не будет ее успокаивать, он будет ее злить, а она всегда сможет спустить пар, не боясь навредить. Ведь очень трудно навредить тому, кто может голыми руками превратить в металлическую пыль ее шпагу.

\- Вроде того.

Кида облокотилась о Сайтрауна и стала задирать юбки. Гальтар и остальные с недоумением смотрели на нее. А она только скинула свои неудобные туфли и сунула их Гальтару.

\- Дарю!

Себастьян засмеялся. Киде очень хотелось к нему присоединиться, когда она увидела, как изменился в лице Гальтар. Только ради этого выражения стоило ему подарить туфли. Вначале оно было недоуменным, а потом изменилось и стало таким радостным, будто Кида только что подарила ему целый мир. А ведь она сказала ему всего одну фразу:

\- И я все еще жду от тебя новую шпагу.

\- Спасибо. Такого мне еще не дарили, - ответил он. Похоже, ему тоже нужен был кто-то, кто злил его до белых пятен перед глазами и с которым можно было не сдерживаться и сражаться в полную силу.

Себастьян на это только покачал головой.

\- Как же ты теперь будешь босиком? – спросил он. – Попросить принести тебе тапочки?

\- О нет, мне и так неплохо, - сказала Кида, поворачиваясь к нему лицом, чтобы оказаться в кольце его рук. Себастьян улыбнулся, потому что увидел, что Кида успокоилась.

\- И все же, будь осторожна с Синь-Данью, - шепотом предупредил ее он. Кида кивнула. Она будет предельно осторожна. А потом хитро добавил: - Я всегда могу взять тебя на руки, если у тебя заболят ноги.

\- Учту.

И тут заиграла музыка. Кида сразу узнала эту полную страсти мелодию и ужаснулась – она не знала, как танцевать босиком! Под эту музыку только один  танец – биулу, самый открытый и чувственный, который только существует у Высокородных. Этот танец был создан специально, чтобы выявлять совместимые пары, а значит, если ее лорд здесь, она вполне может с ним столкнуться. Кида почувствовала, как заколотилось сердце в груди.

\- Ах, биула! - послышался восторженный голос Валентины и с намеком посмотрела на  Гальтара. Тот усмехнулся и подал ей руку. Валентина заулыбалась, вкладывая свои тонкие пальчики в его ладонь, и Кэриэн увлек ее в центр зала. Кида проводила их долгим взглядом.

\- Ревнуешь? – спросил Себастьян, заметив, как она смотрела им вслед.

\- Нет. Это не то, что ты думаешь, - Кида посмотрела ему в глаза и заметила, что в них скачут веселые демонята. Она вздохнула. – Первородный! И зачем ты это делаешь?

И Себастьян невинно повел бровью: делаю что? Как будто он не знал о том, что она думает о своем лорде. Что у нее мыслей уже не осталось, что не осталось предположений, кто он. Что подозревает она чуть ли не самое страшное.

\- Ты ведь знаешь, кто он, правда? – спросила она слабым голосом. Себастьян кивнул и сказал:

\- Ты не можешь танцевать босиком.

\- Или ты просто меня не пускаешь.

\- Кида…

Она отстранилась и сжала кулаки. Посмотрела на него требовательно, исподлобья. А еще ей хотелось упрямо топнуть ножкой, и трава – не расти.

\- _Скажи мне_.

Что-то клокотало в ее груди. Он не мог не ответить – она это знала, она это чувствовала. Эта власть, она была густой, она ощущалась на языке. Никто. Не. Посмеет. Ее. Ослушаться.

Страшное чувство, черное. Неотвратимое.

\- Я тебя не пускаю, ты права, - ответил Себастьян, и Кида не выдержала, рассмеялась. Запрокинула голову так сильно, что увидела потолок, украшенный лепниной в виде каких-то крылатых существ, и перестала сдерживаться. Она приказывала сказать ей имя, а он… Значит, надо было задавать вопрос конкретнее. Себастьян растерялся, да и чего уж там – Кида сама была растеряна и напугана тем ощущением силы, когда произнесла всего два слова «скажи мне».

\- Себастьян, - раздался красивый глубокий голос откуда-то сбоку.

Кида повернула голову и недоверчиво моргнула – решила, что глаза ее подводят. Там стояла точная копия Себастьяна Сайтрауна, только волосы у нее были длиннее, заплетенные в какую-то замысловатую косу и украшенные заколкой с шипами, да морщин больше: вокруг глаз, у рта – жесткие, неуступчивые. Этот человек мало улыбался. И Кида знала его имя - Велитар Сайтраун, Глава Рода Сайтраун, Глава Палаты Темных Лордов, «воплощенное зло» и «темнее деяний, что совершил он, мир еще не видывал». Она заглянула в его темные глаза, и у нее пошел мороз по коже.

\- Отец, - произнес Себастьян с облегчением, - наконец-то.

 - Меня задержали дела, не мог придти раньше, - он не смотрел на Киду, он пожирал ее взглядом. И в глазах его – темных, спокойных омутах – не было вожделения, была какая-то первобытная жажда, при виде которой Кида отступила к Себастьяну. Будто он мог ее защитить.

– Ты боишься меня? – спросил он насмешливо, интонации немного напомнили ей Себастьяна, но больше – Адриана, того сумасшедшего, что едва не покалечил Кейт.

Киду бросило в дрожь. У Велитара было эделиофикона не меньше, чем у сына, но даже когда Велитар обаятельно улыбался (если мог, конечно), она не верила, что кто-то его может добровольно хотеть. Он был ори во всех смыслах этого слова, а еще он был берсерком, официальным, пробужденным, сильным. Рядом с тем шлейфом силы, что он оставлял, Себастьян на его фоне выглядел бледно. Велитар Сайтраун – лучший выпускник Сайрана Войны за всю историю, Черный Адмирал – он пятьдесят лет провел на войне, Глава Палаты Темных Лордов. Да рядом с ним и Первородный будет выглядеть блекло.

\- Я не знаю… - ответила Кида. Она понятия не имела, какие эмоции он в ней вызывает, поэтому ответила честно.

\- Ты прекрасна, - произнес он, растягивая губы в улыбке. Но эта улыбка не дошла до глаз, так и осталась невыразительной и ненастоящей.

«Почему ты не увел меня танцевать биулу, Себастьян? Мне плохо рядом с ним, не видишь?» - мысленно обратилась к своему спутнику Кида. Они сегодня спасали друг друга целый вечер, но от Велитара Себастьян ее спасать не станет – Кида знала.

Велитар не ждал от нее ответа. Он повернулся и нашел взглядом в толпе официанта. Кида с удивлением наблюдала, как он поспешил к ним с отчаянием на лице, шел, будто одурманенный. Но в руках у него был поднос с тем вином, которое, несомненно, изготавливали Сайтрауны.

\- Надеюсь, вы не собираетесь меня опоить, - сказала Кида прежде, чем поняла, что она говорит. Велитар усмехнулся, Себастьян покачал головой на такое недоверие.

\- Только немного расслабить. Ты ведь хотела поговорить о своих родителях, так? – Велитар приподнял брови, которые были точь-в-точь, как у его старшего сына, но сделал он это как-то более хищно, что ли.

Услышав о родителях, Кида сразу же вскинула подбородок и выпрямилась. Расправила плечи, сведя лопатки. Напряглась так сильно, что у нее заболела спина, и стало нечем дышать. Но это все проклятый корсет, она была уверена.

\- Говорите, - произнесла она, голос ее прозвучал хрипло от окатившего волнения. Щеки горели от возбуждения. Но Велитар качнул головой.

\- Нет, вначале вино, -  он протянул ей бокал, и Кида несмело на него взглянула. – Бери же, ты уже пробовала наше вино, и тебе понравилось.

Кида кивнула и аккуратно приняла вино, пытаясь не коснуться Велитара. Но все равно стекло будто вибрировало, когда они оба взялись за один бокал. Она пригубила напиток резко, излишне нервозно и мысленно обругала себя за несдержанность. Велитар смотрел на нее так, будто наслаждался этим зрелищем. Ее страхом, ее волнением, румянцем на щеках, выпирающими ключицами… Это уже Кида поняла по направлению его взгляда. И все та же тьма была в его глазах, вязкая, густая, как выпитое ею вино. Нет, на этот раз оно не было розовым, оно было почти черным и густым, как кровь. Кида заставила себя выдохнуть.

\- Что ж, теперь мы можем начать, - Велитар сделал глоток из своего бокала, и Кида невольно облизала губы. На них еще остался вкус винограда, такой же, какой сейчас был на губах у Велитара после того, как он выпил своего вина.

«Будто поцелуй», - подумала Кида и ужаснулась собственным мыслям. Она слепо нашарила руку Себастьяна и вцепилась, точно утопающий. Себастьян сжал ее пальцы в ответ, оказывая свою поддержку. Безумие немного отступило.

\- Твои родители, Кида, пошли на верную смерть специально, - Велитар помолчал, а Кида ждала, что он продолжит. До ее сознания отказывалась доходить эта информация. Кажется, Велитар это понял. – Это было почти самоубийство. Та ситуация была безвыходной, а их смерть - напрасной.

Кида не могла поверить. Она смотрела на него расширившимися глазами, пытаясь осознать, где ее обманывают. Она не чувствовала ничего, кроме сосущей пустоты внутри. Она дышать не могла, и кожа ее была такой тесной для ее существа. Кида моргала, но перед глазами, будто туманом застелило.

\- _Откуда ты это знаешь?_ – вопросила она. Ее посетило то же ощущение, что недавно с Себастьяном, она знала, что Велитар не может не ответить.

\- Я командовал операцией, - ответил он, удивленно распахнув глаза. Словно сам не хотел отвечать, но его тело впервые предало его.

\- УБИЙЦА! – закричала Кида и рванулась вперед. – ЭТО ТЫ ИХ УБИЛ!

Ее тело стало легким, точно перышко, потому что та злость, та ненависть, вся та ярость, что копились в ней годами, вдруг сконцентрировалась в одном месте. Бросок был молниеносным, таким быстрым и таким сильным, что даже пробужденный берсерк не смог от него уйти. Кида целила в горло, собираясь здесь и сейчас вырвать ему трахею, но Велитар успел увернуться. Но и этого оказалось недостаточно – в руке Киды оказался кусок его кожи, снятый с горла. Она отбросила его с утробным рыком и снова приготовилась бить.

\- МИЛОШ! – сквозь пелену ярости донесся голос Себастьяна. – ГАЛЬТАР! ОТТАЩИТЕ ЕЕ!

Кида бросилась вперед, но напоролась на какое-то препятствие. Затрясла головой, пытаясь осознать, кто ей мешает, но перед глазами только вспыхивали горячие всполохи: белые, рыжие, черные. Она стала пробиваться сквозь них.

\- Что это к фрэлу такое?! – выругался кто-то незнакомый рядом. Киду ухватили сзади, навалились сверху, и она попыталась брыкаться. Рычала и кусалась, пыталась рвать, все, что попадется на пути, но вместо вожделенного треска плоти слышала только треск ткани.

\- Гальтар! – снова закричал Себастьян, - убери ее отсюда! Быстрее! Где Цхарес? Он нужен немедленно!

\- Да вы что с ума сошли?! – снова закричал кто-то. Голос был женский, с нотками истерии.

\- Ты. Туда. Не. Пойдешь, - печатая слова, рычал Себастьян. – Адриан, помоги его удержать!

Во всей этой мешанине брыкалась Кида, но ее уже скрутили. Сильно, будто в тиски зажали – не двинуться.

\- Отпусти, - прошипела она.

\- Сонную ей пережмите! – посоветовал кто-то, и Кида взревела сильнее, принялась брыкаться. – Да где эти фрэловы транквилизаторы?

\- Вкатили уже тройную дозу!

\- Да они у вас просроченные что ли? Этим можно батальон берсерков завалить, а она все трепыхается!

\- _Тише, звездочка, тише…_ \- зашелестел родной голос. Кида сразу замерла, слушая его, затихла, даже дышать перестала. Та круговерть, что плясала у нее перед глазами, вдруг остановилась. Она почувствовала тепло прикосновения и почувствовала что-то совсем близкое, совсем родное, без чего ей было так плохо, так больно, так одиноко раньше.

\- Ровэн? – вопросила она несмело.

_\- Не сопротивляйся, звездочка, не нужно. Ты не одна, я здесь. И остальные тоже. Тише, звездочка, ты ведь слышишь, как бьется мое сердце. Ты ведь знаешь, что то же сердце бьется в твоей груди, и братьев твоих, и сестер твоих. У нас одно сердце на всех. Слушай его…_

Кида закивала, а потом принялась слушать, как мерно стучит ее/их сердце. Она прижалась ухом к груди, прикрыв глаза, и только слушала его, ничего больше. Чьи-то руки гладили ее по спине, круговыми движениями, успокаивали. Она слушала это сердце, и ей снова казалось, что она – не одна. Что она нечто большее, чем просто клетка из плоти, клетка из эмоций, мыслей, гнева. Ей казалось, что она снова _дома_ , что они вновь держатся за руки, и нет ничего, что сможет их победить. Они сильны, они непобедимы, они – Его верные псы. Ей снова казалось, что она дышит за них за всех, а они – за нее. Она может задержать дыхание навечно и не умереть.

\- Ровэн, когда мы вернемся домой? – спросила она, блаженно прикрыв глаза.

\- Да хоть сейчас, - пообещал ее брат, но голос был другой. Он был чужим, не тем, что она слышала до этого. И совсем далеко от нее. И разве она звала Ровэна? У ее старшего брата другое имя… Кида распахнула глаза и оказалась совершенно не готова к тому, что увидит.

Она находилась в какой-то комнате, явно не в Главном зале. Но эта комната была полна людей. Кида заметила взволнованное лицо Кэриэна Гальтара, волосы его были растрепаны, а на щеке алела царапина. Увидела двоих Сартратуа – один из них был знаком Киде по встрече на берегу, а другой, еще выше и массивнее, матерее, носил отличительные знаки Главы Рода. Значит, Цхарес. Оба смотрели спокойно, хотя младший выглядел немного потрепанным. Здесь была Кейт, в темно-зеленом платье с массивным золотым поясом, а на ее руках были золотые же наручи. Смотрела она внимательно и цепко, будто была готова ко всему, чему угодно. Такой взгляд Кида помнила, она видела его в своем видении про пепел-с-неба, когда Кейт в грязно-подпаленной солдатской форме спасала кого-то. Кида вдруг поняла, что сейчас спасать она готова ее. Рядом с ней стояла красивая женщина, уже не молодая, но еще не старая. На ней было зеленое свободное платье, перехваченное тонким поясом. По рукавам и подолу золотой нитью змеились узоры. Кида видела эту женщину тоже в своем видении, но там она была мертвой. Была это Лорейн Варлау, Глава Рода. За ее спиной маячила другая фигура, которую легко было узнать по бело-серебряным одеждам и золотой косе до середины бедра. В косе уже серебрились седые пряди. Они странно контрастировали с его одеждами. Звали его Даниэль Гальтар, и был он Главой Рода Гальтар, отцом Кэриэна. Оба смотрели на Киду с ожиданием. У окна стоял Лукас, рядом с ним был Ровэн, тот самый брат, которого она звала в своем забытье, думала, что говорит с ним, а на самом деле говорила с кем-то другим.  Оба брата смотрели на нее с грустью. Кида повернула голову, чтобы посмотреть, в чьих объятиях она примостилась.  Она подозревала, что это будет Себастьян, но тот, кого она увидела, был ожидаем меньше всего.

Изумрудно-зеленым струились по плечам волосы, выкрашенные в неестественный, яркий цвет. Серебристо-черными стрелками были подведены глаза. Зеленые перья наклеены в уголках глаз как ресницы. Губы, окрашенные серебром. Уши, сплошь увешанные сережками. Туника с коротким рукавом, напоминающая кольчугу, состоящая из крупных серебряных колец. Короткие шорты, подпоясанные изумрудно-зеленым платком. Высокие черные сапоги с серебристыми вставками на такой умопомрачительной шпильке, что  каблуки Киды, в которых она пришла на Примирительный бал просто отдыхают в сторонке. И самое ужасное, что она сидела у _этого_ на коленях, и он обнимал ее.

\- В-ваше В-высочество… - пролепетала Кида, опознав в этом странном субъекте Принца Глеба Йамина.  Ту самую экстравагантную персону, манеры одеваться которой давно шокировали весь Зарк. Законодателя моды, младшего брата Императора. Личность загадочную и слегка нетрадиционно ориентированную. – Э-э-э…

Все присутствующие молчали, включая самого Принца, и Киде пришлось брать все в свои руки.

\- Не подскажете, а что я делаю у вас на коленях?

\- Сидите, моя дорогая, - ответил Принц просто. -  Вам стало очень плохо, и оказалось, что я единственный, кто смог привести вас в чувство.

«Первородный, я не переживу, если он сделал это потому, что мы совместимы. Я надеюсь, что нет. Я надеюсь, что он никогда в своей жизни не ходил к Мелинде – ни в вуалях, ни без. Он даже не знает, что такое заведение существует…» - в отчаянии подумала Кида, но Принц ее замешательство принял по-своему.

\- Не волнуйтесь, вы пока никого не убили. Успокоили мы вас вовремя, хотя мой друг Велитар сильно пострадал.

Кида не знала, что на это сказать, лишь хлопала глазами и старалась не ерзать на худых коленях Принца (на которых оказалось неожиданно удобно). Она плохо помнила, что произошло. Последнее четкое воспоминание – это к ним подошел Велитар Сайтраун, и она робела при его виде, не знала, как себя вести. И теперь ей говорят, что он пострадал? Похоже, она все же не сдержалась…

\- Лучше бы она его убила. Вы зря ее оттащили от него, а то на этого живучего подонка нет никакой управы, - выступила Лорейн Варлау. Кейт бросила на мать сердитый взгляд, но та только упрямо дернула бровью.

Кида решила сейчас не развивать тему, что чуть Себастьяна не сделала Главой Рода и Палаты одновременно.

\- А что со мной было? – спросила она, переводя взгляд с одного на другого.

\- Стресс. Подскочили дирены, да так, что ты сама едва не умерла, - ответила Кейт. – На тебя транквилизаторы не действовали. Тебя держали втроем, и все равно не справлялись.  

\- Втроем, - хмыкнула Кида. Тоже мне придумали, в ее лучшие времена ее втроем никто удержать не могли.

\- Эти трое были берсерками, - подал голос Цхарес. Он был густым и душным, как и сам Глава Рода Сартратуа, а Киде захотелось к нему прикоснуться, даже кончики пальцев закололо, а еще она неосознанно к нему потянулась. Принц подхватил ее, опасаясь, что она может свалиться с его коленей, и это привело ее в чувства.

\- Так что пришлось звать меня, а я, между прочим, еще прическу не доделал! Как раз ее на проволоку ставил! – сообщил Принц немного капризно.

Кида посмотрела на него с уважением. Нет, не потому, что он прическу себе на проволоку ставит, а потому, что он справиться там, где три берсерка не смогли.

\- А вы сильнее их всех? – спросила она. Вопрос был глупым и немного отдавал благоговением, но ей было не стыдно, ведь она имела право на такое после всего пережитого.

\- Не-а, я – универсальное успокоительное, дорогая.

\- Но ваше сердце… - она почему-то показала рукой на него и тут же замолчала. Кида не хотела говорить об этом, когда в помещении было так много народу. Не хотела рассказывать, что оно у них одно, и что он казался ей частью чего-то большего. Принц загадочно улыбнулся.

\- С моим сердцем все хорошо. Как и с твоим, - он взял ее за подбородок и повернул лицом к себе. Кида ничего не успела понять, как он запечатлел влажный поцелуй в кончик ее носа. Она сощурилась и замотала головой. – Ладно, мои милые, мне пора убегать. Парикмахер и проволока ждут! Ничего не отменяется, все в силе! Так что Варлау и Гальтары тоже могут занять свои места, и не волнуйтесь, наша героиня уже здорова. Больше ничего не угрожает.

\- Но разве ее не стоит отвезти домой? – спросил Ровэн.

Принц взял Киду за талию, точно куклу и поднялся вместе с ней на ноги. Как он это сделал на таких шпильках, осталось тайной за семью печатями. Кида с удивлением поняла, что может стоять на ногах твердо, совсем не шатаясь.

\- Нет, здесь ей будет лучше. Вы, конечно, можете, но только в том случае, если прихватите с собой какого-нибудь берса.

\- Да где я вам берсерка возьму, который сейчас согласится отсюда уехать? – возмутился Ровэн. – А как же я? Я ведь тоже могу…

Принц посмотрел на Ровэна так пронзительно и так знающе, что тот осекся.

\- Не можете. Потому что сейчас вашей сестре надо потискаться с кем-то из своих. А вы, уважаемый лорд р'Рен, на эту роль совсем не тянете.

\- Потискаться? – переспросил кто-то из присутствующих. На что Принц пожал плечами.

\- А что вы хотите? Такова природа берсов. Они так устроены. К тому же научно доказано, что берсы положительно влияют друг на друга, находясь вместе. Вон, Кейтлин может подтвердить.

Кейт удивленно кивнула, когда взгляды всех присутствующих обратились к ней.

\- Значит, Кида – берсерк? – спросил Ровэн. Кида подозревала, что он знал об этом раньше и старался это скрыть, но сейчас его вынудили обстоятельства выложить карты на стол.

\- Самый настоящий. Думаю… что со временем она научится выделять все три гормона. Так что настоятельно ей рекомендую Сайран Войны, там за ней хоть присмотрят.

\- Все три? – опешил Ровэн.

\- Ну да. Все три. Судя по тому, какая была вспышка, то нет ничего удивительного. Ладно, я ухожу. Милош, останешься с Кидой? Ей сейчас нужен кто-то… свой.

От слова «свой» Ровэн скривился. Принять подобное для него было едва ли не ударом. Кида посмотрела на него с извиняющим видом, но сейчас все слишком сложно, а так они могут усугубить ситуацию. Не на это ли намекал Принц, когда говорил, что Ровэн не тянет на роль ее успокоительного?

\- Конечно, - младший Сартратуа кивнул и с готовностью приблизился к Киде. Она невольно отшатнулась к Принцу, когда он протянул к ней руки, но когда прикосновение произошло, все оказалось не так уж и страшно. Кида ощутила облегчение, выдохнула, не сопротивлялась, когда ее привлекли к себе, обнимая.

\- Я тоже останусь, - вызвался Кэриэн.

\- Э, нет, ты будешь для нее раздражителем, как и все остальные. Даже вы, лорд р'Рен. Я понимаю вашу обеспокоенность, но – нет. Им надо остаться наедине. Так что выходим-выходим! – Принц помахал рукой, показывая, что представление окончено. – Меня ждет проволока и феерический выход! А вас – ваши дела.

Принц изящно продефилировал на своих шпильках в дверям и уже у самого выхода оглянулся и подмигнул Киде через плечо. Та в ответ только кивнула.

Вскоре они остались одни с Милошем Сартратуа.

**14**

Кида никогда не приходила в восторг, когда до нее дотрагивались незнакомцы. Более того, для Высокородных прикосновения были допустимы только для самых близких. Из-за эделиофикона в их крови сохранять дистанцию – важно; поэтому Высокородные ревностно блюли границы собственной неприкосновенности. Кида раньше слышала, что Темные более тактильные, чем Светлые, но не догадывалась, что до такой степени. И поэтому она не хотела прикосновений со стороны Милоша Сартратуа, едва знакомого ей Темного. Не сказать, что Себастьян был для нее таким уж знакомым, но между ними была какая-то непонятная эмоциональная связь. Их будто объединяла Кейт, из-за случившегося с которой Кида до сих пор сгорала от стыда. Милош Сартратуа же был совсем другим делом.

\- Не стоит, - произнесла Кида, отстраняясь от него. Он смотрел на нее с выжиданием. Цвета Рода Сартратуа – это красный и коричневый, Милош был одет в красную мантию и выглядел в ней внушительно, а глаза его смотрели спокойно и серьезно, он ничем не показывал своего недовольства ее отказом (если таковое было, конечно). – Я…

Он вопросительно приподнял бровь, когда Кида запнулась.

\- Уже успокоилась, честно. Никого не хочу убить и вообще. Можно я просто так посижу, без «потискаемся», хорошо? – произнесла она. На ее взгляд речь ее была глупой, полной неловкости, но вся ее уверенность разбивалась о его этот взгляд.

\- Тебе ввели специальный препарат. Он временно подавляет дирены, но в ближайшее время они снова подскочат. Тебе будет хуже, - ответил он. – Я видел тебя с Себастьяном. У тебя проблем с его «потискаемся» не возникало. Поверь мне, я такой же берсерк, как и он. У нас примерно одинаковая сила. Я бы предложил тебе заменить себя Себастьяном, если я тебе столь неприятен, но он сейчас занят с отцом и братом. Ты неплохо потрепала Велитара. Да и травма Адриана, поговаривают, твоих рук дело.

 Под конец своей Милош речи усмехнулся. Кида опустила глаза и приложила руки к пылающим щекам. Может, Милош не заметит, как ей стыдно за свой поступок. Она ведь даже не понимает, отчего вдруг ее так сорвало на Велитаре. То, что Адриан получил по заслугам, Кида нисколько не сомневалась. Она бы  еще добавила за бедную Кейт.

\- Ты за два дня успела подраться с двумя представителями Рода Сайтраун. Надо сказать, я впечатлен твоей безрассудностью, - сказал Милош, и синие глаза смеялись.

Кида бросила на него злой взгляд. Он ведь знал, что все получилось спонтанно, что она просто не сумела вовремя остановиться, потому что ее злость вырвалась из-под контроля. Так зачем же говорил все эти вещи?

\- Почему же они не сопротивлялись? Он же берсерки, могли остановить, - спросила она тихо.

\- Адриан – не берсерк. Он единственный из всех Сайтраунов, кому это не передалось, - Кида удивленно выдохнула. Она никогда не думала, что Адриан был лишен подобного. Ей подумалось – как это странно, а потом вдруг задумалась о себе. А у нее это все откуда? Она ведь Светлая, а в Роду р'Рен никогда не было никого подобного.

\- А Велитар?

\- Ты сорвалась из-за него. Он бы тебя не успокоил. Кида, это сложно. Я понимаю, что ты не понимаешь нас, потому что Светлых воспитывают по-другому. Вы ничего не знаете о Лилит, поэтому и судите нас.

Кида пожала плечами.

\- Мне говорили, что Лилит убила Первородного. Она – зло во плоти, - сказала она и заметила, как напрягся Милош. В этом напряжении не было агрессии, скорее какое-то странное выжидание – линия его плеч вдруг затвердела и стала видеться гораздо четче, а массивные мышцы груди застыли камнем – он ждал, что она скажет дальше и от этого будет действовать. Он – опасен, - твердили все ее инстинкты, и Кида не могла расслабиться, даже если эти же инстинкты опознали в нем «своего». – Но я не верю.

\- А во что же ты веришь? – с любопытством спросил Милош, синие глаза его слабо мерцали в полутьме этой комнаты. Он был похож на зверя сейчас, опасного, но не для нее.

Ей было неловко сейчас. Она повернула голову, осматривая комнату, в которой они находились. Стены, задрапированные голубой тканью, создавали ощущение холода. Даже приглушенный свет не смягчал этого впечатления. На больших стрельчатых окнах висели занавеси легкого лимонного оттенка, они были причудливо собраны, а кисточки свисали до самого паркетного пола, натертого до блеска. Мебель здесь была светлой и ковер был светлым. Кида стояла на нем босиком, ворс был приятен для ее ступней. Кида вспомнила о том, что пол в Главном зале был холодным.

«Я помню, каков пол в Главном зале, но не помню, отчего набросилась на Главу Рода Сайтраун. Забавно», - подумала Кида.

Но в этой производящей впечатление холода комнате Милош выделялся жарким пятном – красная мантия, огненного оттенка волосы, и Кида вспомнила, что не ответила на его вопрос. Он ждал от нее этого, был терпелив и совсем не злился.

\- Не в Первородного и не в Лилит, - пожала плечами Кида. - Это глупо. Мы ведь не знаем, что произошло на самом деле тогда. И действительно ли она его убила.

\- Похвальные размышления, - ответил он и скрестил руки на груди и немного расставил ноги. Его мантия струилась шелком вдоль его тела, обрисовывая очертания крепких бедер.

«Если надеть на него вуали, он станет похож на моего лорда», - невольно подумалось ей, и Кида внутренне задрожала, когда вспомнила, как недавно занималась любовью в темноте. Но важнее было не это. Важнее было осознание того, что когда она напала на Адриана, он смог ее успокоить, и если верить Себастьяну, Принцу Йамину и той же Кейт – берсерки успокаиваются в обществе себе подобных и значит – он тоже был берсерком. И значит – он может быть Милошем.

Внутренняя дрожь усилилась. Она превратилась в зуд на губах, висках, кончиках пальцев, ладонях – тех местах, где находятся контактные с симбионтом точки. Кида, пересиливая себя, сделала шаг вперед, к Милошу, и он сразу же распахнул свои объятия. Но она встала на цыпочки и коснулась виска саднящими губами, проверяя их совместимость. На миг она закрыла глаза. Вдохнула и выдохнула.

\- Я не он, Кида, - сказал Милош с сожалением. Кида отстранилась, но из своих объятий он ее не выпустил. Он обнимал ее, словно сестру, как Лукас порой обнимал Киду, и это казалось правильным.

\- Ты знаешь о нем, да?

\- Конечно,  - Милош хитро сощурился, и в уголке его глаз обозначились морщинки. Кида вздохнула, понимая, что ее надежды были тщетны.

\- Но мне ничего не скажешь, да?

Он беспомощно развел руками – не имею право, не моя это тайна, пойми же. Кида поняла, но все равно ей хотелось на всех на них обидеться. Они знали обо всем, а с ней не делились. Она закусила губу и задумалась. Вспомнила шок на лице Адриана, когда он увидел лорда за ее спиной в клубе у Мелинды. Он боялся не Киды, которая бесилась берсерком, а того, кто стоял за ее спиной.

Кто это был?

У нее не было никаких идей, кроме того, что это кто-то из старшего поколения. Цхарес? Велитар? Император? Нет, она бы вряд ли помяла Велитара, если бы он был ее лордом. А вот Цхарес… Глава Имперских Палачей, Глава Рода Сартратуа, Великий Стратег – он оправдывал свое имя полностью. Цхарес – это самая страшная болезнь Высокородных, неизлечимая, неостановимая; и он был таким же. Цхарес учился в Сайране Войны вместе с Велитаром и Глебом Йамином, командовал Смертниками, провел несколько военных кампаний, закончившихся весьма плачевно для вакторианцев (флот, которым тогда командовал Сайтраун, дожал противника). Больше пятидесяти лет на Войне и тут – возвращение на Зарк. За ним же возвращался и Принц Йамин, отрастил волосы, перекрасил их в изумрудный, надел шпильки вместо строгой военной формы, сказал что будет законодателем моды. Цхарес взял на себя Службу Безопасности, Палач-Берсерк, его боялись. А через несколько лет вернулся Велитар, родители Киды к тому времени уже были мертвы…

(она понятия не имела, почему связала Велитара и смерть своих родителей).

Велитар встал во главе Палаты Темных Лордов, которую до этого занимал Глава Рода х’Рати, и у Синь-Дани настали тяжелые времена. Он с привычной ему военной мощью принялся их теснить, а Цхарес его поддерживал, Принц Йамин в политику не лез, но творилось все с его молчаливого одобрения – как подозревала Кида. И вот теперь Синь-Дань запросила пощады. Хранитель Эккайя пытался среди светлых выставить это «тревожными временами», но Кида не верила. Она ходила к Мелинде, она собирала слухи там, а не у леди Бонней в салоне, и ее аналитических способностей хватало на то, чтобы отделить зерна от плевел. Другое дело, что она не придавала этим слухам значения, ведь была по уши в своих проблемах.

\- Значит, Принц Глеб Йамин не берсерк? – спросила Кида задумчиво. Она не ждала ответа на свой вопрос, и для нее стало приятной неожиданностью готовность Милоша отвечать.

\- Я не знаю, отчего зависит пробуждение у симбионта диренов, - пожал мощными плечами он. – Но я понял твой вопрос. Ты хочешь знать, как он тебя успокоил? – Кида несмело кивнула. – Это просто. Он уже семьдесят лет этим занимается.

Милош провел рукой по волосам. Они не были у него напомажены или уложены каким-то особым составом, они у него были зачесаны назад и выглядели потрясающе чистыми, лишенными блеска геля или чего-то такого. Когда он провел рукой по ним, они ничуть не изменили своей формы, и Киде захотелось спросить, что за средствами он пользуется. Может, позже.

\- Велитар, Цхарес и Глеб – это боевая триада, которая сложилась еще во время их учебы в Сайране Войны. Ты, конечно, не знаешь, что это такое, - он заглянул в ее глаза и понял, что нет, понятия не имеет, и улыбнулся. – Это боевая раскладка Сайрана Войны. Берсеркам нужен кто-то, кто будет их успокаивать, если вдруг что случится, и нужен кто-то, кого они будут защищать. Вот и получается, что успокаивают друг друга берсерки, а защищают они одного не-берсерка. В такой раскладке работа берсерков наиболее эффективна и почти исключает потерю контроля.

Кида кивнула. Она могла понять причины всего этого. Более того, она сама подсознательно к тому стремилась, но пока того не осознавала.

\- И ты тоже состоишь в боевой триаде?

Милош кивнул.

\- Конечно, я, Себастьян, Аки.  

Кида припоминала, что Аки звали Грэна. Того самого, тощего и очень гибкого, даже  змеевидного. Тип, на ее вкус, был совсем безобразный. И он был подзащитным?

\- Я на него напала на пляже… - сказала Кида.

\- Да, и мне хотелось свернуть тебе голову. Ничего личного, но подзащитные – неприкосновенны. Если есть какие-то претензии, то высказывай их берсерку. Будет драка, кто выиграл, тот и прав. Мы тебя простили только потому, что ты непробужденная и необученная. Но в следующий раз пощады не жди.

Это было странное ощущение. Милош по-прежнему обнимал ее и делал это бережно, но говорил так, что даже и мысли не возникало, что он шутит. Она невольно прониклась к нему уважением за это.

\- Хорошо. Я запомню, - согласилась Кида.

\- Тогда, мне нужно рассказать тебе еще кое-что. Неизвестно, что будет дальше, пустят ли тебя к нам еще, ведь Синь-Дань весьма коварна. – Кида хмыкнула на слово «коварна». Как будто Палата не такая! И Милош продолжил: - Несколько основополагающих истин, чтобы ты знала, кто ты такая.

Кида выжидающе на него посмотрела.

\- О, Лилит, - уточнил Милош, и ее взгляд превратился в скептический. – Просто выслушай. Никто не собирается тебя обращать в нашу веру.

\- Ладно.

Кида подумала, что с нее не убудет. В конце концов, это даже интересно – послушать сказку с другого конца. «Я ведь не верю», - подумала она.

\- Тебе известно, что Первородный и Лилит жили в одно время? - Кида снова кивнула. – И тебе говорили, что Лилит была первым берсерком. На самом деле, она им не была. Лилит называла себя Пробивающей, которая создала берсерков. Древние источники говорят, что Пробивающие – это существа такой силы, которых боятся даже боги. Всего их десять, и состоят они на службе Создателя Сущего. И все Пробивающие настолько близки друг другу, что чувствуют друг друга, как себя. Они живут вместе, они дышат вместе, и если больно одному – больно остальным. Лилит была одной из них. Неизвестно, что произошло, но идеальный альянс Пробивающих распался, а Лилит оказалась на Зарке, рядом с Первородным. И так как жить в одиночестве, отдельно от остальных она не могла, по образу и подобию своему Лилит создала берсерков. Мы переняли от нее многое. Но это не только сила, не только скорость, не только управление гравитацией. Это – желание общности. Вся наша философия построена на том, что берсерк берсерку брат или сестра, а может и ближе. Мы можем чувствовать друг друга, если захотим, а еще мы обязаны поддерживать друг друга…

Речь Милоша была одухотворенной, он, действительно, во все это верил. Киде же это казалось очередной сказкой.

\- И ты думаешь, что я поверю в эту ересь? – спросила она все еще скептически.

\- Я не жду этого. Я рассказал тебе основы нашего мировоззрения, почему мы такие, какие есть – не более того. Верить или отвергнуть – дело твое, но знать это тебе нужно. Чтобы понимать себя или берсерков вокруг тебя.

Кида посмотрела в его лицо. Оно было спокойно – ни тени обиды или чего-то такого, что она ему не верит.

\- Хорошо, я это запомню, - пообещала она. Никто ведь не запрещает ей воспринимать это как сказку.

«А Кейт бы, наверное, нашла другое объяснение, не ссылалась бы на “по образу и подобию”. Может, эволюция симбионта? Даже интересно, что бы она сказала об этом…» Но размышлять долго на эту тему Киде не пришлось, потому что дверь открылась и на пороге показался Ровэн. Он сразу же нашел ее взглядом, и убедившись, что внешне она в порядке, облегченно вздохнул, тихо, украдкой, но Кида знала, как он это делает.

\- Вы в порядке? – спросил он больше у Киды, чем у Милоша.

\- Спасибо, лорд р’Рен, у нас все хорошо, - ответил Милош. Ровэн бросил на него недовольный взгляд, но быстро взял себя в руки.

Он прошел внутрь и притворил за собой дверь, но подходить ближе не стал. Кида же себя ощутила неловко и сделала шаг назад, от Милоша. Он больше не обнимал ее, теперь его рука сомкнулась на ее тонком запястье.

\- Я пришел сообщить, что скоро появится Император, и если все в порядке, мы можем вернуться в Большой зал. Кида?

Она прислушалась к себе и не нашла в своих ощущениях ничего криминального. Внутри растекалось спокойствие, немного волнения и странное желание встретиться с Кейт. Будто видеть ее – это то, чего не хватает ей до полной безмятежности.

\- Конечно, давайте вернемся.

**ПРОДОЛЖЕНИЕ ОТ 10.09.14**

**15**

Кида была уверена, что когда она войдет в главный зал, то на нее все будут пялиться или показывать пальцем, но никто не обращал на нее внимания. Все так же играла легкая музыка, несколько пар Высокородных кружились в танцах. Звенел смех, лилось вино, и люди украдкой поглядывали на другие двери, не те, откуда появилась Кида с Милошем. Через них должен придти Император.

Когда Кида поняла, что она никому не интересна, она перевела дыхание и посмотрела на Милоша.

\- Я думаю, хватит, - сказала она, пытаясь отстраниться. И хотя после всего случившегося такая близость никого не удивляла, Кида ощущала, что не готова к публичности. Но рука на ее талии сжалась крепче.

\- А вдруг ты на кого-нибудь бросишься? - с легкой усмешкой поинтересовался он.

Кида пожала плечами.

\- Успокоите меня снова. Неужели это такое большое дело? – она поймала на себе осуждающий взгляд Ровэна. Ну уж он-то должен быть на ее стороне! Ему ведь должно быть неприятно, что она «тискается» с Милошем Сартратуа. Но, похоже, этот факт его волновал не так сильно, как перспектива, что она снова потеряет свой контроль.

«Да, сильно я тогда взбесилась, раз меня тремя берсерками и тройной дозой транквилизаторов успокаивали. И все без толку. Пожалуй, Ровэна можно понять», - подумала Кида и снова попыталась вспомнить, из-за чего все это произошло. Не получилось. Когда у нее были приступы бешенства, она потом мало что помнила.

Милош вздохнул и отстранился.

\- Желание леди. Я не могу его игнорировать.

И хотя он отпустил, далеко уходить не стал. Остановился рядом с ней на расстоянии протянутой руки. Киде такая близость не нравилась тоже, но тут уж решила, что большего требовать не в праве. И так Милош согласился уступить ее капризу.

\- Где Варлау? – спросила она Ровэна, оглядывая зал. Валентина заметила ее появление и теперь энергично махала рукой, чтобы она подошла. Сидела Валентина у стены на небольшом диванчике, оббитом бело-коричневой материей, изогнутые ножки диванчика блестели золотом. Рядом с Валентиной стоял Кэриэн Гальтар, он тоже смотрел на Киду, не сводя глаз. Чуть поодаль Лукас беседовал с младшим Вейтилем. Компания была сплошь «светлой», и Киде не хотелось вести туда Милоша. Бывает всякое.

\- Они вернулись туда, где находились раньше, - Кида услышала ответ Ровэна и повернулась к нему. – Когда ты переполошила весь зал своим нападением на лорда Сайтрауна, мы срочно вызвали Кейт как Высшего Целителя. Не знали, что ты можешь учудить…

\- Вы вызвали, - хмыкнул Милош. Он смотрел на Ровэна лениво, чуть прикрыв глаза. Хищники так смотрят. И Кида вдруг поняла, что и она иногда так делала. – Как будто ей мог помочь Высший Целитель. Мы вызвали Его Высочество Глеба Йамина. Он справился, несомненно, лучше.

Ровэн на это зло сощурился, а Кида покраснела, когда вспомнила, как пришла в себя на его костлявых коленях. В этот момент она решила, что приложит все усилия, чтобы подобного не повторилось. Мало приятного очнуться сидя у Принца на коленях.

Кида решила, что эту тему дальше развивать не хочет, поэтому сказала:

\- Странно. Кэриэн здесь, а его отца что-то не наблюдаю…

\- Он остался с Лорейн, - сказал Ровэн. – Он тебе зачем-то нужен?

\- Нет, просто спросила, - Кида качнула головой и тут же нахмурилась. Она видела, насколько крепка связь между Кэриэном и Кейт, и задумалась насчет их родителей. Судя по тому, что Даниэль не отходил от Лорейн ни на шаг, их связь была еще крепче.

\- А у нас говорят, что Даниэль Гальтар – отец Кейтлин Варлау. Уж слишком тесные у них отношения… - вмешался Милош.

\- Глупые слухи, - отрезал Ровэн. А Милош на это только насмешливо дернул бровью.

\- Да-а?

Кида вдруг поняла, что он это делает специально. Он пытается разозлить Ровэна. Вначале пробовал с помощью «мы вызвали Принца», теперь пытается бросить тень на благочестие Лорейн Варлау. Не то, чтобы это было такой больной темой, но…

\- Ровэн, - улыбнулась Кида. – Ты не принесешь попить? У меня в горле пересохло, а Милош вряд ли согласится покинуть меня столь надолго…

\- Конечно, милая, - сказал брат. И, сверкнув глазами на Милоша, удалился прочь.

Кида подождала, пока он отойдет на достаточное расстояние, и повернулась к Сартратуа.  Тот стоял, скрестив руки на груди, ожидая, что Кида сейчас накинется на него с вопросами. Это ее охладило, и она закатила глаза.

\- Ты невозможен. Чем тебе не угодил Ровэн?

\- Может тем, что вы совместимы? – спросил Милош.

Глаза Киды распахнулись – она не сумела совладать с собой. Она была плохой Высокородной и не умела держать лицо, а сейчас тем более не смогла. Ее щеки обожгло жаром, и усмешка Милоша стала шире.  Кида осознала, какую ошибку только что совершила. 

\- Тебе-то какое дело? – спросила она. Отрицать было бесполезно, и теперь в сердце Киды поселился страх: эта Палата… нет, берсерки – слишком много о ней знали. И эти знания могут погубить и ее, и Ровэна. А все из-за ее неосторожности!

\- Мне? – пожал плечами Милош. – Никакого. Просто захотелось его чуть подразнить, и я не собираюсь останавливаться. Можешь считать это моей маленькой местью тебе за Аки. Ты должна понять, что трогать чужих подзащитных – чревато.

Но Грэн первый напал на нее на берегу! А она боялась, она была раздражена, она тогда не знала, что делать! Это было несправедливо, но кто сказал, что Сартратуа был справедлив? В этом темном мире берсерков все было иначе: иные правила, иные инстинкты, иные стандарты, и Милош действовал согласно им. Киде же этот мир был чужд, она не хотела становиться его частью. Как она глупа была, когда проклинала Традиции Высокородных. Это – еще хуже!

\- Он мой брат, а не подзащитный, - ответила Кида. Знала, что это звучит жалко, но ничего не могла с собой поделать. Милош усмехнулся снова.

\- Но вы совместимы.

Кида вздохнула, чтобы скрыть свой страх, но вряд ли у нее это получилось. На ее лице было все написано.

\- И как ты узнал? Неужто так видно? – спросила она потому, что если это увидел Милош, то сможет и еще кто-то. И это – большие проблемы.  А еще Кида радовалась, что Милош стоял так близко. При таком расстоянии их не так легко подслушать. Говоря, она невольно схватила его за край его красной мантии, притягивая и понижая голос.

\- У меня большой опыт… Моя семья тоже…

\- Кхм! – прокашлялся кто-то рядом. Кида вздрогнула и отскочила от Милоша. Услышала она не много, поэтому жалела, что им не удалось продолжить. А еще почувствовала, что снова злится, когда узнала, что прервал их Кэриэн. Это почувствовал и Милош, поэтому сразу накрыл ее руку своей – не вырваться и не напасть. Не то чтобы она собиралась.

\- Да что вы здесь застряли? Кида, я же звала вас к нам, а вы как остановились тут, так и шепчетесь о чем-то! – а это была уже неугомонная Валентина. Она стояла, сложив руки на груди, и смотрела укоризненно. В этом была вся она – если она зовет и ты не идешь к ней, она сама явится, и тогда пожалеешь.

\- Леди р'Рен еще не оправилась от недавнего происшествия, не злитесь на нее леди Бонней, - вмешался Милош. Он улыбался мягко и вообще вел себя, как душка – весь такой заботливый.

\- Да? – тут же смешалась Валентина, бросила на Киду обеспокоенный взгляд, и той пришлось улыбаться, чтобы показать, что все в порядке. Она попыталась высвободить свою руку из захвата Милоша, но он сильнее сжал пальцы, давая понять, что не собирается прерывать контакт. – Кида, с тобой все хорошо? К сожалению, когда все случилось, меня к тебе не пустили. Да и людей было столько, что и увидеть ничего не получилось.

\- Со мной все хорошо, - уверила ее Кида.

\- А зачем ты разозлила Велитара Сайтрауна? Он так к тебе рвался и если бы добрался, я уверена, что мокрого бы места не оставил. Кида! Это очень опасно! Зачем ты это сделала?

Кида знала, что на вопросы Валентины можно не отвечать. Она всегда говорит быстро и мысли у нее скачут, как белки. Не успеешь и моргнуть, как она задаст новую прорву вопросов.

\- И почему с тобой _он_? – она критически осмотрела Милоша. Взгляд ее был такой красноречивый, что насмешливое выражение его лица сменилось недоуменным. – Кида, разве здесь можно менять партнеров? Куда делся Себастьян Сайтраун? Если он сбежал, тогда нам надо пожаловаться Императору. Пусть все знают, что Сайтрауны не способны исполнять свои обязательства! И пусть больше не подсовывают тебе жалкие их замены!

Кида на миг представила, как она жалуется Императору на Себастьяна, и ее разобрал истерический смех. Она прикрыла рот рукой, стараясь его сдержать, но глядя на то, как прячет блестящий от веселья взгляд Гальтар и как недоуменно ведет бровью Милош на «жалкую замену», сдержаться не сумела и рассмеялась в голос. Все-таки Валентина – это нечто!

\- На этом балу возможно все, милая леди, - галантно произнес Милош. – Можно даже менять партнеров. Скоро сами убедитесь…

Он многозначительно посмотрел на Киду, и той почудился в ее словах какой-то намек. Нет, он говорил не только о том, что теперь является ее компанией, а о чем-то еще. Но о чем?

\- Вот как? – приподняла свои тонкие бровки Валентина. – И кто с кем поменяется? Можно, мне лорда Гальтара? – она стрельнула в невозмутимого Кэриэна глазами. И Кида задалась вопросом, с кем он пришел на этот бал?

\- Я думаю, что первым в очереди на ваше общество будет Кристоф р’Рен, - сказал он с сухой улыбкой. – Он меня весь вечер глазами сверлит, и боюсь, если мы станем менять партнеров и я вмешаюсь, для меня это плохо кончится.

\- А все почему? – захихикала Валентина. – Потому что я ему отказала! Он звал меня на этот бал, а я сказала «нет», ведь мы оба светлые, а Император сказал, что так нельзя.

Она раскрыла веер и кокетливо посмотрела на Кристофа через весь зал. Тот ее взгляд, конечно, поймал, и Кида взмолилась про себя, чтобы он не вздумал присоединиться к их компании. Его неугомонность и дурной характер ей сейчас вытерпеть будет трудно. Сказать по правде, Кида не раз задумывалась, как при таких отношениях с Кристофом и со своей несдержанностью, она его еще не прибила ненароком. Но, наверное, Первородный миновал.

\- Почему же, можно. Но тогда ваш приход будет оцениваться как заявление о том, что вы официальная пара и скоро поженитесь, - продолжил светскую беседу с Валентиной Милош. Его недоумение прошло, и теперь она его забавляла. На один миг ее глаза стали такими большими-большими и ошеломленными, а потом вдруг хитро блеснули.

\- Ой, правда? Ну тогда правильно сделала, что отказала!

Кида бы сказала: «Бедный Кристоф», но в данном случае ей его было совершенно не жаль. Он заслуживал того.

Пока Валентина щебетала, вернулся Ровэн. В его руках был запотевший стакан с водой, и он протянул его Киде. Она благодарно улыбнулась и приняла его, сделала маленький глоток - промочила горло. Когда Кида снова подняла взгляд на брата, он смотрел на нее, и глаза его лучились теплом. Кида спешно отвернулась к Милошу, который понимающе улыбался. Щеки снова вспыхнули жаром, и она едва переборола желание приложить к ним запотевший стакан, чтобы охладиться. Спасла ее музыка, которая вдруг смолкла на несколько мгновений. А потом вновь разлилась во залу, но теперь она уже была торжественной, и любой Высокородный в ней узнал «Викторию» - гимн Империи ВакЗей, партия монарха. Обычно под эту музыку и являлся Император или его семья.

Все присутствующие, как по команде повернулись к тем самым дверям, из которых должен был явиться Правящий Род, и замерли в ожидании. Но двери пока были закрыты. Среди Высокородных послышались возбужденные шепотки, в них было предвкушение и нетерпение. А Кида вдруг ощутила, что ее сердце тревожно сжалось в предчувствии. Сейчас что-то произойдет, и не обязательно хорошее. Будь проклят Себастьян Сайтраун, который ее предупредил о том, что что-то задумал! Она теперь места себе не находит, ей кажется, что будет какой-то подвох. И если с Кейт что-то случится… ее драка покажется цветочками – это она себе пообещала. Однажды она уже позволила причинить вред Кейт и теперь перед ней бесконечно виновата. Будто ощутив ее волнение, Милош потянул Киду к себе. Хотя нет, скорее всего, он просто страховался.

Вышел церемониймейстер, и музыка немного притихла. Он встал рядом дверями, приосанился и начал торжественно объявлять выход первого члена Правящего Рода:

\- Его Высочество Принц Глеб Алевтин Рабастан Модиус Эммануил Милво Йамин, герцог Лидский и Аварский, Второй Лорд Правящего рода Йамин, Генерал-лейтенант Объединенной Армии Вакторианских Зеймури, Четвертый Лорд рода…

Кида пропустила мимо ушей все титулы брата Императора. Если это делать, то просто от количества этих самых титулов можно умом тронуться. Они назывались минуты три точно. Кида все это время озиралась по сторонам, может, Варлау незаметно появились. Хотя было это маловероятным, ведь согласно Традициям церемониймейстер обязан объявлять всех, кто появляется у входа в зал.  

Когда титулы иссякли, створки высокой старинной двери, украшенной драгоценными камнями и золотом, медленно стали открываться. Снова заиграла «Виктория», партия семьи монарха – не такая торжественная, как партия самого монарха, но все же красивая и удивительно живая, и в дверях появился Его Высочество. Толпа издала дружный вздох удивления, и Кида вдруг поняла, что была частью этой толпы. Она знала, что Глеб Йамин эксцентричен, но не до такой же степени! Она видела его совсем недавно, и он, конечно, тогда уже выглядел вызывающе, но сейчас превзошел даже сам себя. Его можно было назвать чудом в перьях в буквальном смысле этих слов.

Его Высочество Принц Йамин был одет в черные шорты и черные сапоги по колено, сверху была надета сетка серебристого цвета, с воротником из перьев цвета изумруда. Но это еще не все. Волосы на голове (потому что были еще волосы на груди, кстати, тоже выкрашенные в изумрудный цвет) стояли дыбом пятью аккуратными столбами. Кида прикидывала, сколько нужно было извести лака и проволоки, чтобы поставить волосы длинной с два ее локтя. И сколько нужно мастерства, чтобы проделать это за столь короткий срок. А самое главное, что принц не нарушил, ни одну Традицию, появившись в таком виде. На нем были только Цвета Рода, лицо, хоть и раскрашенное нещадно  косметикой экстримальных оттенков, все равно сохраняло Черты Родословной. В конце концов, Традиции не говорили, какого покроя должна быть одежда на балу, и Глеб Йамин этим пользовался. Своей одеждой, своим выходом (а выходил он, покачивая бедрами) и своим поведением он, будто вызов бросал Традициям, а упрекнуть его было не в чем – он же их не нарушал.

\- Как тебе костюмчик? По-моему, очень и очень мило.

Кида обернулась и увидела сзади Лукаса. Он насмешливо улыбался в своей обычной манере. Кристоф тоже был неподалеку, надутый и злой. Валентины и Гальтара нигде не было видно. 

\- Тебе бы такой пошел, - парировала Кида.

\- Не мой стиль. Да и с нашим лиловым не так смотреться будет… - подмигнул ей Лукас. – А обряжаться в Цвета чужого Рода запрещено. Тем более, если этот Род Правящий.

Девушка улыбнулась. Брат  всегда мог ее развеселить, на то он и Лукас. Единственный его недостаток в том, что с похмелья он просто невыносим, а так – приятнейший человек на свете.

\- А это смотря кому, - в их разговор вмешался Милош. Кида и не заметила момента, когда его руки обвили ее талию. Обычно она всегда следила за прикосновениями к себе, но тут видно ее инстинкты посчитали иначе. И это немного раздражало. – Я знаю, по крайней мере, одного члена вашего Рода, который может надеть Императорские Цвета в скором времени.

Кристоф и Лукас дружно посмотрели на Киду. Первый презрительно, его взгляд будто бы говорил: «Другого я от тебя и не ожидал, сестрица», а другой – с удивлением. Но Кида на это не обратила никакого внимания, она даже не обратила внимания, что Его Высочество вышел к гостям и принялся их приветствовать, дефилируя из одной половины зала в другую. Ее сердце ухнуло куда-то в живот и билось там отчаянно.

«Неужели это был намек на моего лорда? Неужели он все же из… - она посмотрела на лучезарно улыбающегося накрашенными серебристой помадой губами Принца, и едва сдержалась, чтобы не передернуть плечами, - из Йаминов?»

И, Первородный, сходилось ведь, если так подумать. В клубе у Мелинды он ее успокоил, когда она едва не убила Адриана; и он снова ее успокоил, когда она едва не убила Велитара, хуже того – его позвали специально! А ведь он даже не берсерк, и плевать, что у него так много опыта в общении с ними. Разве можно ее успокоить, если они не совместимы?

От этих мыслей Кида почувствовала, что ее прошиб холодный пот, а краска отхлынула от лица. Ноги у нее задрожали и ослабли, и если бы не поддержка Милоша, Кида бы точно свалилась.

\- Ой-ой! Кида! Ты как? Ты же не в обморок падать собралась? – тут же спохватился Милош. – Так и знал, что ты поедешь, когда начнет отпускать подавитель диренов!

 Лукас материализовался рядом, помогая ее поддерживать. А Кида осознала, что у нее все кружится. И потолок кружится, и земля из-под ног уходит. Ей хотелось крикнуть, чтобы остановили планету, а то она что-то сильно вертится, но изо рта не вырвалось ни слова.

\- Это корсет, - заключил Лукас, а потом с претензией обратился к Милошу: – После всего, что она пережила, ты не удосужился его ослабить?

\- Я в порядке, - произнесла Кида и попыталась встать на ноги.

\- Потерпи немного. Сейчас выйдет Император, и я усажу тебя куда-нибудь. Недолго осталось, - а это уже Ровэн. Он вручил ей стакан с холодной водой, и Кида жадно выпила его. Как раз в этот момент заиграла другая партия «Виктории» - монарха. И громкий голос церемониймейстера известил:

\- Его Императорское Величество Вакторианских Зеймури Бернард… - пока он надрывался и перечислял имена и титулы, рука Милоша шарила по ее спине, расшнуровывая корсет. С каждым мгновением дышать становилось все легче.

И вот двери приоткрылись, и на пороге показался Император. Надо отметить, что одет он был вполне традиционно: черный с серебряным костюм с изумрудным воротником и манжетами. Никаких перьев или сеток. Кида смотрела на него, как он входит в зал, горделиво и с достоинством, а на его губах играет легкая благодушная улыбка, но видела его как сквозь туман. Она старалась дышать, старалась опираться на руку Лукаса, который встал как можно ближе к ним, и у нее все получалось. Единственное, что не получалось – это успокоить собственное сердце, которое грохотало набатом в ушах.

\- Леди и лорды Высокородные ВакЗей, наше приветствие.

**16**

Кида ждала, что Император затянет длинную речь о величии ВакЗей и счастливом будущем, и она за это время успеет достаточно придти в себя, но ошиблась. Бернард не стал растекаться мыслью по дереву, а просто перешел к делу. И Киде это не понравилось. Когда в речах твоего Императора нет излишнего пафоса и воды – жди беды.

\- Сегодня мы собрали вас здесь не просто так, - сказал он. Его голос звенел, был он у него сильным, хорошо поставленным, у большинства барышень от него мурашки по коже бегали, и мурашки эти были отнюдь не следствием страха. - Сегодня мы станем свидетелями великого события. Сегодня случилось то, к чему мы так долго шли и к чему так долго стремились – Палата Темных Лордов во главе с Темнейшим Лордом Велитаром Сайтрауном, ее Сорок четвертым Главой, и Долина Синь-Дань во главе с Наимудрейшим Хранителем Истины господином Эккайей   подписали мирный договор!

Тишина стала настолько осязаемой, что ее можно было потрогать. Но продлилась она не долго. Вначале послышались редкие аплодисменты, и Кида невольно повернула голову на звук. Оказалось, что это хлопал Его Высочество Принц Глеб. Остальные поступили подобно Киде, и когда увидели, кто аплодирует, подхватили, и вскоре зал зашумел. От этого шума закладывало уши – таким громким он был. Император терпеливо подождал, пока аплодисменты стихнут, а потом продолжил:

\- Они договорились о своих действиях по пришествии Освободителя!

Аплодисменты забушевали снова, еще громче, чем раньше. Кида же не спешила выражать свои бурные восторги от этой новости. Она оглянулась и посмотрела на Милоша. По его лицу прочесть что-то было совершенно невозможно, выглядел он собранно и равнодушно, но заметив ее интерес, улыбнулся. Он сверкнул белыми зубами, и Кида вымученно растянула губы в ответной улыбке. Она чувствовала усталость, а ведь вечер еще не закончился. Потом она  посмотрела на Гальтара. Его глаза были презрительно сощурены. Считал ли он этот мирный договор фарсом чистой воды?

Император немного пождал, пока восторги поутихнут. Он стоял с таким видом, что сразу становилось понятно, что он еще не все сказал, - у него заготовлена еще пара сюрпризов. Бернард поднял руку вверх.

\- Прошу тишины! – его голос оглушал.

И все звуки смолкли, будто кто-то повернул невидимый тумблер. Кида даже услышала, как взволнованно бьется ее сердце в груди.

Бернард окинул всех присутствующих удовлетворенным взглядом и продолжил:

\- Этот бал был назван примирительным не просто так. Сегодня состоится великое событие, которое станет доказательством истинности мирного договора между Палатой Темных Лордов и Синь-Данью! В этот день навсегда закончится вражда между Родом Варлау и Родом Сайтраун! – Из зала донесся ошеломленный вздох, а Император оглядел горящим взглядом аудиторию. - Прошу появиться Роду Варлау и Роду Сайтраун!

Снова заиграла музыка, это была все та же «Виктория», но партия Высокородных. Церемониймейстер занял свое законное место перед дверями, через которые уже появились Его Высочество и Его Величество, и принялся объявлять Варлау. Первой в его списке стояла Лорейн, потом были Кейт и ее сестры. После объявили Даниэля Гальтара с супругой. Потом настал черед всех Сайтраунов. Среди них числился и Велитар, и значит, Кида потрепала его не настолько сильно, как боялась.

Как ни странно, но ни Варлау, ни Сайтрауны из императорских дверей не появились. Им выделили другие – боковые, друг напротив друга, и они одновременно стали раскрываться. Первыми показались Главы Родов, а за ними были и остальные его члены. Кейт стояла, опустив голову за спиной своей матери, и что-то ей говорила. Но как только дверь открылась полностью, Лорейн выпрямилась и зашагала к Императору. Тоже самое происходило на другой, противоположной стороне, где находились Сайтрауны.

\- Сегодня великий день! – вновь заговорил Император. Кида заворожено наблюдала за всей процессией, не зная, что и думать по поводу происходящего. Когда Лорейн и Велитар встали по обе руки Императора, тот продолжил: - Сегодня помирятся два Рода, о вражде которых ходят легенды! И в качестве гранта мира между ними Главы Рода – Лорейн Варлау и Велитар Сайтраун - решили устроить брак между своими детьми.  Я объявляю о помолвке Кейтлин Варлау и Адриана Сайтрауна!

Голос его прогремел, пророкотал в голове Киды, что та невольно подумала, что ей послышалось. Этого просто не могло быть! Но потом увидела Адриана. Он выступил из-за широкой спины Велитара и улыбался. Кида ощутила, что ее пронзило дрожью с головы до пят от этой улыбки. Это не было улыбкой в полном смысле этого слова, он показывал зубы, а в его темных глазах горело превосходство. И у Киды перед глазами встала та ночь в клубе, когда она застала его над беспомощной и напуганной Кейт, израненной и измученной, и абсолютно оглушенной предательством человека, которого считала любимым. Сейчас он предвкушал, что закончит с ней то, чему помешала Кида и ее таинственный лорд, - она видела это четче, чем Милоша рядом.

Кейт тоже узнала это выражение лица. Кида увидела, как в одно мгновение ее лицо стало белее белого, а в глазах отразился ужас настолько сильный, что легче отключиться, чем смотреть на своего мучителя. Ноги ее перестали держать, и, звякнув золотыми браслетами, она свалилась в обмороке. Увидев это, Кида бросилась к ней. Еще никогда в жизни она не была так быстра, никто и моргнуть не успел, а она уже стояла между бессознательной Кейт и Адрианом Сайтрауном. На миг его лицо исказилось узнаванием, где-то в глубине глаз мелькнула искорка страха, а потом он надменно вскинул подбородок и сказал:

\- Она моя. Ты не посмеешь мне больше помешать.

Кида зарычала в ответ, чувствуя нарастающий гул в голове. Ей сейчас приходилось невероятно сложно, она старалась не потерять себя в той ярости, что сжигала ее. Это стоило всех усилий, на которые она была только способна.

\- Да где ваши снайперы? Почему вы никак не успокоите это животное? Она долго беситься тут будет? – послышалось от Лорейн Варлау.

\- Совершенно с вами согласен, - ответил Адриан. – Почему не стреляют?

«Значит, будут стрелять, - подумала Кида. – Транквилизаторами». Она переступила с ноги на ногу, принимая удобную стойку – так она сможет увернуться от дротиков, если они полетят в нее. С ее скоростью у нее получится, а с ее обострившимся чутьем она их почувствует. Но дротиков не было. Кида попыталась отыскать, где прячутся снайперы, но и их не нашла тоже.

\- Они не стреляют потому, что здесь их нет, Лорейн, - сказал появившийся будто из ниоткуда Принц. Кида не видела его зрением, но чувствовала. Угрозу он не представлял, намерения у него были мирные.

\- Ну тогда, раз вы взяли на себя руководство этим зоопарком, Ваше Высочество, то может заберете ее, и мы продолжим?

\- Зачем? – Кида не видела его, но могла поклясться, что он дернул бровью. Впрочем, не это сейчас ее волновало, а волновало то, что Оберегающие Синь-Дани пытаются взять ее в кольцо. И Кида на это явление отреагировала странно – ее волосы зашевелились. Тяжелые локоны, что лежали на ее плечах принялись развеваться, будто на ветру, хотя никакого ветра в помещении не было.

\- У моей дочери обморок! Ей нужна помощь! Но никто не может подойти к ней из-за нее! – Лорейн уже не говорила, она визжала. Выглядела ее истерика некрасиво, к тому же она почти показывала на Киду пальцем, что тоже характеризовало ее не лучшим образом.

\- Твоя дочь – Высший Целитель и сама себе поможет, так что не надо тут драм! – А это уже Цхарес. Как он появился, Кида пропустила, но на всякий случай бросила на него предупреждающий взгляд, и он в ответ качнул головой. Киде было трудно сейчас мыслить, все силы уходили на контроль над собой и всего на одно желание: «Никого не подпускать к Кейт».

\- Я посмотрю, как она, - в поле зрения настороженной Киды мелькнул Кэриэн. Он поднял руки, показывая, что не вооружен и почти безобиден.

\- Кэриэн, нет! – прикрикнул на него Даниэль Гальтар. В его голосе был страх, что заставляло не сомневаться – он знал о том, насколько сильны берсерки, не понаслышке.

\- Все в порядке. Меня Кида пропустит. Правда, Кида? – спросил Кэриэн, глядя ей прямо в глаза. Его же глаза были прозрачными, чистыми, почти серебристыми. Если бы он злился, тогда бы они были синими. А еще он поднял руки, и Кида снова видела _это_. Красная лента, оплетающая его запястье, на фоне его белоснежных одежд выделялась особенно ярко. Ее вид странным образом говорил о том, что Гальтару можно доверять, поэтому она несмело кивнула.

Себастьян, который все это время стоял настороже, облегченно вздохнул. Сделал тоже самое и Даниэль Гальтар, Лорейн же презрительно скривилась. Кида же старательно отслеживала перемещения Оберегающих. Их было пятеро, и ее интуиция говорила, что это много, но Кида не собиралась отступаться – Адриана к Кейт она не подпустит, чего бы это ни стоило.

Кэриэн приближался к ней медленно, шаг его был коротким, а руки по-прежнему на виду. Он осторожно миновал Киду, и та проводила его взглядом до своего плеча, внутренне встрепенулась, когда почувствовала его близость, но удержала себя, чтобы не броситься на него. За этим следили все с замиранием, во всяком случае, Киде так казалось, поэтому, когда на нее бросилось сразу двое Оберегающих в боевой трансформации, она была не готова. Спасло ее только чудо – рефлексы, которые сработали неизвестно на что встревожившись, да Велитар Сайтраун, который прыгнул наперерез. Его длинная коса взвилась змеей, обвиваясь вокруг шеи одного, а другого он схватил за горло рукой, приподнял над полом и сжал пальцы так, что дуори хрипел и хлопал крыльями. Всего на миг Велитар и Кида встретились взглядами. У него глаза были желтые, и зрачок вертикальный, явно не людской. А шея – заклеена пластырем, именно там, где недавно Кида содрала с нее кусок кожи.

\- _Назад! –_ послышался окрик Даниэля Гальтара. – _Не сметь нападать!_

Кида тут же отвлеклась от Велитара, обернулась и увидела, что еще трое Оберегающих от этого крика попятились. Что бы они с ней сделали, если бы не вмешательство Даниэля, было даже страшно думать. И тут же увидела, как Кэриэн подхватил на руки Кейт. Оберегающие перед ним расступились, и он, воспользовавшись ситуацией, быстро закинул ее бессознательное тело на плечо и рванулся к окну. Качнулись тяжелые занавески, блестящие стеклянные осколки брызнули в разные стороны, и Гальтар со своей ношей оказался на улице. Поняв, что произошло, Кида зарычала снова и бросилась за ними.

\- Он ее похитил? – донесся до нее истеричный голос Лорейн Варлау. – ИЛИ ОНИ СГОВОРИЛИСЬ?

 

*******

Кида не стала заострять внимание на последних, услышанных ею словах Лорейн Варлау, но если бы кто спросил, ответила, что точно ничего такого не планировала. Более того, поступок Кэриэна Гальтара для нее был столь неожидан, сколь и для остальных в этом зале. Только почему она помчалась следом, объяснить не могла и сама себе. Можно было бы предположить какие-то охотничьи инстинкты, но берсерк в Киде совсем не хотел разорвать Кэриэна за то, что он украл Кейт. Наоборот, Кида ощущала нечто сродни благодарности.

Она выпрыгнула вслед за ним в окно, оказавшись на аккуратно подстриженной лужайке, и огляделась. Кэриэн двигался быстро и был силен, она знала это еще со времен их совместной тренировки, поэтому ничего удивительного в том, что его след простыл, не было. Куда он мог двинуться? Кида на несколько мгновений остановилась, выпрямила спину и принюхалась. Будь она в нормальном своем состоянии, нашла бы это действие смешным и безрезультатным, но сейчас ее тело больше инстинктам берсерка подчинялось, чем здравому смыслу. И как ни странно, ее действия имели успех – Кида почувствовала Кейт там впереди, за деревьями. Расстояние между ними постоянно увеличивалось. Кида что-то неосознанно пробормотала, и бросилась вперед, совершенно позабыв о том, что босиком.

Она уже пробежала сквозь парк и обогнула несколько фонтанов, когда вдруг поняла, что Кейт начала двигаться гораздо быстрее, чем раньше. Это вызвало в Киде очередную вспышку ярости, которая на миг застелила глаза красной пеленой. Кида топнула ногой, и от этого движения в разные стороны полетели клочки травы и земли, а затем развернулась и побежала в другую сторону. Она миновала еще один участок парка и выбежала на дорогу. Сделала она это так раз вовремя – ей навстречу, ослепляя фарами, мчался дорогой гоночный аэрокар, в котором и была Кейт. За штурвалом Кида кое-как рассмотрела Кэриэна. Гальтар заметил ее и вначале рванул ручку взлета, но в особняках, подобных этому стояли антилетные установки, поэтому он лишь подпрыгнул на высоту роста Киды и тут же рухнул вниз. Тогда он вывернул штурвал, чтобы объехать Киду. Та не растерялась, и за мгновение до того, как аэрокар пронесся мимо нее, прыгнула, но не «от», а «к». Рассчитала верно, тело, переполненное боевыми гормонами симбионта, сработало на славу, и в итоге Кида оказалась распластанной по скользкой крыше набирающего скорость аэрокара. Она отчаянно цеплялась за что придется, пальцы у нее саднили, она явно поломала ни один ноготь. В какой-то момент в голове прояснилось, гормональный дурман, что застилал ее сознание, схлынул, и Кида вдруг осознала себя на крыше. Паника подступила к горлу, но была она не такой сильной, как могла бы быть, если бы Кида совсем ничего не помнила. На этот раз с ее памятью было все в порядке, да только с головой не очень – раз оказалась в такой ситуации.

Усилием воли пришлось запихнуть панику куда-нибудь подальше, а потом подтянуться на руках к окну. Прыгать на такой скорости – это чистое безумие, потом ни один целитель не соберет. К тому же впереди маячила кованная ограда особняка. И это значит только одно – как только они окажутся за ней, Гальтар попытается взлететь! Первородный, у него совсем мозги отшибло? Неужели он не понимает, что она сверху? Хоть бы притормозил!

Но Гальтар тормозить не собирался, а наоборот, несся, как на пожар. Может, конечно, за ним организовали погоню, но Кида же не видела! Все силы уходили на борьбу с ветром и на то, как выйти из сложившейся ситуации. Кида с трудом подползла к окну, где должно быть пассажирское сидение и сжала одну руку в кулак.

«Надеюсь, меня силы не покинули, - подумала она. – Потому что если так – у меня большие проблемы!»

Она размахнулась, как могла, и ударила кулаком по стеклу, но ничего кроме боли не получила. Кида зашипела и сразу же прикусила губу. Надо было срочно решать проблему, ведь пока она ползала, аэрокар миновал ворота, и вскоре можно будет взлетать. Кида заставила себя сосредоточиться. Она же помнит то чувство, с которым голыми руками крошила камни! Она помнит ту ярость, что кипела в ней! Она помнит ту злость, которая обуяла ее, когда беспомощная Кейт предстала перед ней!

Помогло… Кида ощутила, как ее кровь загорелась снова, и теперь поняла – сможет. Она размахнулась и ударила кулаком в окно, и стекло раскрошилось мириадами осколков. Не долго думая, Кида перетекла с крыши на сидение. Сделала она это как раз вовремя, потому что аэтокар принялся подниматься в воздух.

\- О, ты все же смогла, - сказал Гальтар, сидя за рулем. Кида бы с удовольствием бы сейчас ему врезала, но бить пилотов, которые спокойно могут уронить тебя на землю, было глупо. – Я думал, спрыгнешь.

Кида оглянулась и увидела, что за ними поднимаются машины. Их преследуют. Кейт обнаружилась на заднем сидении, выглядела она все еще бесчувственной.

\- Сажай машину, - приказала Кида, когда поняла, что Гальтар собирается продолжить гонку.

\- Боишься? Это ты зря, летать я умею, - сообщил он, а потом послышался щелчок и передняя панель отъехала в сторону. Кэриэн длинными пальцами взял механическую бабочку и приложил ее к виску, та сразу же приклеилась, а цвет интерфейса управления изменился. Кида не сдержалась – выругалась. Гальтар явно поехал крышей, если активировал управление симбионтом!

\- С ума сошел? У нас окно разбито, если забудешься и поднимешься выше, ты нас всех угробишь! – Она попыталась достучаться до его здравого смысла, но и это оказалось бесполезным. Кэриэн выглядел спокойным, сосредоточенным и совершенно адекватным, но при этом творил такую дичь, что Кида понятия не имела, что делать! Если она сейчас попытается ему врезать, то станет еще хуже. Он активировал управление симбионтом, и это значит, что об автопилоте можно забыть.

С симбионтом обычно пилотируют шаттлы, военные истребители и космические корабли. Гражданские этим занимаются редко, да и к тому же не каждый это может. Для пилотирования нужно иметь отзывчивый симбионт и много практики. Такому учат в специальных учебных заведениях типа Сайрана Войны, но насколько помнила Кида, Гальтар ни в одном таком учебном заведении не числился. Значит ли это, что он сам не знает, что делает?

\- Сама виновата. Тебя никто не просил это делать, - сказал Кэриэн и рванул ручку скорости до упора. Аэрокар загудел, Киду вжало в сиденье. Она вцепилась многострадальными пальцами в переднюю панель и зажмурилась – страшно было, как никогда. А она еще пилотом мечтала стать! Впрочем, говорят, что когда сам за штурвалом, то не страшно.

«Нарушена целостность системы. Введите код доступа для активации режима управления симбионта», - сказал механический голос. Кида приоткрыла глаза в надежде, что этого самого кода у Гальтара не окажется, но сегодня был не ее день. Гальтар ввел то, что от него требовалось, и вскоре машина уже приветствовала его: «Добро пожаловать на борт, лорд Гальтар».

\- А теперь, - зловеще усмехнулся Кэриэн. – Вверх.

Кида не была пугливой, не тот у нее характер. Не была она склонна к истерикам, слезам и пустым проклятиям, но сейчас не выдержала и завизжала. Аэрокар рванул вверх, оставляя после себя полосу белесого дыма.

\- Я прибью тебя, Гальтар! – грозилась Кида. – Лицо твое идеальное в идеальный синяк превращу! Кишки твои на кулак намотаю!

Он в ответ только усмехнулся.

\- Потом, - пообещал и заложил крутой вираж.

 Киду мотнуло к окну, пришлось упереться всеми конечностями, чтобы не покинуть салон через запасной выход. Кричать уже не было никаких сил, вразумлять Гальтара – бесполезно. Пришлось в такой ситуации искать ремни безопасности и под крутые виражи пристегиваться. Кида не забывала при этом обеспокоенно поглядывать на Кейт и молилась, чтобы она не очнулась. Ведь если очнется в этой ситуации, то снова в обморок упадет! Одно в этой ситуации было хорошо – Гальтар таки умудрился как-то пристегнуть бесчувственное тело Варлау, что она не совершала никаких кульбитов по салону, как Кида.

За ними гнались. Кида насчитала около десятка аэрокаров, и все они были разномастными: от гоночных болидов до самых простых машин. Видно, преследовали попрыгали, во что придется. С такой погоней Кида понятия не имела, как Гальтар станет отрываться, ведь он не может подняться высоко – с разбитым окном они просто задохнутся. Но он все равно поднялся выше, почти до облаков. Киде стало трудно дышать, она схватилась за горло. Хотелось ей сказать, что потеряться в облаках у них не получится – их выследят по радарам, да не смогла. И когда готова была уже прыгнуть на Гальтара, чтобы забрать у него штурвал, сорвать бабочку с виска и к фрэлу вырубить его своей тяжелой рукой и будь, что будет, аэрокар рухнул вниз. Так внезапно и так резко, что Кида на миг почувствовала себя в невесомости, вскрикнула от неожиданности, выжимая последний воздух из легких. И тут облака рассеялись, и пред ними оказался бетонно-стеклянный бок какого-то здания. Кричать по-прежнему сил не было, все уходили на то, чтобы вцепиться в приборную панель и смотреть на безумства Гальтара. Но оказалось он не зря нацепил бабочку, пилотировать с симбионтом он умел, поэтому маневры, что проделывал Кэриэн среди высотных зданий Зарка, впечатляли. Настолько, что вскоре страх сменился восторгом. Гальтар петлял, проделывал крутые виражи, протискивался на аэрокаре в такие дыры и в такие места, что чувствовалось сразу – он ощущает габариты болида великолепно. Теперь у Киды замирало сердце, она кусала губы, ведь вспомнила, отчего сама хотела быть пилотом истребителя. Ведь эти пилоты настоящие гении!

От преследователей они оторвались. Нет, не потому, что были хуже, а потому, что не смогли уследить за юрким болидом в каменных джунглях. И только тогда, когда Гальтар убедился, что за ними больше никто не гонится, он сбросил скорость и развернул аэрокар.

Кида долго приходила в себя. Она поверить не могла в то, что испытала! Это были одни из лучших ощущений в ее жизни, почти такие же острые и сильные, как секс с совместимым партнером. Она глупо хватала ртом воздух, позабыв обо всем: о ярости, о проблемах, даже о Кейт на заднем сиденье! И тем неожиданнее для нее стал факт, что они приземлились. Кида огляделась, понимая, что они находятся во дворе чьего-то особняка. Он точно не был особняком р'Рен, да и на особняк Варлау похож не был, хотя Кида могла ошибиться в темноте.

\- Зайдешь ко мне в гости? – спросил Гальтар. Он смотрел на нее, и глаза его весело блестели, они были все еще серебристыми, такими он на нее смотрел, когда спрашивал разрешения пройти к Кейт.

Кида вместо ответа отстегнула ремни, молниеносно схватила его за волосы и приложила физиономией о штурвал. Хорошо так приложила, силы не пожалела.

 

**17**

Надо отдать должное матери Кэриэна Майе з’Авар Гальтар. Она не запаниковала, когда на пороге ее особняка появилось три личности, которые выглядели странно. Хотя странно, это слабо сказано! Кэриэн нес на руках Кейт, которая была все еще бессознательной. Варлау выглядела очень бледной и изможденной, только от одного ее вида можно было придти в ужас. Кэриэн же красовался подбитым глазом и разбитой губой, а Кида платьем, превратившимся в лохмотья.  К тому же была она босиком, и когда шла, то на полу оставались кровавые следы.

\- Что случилось? – спросила леди Майя, с ужасом уставившись на сына. Она была красива той красотой, которая была только у рода з’Авар: точеные черты лица, идеально матовая кожа, большие серые глаза, опушенные темными ресницами. Темные же волосы были забраны в традиционный пучок на затылке, а хрупкость ее фигуры не испортила даже беременность, которая уже бросалась в глаза, и сразу становилось ясно, почему леди з’Авар Гальтар не была на балу. Согласно традиций беременная Высокородная ни по каким официальным мероприятиям не ходит. 

\- Тебе отец расскажет, когда появится. Он сейчас с Лорейн и Синь-Данью. Насчет нас не волнуйся, с нами все в порядке. Кейт и Кида сегодня останутся здесь, но не стоит хлопот, они будут в моих покоях, - сказал Кэриэн так невозмутимо, будто каждый день водит к себе девиц. И не по одной за раз. И в таком виде.

Кида же бросила на Кэриэна рассерженный взгляд. С чего он решил, что она останется здесь на ночь? А потом она посмотрела на Кейт и поняла, что он прав. Никуда она не двинется до тех пор, пока подруга не придет в себя. У нее нет на это ни моральных сил, ни физических.

Леди Майя на такую новость нахмурилась, и оглядела Киду с ног до головы. Вид у нее был весьма непрезентабельный, сама Кида это поняла по ее глазам и по бровям, которые на миг нервно дернулись. Кида подумала, что брови у Кэриэна от нее.

\- Может леди р’Рен отвезти в больницу? – спросила она, глядя на кровавые следы на полу.

\- Я не могу оставить Кейт, леди з’Авар Гальтар, - ответила Кида. - Просто распорядитесь насчет антисептика, если вам не трудно, и мне надо будет во что-нибудь переодеться.

\- Конечно, я все сделаю. Может, Кейт тоже что-то необходимо? Или тебе, сын.

\- Мам, ты же знаешь, что она Высший Целитель. Когда очнется, тогда и будет видно. А у меня все и так пройдет, ты знаешь.

\- Хорошо, Кэриэн. Поднимайтесь наверх, я прикажу принести, все, что вы просили, - она махнула рукой в сторону лестницы. Гальтар кивнул и направился к себе с Кейт на руках. Кида на миг задержалась.

\- Простите за то, что испортила вам ковер, - сказала Кида, извиняясь. – И за лицо Кэриэна простите, но видели бы вы, что он вытворял. Это я еще с ним гуманно обошлась!

Она сама не понимала, откуда у нее такой порыв покаяться, но противиться ему не стала. Наверное, ощущала вину, что они завалились в особняк такие красивые, как на подбор, и заставили беременную женщину волноваться. Леди Майя в ответ только тепло улыбнулась.

\- Не переживай. С ним будет все в порядке.

\- С ковром или с Кэриэном? – глупо спросила Кида.

\- С обоими, - шире улыбнулась леди Майя и кивнула на лестницу. – Догоняй Кэриэна, иначе потом не найдешь. У нас тут такой лабиринт!

Кида кивнула и помчалась догонять. Ее ноги по-прежнему оставляли кровавые следы и болели страшно, но она не показывала этого. На тренировках бывало и хуже.

Комнаты  Гальтара были оформлены в нежных кремовых тонах. Они были устроены в стиле минимализм: как можно меньше мебели, и как можно больше пространства. В спальне даже привычной кровати с балдахином не обнаружилось. На полу лежал широкий матрас в пол-локтя высотой, а вместо подушек обнаружились валики. Шторы на окнах были цвета молочного шоколада и казались такими легкими, что к ним просились еще и жалюзи. Но последних Кида не обнаружила – внутрь заглядывал свет уличных фонарей. Помимо матраса в спальне находилась еще небольшая тумбочка и ковер на полу, так же светлый. Кида на него становиться не стала, чтобы не запачкать.

Кэриэн уложил Кейт на свой матрас, убедился, что ей удобно и приказал:

\- Подушку принеси нормальную. И одеяло захвати.

Кида не сразу поняла, что обращаются не к ней. Оказалось, что в других дверях – не в тех, через которые они вошли, стояла служанка. Вошла она так бесшумно, что даже Кида с ее звериным чутьем не почувствовала. А может она слишком уж превозносила это свое «чутье», а на самом деле ничего такого и не было.

\- Хорошо, господин, - она почтительно поклонилась, а потом посмотрела на Киду. -  Леди р’Рен, антисептик в ванной. Надо сначала промыть раны, а потом его накладывать.

Кида кивнула, и служанка испарилась, быстро и бесшумно. Кида взглянула на Кейт, убедилась, что с ней все в порядке, и  поплелась в сторону ванной комнаты, во всяком случае, ей так казалось на тот момент. Она так устала, что перестала соображать.

\- Ванная в другой стороне, - остановил ее голос Гальтара.

Кида пожала плечами, и устало произнесла:

\- Я тут впервые. Мог бы и показать, в какую сторону идти.

\- Подожди немного. Сейчас Дора принесет, что я просил, я позабочусь о Кейт и тогда займусь тобой.

Это было даже в чем-то трогательно, что Кейт у него всегда была на первом месте. Вначале она, а потом все остальные. Кида очень подозревала, что Гальтар не угробил их в аэрокаре только потому, что на борту находилась Кейт, а так бы все приняло гораздо худший оборот. Эх, а Кейт говорила, что уверена на сто процентов, что Кэриэн в нее не влюблен. Но если то, что наблюдала Кида не было любовью, тогда чем?

\- Ты можешь мне просто показать, в какую сторону идти. Я справлюсь сама.

\- Снимешь корсет? Ну, удачи тебе, – дернул бровью Кэриэн, голос его был переполнен скепсисом. Кида снова вспомнила, что он несносен и раздражает больше всех остальных. Руки сами сжались в кулаки, но ответила она на удивление ровно и спокойно – не время сейчас снова устраивать скандал.

\- Так попроси Дору мне помочь.

\- Нет, - он произнес это таким тоном, что Кида едва не зарычала. Вот зачем он так себя вел? Знал же… - Я видел, на что ты способна, когда в тебе просыпается берсерк. Не хочу подвергать опасности невинного человека, а с тобой я сумею справиться.

\- Да я скорее на тебя нападу, чем на нее! – Кида чувствовала, что снова закипела. Ей очень хотелось прыгнуть на Гальтара и поставить ему синяк под другим глазом для симметрии, но останавливало ее только то, что он был близко к Кейт.

Мысли о кровавой расправе были прерваны Дорой, которая все так же неслышно вошла в комнату. В ее руках были одеяло и подушка. Кида заметила, что служанка двигалась очень осторожно, будто боялась совершить что-то лишнее.

«Дора чем-то похожа на Аманду, - подумалось Киде, когда она смотрела на то, как Кэриэн поднялся с колен, на которые он опустился, когда укладывал Кейт на свой кровать. – Такая же пуганная. Но если я никогда не трогаю никого из обслуги, то что насчет Кэриэна? Почему служанка такая?»

Гальтар забрал у Доры ее ношу и легким кивком головы отпустил. Служанка испарилась почти сразу, а Кэриэн вновь опустился на колени перед своим ложем, взял в руки подушку и подложил под голову Кейт. Потом он вынул все шпильки из ее прически и побросал на пол. Снял тяжелые золотые браслеты, серьги с изумрудами и колье. Это он тоже отправил на пол, будто это не драгоценности Варлау были, а какой-то мусор. Только после этого он накрыл Кейт одеялом. Накрыл по самую шею и дал команду кондиционеру, чтобы охладил воздух в комнате. Только потом ему нашлось дело до Киды.

\- Пойдем, - он встал, и как ни в чем не бывало принялся расстегивать рубашку. Кида смотрела на него немного оторопело. Гальтар, заметив это, криво усмехнулся: - Я, наконец-то, тебе нравлюсь?

\- Я пытаюсь понять, чем мне грозит твое раздевание, - честно ответила Кида.

Он пожал плечами, и прошел в сторону одной из дверей. Когда она распахнулась, Кида поняла, что это и есть вожделенная ванная, где находится антисептик, и где ее освободят от корсета. Только если учесть, что Гальтар сам раздевался, она сомневалась, что теперь хочет это освобождение.

\- Ты идешь? Или считаешь, что я стану ждать тебя вечно? – через некоторое время в дверях ванной показался Кэриэн. Он уже был в белом махровом халате с серебристой вышивкой, и Киду это успокоило. Она направилась к нему.

Ванная комната была отделана зеленым мрамором и аскетичного впечатления не производила. Большая ванна, в которой могло поместиться по меньшей мере пятеро, широкая душевая кабинка. Лепнина на потолке, причудливо подсвеченная, теплый пол под ногами. Нет, тут явно о минимализме явно речь не шла.

Кида вошла в ванную, как в незнакомые воды нырнула. Она решительно подошла к Кэриэну и повернулась спиной к нему. Ее прямая спина отразилась в зеркале, как и закутанная в халат фигура Гальтара. Надо отдать ему должное, он принялся за дело сразу. Гальтар откинул волосы с ее спины. Кида представляла, что с ними стало, и скривилась. Стоило ей только походить пару часов с распущенными волосами по дому, так Аманда чуть ли не до истерики потом доходила, когда их расчесывала. А сегодня, после всех этих приключений… А, неважно. Что было, то было. С последствиями они будут разбираться завтра, и с волосами тоже. Кэриэн нашел шнуровку и принялся ее ослаблять. Делал он это почти так же быстро и профессионально, как и Милош. Но Милош ее касался, часто, много, а Кэриэн старался сократить прикосновения до минимума. И Кида была ему за это благодарна, ведь каждое его прикосновение вызывало неприятные ощущения холода, дискомфорта и желания сделать что-то нехорошее – ударить или еще лучше подрать его.

\- Дальше сама справишься, - сказал Гальтар и спешно покинул ванную комнату. Кида некоторое время немигающим взором смотрела на притворенную дверь, а потом тряхнула головой, отгоняя наваждение. Да, на него она реагировала вполне определенно, а он?

Она не стала и дальше предаваться пустым раздумьям, избавилась от ненавистного платья, от нижней сорочки и от белья, а потом шагнула в шикарную душевую кабину. Не то чтобы ее домашняя душевая кабина была хуже, просто Кида больше предпочитала принимать ванну, чем душ. Тут у нее выбора не было. Она ни за что не полезет в этого монстра на пятерых, когда с Кейт еще ничего не ясно.

Кида быстро ополоснулась и занялась ногами. Как оказалось, в них было и стекло, которое она нацепляла неизвестно где, и грязь, и ошметки срезанной кожи, и даже травяные стебли.

«Кейт бы увидела, с ума бы сошла», - подумалось Киде, когда она освобождала свои ноги от всего лишнего. Особенно больно было вытаскивать стекла, хотелось хотя бы застонать от боли, но она не была готова к тому, чтобы ее услышал этот мужлан Гальтар. Поэтому Кида стиснула зубы и тщательно очистила раны. Только потом она наложила антисептик и регенерационный раствор – к утру ноги у нее будут, как новенькие.

Из одежды ничего подходящего не нашлось. Ее платье оказалось грудой тряпья, в который никто в здравом уме облачаться не станет, да и не во что там облачаться. Было большое банное полотенце, в которое можно было бы завернуться, и банный халат, точь-в-точь как сейчас был на Гальтаре. Выбор, конечно, небогатый. Она же просила смену одежды! Неужели в этом доме нет ничего нейтрального? Неужели тут только одежда цветов Рода Гальтар, носить которую ей, р'Рен, считается моветоном?

Но делать нечего, из меньшего зла пришлось выбирать меньшее, и Кида надела халат. Она попыталась выдрать серебряную нить, чтобы оказаться просто в белом, а не в Цветах Рода Гальтар, но вышивали на совесть. Пришлось оставить эту глупую затею. Кида посильнее запахнулась в халат и покинула ванную. Она сразу же увидела Кэриэна, который сидел рядом с Кейт и смотрел на нее. Судя по выражению ее лица, она все еще отказывалась приходить в себя. Ох уж эти Высшие Целители! Вечно у них такие проблемы – могут из обморока вытащить, кого угодно, через контракт двух симбионтов, а  сами в банальном обмороке могут валятся сутки. А все почему? Потому что окружающая обстановка не нравится, вот и отключаются.

\- Ты закончила? – спросил Гальтар. Он заметил, во что одета Кида, но вида не подал, что она что-то нарушила. За это она была ему благодарна. Кида кивнула и прошла к «кровати». Присела на край матраса, с противоположной стороны от Кэриэна и спросила:

\- Как она?

\- Думаю, что проснется к утру. Когда Кейт сильно расстроена, то с ней такое случается, - произнес Гальтар. Он провел рукой по ее волосам и тут же выпрямился. – Если ты закончила, тогда я пойду в душ.

Кида кивнула.

\- Конечно, я посижу с ней.

Гальтар кивнул и поднялся, в ванной он скрылся быстро и почти сразу же послышался шум воды, а Кида подошла к постели и присела на край. Она со стоном вытянула ноги и всего на миг прикрыла глаза, размышляя. Очень хотелось получить ответ, откуда у нее к Кейт такая гиперответственность, до нее Кида таким не страдала совсем. И другой, не менее интересный вопрос: почему, когда дело касается Кейт Кида и Кэриэн доверяют друг другу безоговорочно? Она ведь даже когда почти полностью потеряла рассудок на балу после объявления помолвки, но все равно подпустила Кэриэна. Не просто Гальтара, а Кэриэна. Кида очень сомневалась, что такой же номер прошел бы с тем же Даниэлем.

«Надо сообщить домой, что со мной все в порядке, - подумала Кида. – Но только после того, как он вернется. Я не оставлю ее одну».

\- Так что случилось в клубе? Или ты по-прежнему предпочтешь молчать? – сходу спросил Гальтар, когда дверь ванной открылась. Он стоял на пороге, все в том же халате, только в его руках было полотенце, а волосы он… подобрал. Скрутил их и заколол шпильками, выглядел при этом крайне непривычно.

\- Почему я должна тебе рассказывать, если Кейт не стала? Разве это не ее секрет?

Гальтар дернул бровью.

\- Потому что я должен знать, - Кида в ответ хмыкнула: да кого это волнует? – Хорошо, тогда я озвучу свои предположения, а ты мне скажешь верны они или нет. Во-первых, произошедшее в клубе и произошедшее сегодня на балу  - связаны. Во-вторых, у Кейт было навязчивое желание повидать своего этого «Одри», в которого она влюбилась в Сайране, на нейтральной территории. Но она в клубе встретила Адриана Сайтрауна, отсюда и оказалась в столь плачевном состоянии.

Во время своего монолога он всматривался в ее лицо, чтобы по выражению понять, правильны его выводы или нет. Он приблизился к Киде, почти навис над ней, видно решив, что такое положение заставит ее расколоться. Кида же ощущала дискомфорт, но выкладывать все, как на духу, не собиралась. Она лишь развела руками и произнесла:

\- Вот видишь, ты знаешь все без меня. Зачем тебе еще что-то рассказывать? – Кида видела, как потемнели его глаза в гневе, но предпочла не обращать на это внимания. Она знала, что лучшее средство избежать неприятной или неудобной темы – это поменять эту самую тему. – Мне нужен голограф, надо сообщить Ровэну, где я, пока он не поднял на уши весь город. Согласись, мы и так шуму наделали, не стоит усугублять.

Гальтар некоторое время внимательно смотрел на Киду, будто решая, как ему поступить, и наконец, кивнул.

\- В моем кабинете есть терминал. Ты можешь им воспользоваться.

Кида благодарно улыбнулась и поднялась на ноги. Кэриэн при этом немного отодвинулся, чтобы ее пропустить. Стараясь не обращать на его присутствие внимания, она осторожно пошла в соседнюю комнату, которая была его кабинетом, ноги ее больше кровавые следы не оставляли, что невероятно радовало.

Терминал нашелся почти сразу. И было это неудивительно, он сразу бросался в глаза при общем минимализме. Помимо него в кабинете оказался огромный стеллаж с бумажными книгами в кожаных обложках с золотым тиснением. Невероятно роскошные книги, невероятно дорогие и невероятно вычурные.

«Пижон», - подумала Кида, глядя на них. В особняке р'Рен бумажные книги были только в библиотеке, и не в кожаных обложках. Бумажных книг не было даже у Ровэна в кабинете, но это было не потому, что их Род не мог себе позволить такую роскошь, а потому, что не считал ее необходимой.

Кида подошла к терминалу и набрала координаты своего дома. Она уселась на стул, размышляя, как бы оказаться так под камерой, чтобы никто не увидел ее одеяний. Носить Цвет чужого Рода может только жена или… совместимый партнер. Но ничего у нее получилось – когда ответил Ровэн, взволнованный, взъерошенный Ровэн, он сразу же увидел серебряную вышивку халата, но никак ее не стал комментировать.

\- Кида? Ты…

\- Никого не убила, ничего не сломала, ничего непоправимого не совершила, - поспешила уверить брата она. – Сейчас я у Гальтара в особняке. С нами Кейт, она еще не приходила в сознание. Обо всем знает леди Майя з’Авар Гальтар, поэтому думаю она сообщит обо всем остальным. Никто не ранен, все живы. Только мое платье пришло в негодность, так что прошу к утру прислать мне что-нибудь из одежды.

Ровэн немного помолчал, переваривая сказанное. Он всматривался в лицо Киды, будто пытался отыскать намек на ложь, и не найдя ничего, закивал.

\- Хорошо, я пришлю кого-нибудь. Ты уверена, что утром? Я могу забрать тебя сейчас.

Кида замотала головой, она не оставит Кейт, но не потому, что не доверяет в этом вопросе Гальтару, а потому что ей нужно воочию убедиться, что все хорошо.

\- Не стоит, я пока останусь тут.

\- Пусть так… - нехотя согласился Ровэн. Кида видела, как тяжело дались ему эти слова, но возражать он не стал. – Я вижу, что ты надела халат Цветов Рода Гальтар. Кида, надеюсь, вы решите больше не скрывать вашу совместимость. После сегодняшнего скандала это многое объяснит и неприятностей будет меньше. Варлау и Сайтрауны очень злы из-за вашей с Кэриэном Гальтаром выходки, но если откроется правда о вашей совместимости, тогда это похищение будет трактоваться по-другому. Ты же знаешь, какие у Гальтаров и Варлау отношения.

Кида знала, что Ровэн пытается защитить ее таким образом. Род р'Рен хоть и достаточно богат и влиятелен, но все равно ори он уступал. И что будет, если Варлау и Сайтрауны решат спустить всех собак на них? От этой мысли Кида едва не застонала. Тогда в зале все казалось таким простым и логичным – защитить Кейт, а теперь, когда дирены больше не туманят ее сознание, стало ясно, во что она втравила свой Род.

\- Большой скандал, да? – Кида вжала голову в плечи, виновато посмотрев на Ровэна. От этого зрелища ее взгляд смягчился.

\- Принц на нашей стороне, а это дает надежду, что он сумеет убедить Главу Рода Сайтраунов, что ничего непоправимого не произошло. Все только просто недоразумение. Но меня беспокоит то, что ты него напала. Он может оказаться злопамятным.

\- Если это так, то зачем ему нужно было спасать меня от Оберегающих? – спросила Кида, хотя она сама не верила в доброе отношение Велитара к себе. А насчет спасения… может, его дуори бесили одним только видом. Ее ведь бесили! Почему его нет?

\- Если б я знал… Но Велитар Сайтраун не объяснять причины своих поступков. Ладно, отдыхай. Со всем будем разбираться завтра. Император распорядился, чтобы вас не трогали, пока Кейт не придет в себя, - от этой новости Кида ощутила облегчение. У них еще есть время, и, возможно, стоит придумать, что делать. Ведь отдавать Кейт замуж за Адриана – это очень плохая идея.

\- Я постараюсь. До завтра, - кивнула Кида.

Экран погас, и Кида еще некоторое время в задумчивости посидела за терминалом. Она кусала губы, пытаясь сообразить, как спасти Кейт. И даже если бы Кида не находила себя странно ответственной за Кейт, она бы все равно попыталась бы помочь. Быть женой чудовища, подобно Адриану, не заслужил никто. В голову приходил только Себастьян, но захочет ли Кейт? Они хоть и совместимы, но…

Кида решительно поднялась и направилась в спальню. Подумать о создавшемся положении, она сможет и позже, сейчас ей нужно было убедиться, что с Кейт все в порядке.

«Да что со мной происходит? - в который раз вопросила себя Кида. – Это что за защитный инстинкт? Она мне даже не подруга в полном смысле этого слова».

Кэриэн сидел на полу со скрещенными ногами. Он был уже не в халате, переоделся в пижамные штаны и мягкую футболку из темной ткани. Футболка эта выгодно обтягивала грудь и становилось ясно, что не такой уж он и худой, как Кида думала, просто рядом с мощным Ровэном и не менее мощным Себастьяном, он выглядел тоньше. Гальтар сидел на полу и что-то читал с падда. Голограммы мелькали одна за другой, но Кида не успевала разглядеть ни одну. Да и неинтересно ей было. Она подошла к Кейт и, опустившись на пол, уложила подбородок на скрещенные руки, которые устроила на этом высоком матрасе.

\- Значит, ты соврала брату о нашей совместимости? – нарушил молчание Гальтар. Уж лучше бы он этого не делал – Кида от его вопроса вздрогнула и растерялась. Что говорить, она понятия не имела. Решила солгать.

\- Он увидел на мне твой халат. Скажи, что он еще мог подумать? – с вызовом сказала она. Гальтар даже от падда не оторвался, но Кида видела, как зловещая усмешка исказила его побитое лицо.

\- И ты ему сказала, что мы это скрываем? Неплохой ход.

Кида выпрямилась и с вызовом посмотрела на Гальтара. Этот несносный тип снова начал злить ее, невероятно, сильно, до прикушенных щек изнутри и крови во рту.

\- И что ты теперь будешь делать? – спросила она. – Расскажешь, что я солгала?

\- Нет, зачем? У меня на тебя планы, Кида. И это поможет мне их осуществить.

Она снова прикусила щеку, а потом заставила себя лечь на место. Если она прыгнет на Гальтара с целью намотать на кулак его внутренности, это не особо поможет делу.

\- И что же тебе от меня надо? В этом причина твоего неуместного соблазнения?

Гальтар наконец оторвался от падда и посмотрел на нее. Смотрел он немигающе, точно был змеем каким. Неправильный герб выбрали для себя Гальтары, нужно было брать не волка, а змею.

\- Ты не поддалась даже на мой эделиофикон. Но это хорошо. Если ты фригидна, так даже лучше, мне не нужно будет притворяться, что я хочу близости с тобой. Знай, мне даже прикасаться к тебе неприятно. А что касается остального - есть масса способов заставить тебя сделать то, что я хочу.

Кида решила проглотить его заявление о фригидности, пусть думает, что хочет, а она знает, что это не так.

\- И что же ты от меня хочешь?

\- Твой статус, Кида.

Она тряхнула головой, пытаясь утрясти эту мысль. Она понятия не имела, о чем он толкует. Какой еще статус? Или он с ума сошел? Впрочем, после того, что он сегодня вытворил, уже указывало на то, что у него с головой не все в порядке.

\- Да какой у меня статус? Я ведь даже не ори.

\- Но будущая Тринадцатая Хранительница Истины. И это мне нужно.

\- О, Первородный! – развеселилась Кида. Она ничего более глупого в своей жизни не слышала. – Ты хочешь в Правящий Круг Синь-Дани? Хочешь попасть туда через меня? Так не переживай, ходят слухи, что тебя хотят посвятить в Доминанты. Будешь не только в Правящем Кругу, но еще и свою мини-армию иметь. Это лучше, чем я, правда?

Но Гальтар не проникся. Он смотрел на нее спокойно и холодно. В его глазах не было неприязни или отвращения, в его глазах к ней светилось равнодушие. И Кида быть может обиделась бы на такое отношение к себе, если бы испытывала к этому ори хоть что-то, кроме злости.

\- Это не слухи. И я не хочу становиться Доминантой, и есть только один способ этого избежать. Через тебя.

Кида вначале не поняла, о чем он говорит, а потом до нее дошло, и она едва не задохнулась. Она вспомнила об одном маленьком, но чрезвычайно важном правиле, принятом в Синь-Дани: близкие люди Хранителей Истины не имеют права занимать ключевые посты в Синь-Дани, а в идеале и по всей Империи. Если, конечно, эти «близкие люди» не Главы Родов. А это значит, что Гальтар хочет стать для нее именно «близким человеком».

\- И ты решил, что я соглашусь стать твоей женой?!

**Продолжение следует…**


End file.
